A Jailer's Bonus
by GatsuBerk
Summary: The night of Kyuubi's attack another demon appears giving hope and fear to Konoha. Can Naruto live in a world where he is groomed by darkness? Can Konoha survive his journey for power? Can an agent of death find true love?
1. Chapter 1

**A Jailer's Bonus**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon or Summon Thinking'**_

**Jutsu**

It had been a dark day for the village, a great demon had attacked and now they were recovering from the damage. The dead had been gathered and given a funeral. The people that survived grieved with great pain as they saw the total mass amount of the people that had been collected. However now they suffered more as they said farewell to the leader that had sacrificed everything to save his precious village. The Yondaime a man with golden hair had given his soul to the god of death and had the demon king sealed into a child which oddly enough looked like him if you took the time to see him. The former village leader was holding the boy as he told the village who the bundle in his hands was. The child was a keeper of many secrets and the village leader was going to reveal the secrets to his people unfortunately he had informed the ignorant masses of the boy's burden first This did not go well with the people of the village as they called for the death of the child. It seemed that a riot was going to form in the village and a dark man that wanted to be village leader was going to use the boy to his advantage.

" **Halt!" **A powerful voice said from behind the large gathering.

**" You will not lay a hand on that child."** A figure said dressed in all black armor he had silver metal lining with metal spikes sticking out. On his waist was two swords. No flesh could be seen on him but his eyes glowed a blood red. His crimson cape flowed behind him as he began to walk forward.

" Who are you?" The village leader said as he held the small bundle close to him.

**" My Name is Dark Blade, I am what you people call a Devil." **The figure said making the villagers move from him in fear.

" He is a friend of the Demon coming to save the fox." A man said with Bandages covering him.

Masked men surrounded the figure as he showed no sign of being intimidated.

**" You were barely able to survive against Kyuubi much less me."** The man said as his cape flew and the four closes men to him suddenly were cut into eight pieces.

" I won't allow you to take Naruto." The village leader said as he showed his battle ready gear under his ceremonial clothes.

**" Take him? I have come to thank the boy."** Dark Blade said making the village confused.

**" Kyuubi was a tyrant, one I have been fighting to over throw long before your village existed."** Dark Blade said before appearing in front of the Hokage.

**" What wonder that a creature so small and innocent could contain the former Demon King. Naruto, I on behalf of the Netherworld thank you for you're noble sacrifice."** Dark Blade said after getting on a knee.

" He's lying he is trying to trick us to keep Kyuubi safe." A council member yelled.

**" You can't see it but I can, Kyuubi roars in pain as he is forever locked in the boy's soul. But you fools will set him free if you kill the boy. That is something I can't allow." **Dark Blade said as he stood and drew his sword.

**" With My blood I give you power to stay protected."** Dark Blade said as his blood fell on Naruto's forehead after he sliced his wrist.

" What are you doing?" The Hokage said as he snatched Naruto away.

**" I'm already done."** Dark Blade said as black chakra flew out of everyone and surrounded Naruto. Then a body was formed, it was like a dragons but smaller and not so ferocious.

" **What is you're name?" **Dark Blade said as the creature looked at him.

" Imp.. Imp." The creature said before roaring.

**" You will protect this child with you're life, no harm is to come to him while under your watch. These are the gifts from the Netherworld for saving it from true evil."** Dark Blade said as he handed two scrolls to the Hokage.

**" In it he will find my fighting style along with a weapon style that I started with before I used these. And this is my gift."** Dark Blade said as dark chakra formed in his hand making a small scythe. He placed it on Naruto with the metal far from hurting the newborn, to the surprise of the Hokage Naruto took hold of it as to not let go.

" **A Scythe made from the Black Dragon King, there is no weapon like it in the mortal real. Now you will be able to kill both demons and angels or anything else in the realms. Keep the boy safe, I have a Netherworld to conquer. If Kyuubi is freed I will finish what he started."** Dark Blade said before disappearing with a black flame.

Imp gave a roar as it flew around the Hokage and the blond. Imp took the scrolls and swallowed it making the village leader confused. The Sandaime didn't know what to do so he dismissed the village to speak with the council on what had just happened.

" So what now?" A man with white hair said since the council was quite except for the imp that was taking care of the blond in the crib.

"Dark Blade... I think he might have been equal in power to Kyuubi." The Hokage said making the people in the council look at him in disbelief.

" You got to be kidding there is no way such creatures can exist." A woman with pink haired said as the imp started to blow fire into the air making the baby laugh.

" It doesn't matter how strong he was, what are we going to do with the demon?" A civilian council member said as they turned to look at the crib with the blond, Imp was flying over it making silly faces.

" Its seems harmless, looks like all it cares about is making Naruto happy." Inoichi said as they heard the baby make noise.

" I meant the fox, we can't let him survive." The council member yelled before a ball of fire hit in front of him, they turned to Imp and he was glowing red as if his flesh had become a river of molten rock. In his mouth was the liquid rock forming to make another attack.

" Dark Blade already told you Naruto is Naruto and Kyuubi is Kyuubi. What more proof do you need?" Hiashi said making Imp calm down and continue entertaining Naruto. The council had seemed to take the words of the Hyuuga seriously before their rage tried to over take them. They were forced to calm down when the village leader released a blood hungry Aura.

" No harm shall befall Naruto." The Hokage said with a serious face.

" Dark Blade wants Naruto alive, so that he can keep Kyuubi out of hell long enough to take over it. What if he forms an army to attack here?" Tsume asked as the council got quite.

" I don't think he would have dared, if what the Yondaime's notes are true its going to take a long time for Kyuubi to be destroyed if he did create an army he wouldn't attack because it might accidentally unleash Kyuubi." Jiraiya said as the council got quite.

" Also Dark Blade didn't seem like the type to do such a thing, he might have been a demon but he seems to have a code of Honor." The Hokage said making the bandaged man mad.

" He killed four of our men." Danzo said as the Hokage looked at him.

" You mean four of you're men, I don't recall ever seeing them in the ANBU listing. Besides you attacked him, if he really wanted to kill us he probably could have done it with one swipe. He wants us to make sure Naruto is kept safe, which will be difficult considering the way the village sees him. Because of you idiots interrupting my speech before I can finish." The Hokage said making the Council get quite.

" What are we suppose to do then? Naruto has no family, and no one is willing to take him in. The scrolls Dark Blade made were swallowed by that." Shikato said making Imp look at him. It reached into is mouth and brought out one scroll and then the second one.

" Give those here you little freak." Danzo said before Imp swallowed the scrolls again. It growled at Danzo as the man glared at the black dragon that was considered cute.

" That is why he ate them, you want to take them for yourself." The Hokage said making Danzo glare.

" There is others that can put those things into better use than a nameless child." Danzo said making Imp growl in rage.

" I don't care how you feel those are Naruto's scrolls and no one else, I hope you do take them that way Imp can tell Dark Blade and you can have a demon come knocking on your home." The Hokage said making Danzo look at him in a glare.

" That won't happen." Danzo said before a smirk grew on the Hokage.

" Who knows he gave Naruto the scrolls to make him stronger, to keep him alive, if you take them you jeopardize his plan. Plus he seems to know what is going on so he will get you. No one noticed when he entered the village till he talked." The Hokage said making Imp nod its head.

" All we need to do is keep Naruto safe and healthy, Imp will know when it is time to train him, the academy should help as well." Shibi said getting a nod from his fellow council members. They didn't want to risk getting another Kyuubi level demon coming to their village.

" Then its decided we provided Naruto everything he needs until he becomes a Shinobi capable of protecting himself." The Hokage said with a smirk before getting up and taking Naruto.

" Shouldn't you take that from him?" Sakumo asked as the scythe was close to poking Naruto,

" He won't let it go and it doesn't cut him." The Hokage said as he placed Naruto's hand on the sharp steel, the baby grabbed it and nothing happen then the Hokage took a kunai and placed it where Naruto had grabbed it and it was cut by the Scythe.

" Imp... Naruto needs a change." The Hokage said as he left with the demon after him.

Five years passed and the golden blond was running through the streets of his village with the scythe on his back. No one knew where he got it but a black harness had suddenly appeared it reminded the Hokage of the Sheathes Dark Blade had for his swords. Imp was flying after Naruto it had not grown much in the five years it was now half the size of Naruto instead of bigger like when the blond was a newborn. It still cared for Naruto, helping the blond with his everyday life and playing with him. They were going to the Hokage office the village leader had something important to tell the blond. They sneaked pass the secretary and entered the office unannounced.

" Old man." Naruto said with a happy smile after kicking the doors open.

" Welcome Naruto." The Hokage said as he took in the look of the blond. Naruto wore a lot of black, red and orange. The Hokage figured it was because of the demon influence around the boy.

" I'm here." Naruto said with a smile.

" I can tell, please take a seat." The Hokage said as Naruto sat on the couch. The Hokage had been talking to two Chunin one had long black hair and red eyes and the other purple hair and a stick of dango in her hand.

" You're right Imp." Naruto whispered to his guardian. As the Hokage continued to talk to the Women in front of him.

" They are too pretty to be the old man's girlfriends." Naruto said making the Hokage choke on the smoke from his pipe.

" Don't be telling him weird things." The Hokage said before throwing his coffee mug at Imp, the creature batted it away with his tail. Both of the attractive women laughed at the scene before the Hokage calmed down and finished his meeting with them.

" Naruto I got some good news for you." The Hokage said making the golden blond glow.

" Your buying me Ramen?" Naruto said before Imp growled his disapproval.

" Not today, but you are finally old enough to enter the academy." The Hokage said making the boy's eyes grow.

" Really?" Naruto said in excitement which found its way to the small dragon.

" Yes, I have everything ready for you all that is needed is for you to say you want to go." The Hokage said with a smile.

" I'll do it." Naruto said with determination but it wavered when the Hokage raised a hand.

" Naruto being a Shinobi is a difficult thing. You will have to leave Imp outside of the school, you will be interacting with other students he can't keep people away from you. However the final year before you graduate he can be with you. Other clans that have partners like you two will allow their children to take theirs to school. You are free to have him help you study but he can't do the work for you. To become a Shinobi you have to work hard, shedding blood and tears all of your life." The Hokage said as Naruto grew a smile.

" I'm not going to be a Shinobi, I'm going to be the strongest in the world." Naruto said making the Hokage a bit uneasy. Since the air the boy was giving made it seem like it was a walk in the park.

" When that happens you can become Hokage." The Sandaime said with a smile. Naruto's dark and serious air vanished as his mouth dropped.

" Really? You would make me Hokage?" Naruto said in disbelief making the older man in front of him smile. He looked at the golden blond in front of him. The one he had cared for when Naruto couldn't even walk. He couldn't believe how time flew.

" Only if you become the strongest and show me that you love this village more than everyone else. A Hokage must be ready to give his life to save his people, something I hope is never needed again." the Hokage said with a sad face.

" I won't give my life." Naruto said making the Hokage look at him.

" I'm going to be the strongest nothing will ever beat me." Naruto said with a smile making the village leader chuckle.

" I hope to see that day soon. Here is some money to buy some of the tools you will need." The Hokage said giving Naruto a wallet that looked like a green toad.

" This is mine?" Naruto said as he took the fat wallet.

" Its for taking the first steps to letting me retire. If you ever have the chance come in here again and I'll try to tell you a bit of becoming Hokage." The Sandaime said making the blond smile and leave with determination.

" Naruto is a good kid and has shown he knows when to fight and when to keep calm. The ANBU have told me that Naruto is being trained by Imp...for what I don't know but that dragon isn't cruel it allows Naruto to have fun while keeping him out of trouble." The Hokage said before taking a deep breathe from his pipe.

" I wonder what that dragon's abilities are...besides shooting a ball of molten rock." The Hokage said before starting on his paperwork.

Naruto was excited even though no one could see it, Imp had thought Naruto long ago to keep a mask on as he walked in public. A serious and calm face was the best to keep people guessing. The black dragon with rock like armor walked in front of the blond to prevent him from getting glared by the village. It had taken almost three years for Konoha's populace to learn not to mess with the blond, since it would make the dragon become aggressive. Naruto stopped at the place the Hokage had told him to get his supplies at. Imp had set a restaurant on fire after they had tried to kick Naruto out with deadly force. After that the village leader had to find who would let the blond shop, he was upset that it was only a small percentage. Naruto took a deep breathe and went in, he was amazed at all the weapons that were available but he was never going to trade in his scythe for anything. After Dark Blade gave him the weapon Naruto had never let it go or kept it farther than he could reach. Naruto wonder what he needed and was going to talk to the man before Imp pointed to the wallet in his hands. Naruto opened it and was surprised to see a list of the things he was going to need. He was also surprised that in his new wallet was enough money to keep him in his apartment and his stomach full for a year. Naruto and Imp looked at each other before looking at the prices of the things available.

_' So that is Naruto... I don't get why people don't like him he seems like any other kid that has come here. Except they didn't carry a scythe that could easily hack a man in half.' _The store owner thought before Naruto turned and walked out of his store.

_' Is he going someplace else?' _The man thought before he saw Naruto jump to a light pole and kick off it to reach the roof tops.

_' That is something a kid his age shouldn't be able to do... Looks like letting the kid here is going to be fun.' _The man said after the shock of seeing Naruto perform the trick had left him.

Naruto ran to his home, he had been able to see the quality of the weapons and figured that the level the Hokage wanted him to start at was low. Since there was a set three times as expensive as what the Hokage told him to get. Naruto opened the door to his apartment and rushed to his dresser, he pushed it out of his way. It showed a strange seal one that no human would ever dream of making. Imp placed a hand on it and it glowed for a moment before a black hole appeared. The little dragon reached in and brought out a steel box. Naruto opened it and brought out all the money he had saved since the first day his home had been vandalized by people. It contained money the Hokage would give him as an allowance, money to buy his food which he never did since Imp showed him how to survive off the land. It also had all of Naruto's birthday money, Christmas money, and money for spending at festivals and during the summer. Nothing Naruto ever used since Imp would make him spend his time in the woods of Konoha. They had found a forest that had been caged in steel wire, Imp had Naruto cut through the steel with his scythe a process that took a half an hour and both would travel into the woods to hunt what they could. The hunts had made Naruto develop a high level of strength since he would have to run after a meal or sometimes run from it. If anything ever got too dangerous Imp would intervene. Naruto grabbed his money and began to fill his new wallet. Imp and Naruto were surprised that the wallet would never get full after the golden blond had filled it with half of his life savings. They figured it might have a special ability and continued to fill it until no money was in the box, Naruto put the list of the things he needed since it was written by the Hokage a man he saw as a grandfather. Almost everything given to him by the man was a part of his treasure. Naruto didn't know how to read but Imp did which is why the Hokage sent letters to the boy since the dragon would somehow tell him what he needed to do. The Hokage learned that the two had a bond like they could feel and communicate with each other but it was instant sometimes. Naruto and Imp sealed the steel box and pushed the dresser back where it belonged. They both hurried to the store, it brought a smile to the owner since now he didn't have to find the golden blond.

" You here to get things for the academy?" the man asked making Naruto nod his head.

" You starting a bit late but it won't make a difference." The man said as he walked from his chair to help the blond.

" I'm starting late?" Naruto said making the man nod his head.

" Everyone starts the academy when they are five." The man said as Naruto looked at Imp then at the man again.

" I am five." Naruto said making the man's eyes grow. He stopped and began to count the years since Kyuubi attacked. He was fortunate and had lost nobody to the beast so he didn't have a reason to remember when the beast stroke.

" Here I thought you were six going on to seven." The man said making Naruto look at him in confusion.

" Anyways I think I know what you need." The man said as he gave Naruto some bandages for holding Kunai holders. He then gave Naruto a pouch for holding generic ninja tools and filled it with steel string, a first aid kit for beginners, some Shinobi rations and a cleaning kit for weapons. He was going to grab a Kunai and Shuriken combo pack. But Naruto coughed.

" I want those, two sets please." Naruto said pointing at the ones high on the wall. The man recognized them for being weapons only ANBU carried, they were heavier and stronger than the basic set by almost five times. They also had been made with seals that helped them not be affected by the environment. A person could throw them in a Hurricane and still get a bull's eye from thirty yards away. He smiled and reached for two sets.

" The big ones, no reason I should worry about losing weapons anytime soon." Naruto said making the man nod his head.

" Sure you also get this scroll to help you explain how to use these kunai." The man said making Naruto a bit confused since he was only going to be throwing the deadly weapons.

" Make sure not to lose them other wise we will get in trouble." the man said bringing more confusion to the blond. He gave the weapons to Naruto forgetting how heavy they were. He was going to take them back before the blond easily carried the weight. They walked over to the counter when the store owner didn't see Naruto struggle.

" That's all the basic things once you start using chakra at school come see me so that I can give you a few jutsus." The man said as he rang Naruto up. He got curious when the blond placed the weapons on him like a real Shinobi but showed no sign of being slowed down.

" Can I see you're scythe for a moment." The man said making Naruto turn to him with a glare.

" I won't take it, I promise just that I've never seen a weapon like it." The man said making Naruto look at Imp.

" Only for a little while." Naruto said taking the scythe out of his harness and giving it to the man with one hand.

_' This thing must weigh at least twenty kilos, no wonder the Holders didn't affect him.' _the man thought before handing the all black scythe with a few silver decorations on its handle.

" That's one hell of a weapon make sure not to lose it." the man said as Naruto got serious.

" I won't lose it, my scythe is very important to me." Naruto said before a smile grew on the man.

" I have two seals you might want to look into." The man said as he lead Naruto to a seal section.

" This one makes a weapon return to its sheath, or harness by using this jutsu. However you have to buy both parts of the seals and put it on the harness and weapon." The man said making Naruto look at him in awe.

" As long as it isn't more than fifty miles from you, it will return." The man said making Naruto become excited he quickly bought the seals and the store owner helped him place it on his weapon. Naruto was amazed as the man did the needed hand seals before he finished he took Naruto's hand and cut it. Naruto would have complained but the blood was put on his harness and his scythe. The Man did a few more hand seals before the seal and blood disappeared into the weapon and harness.

" Now make these seals and try to focus chakra into it." The man said as Naruto slowly copied him. The golden blond jumped in excitement as the weapon and harness suddenly appeared strapped on his back like before.

" Now give me the scythe we need to check if the seal on it was done right." The man said as Naruto gave him the weapon. To the shock of the blond the man put it inside a metal safe.

" Now do these seals." the man said as Naruto copied him, Naruto was confused why he was doing them with only one hand but soon figured out why when his scythe appeared in the free hand.

" What do you think?" the man said as Naruto smiled at him.

" Thank you sir." Naruto said before strapping his scythe on the harness.

" The name is Gendo but don't mention it just wanting to make sure my newest customer gets everything he needs." The man said before Naruto bowed his thanks and left with a smile.

" Its going to be fun seeing you grow up Naruto." The man said as the golden blond walked out of his store.

" He sure had a lot of money for a little kid." Gendo said before waiting for the next person to come in.

Naruto hurried to his training ground to learn how to throw his new weapons. A month passed and it was finally time for school to start. The golden blond showed up with new clothes, clothes that left many of his fellow students speechless. Naruto had an all body cloak on it didn't show one bit of his body. He had all black gloves with a roman number nine on them it was surrounded by nine fox tails. His outfit was black with some red and gold for decoration, anyone could tell it was not designed by human hands. His face was covered with a black silk screen that came from the hood he had on. Naruto had black closed shinobi sandals making sure nothing of him was shown. On his back was the scythe like always. Naruto smiled as he made his way through his new school mates. On his back was his clan symbol directly where his heart should be. Imp felt that Naruto might be corrupted by the humans if he let his master mend with them so it created Naruto's new outfit from scales of his own body and those of his kind. Unknown to the blond it was like he was wearing a silk suit of armor. It would make it difficult for anything to hit him and its softness would cushion Naruto so it wouldn't scrape him like armor plates. Imp smiled since dragon scales were stronger than steel and could take a chakra beating. It had taken the miniature dragon a long time to obtain the necessary material. Since Naruto was going to be quite and distant he was given the veil over his face so that he could hide his facial expressions. As far as the dragon knew no one was going to be seeing Naruto any time soon. Naruto was having a monstrous amount of fun as he would make faces at people and they had no idea what he was doing. The bell rang and everyone had to go to their class. Attendance was called and the instructors were surprised at who answered to the name of Uzumaki Naruto. However the black scythe on his back easily confirmed it was the golden blond.

Naruto found school to be a bit boring since all they did was read and some physical exercises to improve their balance and reflexes. Three years passed and finally they had started to learn about wielding and using chakra. Which Naruto found confusing since Iruka said chakra was usable when a person was three. The Golden blond quickly learned hand seals and had learned one handed seals on his own. Imp was watching over Naruto from the tree line as the golden blond would live his school life. On weekends Naruto would go to their training ground and hunt for meat for the week. In the afternoons Naruto would train in the scrolls Dark Blade had given him. The golden blond was struggling to learn but what he did know made him unbeatable in the class. Naruto was confused since his small class had been taken to the front of the academy after getting checked in. There was a group of adults with children, Naruto wondered why they were here.

" Everyone these are going to be your new friends." Iruka said as the clan children were introduced.

Naruto didn't like it that they were allowed to start on his grade while he had to work hard for three years. Iruka explained how clan children were allowed to learn the basics from home since they had their own Taijutsu styles. Naruto wanted to complain but knew otherwise, he couldn't allow his emotions to make him do rash things. Class had returned to normal except the fact that the clan students had quickly risen to the top. However they could not beat Naruto the golden blond had quickly gained the respect of Iruka since he was able to absorb so much. The Chuunin had given Naruto private lessons in the afternoon after he found the blond reading in the library. After that Iruka would push Naruto with harder things, his colleague thought the Chuunin was trying to break the blond so when it was time for physical work he made things harder. The other students were allowed to rest but Naruto had to continue working hard. It usually ended with students passed out on the floor from exhaustion as Naruto continued the training Mizuki gave him.

" How long can he last?" Iruka said coming out of the classroom after finishing grading school work.

" I don't know you think the fox has something to do with it?" Mizuki said making Iruka get a bit mad.

" I don't sense any malice do you?" Iruka said making Mizuki look at the black cloaked figure.

" No a lot of chakra but nothing like what the fox made so long ago." Mizuki said as he saw Naruto continue to run with a cinder block being dragged.

" Everyone that's enough time to go in." Iruka said as Naruto finished his last lap around the school grounds. Naruto hurried to walk behind the instructors as the class walked behind him. This was a month before the clan children joined.

Since the Chuunin didn't want to get in trouble for over working their students they would train Naruto after school was over. Iruka would give Naruto lessons as Mizuki would train Naruto physically. Both Chuunin were amazed at how much the blond could do. Iruka and Mizuki were both orphans like Naruto all three had their parents killed by the fox. However Iruka and Mizuki remembered how they were plagued by clan children doing their things with ease. Now they were helping Naruto show that hard work could defeat a genius as the clans referred to themselves. Then a dark day happened in Konoha, the prestigious Uchiha clan had been slaughtered by their highest rank prodigy. Only surviver was Sasuke, Iruka and Mizuki were ordered to make things easier for the Uchiha so that he wouldn't break. They had to stop training Naruto but made sure to continue giving him a training schedule. Iruka and Mizuki wanted to keep Naruto's skill a secret so they would never make him fight a clan child, plus the blond wasn't the bragging type. His grades were kept hidden from the public and when they had to give public praise they would only say he did good. But the blond knew they meant something more. It was three months after the Uchiha massacre and Naruto had yet to say a word in class. He was sitting in his chair taking notes before someone stood in front of him. He looked up and was surprised to find the platinum haired girl named Ino.

" My daddy said you're a blond like me." Ino said making Naruto confused.

" Is it true?" A pink haired girl said from behind the platinum haired girl.

Naruto just stared at the two girls showing no sign of answering them. He went back to his reading, everyone in class watched as Ino tried to remove the hood but couldn't. They laughed since Naruto would continue to read his book.

" What are you two doing?" Iruka said coming into the class and seeing Ino and Sakura pulling on Naruto's clothes.

" Is Naruto a blond?" Ino said as the instructors look at each other.

" No one knows, Naruto was encased in his cloak from birth its one of his families tradition. He is never suppose to take it off...because if anyone ever sees his face... he has to kill them." Mizuki said in a scary tone making the two girls jump from the cloaked blond.

" Don't listen to him, he's just joking but Naruto is allowed to wear what he wants as long as it doesn't interfere with his abilities." Iruka said before starting the class for that day.

The door opened and the school Director came in, she had a large smile before going to the two Chuunin and pulling them to the side.

" What?" Both men said in shock.

" Get them outside now." The School director said before leaving.

" Shit I'll tell Naruto to hold back." Mizuki said making Iruka shake his head saying no.

" Naruto won't lose, we need to find a way to get him from having to fight anyone too strong. I think I know how." Iruka said with a smile. The class had been told to go to the main grounds their was going to be a tournament per grade to see how much they had grown. The instructors of the school knew that the council wanted to see who was the strongest. Many hated how they would make the children fight each other for their entertainment.

" I can't wait to see how everyone has grown." The Hokage said with a smile.

" I hope that what happened with the Uchiha clan has not affected the children." Tsume said since clan children had been told about the Uchiha massacre.

" I don't see Naruto." The Hokage said as the classes began to appear.

" About that Naruto is helping at the hospital to make up for some class work." Mizuki said before the council could start to search for the golden blond.

" Couldn't it be canceled this is kind of important." Inoichi said making Mizuki laugh sheepishly.

" We would but the Hospital needs help and Naruto has a lot of stamina so his presence lets them concentrate on more important things." Mizuki said as the Hokage nodded his head.

" We will have to wait until next time then." The Hokage said making Mizuki smile.

" It would have made things easier for us if you would have told us in advance, that way we might not set things up for the same day." Mizuki said getting a nod from the council.

" We will do that." The Hokage said as the classes not learning ninjutsu finished fighting.

" Iruka and Mizuki have done a good job training the students, the children without bloodlines are almost as impressive as our own." Hiashi said making Mizuki flinch, Iruka and him had never taken into account the extra strength of the others from all the fights they had agaisnt Naruto.

" Excellent strength, can't expect anything else from the Uchiha clan." Sakura's mom said with a smile.

" He wasn't that strong." the boy that was being treated after his fight with Sasuke said making the Uchiha and council glare at him.

" Don't be a sore loser, you'll get him next time." Mizuki said hoping to keep the student quite.

" I'm not mad I lost its just he isn't as strong as Naruto..." The boy said making everyone watching confused.

" Its good you stand up for your friend but you need to conserve your strength." Mizuki said before slipping a thousand Ryo bill in the hand of the student.

" Be quite." Mizuki whispered making the boy nod his head.

" Is there something you are not telling us?" Danzo said making Mizuki pale a bit.

" Naruto has never lost a fight." A female student said making the council look at her in disbelief.

" He's never gotten hurt ever or even gets tired." Another boy said making Mizuki wish Iruka was here to bail him out.

" Isn't his score average?" Shibi asked.

" It is but Naruto has had so much experience dodging certain people that his reflexes are more developed than others." Iruka said making Mizuki thank god.

" I see, but I find it hard to believe Sasuke couldn't even touch him." Sakumo said making Sasuke grunt.

" I've never fought him." Sasuke said before waiting for his next opponent.

" And why is that?" The Hokage said turning to Iruka.

" Naruto doesn't have a clan so he won't be able to help Sasuke and the other blood line carriers grow stronger since his skill is lower than theirs." Iruka said making the council smirk with pride. The Hokage was going to say something but got cut off when Mizuki made Kiba fight Shino.

Sasuke had won his class tournament and had won a jutsu. Naruto on the other hand was doing intense training for the afternoon. The golden blond got home and was surprised that the Hokage had come to see him.

" Old man." Naruto said after seeing the village leader.

" How you've been Naruto?" The man said with a kind face.

" I've been well anything I can help you with?" Naruto asked after leading the village leader to his home.

" Actually there is something." The Hokage said as Naruto put tea in front of the Sandaime along with a few snacks.

" I've heard that you have never lost a fight." The Hokage said making Naruto smile. The golden blond would change to regular clothes after his training was over or during off days.

" I'm going to become the strongest in the world that can't happen if I lose against people weaker than me." Naruto said making the Hokage laugh.

" No you can't but I want to know what you think of the clan children." The Hokage said making Naruto study him.

" You want to know if I think I can beat them?" Naruto said making the Hokage a bit surprised.

" I don't know to be honest, there is a lot of things that can happen during a fight." Naruto said making the Hokage smile.

" Good because being arrogant and over confident can be lethal." The Hokage said making Naruto nod his head.

" Is there anything else old man?" The Naruto asked as the Hokage stood up.

" How is you're training?" The Hokage said making Naruto think.

" Going well I guess but I won't know until the Genin exams are here, Bunshin is giving me a lot of trouble but I'm bound to figure out something sooner or later." Naruto said before the Hokage gave him some money and left.

Naruto continued his life of hard training, everything was easy until the council appeared once more with out warning. Iruka and Mizuki cursed their luck since Hiashi had been the one to tell them to assemble outside for the tournament. Two years had passed since the first one, and four times Iruka and Mizuki had gotten enough luck to hide the golden blond. The Council along with the Hokage were surprised to see the black clad student standing like a professional warrior.

" That look will bring nightmares to Konoha's enemies." Danzo said with a smile.

" I've never seen this side of Naruto." the Hokage said as the blond fought off his opponents with ease. The students saw that he was masterly blocking them but the council along with seasoned Shinobi can see he was allowing the blows to reach him. Naruto had defeated his bracket of opponents and had done it at record time. Another thing that had the two Chuunin glowing with pride is that Naruto was calm during his fights never did he charged his opponent nor was he packing too much power just enough to knock them out for the win. Naruto stood with ease as he stared down Sasuke. The Uchiha was standing with arrogance as if he had already won the match.

" This will be a good match." Tsume said as Sasuke got into his family style while Naruto still stood tall.

" Make this quick." Mizuki whispered to Naruto before signaling to begin. Sasuke charged Naruto and threw a few punches and kicks. The student were amazed at the speed being shown as Naruto dodged from his strikes. Before anyone knew what happened Naruto had lead Sasuke to the edge of the ring and pushed him on the back out of the ring. Sasuke had thrown a roundhouse but Naruto had ducked under it and then did the push to Sasuke's exposed back. Sasuke had turned to continue the fight but Iruka stopped him.

" You stepped out." Iruka said as Sasuke looked at the red line in front of his feet.

" But our fight isn't over yet." Sasuke said as Mizuki gave out a light laugh.

" You need to learn Sasuke that not all the missions you will take in the future require you to fight. This shows you need to be more aware of your environment. I think its time for the others to start." Mizuki said as the teachers for the next class started to prepare their students.

" They have a lot of explaining to do." The Hokage said as Iruka and Mizuki lead Naruto to them.

Naruto stared in silence at the Hokage and council members.

" You fought well more than deserving of a jutsu." Danzo said with a smile he was impressed at the skill the living weapon showed.

" Is there a reason why you never told us how much of a gem the boy is?" Hiashi asked making the Chuunin uneasy.

" Naruto isn't talented." Iruka said making the leader of the village confused.

" We have beaten everything Naruto knows into him. At first we wanted to just push him but then we wanted to know his limit, after that we just got use to seeing how much Naruto could take in." Mizuki said as Naruto stood between his instructors.

" Naruto has a lot of determination something any instructor would love to have in all his students. However after the incident with the Uchiha clan we stopped training him. We are proud to see he has continued his training on his own." Iruka said with a smile.

" So Naruto what kind of Jutsu will you like?" Tsume said making the serious atmosphere leave.

" I think a new Bunshin would be good for him." Mizuki said making the adults look at him.

" We've done everything to get Naruto to master Bunshin no Jutsu, but he just can't get it. He mastered the seals by memory and we know he has the mental strength and chakra understanding." Iruka said as the adults look at the scythe carrying figure.

" Except the stupid clones keep coming out wrong. Last year we did a mock exam for Naruto based on the Genin exam." Mizuki said with a serious face.

" Naruto passed everything, except the Bunshin, he knows Shushin but can't get the clones to come out right." Iruka said making everyone look at the boy.

" His physical strength is a high Genin, his speed mid Genin, his intelligence low Chuunin and his Chakra low Jounin." Mizuki said making the council look at the blond in disbelief.

" I think because of a certain condition of Naruto his chakra is extremely high, it makes it hard for him to control it into making simple things. It took Naruto a week to master Shushin and for the last two years he can't make anything else but this." Iruka said as Naruto did Bunshin no Jutsu making a hideous clone on the ground.

" We think its because he has so much chakra that he can't stop from over flowing his jutsu. We tried improving his control but all it does is increase his massive reserves." Mizuki said as Naruto still showed no sign of being happy about the praise given to him.

" Give him an elemental Bunshin." The Hokage's male advisor said making everyone look at him.

" Everyone knows how hard it is to use elemental Bunshin so give him one and see if it helps. Otherwise we will have to come up with a revised exam for people with his condition." The female advisor said making the council uneasy.

" True it would be hard on the village to lose potential Shinobi only because they have too much chakra." The male advisor said making everyone calm down.

" You two continue you're training of Naruto, Sasuke seems to only care about jutsus right now." Hiashi said as the raven haired boy was glaring at their direction.

" Here is some money to get Naruto his jutsu, buy it for him after school is over, however keep him as much as a secret as possible. Wouldn't want our enemies to get word on him." Danzo said making the Hokage glare at him.

" What do you mean by that Danzo?" The Hokage said.

" The boy has clearly shown to be stronger than the last Uchiha, which is understandable considering who he is. It is for the benefit of Konoha to have a hidden ace while the world only sees Sasuke. Or would you rather have people doing that to the boy." Danzo said pointing at Sasuke as he was surrounded by fan girls.

" No not really." The Hokage said after releasing a sigh.

" Naruto will help protect Konoha, and once he becomes a Shinobi the world will know his power." Danzo said with a smirk.

" No I don't want anyone graduating early anymore, or did you all forget what happened to Itachi and Kakashi both became unstable from not having a normal childhood. Naruto will graduate with those of his age." The Hokage said with a commanding tone.

" As you wish, besides more training right now will probably be best for him." Danzo said before leaving.

" I'll go get that jutsu for Naruto you keep an eye on the class." Mizuki said before Naruto took the money from Iruka and both ran out of the academy grounds.

" He sure is in a rush to help Naruto." Shikato said making Iruka smirk.

" Mizuki was changing, he was becoming dark but Naruto took all the rage Mizuki had probably some left over from the day his mother died. Now Mizuki can devote himself to helping train Naruto, since Naruto can become what he can't." Iruka said before they went on to see the next rounds of fights.

Two years passed and it was finally time for the exams. Iruka and Mizuki had been able to keep Naruto's abilities a secret which was difficult with all the numbers of times Sasuke had wanted to fight him. The Golden Blond had easily become the tallest in his class with the strict eating habits Iruka and Imp pounded on him. Plus his body training with Mizuki had caused him to grow a powerful frame. The two Chuunin had worked every little thing they could into the golden blond to grow stronger and they were amazed at what they had helped bring out. Also they had trained along side of Naruto which had made them stronger than before even though they had not noticed it.

Naruto was called into a private class to take his genin exam, he had aced the taijutsu, death course,exam and now was the time for the ninjutsu part. Naruto had blown through the Kawarimi and Henge and now had to show his Bunshin.

" **Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu.**" Iruka said since Naruto was not going to talk. The black clad reaper as people his age nick named him had made six bodies out of thin air.

" This jutsu works like the Bunshin except it makes clones out of air giving them solid form. Since Naruto doesn't talk his enemies with expect it to be just a plain clone they can phase through." Mizuki said with pride as the Director of the School growled she didn't like the fact the village's burden had suddenly start growing so powerful. Naruto had won all six tournaments after his first one. Naruto took his head band and removed the cloth, to everyones surprise he also took off a piece of his cloak and it had a place for the headband. Now the metal plate was on Naruto's right forearm which was the arm he used for his scythe. Naruto then bowed to the examiners and the two instructors before going back to his class. Once everyone had been tested they were allowed to go home after learning of when to meet again.

" I'm going to miss helping him." Mizuki said as they saw Naruto go home since no one was around to congratulate him.

" No one said we had to stop there is still a lot about life he is going to need help with." Iruka said as both instructors went on to finish gathering the final grades and putting them in the record.

" Its good to see Naruto passed." Danzo said in the council room after they had received the exam results.

" Passed he aced the exam. " Chouza said after reading his file.

" His yearly performance is low, from all the Genin his over all grade makes him dead last." Koharu said with a smile.

" Naruto doesn't like drawing attention he just does enough to pass." The Hokage said before they started to make the teams of new Genin.

Naruto was having a great day, he was a real Shinobi and had been able to buy new jutsus scrolls he bought everything he could and then went on to study. Because of Naruto's size Imp was able to ride his shoulder. They went to take the registration photo and the black dragon made sure to stay out of sight. Naruto was walking home when he heard some noise coming from the woods. He walked with Imp and was surprised to find two of his class mates fighting. It was the pink haired Sakura and the Platinum haired Ino. They cursed each other for an hour before rolling around the ground and pulling each other's hair. Naruto watched as both girls fought for three hours straight while repeating they were the best one for Sasuke. It was three past midnight before both beaten girls woke up after knocking each other out. They turned after hearing something cut the wind. To their eyes Naruto looked like some mystical deity as he did a dance with his scythe never removing his foot from the tip of the rock spike he was on. His golden spiked blond hair flowed in the air as sweat droplets were carried by wind. The full moon's light made his other world beauty grow. A roar came from the woods making the girls turn when they returned to look at Naruto he had his hood back on and was walking away with his scythe strapped on his back. Both girls looked at each other before looking towards the woods to see Naruto disappear into the darkness. Naruto got chewed out by Imp about removing his hood but the blond said it was too dark for them to see everything. The golden blond was training before hearing some noise come from the trees outside the training ground he used near his house. He turned with a calm step before Ino came out.

" Hi." Ino said with a smile. Naruto turned and walked away from her.

" Wait I want to pay you back for watching over us the other night." Ino said as Naruto turned to look at her. He turned away once more making Ino a bit upset. She had spent a while preparing the picnic basket she made. Ino loved mystery men plus Naruto had bested Sasuke like swatting a fly yet he showed a kind side or at least a loyal one by watching over them until they woke up. Ino growled with rage before rushing to grab Naruto her hand landed on his shoulder before he turned into a blast of air and smoke. Ino stood with her mouth hanging open since she had never seen her class mate display such a technique.

Two days later Naruto was once again happily training on a new jutsu when he heard that familiar sound. This time Sakura appeared but she didn't have a basket of food.

" Sorry for interrupting but thanks for the other day... I'll see you around." Sakura said getting a nod from Naruto.

She left a few moments after that, Naruto wondered why Ino couldn't had made things as easy as Sakura. Just to be safe Naruto disappeared with a Shushin. Sakura's mouth was left hanging since Naruto had used a Chuunin level jutsu with ease, she hadn't even see him use his hands.

It was finally the day that the students had to return to learn their team listing. Imp was laughing with Naruto since the blond had grown so tall and developed that the dragon was able to hide in the clothes he wore. Imp was carefully grabbing on to Naruto as his head looked over the blonds shoulder. They watched as Naruto's class mates came in. Many were surprised and irritated that Naruto had grown a bit more once again. Iruka and Mizuki looked at their masterpiece with pride before looking at shock at the team Naruto was going to be in. They had turned in a detailed report of Naruto's skill but they had still placed him as dead last.

" Team Seven is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." Mizuki said making everyone look at the three top students.

" Sensei that isn't fair putting them together. Sakura will take advantage of Naruto's and Sasuke's power. She is going to let them do all the fighting while she just cheers them on." Ino said making Sakura turn to her with rage.

" You might find this hard to believe but Naruto's yearly grade left him as the dead last. Which is why he had to be teamed up with the two top students." Iruka said making Mizuki smirk.

" Speaking about exams... Naruto congratulations on winning Rookie of the Year for obliterating the School records on all the subjects available." Mizuki said making the other students speechless they had expected Sasuke to win Student of the year.

" Hell yeah! A Genius loses to hard work!" The boy that had stood up for Naruto said making Sasuke glare at him.

" When was this decided?" Sasuke said with a glare at the Chuunin.

" On the day of the exams Naruto had received the special diploma by the Director, you didn't tell the others?" Iruka said making Naruto just lift his shoulders in a lazy way before returning to his book about chakra manipulation.

" Lets continue." Mizuki said before naming the rest of the class on what teams they will be in. The Students had been allowed to go eat before having to report back. Sakura was left hurt as Sasuke and Naruto headed to different directions with no care about building teamwork. Naruto ate some rice balls he bought while sitting on the top of Hokage Tower. He loved Shushin since it made traveling easier. He turned his head to look at the Hokage.

" Congratulations Rookie of the Year." The Hokage said with a smile.

" Thanks old man." Naruto said after Imp finished sniffing the air and giving him the okay that it was not a clone or someone in disguise. The black dragon crawled out from the opening of the large cloak in the bottom. The Hokage rose an eyebrow before laughing at the way Naruto kept his friend a secret from the others.

" I have something for you Naruto." The Hokage said giving Naruto a scroll.

" Its a jutsu that came in handy during the war. I think you should be able to handle it." The Hokage said as Naruto stood and took the item.

" You sure have grown my boy, I remember when I had to carry you in my hands." The Hokage said with a gentle laugh.

" It won't be long now old man, you'll get you're rest soon." Naruto said with a smile, Naruto would always remove the mask when the Hokage came to see him.

" I know I will. Naruto I'm proud of you and I know you're parents would be too. You keep training I'll be waiting at the top." The Hokage said before walking away. Naruto reached up and found a tear coming from his eyes. He had never received such praise like that before.

" I think that old man just made me want to give him an early retirement." Naruto said before putting his hood on, Imp crawled up his back before they vanished with a Shushin.

" **Its good to see that Naruto was kept safe at this rate I don't think I will need to check in on him."** Dark Blade said from the Shadows before disappearing with the black flames once more.

Naruto closed his book on Chakra Manipulation and found that his team had yet to leave from the class room something that upset him. He looked at his teammates, Sasuke was brooding as drool was coming from the sleeping Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at a man walk in. He looked pretty plain except for the gravity defying hair and the way his headband covered his left eye.

" Team Seven on the roof in five." The man said before disappearing. Sasuke stood and began to head out while Naruto turned to look at the still sleeping Sakura. He let out a sigh and carried her bridal style before using Shushin to reach the top of the building. He wished he hadn't since the act had woken up Sakura making her suddenly flip around while in his hands her movements got worse since they had dropped in as their instructor was enjoying his book a little too much.

" I said five minutes." The Jounin said as he struggled to cover himself while Sakura screamed Pervert. Naruto turned from the Jounin and wrapped his cloak around Sakura engulfing her in darkness. Sakura looked up as Naruto pulled her close while the Jounin screamed about catching his thing with the zipper of his pants. Imp let out a sound of disgust that made Sakura laugh since she thought it had been Naruto. She blushed since she had never felt abs like the ones next to her arm as Naruto made some distance from the screaming Jounin.

" What the hell is going on?" Sasuke said as he opened the roof only to run into the Jounin both fell down the stairs leading to the second floor and ended up in a disturbing situation. Naruto's cloak moved off Sakura's head as the blond closed the door of the stairs and let out a sigh. Naruto looked down at Sakura and saw her blushing.

" We should never speak about this." Naruto said making Sakura shocked, Naruto's voice seemed like something out of a dream, it was full of power yet it was calming when it reached her ears. Naruto lowered her to the ground and unwrapped his hand from her after getting a feel she wasn't going to collapse. Naruto then went and sat in the shadow of a tree.

" You? You can talk?" Sakura said making Naruto look at her.

" Why don't you?" Sakura said after Naruto nodded his head.

" You should do it more often?" Sakura said after Naruto lifted his shoulders to say he didn't know why he didn't.

" Sensei wanted me to give you this." Sasuke said after opening the door of the stairs. Sakura's and Naruto's eyes grew as some white almost milky substance was in Sasuke's hair. Sakura jumped back from Sasuke when he tried to hand her one, Naruto used his scythe to grab his and Sasuke put Sakura's copy since she wasn't going to get it any time soon. Sasuke left and his teammates didn't inform him about the substance in his air. Sakura looked at Naruto. Naruto read his paper over before disappearing with Shushin to prepare for the exam their Jounin instructor had. Sakura turned to leave and wondered what grudge Kami had agaisnt her.

Naruto entered his favorite Shinobi store and walked into the projectile section. He got two more packs of the high grade kunai and shuriken. The packs he had now were still full but Imp had just added two more pockets areas for extra weapons or scrolls. Naruto brought the packs over to the counter and waited for someone come ring him up. A girl with two hair buns came from the back with a smile it almost left when she saw Naruto. Naruto lifted his wallet and shook it a bit to bring her back into reality.

" I know that wallet." The store owner said making the girl turn to him.

" Who is this Tou-san?" The girl asked as she studied Naruto.

" One of my top customers, so here to add more weapons to you're arsenal?" The man said with a smile making Naruto nod his head.

" I just got in two more styles you want to buy them to study them?" The man said making Naruto nod his head.

_' That's a Taijutsu and a Kenjutsu style, neither blends with the other.'_ The girl thought as the cloaked stranger paid for the things he was taking.

" You take care and if you need anything else just ask." The Store owner said before Naruto bowed his head in a thankful manner.

" So?" The girl asked making her dad look at her.

" So what?" Her dad said while going back to do his smithing.

" You're not going to tell me who he is?" The girl said with a mad face.

" Oh you'll be hearing about him soon enough." Her dad said with a smile before closing the door to his smith yard.

" What is that suppose to mean?" The girl said before going outside to see if she could get a glimpse of the cloaked figure.

Naruto had used a Shushin to leave, he loved the technique but it wasn't flashy enough for him. He had decided after a year of being to do it with ease that he needed to make his own version. He was practicing his one arm swings with his scythe while using the other hand to read the books he had just purchase. Imp was reading over his shoulder since it had nothing else to do. After the limited work out was finished he went home to rest. The next day his team was waiting at the training ground the Jounin had picked. Sasuke glared at him, Naruto assumed it was because no one warned him about the substance in his hair yesterday's afternoon. Sakura looked upset but mostly sleepy. Naruto like always kept a safe distance from them and just sat in the shadow of a tree, making it hard to see him. Four hours passed before Imp woke Naruto up about the Jounin appearing. The man was radiating blood lust which Naruto found was justified. Sakura sunk behind her teammates as the Jounin brought three very expensive and delicious bentos to show them.

" Since yesterday was chaotic I am going to tell you a bit about myself. My name is Hatake Kakashi... I hate brats. I like hurting brats. And my dream is to crush three certain brats." Kakashi said as his right eye looked ready to shoot out flames.

" Why don't you go next pinky?" Kakashi said making Sakura flinch.

" My name is Haruno Sakura my dream..." Sakura paused to look at Sasuke and then their Instructor.

" Is to die of old age. I Hate jerks that don't understand No." Sakura said making Kakashi calm one percent of his rage.

" I'm the Uchiha Sasuke... I hate fan girls and sickos. MY ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." Sasuke said as he started to release a dark aurora. Sakura scooted from him and latched on to Naruto for protection with out even thinking. Team Seven turned to Naruto who stood silent for five minutes.

" Enough introductions! Today's test you will survive against me. Take a bell if you do that then you won't be sent back to the academy as losers." Kakashi said with a dark eye smile.

" Also the one without a bell is going to be tied to one of these post while I eat their deluxe Akimichi bento." Kakashi said with a maniacal laugh.

_' So this is why he told us not to eat.' _Sakura and Sasuke thought while their stomach growled. Team Seven turned to Naruto there was a sandwich in his hand that would disappear into his silk screen before they heard eating noise.

" You got two hours to get a bell come with the intent to kill other wise you won't get one. Begin!" Kakashi said as Sakura and Sasuke jumped into the woods, Naruto disappeared with his Shushin to get more sandwiches. The one that had eaten was Imp and not him. He had actually listened to the note and had not eaten.

Kakashi's blind rage had almost left him after seeing that his team had some skill. Sakura and Sasuke were hiding in the trees and bushes while seeing if Kakashi was going to do something. They turned to a spike of chakra near the lake and Naruto appeared with a brown bag.

" Are those meat buns?" Kakashi said making Naruto nod his head.

" You went to get something to eat? You're suppose to get a bell if you want food!" Kakashi said as Naruto shook his head saying no. A meat bun disappeared into his silk screen before the sound of a satisfied stomach filled the air.

" You still have to get a bell if you want to be a real Shinobi." Kakashi said getting Naruto to nod his head before he sat on a rock and enjoyed his breakfast. Kakashi turned to the direction of two growling stomachs. The Jounin quickly turned and pulled out a Kunai to block the scythe Naruto had swung at him.

_' Such speed and power... Hokage-sama was right in saying he wasn't a normal kid.' _Kakashi said before jumping back his kunai had already been cut through half way by Naruto's scythe. The cloak figure swung his scythe making the useless weapon fall out. To Kakashi's surprise the genin had sat down and enjoyed his meal. Kakashi lowered his guard before having to jump from the earth wanting to collapse under him. He turned to Naruto and felt him release chakra.

_' Jutsus without seals this is something the Hokage didn't tell me about.' _Kakashi thought as the cracked earth returned to normal.

" What was that jutsu?" Sasuke said with a whisper as Kakashi stared down Naruto.

" Looks like the academy didn't do a proper job on labeling you're skill." Kakashi said as Naruto finished the last of his meat buns and stood. He brought his scythe from its harness and had it to his side with his right arm as he ran towards Kakashi.

_' I know that scythe is suppose to be of master quality so close range combat is out of the question.' _Kakashi said before making seals.

" **Katon: Gamayu Emudan!**" Kakashi yelled before launching a stream of fire at Naruto. Naruto jumped and the fire shot under him.

"**Katon: Gamayu Emudan!**" Kakashi yelled again since Naruto didn't have a chance to escape this time.

_' Another chakra spike?'_ Kakashi said before looking at the ground to see what kind of earth jutsu was going to hit him this time. To his shock water flowed from the lake and made a wall in front of Naruto protecting him from the deadly flames.

Naruto landed on the ground before bringing his scythe back looking like he was going to swing something away.

"Two different elemental jutsus? What is he planning now?" Kakashi said as Naruto's chakra spiked a third time before he swung his scythe with massive force. Kakashi's eye grew as a powerful wind smashed into him.

_' Wind? What is this kid made of?' _Kakashi thought before using Kawarimi to escape Sakura and Sasuke saw as the log was then shredded to pieces by the powerful wind before it died down. Naruto brought his scythe to his back before reaching into his coat and bringing out another bag of meat buns. He disappeared with Shushin only to make Sakura jump when he appeared behind her.

" This is for me?" Sakura said as Naruto offered her the food and two cans of Tea. Sakura took the items and was going to thank Naruto before he disappeared once more.

_' If it wasn't for the spikes of chakra I wouldn't know where he was at... that's something I am going to have to fix.' _Kakashi thought with a smile. Naruto's skill and kindness to his teammates made Kakashi forget his rage. Sasuke and Sakura were eating the food Naruto brought as he rested for another attack on Kakashi.

_' Even my best Jutsus couldn't touch him.' _Naruto thought as Imp growled.

"That might work." Naruto said before placing his scythe on his back and walking towards the large chakra source.

" You two seem to be enjoying yourself." Kakashi said as he hanged upside down from a tree branch. Sakura jumped back with a kunai only to have Kakashi turn her while he had a hand seal. Sakura screamed before falling over from pure freight.

" Genjutsu... I won't fall so easily." Sasuke said with a glare.

" No the one that won't lose is Naruto. You have to get a bell before you end up like her." Kakashi said making Sasuke growl.

" He can't beat me?" Sasuke said before charging Kakashi. Sasuke punched and kicked with skill far surpassing normal people his age. However in the end the Uchiha had been toyed by Kakashi.

"** Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled as a ball of fire smashed into Kakashi.

" Not bad but the delivery was slow compared with the speed Naruto used his jutsus." Kakashi said as Sasuke looked around to find the Jounin.

" Down here." Kakashi said as he yanked Sasuke into the ground.

" You seem a little down Sasuke." Kakashi said with his eye smile before turning to block a punch. Naruto threw two more and a leg swipe making the Jounin jump back. Two clones appeared out of thin air at Naruto's side. Kakashi prepared for a charge before a clone picked up Sakura and ran off with her the second clone began to walk back with its scythe drawn.

_' So he was only helping Sakura, he must know she wouldn't last long.'_ Kakashi thought before the real Naruto charged at him again. Kakashi threw a kick and Naruto blocked with his knee before throwing another right punch. Kakashi blocked it before his stomach was hit by the bottom blunt tip of Naruto's scythe.

_' His left hand... I thought he was right handed.'_ Kakashi thought as the blow knocked him back. He looked down with confusion as a black rock filled tail had wrapped around his leg making him trip. Naruto brought his scythe on Kakashi using both hands to spin it to gain more force. Kakashi caught the safe side of the blade to prevent from hitting. To his shock it was heavy but there was no force pushing on him. Naruto had jumped back when he saw Kakashi was going to catch his attack. Imp had let go of Kakashi's leg and crawled up his masters back.

_' Another chakra spike!'_ Kakashi thought as he saw electricity gather at Naruto's left hand while his right made an unknown seal to the Jounin's eye.

_' He pinned me down for this one moment.' _Kakashi thought as the bells were magnetically pulled towards the electric filled hand. Naruto closed his hand once the bells had landed he quickly put it inside his cloak. Kakashi tossed the scythe to the side before standing up. Naruto made a final hand seal with his right hand before showing the open left his scythe reappeared ready to strike.

" Interesting, I was wondering why you finally let go of you're precious scythe." Kakashi said before they heard the alarm sound saying the test was over.

" Lets go wait for the others." Kakashi said as he lead Naruto to the log post.

_' Four different elements and he used them all with out seals, it greatly limits their power but with the chakra he just threw away with ease makes it pointless to him. I'm going to have fun training him.' _Kakashi thought before the two Naruto clones appeared with Sakura. Naruto took the sleeping girl and nodded a thanks to his clones as they disappeared with a light breeze.

" An elemental Bunshin? You know they are only a tenth as strong as you right?" Kakashi said making Naruto nod his head.

" Its sucks not being able to buy stronger jutsus." Naruto said making Kakashi look at him in disbelief.

" Hmm Naruto...kun." Sakura said with a sleepy voice as the blond carried her bridal style once more.

Half an hour later Sasuke appeared with dirt covering his clothes. Sakura was still sleeping in Naruto's hands as Kakashi told him about how to he planned to stop the blond's chakra from snitching him out.

" Ah good for you to join us." Kakashi said before disappearing and pinning Sasuke to the ground.

" Why did you tie me up?" Sasuke yelled as Kakashi made an eye smile.

" You didn't have a bell." Kakashi said making Sasuke look at Naruto and the sleeping Sakura. Naruto had one tied to his scythe as Sakura had one in her hands as she slept a cold wind blew and she instantly snuggled closer to Naruto for warmth.

" Since you already ate, this shouldn't bother you too much." Kakashi said as Naruto woke Sakura up and put her on the ground.

" I don't know about you but all that fighting made me hungry." Kakashi said as he and Naruto ate while Sakura was trying to figure out what was going on.

" How did I get a bell?" Sakura said as she looked at the item tied to her pinky.

" Naruto gave it to you after he took them from me. He showed team spirit by making sure that you were not left behind. Sasuke did well for his age, but there was only two bells." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

" You took a bell from Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said making Naruto nod his head.

" How?" Sakura said making Naruto look at her. Sasuke had also quited down to hear how his rival did it. Sasuke figured after all he saw using Naruto and Kakashi would help him grow stronger.

" He asked for them." Kakashi said with his eye smile making the Genin look at him with shock. Imp was glad no one could see the smile on Naruto.

" We were allowed to do that?" Sakura asked.

" All I said was you had to get the bells never how you had to do it." Kakashi said with his lazy voice.

" Now then lets go home tomorrow starts the real training." Kakashi said as he and Naruto stood up. Sakura had no idea when they had finished eating. Naruto placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder she turned to him and saw his black gloved hand point at Sasuke.

" You want me to untie him?" Sakura said before she felt his hand leave her. She turned and found that Kakashi and Naruto had disappeared with Shushin.

Naruto went to go train with the Jutsu the Hokage had given him a smile grew on his and Imp's face. Kakashi had entered the room where he was to report if his team passed or failed. He walked with a bored and lazy step as he read his favorite book. He was using this image to hide the smug look on his face.

" Its good to see you join us on time." The Hokage said making Kakashi look at the clock.

" I think I dropped my wallet." Kakashi said before some Jounin stepped in front of the door.

" That can wait, why don't we start talking about this years graduates." The Hokage said after Kakashi turned and stood next to his friends. Like every year most of the teams were showing the lack of maturity to pass.

" So Kakashi how did you're team do this year?" The Hokage asked with a smile, Iruka and Mizuki were also smiling.

" They failed to work as a team but two of them got bells." Kakashi said never looking from his book.

" It must have been Sasuke and Sakura they were ranked as the top of the class." A jounin said from the back.

" Actually Naruto got both bells and gave one to Sakura after I knock her out with a Genjutsu. Sasuke was up to his head with dirt when that happen." Kakashi said while turning a page.

" How did the de.. I mean boy get the bells." An older Jounin said before having to correct himself from glares from the Hokage and two Chuunin.

" He bombarded me with different elemental attacks until he got close enough to pin me to the ground. I would say he is near the borderline of being Chuunin." Kakashi said never looking at the shocked look of the people in the room.

" Explain." The Hokage said making Kakashi look up to him.

" He started with Doton, blocked with Suiton, countered attacked with Futon, and got the bells with Raiton. He also used Shushin and Bunshin with ease during the fight. Not to mention he did this to my kunai with his scythe." Kakashi said showing the half cut weapon.

" How did he learned to use so many different elements?" Kurenai asked as the two Chuunin in the back glowed with pride.

" You two sure made it hard for anyone to expect anything from him." The Hokage said making Iruka and Mizuki smile.

" He told us he planned to help you retire so we trained him to fight anything that could show up." Mizuki said with a smirk.

" Naruto can use all five elements with ease, we spent hours teaching him how to identify opponents... Naruto is what a person would considered an Analytic fighter." Iruka said making everyone look at him in confusion.

" We pounded him with all the information available on Fuuinjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. If it uses chakra Naruto will have a way to identify it and counter it. He hasn't mastered one field but he can easily use them for his advantage." Mizuki said as the mouths of the Jounin dropped.

" His massive chakra reserves and the ridiculous dexterity of his body makes him someone that can last a long time fighting. The last time we sparred with him while taking turns it took us five hours to take him down. Not to mention all the books we have him reading about strategy and fighting. Naruto's IQ is over two hundred when it comes to battle." Iruka said making the Hokage laugh.

" Oh and Chakra is weakened on him. I think it might have something to do with his cloak, he told us it was made by Imp. If a jutsu is too weak it will literally bounce off him same with weapons." Mizuki said making the Hokage look at him.

" Thank you for the detailed explanation. Asuma, Kurenai how did you're team do?" The Hokage said making his son turn to him the cigarette in the Jounin's mouth fell out since he was still surprised at what they learned about the one considered the dead last.

" They passed took them a while though, but teamwork was easy for them." Asuma said before looking at the Chuunin leave.

" My team needs some work but they learned from their mistakes." Kurenai said as Mizuki closed the door of the room.

" Is that all the teams that passed?" The Hokage said as the room stayed quite.

" Then I wish you the best of luck." The Hokage said before standing and leaving.

Naruto had been with his team for over a month and he didn't like how they cut into his training. Kakashi's team training seemed pointless to him since the other two couldn't keep up with his speed nor were they in sync with him to harm the Jounin. By the end of the day it ended up with Naruto having to spar Kakashi on his own.

_' Iruka and Mizuki weren't lying about him lasting a long time.' _Kakashi thought after Naruto had kept attacking him for over an hour after his teammates burned out.

" That's enough its time for a mission." Kakashi said with his eye smile. Sakura and Sasuke groaned as they were left behind by their teammates. Naruto walked with Kakashi at his side while reading a book on the theory of using chakra to amplify a person's body. A subject he found extremely interesting, Kakashi stopped and so did Naruto. They were a few feet in front of the tower as a team Kakashi didn't think his students were ready for turned to them.

" My eternal rival! Are you here to request a mission as well?" A man wearing all green said as he did a pose.

" Huh did you say something?" Kakashi said making the green beast scream.

" My hip rival what a cool way to throw me off." Gai said before looking at Naruto as he walked past him and his team towards the tower.

" I see you're passing you're hip ways to you're student." Gai said as Naruto entered the building.

" He must have felt it would kill his brain cells staying any longer near you." Kakashi said as the two teams entered the tower.

" Well then I expect to hear good things from you three." The Hokage said as Iruka and Mizuki stood in front of Naruto.

" We'll be borrowing Naruto for a while." Mizuki said before the three left the mission briefing room.

" Bring him back in one piece." Kakashi said making the mouth of Gai and the Genin drop.

" And here I thought you were going to stop them." The Hokage said making Kakashi turn to him.

" Why would I? Naruto is more than capable of working with others. We're here for a mission." Kakashi said making the Hokage nod his head and reach into the ever endless D-rank missions.

" Gai-sensei is that allowed?" the mini green beast said making his instructor turn to him.

" If the Genin is skilled enough yes." Gai said wondering what was going to happen with the black clad boy.

Naruto and his Chuunin Instructors were training as clones did the petty D-rank Missions. The clients and people around watched with awe as the strange scene would unfold through out the village. Naruto had done ten missions with ease and was sitting down in a restaurant with the Chuunin.

" I think that was good for Today, by the end of the week you should have enough D-ranks to qualify for a C. Now Naruto since you are special we can't let you spend too much time outside the village." Iruka said making Naruto study him.

" You're to become Konoha's hidden ace so we need to move as fast as possible when we start heading out the village. Also to secure you're safety we will be doing missions with other teams nearby in case something goes wrong." Mizuki said making Naruto nod his head.

" Lets go turn these in so that we can go home." Iruka said as the three stood in union and placed enough money to pay for their orders.

Naruto had gotten upset that the Hokage made him do twice as much D-ranks than normal but he understood since he was using clones. Two months passed as Naruto would do his team training and daily spar with Kakashi, then a C-rank mission in the afternoon with Iruka and Mizuki they would sometimes return late at night and on Friday they did a weekend mission since Team Seven was off during those days. Naruto had grown with experience his training time had drop but the spar with Kakashi and the Chuunin was keeping him far higher than many his age and even older could reach. Iruka and Mizuki could already qualify for Jounin with ease but never knew it. Naruto and his two instructors landed outside a battle field. Team Eight were protecting a Caravan as it traveled but the bandits had a rogue from Suna that used poison to make it hard for them to fight.

" You got five minutes." Mizuki said as Naruto reached for his scythe.

" Starting now." Iruka said as Naruto disappeared, he appeared in front of the fallen Hinata. She had collapsed since her body had taken in too much poison. Naruto did a full sweep with his scythe cutting through four bandits. Hinata watched with awe and horror as Naruto finished the enemies before she fainted. Kurenai defeated her opponent with a Genjutsu and turned to her team they were already being treated by Iruka and Mizuki. Naruto was hiding in the tree line since he was suppose to stay as hidden as possible.

" Thanks for the assist the rogue wasn't suppose to show up. Nor the fact they used some sort of poison trap." Kurenai said after Iruka and Mizuki turned to her.

" Were Konoha nin we watch each others back." Mizuki said before Hinata made some noise.

" Naruto-kun..." the shy girl said making Kurenai look at the Chuunin. She turned to the bandits and noticed their wounds were too big for anything the men had on them. She was going to say something before the Chuunin disappeared with Shushin.

" Now all we have to do is wait for your team to become strong enough for the Chuunin exams and then we can take you to more challenging missions." Iruka said as they entered the gates of the village.

" Go rest brat and we will report tomorrow." Mizuki said as the three vanished to different directions.

Naruto was surprised when he found someone sitting at the front of his apartment.

" Hmm oh Naruto its you." Ino said after Naruto shook her awake with his hand.

" May I come in?" Ino said after Naruto opened his door. He looked at her for a moment before deciding to let her in.

" Thanks, this place looks so plain." Ino said as she saw the apartment Naruto had. It was small since it was full of shelves with books. Naruto placed his scythe on his bed before heading to the fridge and bringing out some juice cans for them to drink. Imp crawled out of his cloak and scurried to under the bed.

" What was that?" Ino said as she turned to look at the bed. Naruto got up and went to a cabinet and brought out a bag of Lizard food.

" You have a pet?" Ino said making Naruto look at her with confusion he never thought of Imp like that.

" What's his name?" Ino said before a bell rang on Naruto's clock.

" Oh god its late, my dad is going to kill me. I got to go..." Ino said standing up.

" Before I forget I wanted to know if we can spar on Sunday, even for just a little while." Ino said making Naruto look at her in confusion again.

" You're the strongest guy I know and a mission went bad the other day, I don't want to feel helpless again." Ino said making Naruto nod his head in understanding.

" I'll see you on Sunday then." Ino said before rushing out of his apartment.

" She didn't even finished her juice." Naruto said after closing the door. He took the half full can and finished it.

Naruto was surprised he was standing with his team and not the Chuunin as they were in the mission briefing room.

" Iruka and Mizuki have returned to their jobs as instructors at the academy." The Hokage said already knowing the question Naruto wanted to ask. He only nodded his understanding.

" I deserve some extra missions these chores you have given me is not worthy of Uchiha Sasuke." The Raven haired boy said making Sakura release a sigh, she had grown tired of hearing Sasuke talk to himself in the third person.

" You have enough missions under you're belt for something special." The Hokage said before signaling for a man to be let in.

" So these the brats that are going to defend me..." A drunk said before his eyes grew when he saw Naruto standing next to Kakashi.

" Now that is more like it." Tetsuna said as he walked over to Naruto to study him.

" Yup these two will do greatly." Tetsuna said smiling at the Hokage.

" Good but I'll like to have you know that Sakura and Sasuke are considered the best in their graduating class." The Hokage said while struggling to keep a straight face.

" Really?" Tetsuna said with doubt in his voice as he turned to look at the smaller Genin.

"Team Seven." The Hokage said with a serious face making them line up and look at him.

" Tetsuna is a very important and skilled bridge builder you are to escort him while he finishes a bridge in his home country of Wave." The Hokage said getting Naruto to nod as his team responded with a Hai.

" The mission will take a month so make the necessary preparations, you are to leave in an hour." the Hokage said before tossing Kakashi a scroll.

" Meet up at the west gate." Kakashi said as Naruto disappeared with Shushin. Team Seven was at the gate and were waiting for the last member to show up. Naruto tapped his scythe on a tree making his team and Tetsuna turn behind them.

" How long have you been there?" Sakura asked.

" Ten minutes, I'm surprised you didn't notice him." Kakashi said before following after the walking Naruto.

" Is there a chance we might run into Shinobi?" Sakura said after an hour of walking.

" Normally no, on missions like this such a thing is rare. Besides Wave is not a country that has a ninja force and it is located between two major Villages so they don't need one." Kakashi said making Sakura more relaxed. Another hour passed before they came upon a weird sight, it was weird to Naruto's eyes. There was a puddle of water on the ground. He quickly tuned back and got a nod from Kakashi. Naruto slowed his pace and was now walking in between Sakura and Sasuke. They walked over the puddle a few moments later Kakashi did the same but not before two Shinobi appeared out of the substance and wrapped him up. To the Genin horror and that of Tetsuna the Jounin had been cut to pieces.

" That's one." the taller Shinobi said before he got punched in the face by Naruto. The cloaked figure turned and blocked a clawed arm with his scythe.

_' No this can't be happening Naruto is too strong to lose to them!' _Sakura thought as she saw Naruto give ground to the Kiri nin.

Naruto turned and let his opponent slide past him so that he could dodge another claw.

" Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she saw him be suddenly tied up by the two brothers. To her horror he was viciously cut by the chains since they had not been able to scratch the scythe. The chains came loose and Naruto fell to his knees. Sasuke growled with rage before making seals, he launched a ball of fire at the two nin. They separated their chain and took two different paths to kill Tetsuna. Sakura stood in front of Tetsuna with a Kunai but tears were running down her face. She knew if Kakashi and Naruto didn't have a chance agaisnt them how would she. Sasuke turned to block off the nin before his eyes grew. Tetsuna and Sakura were suddenly pulled back from the shoulders. Their eyes grew as Naruto stood in front of them unharmed a kunai appeared on his right hand while a shuriken on his left. Chakra surrounded him before he threw the two weapons at each nin charging him. The eyes of the Kiri and Konoha nin grew as one projectile suddenly became a hundred and stabbed into the Kiri nin.

" **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** That's a technique the Hokage used during the war." Kakashi said as he appeared next to Naruto, both disappeared for a moment and reappeared with their fist smacked into the stomach of the heavily injured Shinobi.

" You threw with enough force to stop them but not enough to kill them, you also missed their vital organs on purpose... I'm impressed." Kakashi said after tying up the men to a tree.

" But how?" Sakura said as Kakashi and Naruto walked up to her and Tetsuna.

" **Kawarimi**." Sasuke said as Sakura looked at the spot she thought had been the death sites of her teammates, there was a shredded log and one with deep wounds with a scythe. The Scythe disappeared and reappeared in Naruto's hand before he placed it on Tetsuna's neck.

" Now now Naruto there is other ways to get information, no need to use violence." Kakashi said as Tetsuna paled.

" Well that was an interesting story." Kakashi said after Tetsuna spent half an hour trying to guilt them into continuing the mission. Naruto placed his scythe on his back, he was ready to help but wasn't going to force his team into doing anything they were not ready for. He locked eyes with Kakashi before both of them looked at Sakura.

" You're the smart one Sakura what should we do." Kakashi said making Sasuke look at him in disbelief.

" It wasn't right for him to lie and get us almost killed..." Sakura said with a shaky voice before she felt Naruto place a hand on his shoulder. She turned to him and somehow felt her body fill with strength.

" But were Shinobi it would be a disgrace for the village if we don't help." Sakura said with determination.

" I'm glad you feel that way, lets continue." Kakashi said making Tetsuna release a sigh it soon left when Naruto's scythe appeared at his neck again.

" This has now become an A-rank mission you will pay the difference when Wave gets on its feet again." Kakashi said making the bridge builder nod his head.

**Hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I did reading. Much on the information might be incorrect since I wrote this years ago. Tell me if you want more if not I got plenty more that might be to your liking. The Naruto I have envisioned for this story hopefully will be unique. Don't have any help with this. I only do it for my own entertainment and to get rid of stress from school.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Jailer's Bonus**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon or Summon Thinking'**_

**Jutsu**

Naruto didn't know how to feel as they traveled closer to Tetsuna's home. The man had lied to the village about the mission they were doing but he had done it out of necessity. Worst case scenario would be that his teammates would learn about Imp. The black rock armored dragon was ready in case Naruto needed him. Unknown to Imp or perhaps the dragon did know but Naruto didn't, the blond wanted the dragon close to him not to fight but to keep it safe.

Imp was his first friend but sometimes he wondered if the dragon thought of him the same way. The more he got educated the more he question the creature that had been at his side since his birth. He had asked the Hokage how he obtained Imp. The village leader simply said that Imp just showed up one day in his nursery and since then both have been inseparable. Naruto appreciated everything his friend had done for him. From scaring off attackers to stealing food when they were not allowed to buy any. Not to mention it carried two scrolls that seemed like nothing made by human hands. He just accepted the fact that his scythe was brought to him by Imp, the thing he didn't understand is that the scythe always stayed taller than him. He had never given it an upgrade besides the seal to summon it but the weapon would always tower over him. And he never needed to sharpen it or worry about it cracking since it never showed signs of wear. He trusted the Hokage, and Imp even more, he just didn't like the fact that they were hiding something from him, he just hoped that it wasn't something too big.

Naruto turned to look at his teammates, Sasuke was leaving a hundred openings as he walked with out a care in the world. Sakura on the other hand looked like a nervous wreck, she would turn to look at every little noise. Seeing her teammate and leader get killed was a bit too much for her, even though both had used an illusion to trick their opponents. Tetsuna seemed more calm since he no longer had to worry about the Konoha nin abandoning him. Sakura was so busy looking around that she didn't notice the root sticking out, it caught her leg and she fell. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come, surprisingly it never did. Instead she was lifted in the air by two hands.

She turned around and saw Naruto had saved her from humiliation. He gently put her on the ground, she looked at the black silk that shielded her face. These last few months they had spent as a team had rid her of all the fear she had of her fellow Shinobi. She took a deep breathe to thank him, Before he rushed her into the ground, Sakura wondered what was happening but saw that Kakashi had pulled the client down as well. Sasuke had dove to the ground, not being use to dodging that way the lone Uchiha had his butt sticking out in the air. Sakura looked up and saw Naruto get up, he lifted her as well since he had used his forearm to prevent her head from getting hurt. Team Seven and the client turned to a large tree with a ridiculous size sword buried in it. A few moments later a man appeared, just like the two that had attacked near the village this man was from Kiri.

His face was wrapped with bandages only showing his eye, and the fact he had no eyebrows. He had arm warmers with a cow pattern, at least that's what it looked like to Sakura. He had baggy pants and was standing with his back to them. Naruto let go of her and got behind Tetsuna before Kakashi told them to use a formation. Sakura felt a dark air come from the man but the feeling got worse as Kakashi began to release his own. Then Naruto followed making her, Sasuke and Tetsuna turn to the scythe user. He brought his scythe out and had it in a defensive position.

" So this is what happened to the Kakashi of Konoha? Stuck babying children that play ninja games." The man said as he looked down on the Genin.

" What about you Zabuza? Have things been so bad that you are now the shoe shine boy for a crime lord?" Kakashi said making a tik mark grow on Zabuza.

" Just hand over the old man and your team can walk away. No reason to shed blood for the guy." Zabuza said making fear grow in the old bridge builder.

" That sounds good. Too bad that he is a paying client, we need to finish the mission to get the rest of our money." Kakashi said making Tetsuna release a sigh.

" What a shame." Zabuza said as Kakashi lifted his Hiate.

The Genin found it strange since they figured he lost the eye during battle. Then Sasuke snapped right before he started to point at Kakashi and rambling something Naruto didn't recognize.

" Bringing the Sharingan out so early, I feel honored." Zabuza said with a dark laugh.

_' Sharingan? Isn't that Sasuke's bloodline? How did Kakashi get an eye is he a mix breed or something?' _Naruto thought as he felt Imp crawl out from his cloak.

The dragon moved into the tree lines not once triggering the humans to pay attention to him. It was a basic demonic trick to use their chakra to cloak themselves, he could stand between the two Jounin and they wouldn't notice him. The golden blond smirked since he had learned the basic of the trick but just needed to perfect it. Imp sniffed the air and release a light snarl.

_' Another one... but its too far to attack... unless they use jutsus. I'll keep an eye on that one.'_ Naruto thought as he saw Sasuke begin to give to the blood lust.

_' Damn it! How am I suppose to kill him when I can't even stand this.' _Sasuke thought as he wanted to cut himself to end his fear.

" Don't worry Sasuke I'll never let my teammates die in front of me." Kakashi said with a smile as the fog around them grew stronger.

" We'll see about that." Zabuza said before appearing in between the Genin and Tetsuna. Sakura and Sasuke looked with horror as the man looked ready to attack, but then burst into water.

" What just happened?" Tetsuna said before they saw electricity around them.

" A Lightning Trap... seems you have one descent student." Zabuza said from a safe distance.

_' Who is he talking about?'_ Sakura thought before they turned to Naruto, his left hand was charged with blue electricity and was sending pulses down his body and filling the ground around them.

" You won't be getting near Tetsuna any time soon, knowing Naruto he probably started that trap as soon as you popped out." Kakashi said with pride.

Sakura looked around her and was amazed, it was like a circular net of electricity was running around. Had they taken one step they would have triggered it. Sakura released a sigh when she noticed it was big enough to keep Zabuza and his sword from reaching them.

" Naruto how long can you keep that up?" Kakashi asked making Naruto just look at him. A moment of ackward silence filled the air before Kakashi did his Konoha famous eye smiles.

" Keep up the good work." Kakashi said before trying to search for Zabuza.

" If I get rid of the brat then the problem is solved." Zabuza yelled as the sound of the sword cutting through the wind came again. Naruto turned and threw his scythe it cut right through the weapon but it became water. Another whirling sword came from Sakura's direction, She threw Kunai at it but it remained unfazed. Naruto's chakra spiked and a bolt of lightning shot out from in front of Sakura destroying the weapon into its watery form.

" You're mine." Zabuza yelled as he appeared upside down and ready to cut Naruto in half. Sasuke threw kunai only to have them parried away.

_' At the way were so close he can get the four of us with one swing.'_ Sakura thought before she heard the sound of something cracking. Zabuza swung hitting nothing but air.

_' Naruto used his pitfall jutsu to have everyone escape. He used the quick distraction Sasuke made to set up his next jutsu.' _Kakashi thought as the Genin and Tetsuna looked up to see Zabuza miss.

" Doton?" Zabuza said as he looked down at the pit where his targets were at.

" It caught me off guard too." Kakashi said after appearing and stabbing Zabuza from the back. The earth rose and bringing Naruto and the others back to the surface, just in time to see Kakashi get kicked into the lake.

" What's wrong with this water?" Kakashi said before Zabuza appeared behind him.

"**Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu!**" Zabuza said as a sphere appeared around Kakashi and lifted him in the air.

" Sensei! He's a water ninja!" Sakura yelled making Kakashi want to hit himself.

" Get out of here! He won't be able to keep me here if he has to chase after you." Kakashi yelled from his water prison.

" I don't have to do anything." Zabuza said as he made a one handed seal a clone of water began to form out of the lake's surface.

" Let me show you what it means to be a real ninja." Zabuza's clone said before charging the group. Six puffs of smoke appeared in front of the water clone. Six Naruto clones blocked his charge with their scythe. Naruto had summoned his scythe while in the pit which is why it took him so long to raise them to ground level. The clones were attacking in waves making the water clone get farther towards the lake.

" Sasuke they're clones, we don't have to worry about hurting them." Sakura said as she launched a wave of Kunai and Shuriken. It cut into the back of one Naruto clone and continue towards Zabuza. The elite ninja tilted and allowed the weapons to fly past him. Sasuke had finished his seals before launching his favorite jutsu. The large ball of fire incinerated the clones and continued to travel to the formal Kiri Jounin. The Rogue nin growled in rage before jumping to prevent the jutsu from hitting him. Zabuza would have charged again had not a wave of Kunai from Sakura stopped him. The rogue turned to block a kick from Kakashi, it became water before he drew his sword to block a Kunai stab.

" You can't use my tricks on me." Zabuza said in rage before having to look up. Naruto was coming down with his scythe ready to slash. Zabuza tried to pull his sword but the Kakashi he had been fighting had grabbed unto the part used to pin his opponent's head. Zabuza let go of his sword and jumped back. Naruto turned towards him as his scythe knocked the blade to the lake's edge. A kunai appeared in his left hand before he launched it towards Zabuza. The Jounin drew a kunai of his own to block but found it pointless since it became a hundred. He cut the chakra feed to his legs and sunk under the surface avoiding harm. Zabuza saw Naruto swim away but at the moment he had to get his sword. He stopped when he sensed Kakashi's chakra.

_' I told you my tricks won't work on me._' Zabuza thought as he made seals.

" Naruto that was careless, and how did you get so high?" Sakura asked as she came to help him out of the water. The Hydro Prison Kakashi had set up made it hard to break from the surface. Naruto wrapped Sakura in a hug before a water dragon smashed into them. Sakura blushed before hearing the roar of the water dragon collide with where they had been. Sasuke grabbed Tetsuna and jumped into the air when he saw Naruto and Sakura disappear with Shushin. The dragon returned to the water but not before making a lunge at Kakashi ending the water prison. Naruto landed on a tree branch, he let go of Sakura and she turned towards him. She had never seen her teammate look so tired. Naruto turned towards a tree line as Kakashi and Zabuza continued to fight. Sakura wondered why he launched Kunai, she soon got her answer when a masked nin shot out towards Zabuza's sword. It sealed the weapon into a scroll before putting a tree between them to watch the fight in peace.

" Could it be an ally of Zabuza?" Sakura asked her teammate, she knew he was trying to figure that out as well. A few moments later the stranger launched senbon at Zabuza piercing his neck. Kakashi had slammed Zabuza into a tree and injured him with Kunai. The Kiri nin had tried to get up but then the senbon hit making him fall as dead as a log. Naruto and Sakura watched as Kakashi exchanged some words with the Masked nin. Kakashi was relaxed as the nin lifted Zabuza, a roar came from the side and Imp slammed into the back of the masked nin. The three bodies rolled on the ground before the masked nin broke free and disappeared with Zabuza. Naruto took Sakura close again and used Shushin to appear next to Kakashi.

" I guess this means that hunter nin was a fake." Kakashi said as Imp crawled up to them. It reminded Naruto of a gorilla walking since his front legs were twice as long as his rear legs. The Dragon had some clothes in its mouth.

" What is that?" Sakura asked as Naruto let her go and walked towards Imp.

" That's Imp, you can consider him Naruto's partner I feared the worse when he didn't brought it with him before, but I guess it has always been hiding somewhere." Kakashi said as he lowered his Hiate.

" Is this?" Sakura said as she brought her hand up to Imp's mouth she grabbed some of the clothes and yanked it. The dragon was unfazed from the rude action.

" What is it?" Sasuke said as he and Tetsuna walked next to them. The Uchiha was talking about Imp.

" This is silk, and the design I've seen before..." Sakura said before one thought came into her head, the piece of clothing was cute.

" Its a panty... a girl's panty." Sakura said making Imp nod his head.

" So that masked guy was a girl? Could have fooled me." Tetsuna said before Kakashi almost fell over. Naruto appeared and caught his sensei.

" I'm just a bit tired, the Sharingan drains me." Kakashi said before standing on his own. Naruto went to a branch and cut it off with his scythe and then tossed the wood at Kakashi.

" Thanks for the walking stick, we should go before they decided to attack again." Kakashi said as Team Seven followed Tetsuna home.

A few miles from them the fake hunter nin was yelling about Imp ripping her favorite lucky panties. Zabuza woke up and saw his tool look at its own butt. He decided not to bother with it and yanked out the senbon from his own neck.

Iruka and Mizuki looked at their class with new motivation since Naruto had thought them the joy of teaching. They wondered how their favorite student was, since they just heard he had taken his first C-rank with his team. They knew the blond was able to handle it but couldn't help worrying about the others since they had never really had a challenge in the academy. They hoped for the best before pushing their students harder than they had with Naruto's class. The Chuunin decided that a little more hard work would never do a Shinobi harm. They would let the children rest when they were passed out from exhaustion.

The Hokage was a bit worried when a patrol came in after capturing two Mist nin that had been tied up on the road to Wave. He let out a sigh before deciding to let Team Seven handle what ever problem was happening. If Kakashi and Naruto needed help they would ask for it.

Naruto turned to look at Kakashi when the Jounin had tried to wake him. Imp lifted his head from the ground and walked after them.

" There's a chance that those two will attack again." Kakashi said making Naruto nod his head.

" But something seemed weird." Kakashi said making Naruto nod his head once more.

" They were rogues but they didn't go full out, even if they were testing our skill." Kakashi said getting a nod from Naruto again.

" I'm going to send word to the village to check in on those two, maybe we can find something useful. Its going to be a while till I'm at a hundred percent until then you need to look after Tetsuna. I'll be training the others on tree climbing to improve their chakra control. You already know that right?" Kakashi asked getting another nod from Naruto.

" Can you get Imp to send us word if you are in trouble?" Kakashi asked making Naruto look at the dragon it nodded its head before letting out a yawn.

" I want you to wear this until I'm at a hundred percent, that would be a week at the most." Kakashi said as he brought out a seal.

" Its a chakra draining seal it will make it harder to move, if you run into trouble have Imp rip it off you're back." Kakashi said as he placed the seal above Naruto's clan symbol.

" Lets hope some dumb luck falls in so that we can prepare properly. Lets get some rest tomorrow is going to be the start of something big." Kakashi said as both used Shushin to enter the room. Naruto had seen Kakashi leave a few seconds before him, he put the blame on the new seal Kakashi placed on him.

Morning was a bit chaotic since Sakura had woken up to go to the rest room. She had finished relieving her self and was going to flush before a hand came from the curtains of the shower and stopped her. Sakura jumped in fear and embarrassment. She looked at the ground and found Naruto's clothes and scythe, Imp was laying on the ground looking at her with a sparkle in his eyes. Naruto let go of her hand and closed the curtain.

" I'm so sorry." Sakura said before rushing out of the bathroom.

" What's wrong?" Sasuke said as he tried to reach for the door.

" No stop." Sakura said making the raven haired boy look at her.

" Why?" Sasuke said making Sakura blush.

" Naruto is in there...taking a shower." Sakura said making Sasuke look at her with shock.

" Didn't you just...?" Sasuke said making Sakura nod her head as her blush grew strength.

" So what did he look like?" Sasuke said making Sakura pause.

" I don't know I only saw his hand...it was a bit foggy which is why I probably didn't notice anything." Sakura said before the sound of the toilet flushing came from the bathroom. Naruto came out with Imp on his shoulder, he walked past both Genin and headed to the kitchen to eat.

"Awkward." Sasuke said before noticing Sakura had gone in the bathroom again.

" Sakura open up." Sasuke said while pounding on the door.

" Sasuke." Kakashi said coming from the room he had been allowed to use.

" Give the girl some privacy, its rude to rush people." Kakashi said before going to eat.

Sakura was eating as Sasuke came down with a mad face.

" You didn't leave me any hot water." Sasuke said as he glared at his team.

" That's the reason we woke up early to bathe. I pulled rank to make Naruto wait until I finished." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

" You better hurry up kid other wise you are going to be left behind." Tetsuna said with a laugh.

" Actually since Zabuza was put in a near death trance its going to be a while until he recovers. I would say a week, before that happens I will be giving them a special training course in the mean time Naruto is going to watch over you." Kakashi said as Sasuke glared at his rival. Sakura felt a bit left out since they were Genin but Kakashi seemed to have so much fate on Naruto.

" That's fine with me, but what if you're wrong?" Tetsuna said making everyone look at Kakashi.

" Naruto has a lot of experience keeping away from people stronger and faster than him, also Imp will know where to find us." Kakashi said making the black dragon give out a roar.

" Then lets go kid, the earlier we start the faster that bridge gets finished." Tetsuna said getting a nod from Naruto.

" Oh Naruto see if you can put this to good use." Kakashi said handing Naruto a fishing pole. Naruto took it and was surprised four small scrolls were attached to it.

" Good luck Naruto." Sakura said before the scythe user left with Tetsuna.

" You two done yet? At this rate Naruto is going to get farther away from you ." Kakashi said making Sakura and Sasuke feel bad. They quickly finished their meal before running after the Jounin. Kakashi lead his students into the woods near Tetsuna's house.

" This is a trick that if learned properly will increase you're strength ten fold." Kakashi said making the Genin look at him with disbelief.

" What is it?" Sakura asked.

" Its called tree climbing." Kakashi said making the awe the Genin had leave them.

" That's not possible." Sasuke said as Kakashi walked up the tree with ease.

" The trick is to use chakra to stick to the wood. Since you are just learning to do this and were in a hurry you are going to run up the tree, use a kunai to mark how far you have climbed." Kakashi said as he threw the weapons needed to his students feet.

" Does Naruto know this?" Sakura asked as she took the kunai.

" Yes, he does he probably knows a few more advance things since he had obtained private training. However that is why I'm here to help the two of you." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

" Begin." Kakashi said as his students ran up the tree. A smile grew on him as Sakura reached higher than Sasuke. The Uchiha grew with rage since he was behind both of his teammates. Sakura landed on the ground and was breathing hard.

_' My body hurts...how does Naruto do this?'_ Sakura said to herself before running up the tree again, She felt terrible since she wasn't able to reach her original height.

_' Sakura has more control but her chakra reserve is extremely low, while Sasuke easily beats her in chakra but his control is terrible considering the jutsus he knows. Iruka and Mizuki really knew what they were doing when they trained Naruto. Its almost impossible to find someone as balanced as him. They made my job a lot easier.'_ Kakashi thought as he saw his students train. Naruto made a clone do some fishing while he opened the first small scroll. To his excitement there was a jutsu for him to start learning. Naruto made four more clones to watch around Tetsuna and his workers before using chakra to walk under the bridge to train on his new jutsus. Imp stayed on the top since he was needed in case the clones had to fight someone. Imp spent his time helping Tetsuna by caring material to the workers. A whistle sounded and Naruto came back from the bottom of the bridge. The workers gathered their tools and prepared to go home. As they came to end of the bridge a small group of mercenaries appeared.

" Gato sent us to send you a message." One mercenary said before rushing the frightened workers. Imp rushed from Tetsuna's side and slammed on the chest of the closes mercenary. The man looked in horror as the dragon growled in a predatory way. The dragon raised its tail which showed a rock blade tip and stabbed it in the man's head. Killing the guy before he could scream. One mercenary tried to hurt Imp but he was cut in half by Naruto and his scythe. Naruto spun his scythe until it was on his back with the blade near his feet. His chakra spiked and the Futon jutsu he used on Kakashi unleashed on the mercenaries. They flew high into the air their body filling with wounds from slashes the wind would do. They fell to their death from over fifty feet in the air, some were unlucky and fell into the sea. Naruto walked over to a body and a small stream of fire launched from his left hand. It stopped when there was nothing left of the dead mercenary. Imp would just grab a body and toss it into the seas since a few predators had gathered. It took Naruto ten minutes but he properly disposed of the dead. The people of wave were a bit uneasy about what they saw but after remembering the wrongs Gato and his men did they went to celebrate.

" That was impressive." Tetsuna said as Naruto looked at him.

" Lets go home." Tetsuna said before both traveled to his house. The people in Tetsuna's house were surprised at the large amount of different sea creatures Naruto had caught while fishing. It seemed the cooler Naruto had was especially made for hunters and allowed for large creatures to be sealed in it without them going bad. Tsunami took Naruto to nearby houses and gave some of the food away. Naruto didn't care since it was a clone that did all the work. That night they got to eat shark which apparently was Tsunami's specialty when it came to cooking. Kakashi asked Naruto how it had gone in the bridge and Naruto just lifted his right hand to say it was okay. Which Tetsuna found shocking so he told everyone what happened.

" If you ever need help make sure to call us." Kakashi said in a lazy tone.

" Go away!" A little boy said from across the room. He had his head sticking out from the hall way.

" Inari be nice." Tsunami scolded her son.

" But they are going to make things worse. Gato is going to get mad and he is going to hurt people again." Inari said as he glared at the Shinobi.

" No one is strong enough to beat Gato." Inari said before running up stairs with tears in his eyes.

" That was interesting." Kakashi said after the room had gone quiet. Naruto stood up and took his plates to the sink before Imp crawled up his back and had his head over Naruto's shoulder. Sakura couldn't get over how dangerous the two looked.

" If you're going to do some evening training make sure to take it easy." Kakashi said getting a nod from Naruto.

" You two should go sleep soon, we got a lot of work to do tomorrow." Kakashi said before going to sleep. Sakura saw Sasuke leave but she wasn't ready to sleep yet, but at the same time she was too tired to train. Instead she decided to see what training Naruto did on his own. She walked towards the sound of battle and saw as Imp and Naruto were sparring. The black dragon would jump and dodge as Naruto tried to strike him with his scythe. Imp would counter attack by sending a ball of lava at Naruto. Sakura watched for two hours before deciding it was time for her to go. Especially since Naruto didn't seemed to notice her. This was the routine for Team Seven as they awaited for the Rogues to appear once more. On the last day Kakashi decided to let Naruto sleep in since the blond had done escort duty by himself for so long. Naruto appreciated the gesture but in reality he only needed few hours of sleep. He was eating with Inari and Tsunami they were always the last to eat before the door broke open from an attack.

" Were here for the woman..." A Samurai said with malice but it tone down when Naruto stood up and brought his scythe in a swing ready position. Naruto's scythe's blade was twice the length than a normal one and it was four times as thick. It was designed to slash things with ease. The Samurai charged since it was going to be hard for Naruto to attack with the scythe. Inari looked in awe as the ground broke in front of Naruto and the two samurai fell. Naruto looked down before waving good bye. The ground closed as the Samurai screamed before being crushed. Inari and his mom looked at Naruto with Awe and fear before he made five clones to surround the house. Imp climbed up his shoulders and both disappeared into black smoke. Naruto had finally gotten his custom Shushin to work.

Sasuke dodged an attack from the masked nin before they charged at each other again. Sakura was amazed at the speed Sasuke had gained but she knew it lacked what Imp had done against Naruto. She wondered how strong the scythe user really was. She jumped when she saw him appear next to her.

_' That wasn't a normal Shushin, otherwise we would have sensed him or heard him appear. Naruto is proving to be far beyond his peers. Its going to be fun showing him off.'_ Kakashi thought as they continued to watch the fight.

_' That's the brat that caused me a lot of problems. And that thing on his shoulders is...' _Zabuza thought before Haku screamed in rage.

" You! You're that monster that ruined my lucky panties." Haku yelled after Imp pulled the rip piece of clothes out of a bag Naruto had gotten him. Before anyone could react Haku charged at Naruto. The scythe user jumped back as Haku was bombarding him strikes using her senbon like Kunai. Naruto twisted and turn while using his scythe in an attempt to counter attack. Haku would duck and strike at the temporary openings Naruto's scythe would give. The Two continued to battle leaving Sakura and Sasuke speechless at the speed they were showing.

" She's faster than Naruto." Kakashi said as the cloaked figure kept getting pushed back.

" That boy has skills." Zabuza said as Naruto kept reading the way that Haku would attack. Imp was using his tail to throw in a few hits every once in a while. Haku jumped back as Naruto did a slash and Imp almost impaled her with his tail.

" **Makyou Hyoushou**!" Haku said as Ice came from the water on the bridge. Zabuza had surrounded Team Seven with clones when they first arrived but Sasuke had disposed of them.

" That boy won't survive now." Zabuza said as Haku's image began to fill the ice mirrors.

" This is my fight." Sasuke said as he tried to run in.

" You won't last long in there." Kakashi said as a wave of senbon rained down on Naruto. Some would bounce off his cloak but a few hit their target. Sakura flinched as Naruto fell to one knee from a senbon hitting a pressure point. Naruto yanked the senbon out and threw it from him.

" You will pay for my damaged lucky panty." Haku said before a second wave of senbon rained down on Naruto. Naruto jumped to one direction and spun his scythe deflecting the senbon in front of him.

" He waited till the last second to move, doesn't matter how fast Haku is once those senbon are in the air he can dodge them. But how long can he keep up?" Zabuza said as Naruto tried his hardest to keep the senbon from hitting him. Naruto rolled to dodge on last attack before getting close enough to stab at a mirror with his scythe. Haku jumped out at the last moment and threw a senbon into his shoulder.

" That's not possible." Zabuza said after the Scythe stabbed into the crystal. Naruto pulled it out before yanking the senbon on his left shoulder, his arm went limp after doing so. Naruto looked around as the Haku's around him were studying him.

" That weapon is stronger than anything I have ever come against since it can break a mirror." Haku said as Naruto prepared for another attack. Haku's attack came and to everyones surprise Naruto did nothing.

" Ow." Haku said while on the ground. She looked in front of her and was surprised at what she had found.

" What just happened?" Sasuke said after a dome of rock appeared inside the Ice crystals.

" Its become Naruto's victory." Kakashi said as Naruto charged the confused Haku. They saw when Naruto slashed Haku with his scythe. Sakura flinched in horror she had never expected her teammate could be so heartless.

" No!" Haku yelled as she covered herself, Naruto hadn't cut her in half he had completely slashed her clothes making it along with her mask fall off. Haku was whimpering while trying to cover herself. Naruto threw a black blanket on her before the stone dome returned to the bridge. The Ice Mirrors soon melted since Haku wasn't concentrating on them. Haku stood to attack but the blanket came to life and wrapped her up into a cocoon.

" All that is left is you." Kakashi said making Zabuza growl. Before the two Jounin could charge at each other Naruto appeared with his hands open. He pointed at the sea and they could see a boat heading their way.

" That's Gato." Zabuza said as the boat got closer Naruto handed the rogue a telescope.

" Why is he bringing mercenaries here?" Zabuza said with rage.

" This is probably why." Kakashi said handing a scroll to Zabuza. The night before the messenger hawk had returned with the information Kakashi had requested.

" So he plans to betray me..." Zabuza said as the boat docked at the end of the bridge and the mercenary army reached the top.

" What's going on here? You were suppose to kill each other." Gato said in rage.

" I quit, Kakashi I don't have a reason to kill the old man anymore." Zabuza said before Naruto put his scythe in front of him.

" The pig is full of money... what's stopping us from taking it? He is a crime lord there is nothing in this world that will mourn his death." Naruto said making Zabuza smirk as Team Seven was left speechless.

" I like the way you think kid." Zabuza said as both stepped forward with their large weapons drawn.

" Don't think you scare me." Gato said as he started to walk behind his hired goons. Naruto and Zabuza charged the mercenaries both using skill and power to overpower the poorly trained men.

" I'm tired of just watching!" Sakura said before running and kicking a man in the head.

" Looks like Sakura got stronger, lets go Sasuke this fight might be dangerous for our client if it gets out of hand. Imp keep an eye on Haku and Tetsuna." Kakashi said as the dragon stood in front of the wrapped up girl and Tetsuna.

Forty minutes later Naruto stood behind the Crime lord as Zabuza walked up to him with his sword drawn.

" Stop I'll pay you if you let me go. You won't be able to get my money with out me." Gato said with fear making Zabuza pause his attack.

" Shinobi always have a way to get what they want." Naruto said before decapitating the Crime Lord. To everyone's surprise Naruto did a back flip and went over the edge of the bridge. Fighting was heard from the boat before Naruto appeared with a treasure chest in his hands, his scythe was dripping with fresh blood. Naruto put the chest on the ground before raising seven fingers to the others.

" So he has seven more chest in that boat? I think two chest for Zabuza and Haku is fair four for wave and the last one for Konoha." Kakashi said as team Seven along with Zabuza disappeared towards the boat. Zabuza was carrying two chest and each member of team seven had one.

" Kakashi do you think you can do me a favor?" Zabuza said as Tetsuna and the Genin were counting the money.

" What is it?" Kakashi said looking at Zabuza.

" I'm going to stay here with Haku and the few other rogues I have with me. With this bridge completed it will bring more money to the country. I want to set up a Shinobi police force here since small countries are allowed to make them." Zabuza said making Kakashi nod his head.

" Sounds good but the Daimyo of Wave was killed by Gato so you will have to stay in hiding until a new Daimyo is picked." Kakashi said making Zabuza nod his head.

" I know but there is others in this world that will be more than willing to try and fill in the gap Gato left." Zabuza said making Tetsuna laugh.

" They won't try anything with Shinobi like you here." Tetsuna said as they closed the treasure chest.

" But what about real hunters?" Sakura asked.

" Don't worry Zabuza and his minions died in this mission. That's what we will report when we get home." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

" Do you mind protecting Tetsuna so that we can go home?" Kakashi said making Zabuza laugh.

" Please that will be a piece of cake." Zabuza said as the began to head to Tetsuna's home.

" Good then we will get our things... but if you try anything we will hunt you down." Kakashi said suddenly disappearing and reappearing with a kunai at Zabuza's head. Kakashi's Sharingan was active and spinning as the Rogue smirked.

" I'll be waiting." Zabuza said before Kakashi smiled and lowered his Hiate.

" Lets go we've been gone long enough." Kakashi said as everyone went to Tetsuna's home. Team Seven gathered their things and watched over as the money was distributed properly through out the Country's people.

" If you ever need a place to take sanction in come to Konoha." Kakashi said getting Zabuza and his Shinobi to nod their head. Team Seven left on a boat as Zabuza and his Shinobi walked over to the bridge to help. It was the least Zabuza could do since he had killed a few workers before the battle with team seven.

Team Seven arrived home with Naruto carrying the treasure chest, since it hardly fazed him. They entered the tower and saw Team Eight and Ten waiting. Sakura was confused since as soon as they came into the village Imp had hidden inside of Naruto's cloak. To the teams waiting to enter they were surprised to see Naruto walk pass them and kick the doors in.

" Ah Naruto its good to see you're team made it back in one piece." The Hokage said as Team Seven entered the office. The other teams growled since the secretary closed the door and locked it. Naruto walked up to the desk and placed the treasure chest on it.

" What is this?" The Hokage said looking at the box.

" Its the payment from Tetsuna for a A-rank mission. He asked us to assassinated a crime lord that had enslaved his country." Kakashi said making the Hokage look at him.

" I'll need a full report but besides that everything seems to be in order." the Hokage said as ANBU took the chest and disappeared.

" As a bonus for completing an A rank you're team is given a week off with pay." The Hokage said with a smile making Sasuke and Sakura look excited.

" Team Seven you are dismissed." The Hokage said making the team leave.

" Kakashi, Naruto may I have a word with you two?" The Hokage said making both called upon Shinobi to look at each other.

" You guys go have fun we'll celebrate another day." Kakashi said before his genin left.

" Kakashi I wish to know how Naruto should be ranked." The Hokage said making Kakashi's eye grow.

" Well he is far stronger than a Genin there is no doubt in that, he is level headed and knows the best jutsus to use during battle. I would say he equals any Chuunin available at the moment." Kakashi said making the Hokage nod his head.

" I see then you see no harm if I send him to Iwa to take the Chuunin exam?" The Hokage said making Kakashi look at the village leader in disbelief.

" Hokage-sama it is almost impossible for a Genin from Konoha to pass those exams. Rumors say that real Chuunin are sneaked in the exam to make it harder for foreign countries. Naruto is skilled but things could get dangerous." Kakashi said making the Hokage nod his head.

" I know which is why you and Hayate will take him. Iwa's Chuunin exams only accepts one student per exam slot and you know they only give Konoha one slot. At the moment there is no Genin who I see qualify to take the exam except for Naruto. Along the way I want you two to train him. I want Naruto to reject the rank, tell them this test was too easy. Once you come here you will take the rest test with you're team."The Hokage said making Naruto nod his head.

" So you want to flex Naruto's power to the Daimyos? At his current skill level he can pass the exam with ease." Kakashi said making the Hokage nod his head.

" Humiliate them. Our spies have gathered information that Iwa might be plotting something we need to remind them of who won the war." The Hokage said making Naruto nod his head.

" How long till the exam?" Kakashi asked.

" You leave today I will keep the rest of your team busy. While in Iwa gather as many jutsus as possible and tell us on the condition of their people. this will be considered an S-rank mission because if things go wrong it will be extremely difficult to patch things up." The Hokage said making Kakashi smirk.

" Since when are things easy?" Kakashi said before leaving with Naruto.

" Plan for a month long trip, get enough gear to fight off an army. And meet up at the gates in three hours." Kakashi said getting Naruto to nod his head.

Naruto returned to the gate to leave, Kakashi introduced him to Hayate and they left. Imp stayed hidden like always. Along the way Naruto was sparring with the two Jounin as they helped fix what ever problems they saw. A week passed and they entered Iwa. Naruto looked upon the large village made inside a mountain valley. They were soon surrounded by Iwa nin, Kakashi brought out the scroll for the Chuunin exams. The Iwa nin lead them to the hotel room they were allowed to stay in. The next day Naruto surprised his Jounin senseis by showing what Imp had spent the whole night obtaining.

" These are a lot of scrolls." Hayate said with a cough.

" Keep up the good work Imp. Lets go see how much Iwa changed after the war." Kakashi said before Imp swallowed the scrolls and crawled on Naruto. The three Shinobi were amazed at how peaceful the place looked except when they noticed they were from Konoha.

_' Its a good thing Naruto has this hood, I wonder how they would react if they saw his hair color?' _Kakashi thought as they were overcharged for food. An ANBU appeared and gave them a message. They were lead to an arena, where Naruto saw thirty different shinobi gathered.

" Welcome everyone to the Chuunin exams!" The Tsuchikage said while standing on the rail that kept tall people from falling.

_' That is one tiny Kage.'_ Naruto thought getting a nod from Imp. The golden blond was standing along with the thirty Shinobi.

" As you know the Chuunin exams consist of three rounds. In each round ten Shinobi will fight until two are left standing." The Tsuchikage said before an Iwa nin began to call out names followed by their village.

" Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha." The Iwa nin said with venom at the end. The other participants left leaving the ten fighters.

" This round does not allow the uses of Jutsus only Taijutsu and Kenjutsu." the Tsuchikage said as Naruto looked at his opponents.

" Those are some big guys, I feel like they stacked the tables agaisnt Naruto." Hayate said as Naruto got into a defensive stance.

" True but Naruto isn't a power fighter, he's a balanced one." Kakashi said before the fight started.

Naruto jumped as four Iwa nin came charging at him.

_' Figures.' _The Konoha nin and the Fire Country Daimyo thought as Naruto had to dodge multiple attacks. Naruto jumped into the air. The exam proctor looked at a group of Iwa nin.

" NO chakra yet." A medic said making the people of Iwa boo.

" So they are checking to see who uses chakra to improve their attacks." Kakashi said as Naruto masterly used his scythe to parry a sword, he turned in mid air and slashed the head of an Iwa nin that used a spear. Naruto landed on the ground and rolled before slashing the legs off a hammer user. Naruto jumped back and threw five Kunai into the stomach of the sword user.

" He's slaughtering them." Hayate said as Naruto toyed with the nin around him.

" Naruto grows stronger as he fights, a trait that his Chuunin instructors made sure to take full advantage of." Kakashi said as Naruto was the only nin standing only the Iwa nin had been killed but that was because they had tried to kill him first. Naruto was a proud believer of peaceful solutions.

" Uzumaki Naruto advances to the next round." The Proctor said before Naruto disappeared with Shushin and appeared next to Kakashi and Hayate.

" Should we watch the next round?" Hayate asked as the arena was being cleaned.

" No Naruto needs rest a fight like that probably drained him more than he shows." Kakashi said before they left to the hotel room.

The next day Naruto stood with five other Shinobi. One he noticed was from Kumo and there was something almost drawing him to the girl. Kakashi and Hayate noticed it as both seemed unable to stop looking at the other. Both Shinobi were surprised when the two Kumo nin that came with the Genin appeared next to them.

" That boy is a Jinchuuriki." The darker man said making Kakashi and Hayate look at him in shock.

" Bee is one too the same is with Yugito." The woman said as the match was about to begin.

" I see, please don't say anything Naruto doesn't know about the burden he carries." Kakashi said making Bee look at him in disbelief.

" Only three are allowed to continue to the next round." The Proctor said as Naruto, Yugito and a Kiri nin looked at the three Iwa nin standing before them.

" We should work together." the Kiri nin said as the proctor went over the rules.

" I agree." Naruto said as he put up his scythe. The rule was that only jutsus were to be used during this fight.

" How do I know I can trust you?" Yugito said as she looked at Naruto and the Kiri nin looking ready to fight.

" You don't." The glasses user said making Yugito step back.

" But at the moment we need to cooperate to accomplish our mission." Naruto said as the proctor raised his hand.

" What mission?" Yugito said as the hand came down.

" To bring down Iwa." The Kiri nin and Naruto said in union as they charged from two different sides.

The Iwa Shinobi made a boulder of stone before launching them at the foreign Shinobi. Naruto disappeared with Shushin and appeared in front of the Kiri nin.

" I knew one of them was lying." Yugito said with rage it left when Naruto cupped his hands and gave a boost to the Kiri nin. Naruto dove his arms in the ground making two walls of dirt appear behind him and in front of Yugito. They took the attack of the boulders.

"** Suiton: Teppodama!**" The Kiri nin yelled before shooting balls around the Shinobi. Drenching them and the ground with water.

" Water Conducts electricity!" Naruto said making Yugito hiss at him before charging a Raiton attack and zapping all three nin at the same time.

" **Suiton: Teppodama!**" The Kiri nin yelled before launching a large ball of water.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" Yugito yelled before shooting the large ball of fire.

"** Futon: Daittoppa!**" Naruto yelled before releasing a ball of wind. The three jutsus collide and grew into a massive ball of destruction.

" Chaos Strike." Naruto said as the jutsu smashed into the paralyzed Iwa nin. A powerful explosion made the arena quake before the three Iwa nin were sent flying out of the jutsu.

" Nice name you gave it... my name is Yuki... Sohma Yuki." The glasses wearing nin said after appearing next to Yugito.

" Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said appearing to the right of Yugito.

" Yugito Nii." Yugito said as the three waited for the Iwa nin to get up.

" The ones to advance to the final round is ..." The Proctor said making the crowd ready to cheer.

" The Iwa nin." the proctor said making Yugito and Yuki mad.

" You got to be kidding." Bee said with rage.

" This was a one on one battle, these three broke the rules by combining their attacks." the proctor said with a smile.

" Let the babies kept their Chuunin rank." Naruto said making his temporary teammates look at him.

" I don't want to get associated with such weaklings anyways." Naruto said turning his back to the angry Iwa proctor.

" You're right Naruto. If people learn we became Chuunin at Iwa they won't ever let us hear the last of it." Yuki said with a smile.

" I was hoping for a better challenge... I heard Konoha is going to have the exams next mind showing us around?" Yugito said as she walked between Naruto and Yuki.

" Sure I know the best Ramen stand." Naruto said before they appeared in front of the Jounin that had brought them.

" Lets go check out and head home." Kakashi said making Naruto nod his head.

" Killer Bee, the Thunder Rose, Sharingan Kakashi, Hayate of the Crescent Moon, and two swordsman of mist. No one will dare mess with those six and the students they brought easily have Chuunin level already." The Tsuchikage said to his Shinobi making them stop from attacking. The three teams left Iwa with ease since they stayed together.

" This is where we each go our own way." Killer Bee said as the three teams looked at each other.

" You two take care, until the Chuunin exams." Yuki said as the Kiri Team left first.

" You promised me a ramen dinner so don't die until you treat me." Yugito said as her team left.

" Sounds like you made some friends." Kakashi said with his eye smile, Naruto raised his shoulders in an uncaring way before heading to the village. He was not ready to have the two Jounin continue the training on the way back. The return trip had taken two weeks since Kakashi wanted to push Naruto with out his other students learning about it. Hayate found it fun to spar with Naruto since his usage of the scythe could be considered master level. They entered the Hokage office and the man had a smile on his face.

" You did well, word has reached about that combination you made with Kiri and Kumo. Here is your pay for the mission. Unfortunately I don't have any more missions like that you can do on you're own." the Hokage said after handing three checks to the Shinobi.

" Hokage-sama since I'm only going to proctor the exam I can afford to do some missions that Naruto's skill can be used for. I noticed he is self taught with his scythe, it won't hurt if I train him until the Chuunin exams starts will it?" Hayate asked making the Hokage think.

" It depends on Kakashi." The Hokage said making the Jounin look at the sword master and Naruto.

" Naruto needs to improve his speed the best way to do that is to train with Hayate, just bring him around every once in a while so I can give him a few things I see he could use." Kakashi said making Hayate nod his head.

" Lets go Naruto, we only have two months before the Chuunin exams." Hayate said as Naruto followed him.

A month had passed after Naruto started his training with Hayate and a woman with long purple hair. They were teaching him swordsmen tricks on how to suddenly increase the speed of a slash. They also had him doing real fighting with them. Naruto was having a lot of trouble keeping up with them. They pointed out that Imp worked as a limiter since the dragon weighed thirty kilos. Hayate had Naruto redo his Kenjutsu training from the beginning, both Kenjutsu masters would advice Naruto on where they saw flaws. Naruto did four C-ranks with Hayate and three B-ranks which made Naruto see that not everything was as easy as he thought.

Naruto had been summoned by Kakashi since Sasuke needed another mission or was going to go crazy. Sakura and Sasuke watched as Naruto appeared with Imp on his shoulder. They were surprised since the Hokage said Naruto had been helping at the tower with paperwork.

" Long time no see, I hope you know I've gotten stronger." Sasuke said with arrogance. Naruto looked at Kakashi and the Jounin just shook his head saying no.

" How was things in the tower?" Sakura said making Naruto a bit confused.

" Kakashi-sensei has been training us a lot while you were gone." Sakura said with a smile.

" I can tell." Naruto said before Kakashi coughed and lead them to the tower.

" Ah Team Seven good to see you. This is you're mission for today. There is a small bandit force near the border of Suna and Konoha, Remove them since a team from Suna is to come soon wouldn't want any harm to come to them." The Hokage said as he gave the scroll to Kakashi.

Team Seven traveled for three days before coming upon the area that was suppose to be the bandits camp. Naruto threw his shoulder making Imp launch into the air. The Dragon took of running on the ground before disappearing in the tall grassy land where they were traveling.

" I guess now we wait and see what Imp finds." Kakashi said after seeing Naruto sit down with out a care in the world.

An Hour later Imp came out of the grass, it quickly jumped on Naruto and pointed towards the direction they had to go. Team Seven came upon a raided Caravan bandits were looting the place while merchants were being gathered. Naruto prepared to move in, Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Lets see how far those two can get with out us." Kakashi said making Naruto nod his head. In reality Kakashi wanted to keep Naruto's skills as much hidden as possible.

" Alright you two go down there and get rid of those bandits. We will support you if we see it necessary." Kakashi said as Sakura and Sasuke disappeared. Naruto was amazed at how much Sakura had changed she was beating the bandits senseless while never giving them a chance to strike Sasuke was doing well to but Naruto expected that much. Half an hour later the bandits fled from the area. Kakashi and Naruto appeared and helped in freeing the merchants and their families.

" So what do you think?" Sakura asked standing in front of Naruto.

" I've seen better..." Naruto said making Sakura a bit depressed.

" But not many." Naruto said making her smile.

" Sasuke is still as overconfident as always." Naruto said making Kakashi nod his head. The Raven haired boy was standing as if he had defeated all the bandits himself.

" He got injured twice because of it." Kakashi said making Naruto nod his head.

" It should lessen with you around." Kakashi said making Naruto confused.

Sakura and Sasuke were excited about completing a C-rank mission on their own and Naruto watched both of them interact. He felt a bit let out since they were so close. They reached Konoha a few days later and Hayate along with the purple haired girl were waiting for Naruto.

" Cough... We got a bit of training left... Cough." Hayate said as Naruto followed after them.

" Training?" Sasuke and Sakura asked Kakashi.

" To help him with his Kenjutsu, not many in Konoha use weaponry." Kakashi said before taking his team to the tower.

Sakura was walking to Naruto's house since she wanted to test her new power against Naruto. She giggled to herself at how much she sounded like Sasuke. Her mouth was hanging open when she noticed Ino climb the stairs of Naruto's apartment. It lowered when the platinum blond opened the door with the number that Naruto lived in. Sakura took a breathe before walking to the apartment a smile grew on her face when Naruto opened the door and put Ino out.

" You're no fun I'll see you later then." Ino said before turning to walk away.

" Sakura what are you doing here?" Ino said making Naruto look out his door way towards the pink haired Kunochi.

" Just came to hang with my teammate. Imp." Sakura said with a smile as the dragon poked his head out and snarled in a happy tone. After learning of the dragon's existence Sakura would treat it like a dog and not a savage creature that could slice her head off. The dragon rushed towards her and Sakura began to pet its head.

" Oh god what is that? Its so ugly." Ino said with disgust.

" Imp isn't ugly I find him to be very cute." Sakura said as Ino looked at the dragon that flicked his tongue at her. Ino shivered before telling Naruto to forget about their spars. The platinum blond fled from Naruto's place as fast as possible especially after Imp tried to get her to pet him.

" Spars." Sakura asked as Naruto went inside his apartment.

" She came a while ago asking for help." Naruto said before going into his fridge to bring out two cans of juice.

" Is she strong?" Sakura asked making Naruto look at her.

" Not really considering she comes from a prestigious clan. Why are you here?" Naruto said as Sakura looked at her teammate she was still surprised at how much he could talk and how much comfort and warmth his voice gave her.

" I want to see how strong I have become." Sakura said with a shy voice.

" Good since I am going to need someone fill the gap that Ino made." Naruto said before summoning his scythe and walking outside with Sakura.

" I won't be able to train long, since I need to cook dinner for my family. I always do it on Sunday." Sakura said with a smile.

" I understand." Naruto said as they came to their teams training ground. Imp was latched on Naruto which made Sakura look at him.

" I don't want to hurt Imp." Sakura said making the dragon laugh.

" He doesn't get hurt easily and it helps keep things more fair between us." Naruto said making Sakura nod her head. She got into a fighting style Kakashi was teaching her it involved a strong combination of kicks and punches. Where the user had to be able to switch from one strike to the other. It favored the upper body since Sakura had a killer left hook. She rushed Naruto and he began to move back from the strikes.

_' This is the speed that Sasuke showed on the bridge. I wonder how much stronger he has become.' _Naruto thought as Sakura rained down strike after strike on him. Naruto turned and tried to deliver a chop to Sakura's head but she blocked it by bending all the way forward making one of her legs fly as if she was doing a front flip. Naruto flinched from the force Sakura hit his wrist with. Sakura turned while on her hands and used her second leg to strike Naruto in the back on his knee. Naruto fell back Sakura turned and drove her ankle on his stomach. Imp had jumped off Naruto after he stared to fall.

" That hurt." Naruto said after Sakura stopped attacking, she worried her teammate was hurt. Naruto stood before dusting himself and Imp climbed on him again.

" That was a nice combo, your a fast thinker and was able to capitalize with ease. Also you're flexibility caught me off guard. You are becoming a wonderful Kunochi." Naruto said making Sakura blush.

" But I can't compare to you and Sasuke." Sakura said with embarrassment.

" Then you shouldn't." Naruto said making Sakura look at him with a pained look.

" Sasuke and I are a lot different from you, find what you are good at, stop trying to walk the path we took. You have your own destiny to follow." Naruto said before putting his scythe up.

" Where are you going?" Sakura asked she had hoped to train a bit more.

" I've always been impressed at the amazing way you can control you're chakra something I can never do. Perhaps we can find something in my library to help you." Naruto said making Sakura look at him in disbelief.

" But won't that be like me taking you're clans secrets?" Sakura said making Naruto pause.

" I don't have a clan, I was born alone." Naruto said before continuing to his house.

_' I never knew Naruto was so lonely.' _Sakura thought as the tall scythe user walked farther from her. Sakura quickly ran after him. Sakura entered Naruto's home and for the first time actually paid attention to it. The place was small and crammed with shelves that were overflowing with books and scrolls. She noticed no decorations, nothing that made the place look like a home. Sakura figured that all Naruto knew was fighting and that his apartment was only a place for him to sleep and eat at.

" Naruto why isn't their any pictures of you?" Sakura asked since she had not noticed a single frame holding a memory.

" Never had to take one before." Naruto said making a pain grow in Sakura's heart.

She turned to him and saw him reading some of the books that revolved around Genjutsu. This brought some interest to Sakura since she can't ever remember him using the deceiving art.

" I always wanted to use Genjutsu, it is a very interesting subject but I could never get the control needed to work the delicate jutsus. I still read into the subject so to not be caught off guard. Perhaps you can put to good use this forgotten section." Naruto said as Sakura noticed how dusty the place was. But then again Naruto's place looked like little care was put into it. She let out smile as Imp was flapping his wings making the dust fly out of the apartment.

" Naruto why don't you find me some beginner scrolls and something to guide me as I train. In the mean time I'm going to make you something to eat as a thank you." Sakura said making Naruto turn to her.

" You can cook?' Naruto asked making Sakura grow a tik mark on her forehead.

" Of course I can, I wouldn't be a girl if I couldn't. Now get the things I am going to need while I see what we have here." Sakura said opening the fridge. Her eyes grew when she noticed nothing but can juice in it. Her eyes grew more when she notice they came from vending machines. Other than that it was a few scrolls with the word meat on it.

" Snake, deer, boar, bear, wolf, tiger. Is this some kind of spices you use to marinate the meat with." Sakura said making Naruto look at her.

" Okay, I'm going to have to go to convenience store and get something real quick." Sakura said making Naruto stand up.

" You sit down and continue at that, I'm just going to need some money." Sakura said extending her hand out at Naruto. Naruto brought out a green frog wallet that completely smashed his image. Sakura giggled because the green frog looked too cute for someone as deadly as Naruto to carry.

" This is a lot of money." Sakura said holding a ten thousand Ryo bill.

" Its the smallest one I have at the moment." Naruto said making Sakura look at him. She tucked it into a purse she hid in her Shinobi pouch before heading to the door. Sakura looked to her feet as Imp was looking at her.

" Want to tag along?" Sakura said making the dragon try to make a smile. Sakura laughed since the dragon looked more ferocious than happy. Sakura walked with the dragon as they went to the convenient store that was closes to Naruto's apartment.

" With the money Naruto gave me I can buy enough to make my parents their food, but then again Naruto does eat a lot. I know I'll make some beef stew that should help keep his stomach down. I don't have to worry about buying meat with the scrolls he has in the fridge. Is Naruto allergic to anything?" Sakura asked making Imp shake his head to say no.

" Anything he dislikes?" Sakura asked getting the same response.

" I see hopefully I won't change that." Sakura said before getting the things she needed and going to go pay. As they went to Naruto's home Sakura noticed that she was being followed and not by one person only. She turned her head back and made whoever it was go into hiding.

" We should hurry." Sakura said not liking the area since it looked to be filled with the filth of Konoha. She couldn't imagine how her teammate could stand to live here.

" Get that thing out of here." A woman yelled as Shinobi were keeping a mob from going into the apartment grounds.

" Its poisoned our homes!" A man yelled with rage throwing a bottle at Naruto's apartment. Imp let out a roar Sakura had never heard before and saw it began to show a red river of magma between its rock armor.

" The monster let his demon out." A teenager yelled making the villagers run away. Imp calmed down and stood next to Sakura.

" You're Haruno right, Naruto and Sasuke's teammate?" A Jounin she had never meet asked.

" Yes." Sakura said with hesitation since the man had a cold look towards Naruto's apartment.

" You should be careful, people don't really like Naruto and seeing you come here makes them think he is trying to take advantage of you. Follow the Yamanaka girl's example and just stay away. Its for your own good." The Shinobi said before disappearing.

" That was rude." Sakura said as Imp growled.

" But he is right. Its best if you don't return after today. We can meet at the training ground after lunch but I don't want to get you in trouble." Naruto said as Imp climbed up his shoulder. Sakura felt that unfamiliar pain return as Naruto went to his apartment.

" At least let me finish cooking for you, this is more food than my family can eat and it would be a shame to let it go to waste." Sakura said making Naruto turn to her before giving her a nod.

" Here is the scroll with all the Genjutsu I own, and with the extra copies I got on breaking the art of Genjutsu." Naruto said putting a fat scroll on the counter near the door.

" Why don't you go sit while I make dinner.? I got enough time to finish and eat here until my parents come home." Sakura said getting Naruto to nod his head and sit at his couch and pull out a new book.

" Why don't you watch TV?" Sakura said feeling the silence to be unnatural. Imp was staying by her feet and she threw the extra fat from the bear to the dragon.

" You mean the Television?" Naruto said making Sakura laugh.

" Yes there is some good shows based on the wonders of the world, also you can hear the news of the Elemental Nations. In fact the weekend update will be on at any moment put it on channel five." Sakura said making Naruto look at the TV.

" I'll do it. This TV is old, you should get a new one." Sakura said making Naruto look at her.

" Is it broken?" Naruto asked making Sakura laugh.

" No but there are better ones, bigger ones too. In fact this whole place needs a make over." Sakura said with a half joking tone making Naruto look around his apartment.

" You don't like it?" Naruto asked making Sakura turn to him.

" Not that, I like it but don't you feel crowded? Look at how you hardly have room to walk. You should probably find a bigger place to live in and get new furniture and maybe a second room to make into a study." Sakura said making Naruto nod his head and a smile grow on her face.

" I know how about after tomorrow's training we go find you a new place?" Sakura said with excitement.

" Would it not bother you?" Naruto said making Sakura laugh.

" No my afternoon is usually off." Sakura said before returning to the kitchen to cook.

" Everyone is excited as the next Chuunin exam comes to Konoha." A voice said making Naruto look at the TV.

" Yes its been almost four years since the village had been able to hold the competition." A woman said with excitement.

" Konoha's lineup has yet to be decided but many rumors have been reported." The man said as a screen behind them showed an Image of Konoha.

" Everyone is excited about one name and that is Uchiha Sasuke. Word has leaked that the last Uchiha was responsible for the death of Momochi Zabuza." The woman said with a dreamy voice.

" That might be to the women of the world but the true name to look out for has no face. I'm talking about the Black God of Death Uzumaki Naruto. He had left many spectators speechless during the tournament he had participated in Iwa a few months ago. We had finally obtained the footage that shows his skill. Our own Shinobi analysis will walk us through the fight." The man said as a fat man sat while the footage was going to play.

" Many Villages had felt over the years that Iwa would make things to its favor during the Chuunin exams it throws. This is a clear example, watch as these four massive fighter rush in on the Konoha nin using a box formation. A formation that is almost impossible to escape from. However Konoha shows that they can do the impossible and do it in style." The man said as the footage shows Naruto defeating his opponents. There was yellow lines drawn on the image as the man pointed out how the fight was going and what key parts were important.

" You've participated in a Chuunin exam?" Sakura said in shock dropping the pot she was holding Imp quickly caught it not spilling any food.

" It was no big thing." Naruto said as the rest of the tournament passed. Naruto saw how his style had so many openings he promised to Thank Hayate and the ANBU lady for their help.

" Many were upset at Iwa's decision not to promote this reincarnation of death or the two Shinobi that had teamed up together to pass to the next round. Though Iwa had said the fight was going to be one on one they had not named who was going to fight who and as you can tell. Neither of the three Iwa nin attacked the ones next to each other. However this was not enough for Sohma Yuki the Sea Dragon, Yugito Nii the Fire Cat and Uzumaki Naruto the God of Death. Watch as the Kumo and Kiri nin launch separate attacks which are then combined by the wind made by Naruto. The Wind prevent fire and water from touching each other before the new S class jutsu collided on the Iwa Trio. Which was named Chaos Strike by the God of Death. This is Madden Gai saying goodnight." The man said before the image returned to the news room.

" Explain." Sakura said turning off the TV and making Naruto look at her.

" Konoha needed to send a representative and the Hokage felt Naruto was the one most skilled at the job." Kakashi said from the door. The Genin turned to their instructor.

" I heard about the mob and came to see how you were doing, Something smells good, I hope you two haven't been doing anything behind sensei's back. However if you did I would understand, the bonds of love have been known to form among those that fight together." Kakashi said making Sakura blush, Imp laugh and Naruto look at him in confusion.

" I had a quick spar with Sakura to evaluate what you have been teaching her, she offered to make dinner as a thank you." Naruto said making Kakashi nod his head.

" Right but don't think Sensei isn't here to support you two love birds. So can I have some?" Kakashi said sitting down at the small table.

" Sure." Sakura said after seeing Naruto didn't care.

Naruto stood and followed Sakura as she went to get the necessary serving plates.

" Naruto why is it that you have everything need to cook but don't?" Sakura said while washing some bowls and spoons.

" I have a small grill at the balcony that is where I cook my food." Naruto said making Sakura turn to him in disbelief.

She had dropped the bowl she was cleaning and Imp caught it before it could break.

" So that's what you do? Drink can juice all day while eating strange barbecued meats?" Sakura said making Naruto nod his head.

" That's not right from now I'm making you a bento everyday... you too." Sakura said while bending down to pick up the bowl in Imp's claws, she tickled his belly before coming back up.

" That would cause you an inconvenience won't it?" Naruto said making Sakura look at him over her shoulder.

" Not if you pay me to do it. Besides Sensei always shows up late, so I have more than enough time to get everything I need done in the morning." Sakura said placing the six bowls on the table. She served Kakashi, Naruto and Imp before serving her parents. She got some saran wrap and sealed the bowls.

" I'm going to take this to my parents later is that okay?" Sakura said getting a nod from Naruto.

" This is really good, you going to get a great wife one day." Kakashi said before punching Naruto on the forearm.

" Naruto why don't you take that thing off?" Sakura said after wondering how the food phased through his silk screen.

" People are nicer this way." Naruto said before raising the bowl to drink all the left over soup.

" Its getting late, this was an excellent meal, we should do this again next week." Kakashi said while standing up and preparing to leave.

" Don't you keep her here two long or rumors are going to spread." Kakashi said with a teasing tone before closing the door.

" I got to leave do you mind cleaning everything?" Sakura asked before noticing Naruto had finished off the little food she and Kakashi had left and that main pot was empty and Imp had a bowl with a full plate he was going to start on.

" Thank you Sakura. It was delicious, Kakashi is right in saying you will make someone a great wife. Let me walk you to you're house." Naruto said before standing. Sakura was amazed how much taller he was than her, she figured he was almost around Kakashi's height. His broad shoulders showed a hint of his power, Sakura used to be so scared by the way Naruto looked when growing up especially considering what the village would call him. They stepped out of the apartment and Sakura walked between Imp and Naruto. It was a silent walk and when Sakura's house came to view Naruto stopped.

" I enjoyed you're company, thank you for everything." Naruto said before handing Sakura the fat scroll and enough money to pay everything she did that night for the rest of the week.

" I hope that is enough to continue to eat you're cooking." Naruto said making Sakura smile.

" Its more than enough, I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said before Naruto headed home. She didn't know why but she watched as Imp and her teammate kept walking until they became dots to her.

" That's the Uzumaki boy right?" Kaede said making her daughter turn.

" Yeah its Naruto." Sakura said as her mother had a face she had never seen. The woman was struggling with her feelings, the demon Kyuubi had cost everyone so much but she knew that the blond was human. She had tried to get revenge for her slaughtered family and was going to slit Naruto's throat one day he slept in the Hokage's office. However the boy had let out a few tears, she didn't know why he cried but at the moment he was like any other boy.

" You never talk about him." The older pink haired woman said before turning to her daughter.

" You never asked, all you wanted to know was about Sasuke-kun." Sakura said making her mother grow a scold.

" You should have still talked about him. Lets go inside and you can tell me a bit now ." Sakumo said before they went in.

" Where's dad?" Sakura asked.

" Out on a mission." Sakumo said with a cold voice. Sakura knew her mother had started to doubt her father's loyalty lately.

" Oh then I'll save this for tomorrow." Sakura said before opening the scroll that said food. Two bows of bear stew appeared.

" That looks delicious what kind of meat is this." Sakumo said taking a bowl.

" Its bear, Naruto caught it himself." Sakura said making Sakumo look at her in disbelief.

" Where did he get bear?" Sakumo asked.

" He wouldn't say but it has to be near, the meat is extremely fresh." Sakura said as her mother ate with hesitation before the rich flavor made her forget her doubts.

" It tastes so much better than regular beef stew. What else do you know about Naruto?" Sakumo asked as Sakura began to make tea.

" He has a dragon as a partner." Sakura said making her mom look at her with a bored face.

" I know, he's had Imp since he was newborn, you can't separate them." Sakumo said making her daughter's mouth drop.

" I didn't know Imp was so old. Wait why do you know that?" Sakura said making her mom look at her daughter with a mad disappointed face.

" Do you know what my job is?" Sakumo said making Sakura shake her head to say no.

" I'm part of the council, you came be so dumb sometimes." Sakumo said making her daughter feel bad.

" Before Naruto started the academy we had to prevent the village from hurting him because all the pranks he used to pull. That boy was a real hell raiser. I think only the Hokage at the time could see the true face of Naruto." Sakumo said making her daughter look at her.

" True face." Sakura asked.

" When Naruto was little he would always smile, a smile that light up the world. He was always happy and running around with endless energy. That was not the real Naruto, that boy only had Imp at his side, the Hokage would check in on him but there was only so much he could do. Naruto is extremely special so the village hates him because of it and the council wishes to turn him into a weapon, everyone knows the Hokage wants Naruto to become Godaime." Sakumo said making her daughter appear at her desk.

" I didn't know." Sakura said making her mother laugh.

" That's because you are not suppose to know, no one knows how Naruto came to the village, just that one day the Hokage was carrying a new born named Uzumaki Naruto. He wouldn't say anything else and then Imp came and would care and protect Naruto. Naruto according to the Hokage was born during Kyuubi's attack but there is no record of him in the hospital. And the last Uzumaki that had visited the village left two years before the attack never to be seen again. Sometimes I feel great sadness for the boy, but to everyone that sees him he is a reminder of a dark day. There is so many unknown things about him and people hate being left in the dark." Sakumo said as she looked at the bowl of food.

" Why didn't you ever say anything?" Sakura asked.

" Because I wanted to see for myself if the rumors were true. I wanted to see what kind of person Naruto was. All I've learn is that he is hard working and over all a kind boy. So what have you learned?" Sakumo asked her daughter.

" He is really strong and is always watching over me, I probably would have died on our first C-rank if it hadn't been for him." Sakura said making her mother study her, the pink haired girl had used a tone she had saved for Sasuke.

"Did you know he is engaged to Hinata?"

" What that's not possible? When did that happen? Does Naruto know?" Sakura said with a frantic voice.

" I'm just kidding." Sakumo said with a laugh before eating as her daughter glared at her.

+-*/*-+

Two weeks passed and Naruto was walking to his new home. Naruto had never seen Sakura so violent as the time that the real estate agent had tried to kick him out. The Pink Haired Kunochi chewed out and threaten to report the man to the Hokage personally about the mistreatment of a Konoha nin. The same scene had played over at multiple stores as they went around the village getting everything Sakura considered to be necessary for a person of Naruto's age. Sakura was walking half a block from Naruto, she was going to talk to him about chakra manipulation. She had been amazed at all the things Naruto had learned and was willing to teach her about. However Ino had found her and started to rave about how she was going to win Sasuke-kun. During the time that Naruto had gone to the Chuunin exams and while Sakura was keeping Naruto entertained with questions, the raven haired boy was walking the village with arrogance and waiting for what little chance possible to flex his power. The Uchiha found his teammate a great excuse to fight since so many talked ill about him. Sakura had told Ino which way Sasuke had gone to since she wanted to hurry and talk to Naruto, something her rival found weird. Both girls were walking behind the scythe user and neither felt they could call out to him. They heard a little girl scream before Naruto disappeared into a puff of black smoke. Sakura and Ino ran to the spot they heard the scream come from. Sakura hoped nothing dangerous was going on since they were suppose to take it easy with the Chuunin Exams being here in a week. Kakashi had given Sakura and Sasuke an application, he informed them that Naruto had his filled in advance.

" Kankurou." A Teenage blond said as Ino and Sakura came around the corner into the alley. Two children were near them as a third was being lifted by the shirt into the air by a Shinobi they had never seed before. Naruto had tucked his scythe under the Shinobi's man hood and made it reach up to his face.

" Release him." Naruto said pulling on his scythe lightly making it come in contact with the Shinobi's skin.

" What ever you say." The Shinobi said before letting go of the boy. Naruto disappeared with a puff of smoke and reappeared with the boy in his hands and now in front of the other children.

" Normally there is a penalty for hurting the Hokage's grandson..." Naruto said with a cold tone.

" However this incident was your fault wasn't it." Naruto said turning his head to look at the boy.

" I wasn't paying attention while running." the boy said with shame.

" You almost caused some international turmoil, forgive Konohamaru for his foolishness, he is young and has yet to learn to identify people by their chakra." Naruto said before placing a hand on Konohamaru's head and both bowed.

" I don't want the children of the Kazekage to feel that Konoha is ignorant and harsh. Allow me to treat the three of you to dinner." Naruto said making everyone in the alley confused since there was only two Suna nin.

" You could sense me?" A boy with red hair said from near a tree. He was hanging under it and his sudden appearance made his siblings uneasy.

" Naruto!" Ino yelled as Kunai and Shuriken hit the black clad Shinobi. He became a puff of black smoke before a log appeared with the projectiles in it.

" You promised me a meal." A girl the people in the alley had never seen before said while standing in a tree opposite of Gaara's, Naruto reappeared a few inches from the spot he had been at.

" You two are strong." The red head said before clutching his head.

" You tell Shukaku to lighten up." Yugito Nii said before appearing at Naruto's side.

" His power can't compare to Nibi's much less that of Naruto's." Yugito said making everyone look at her.

" We should leave Gaara." the blond Suna nin said as she began to get that dark feeling from Gaara but this time it was coming from the girl. It made her more scared than what Gaara had before.

" What is you're names?" The red head said before appearing in front of his fellow Jinchuuriki.

" Yugito Nii vessel of the two tail." Yugito said making Gaara's siblings step back in shock.

" Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said before turning his back to Gaara. Without warning a pillar of sand shot at Naruto it was intercepted by a blue flame. Naruto turned his head to look and saw the flames was coming from Yugito.

" Back off one tail before, I show you the true way to use Yokai." Yugito said before blue flames formed in her left hand. Gaara stopped his attack before leaving with his siblings.

" Wait." Naruto said making the Suna nin turn to him.

" I promised you a meal." Naruto said offering a twenty thousand Ryo bill. Sand took the money and brought it over to Gaara before they left.

" Is it always this fun in you're village." Yugito said turning to Naruto with a smile.

" You need a new definition of fun." Naruto said before Yugito did something that left Ino and Sakura speechless. She took Naruto's hand.

" Can we talk in private, I have some important things to tell you." Yugito said with a tone Sakura didn't like.

" I have the week off so you can have all the time you want." Naruto said making Yugito smile.

" Good because I've been wanting to be with you for the longest." Yugito said making Ino's and Sakura's mouth drop.

" That's a weird thing to say, I'll show you the Ramen Stand I had promised you." Naruto said before walking with Yugito at his side.

" What is that about?" Ino said and notice a look of confusion and pain from Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Jailer's Bonus**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon or Summon Thinking'**_

**Jutsu**

People in Konoha were surprised as their most hated person walked in the village. The tall dark and deadly looking Genin walked with a Kumo nin at his side. Many had started to talk about him being shameless, since he was with someone the village didn't like.

" Neechan, old man." Naruto said as he entered a stand.

" Welcome back Naruto." Ayame said with a smile.

" That's a pretty girl you've brought with you." Teuchi said making Naruto look at Yugito.

" Yugito is a very attractive Kunochi but she is here because I owe her a meal." Naruto said with a calm voice.

" Oh then why is she so latched on to you?" Ayame asked with a tease.

Yugito had placed her seat so close to Naruto that she was able to lean on him while they sat. The veil wearing blond had not noticed until the young cook had brought it up. The Nibi container let out a blush as Naruto studied her behind his veil, she cursed to herself since she couldn't see what his reaction was going to be.

" It seems to make her happy." Naruto said making a light purring noise came from Yugito.

" So what will it be?" Teuchi asked.

" The usual for me, what would you like Yugito?" Naruto asked,

" Call me Yu-chan." Yugito said with a light blush, she fidgeted a bit thinking that perhaps she was pushing her luck. She stared at Naruto with pleading eyes, hoping she could break the reincarnation of death that sat before her.

" **Don't worry Kitten I don't think he will do anything to make you sad."** Nibi said to her host.

" What would you like Yu-chan?" Naruto asked making her blush darken. Her heart fluttered a bit, an experience neither her or the two tailed had ever experienced.

" **I like him."** Nibi said making Yugito to give her a mental nod.

" The sea food special, if that is okay." Yugito said while noticing the price.

" Don't worry about Naruto he has more than enough to get you whatever you want." Ayame said with a light laugh as she brought Tea Cups for them.

" I saw your fight in Iwa, you should be drinking something stronger now." Teuchi said before taking Naruto's tea cup and putting a sake bottle down. Naruto took it with out a care and finished the bottle in one gulp.

" Its different." Naruto said making Teuchi laugh since no visual affect was noticeable.

" Naruto how much do you trust these people?" Yugito asked with a serious face before Naruto turned to look at her.

" They are like family to me, I would do anything to make them happy." Naruto said with a serious tone, though his voice didn't change.

" Naruto, we are very alike. There is something in us that makes us special." Yugito said making Ayame and Teuchi feel uncomfortable.

" If you are talking about the Baka Kitsune, I already know." Naruto said making the cooks and Yugito look at him in disbelief.

" **Baka Kitsune?" **Nibi said before laughing. **" Oh my, the self proclaimed demon king must be rolling in his cage with anger right now. I can't believe how disrespectful this guy is, looks like Karma finally caught up with that... that... that Baka Kitsune! Pbft" **Nibi's laugh grew as her words finished.

" But how?" Ayame said making Naruto look at her.

" You know?" Naruto asked.

" Everyone Ayame's age or older knows, but we are not allowed to tell you or anybody about it." Teuchi said in his daughter's defense.

" And yet you accepted me?" Naruto said with the sound of disbelief.

" You're my Otouto, nothing will take that away." Ayame said in a big sister way.

" We care for you son, nothing this village does will make us stop caring." Teuchi said with a smile.

" This is... I don't know what to say." Naruto said with his voice being broken.

" Its okay, no matter what people say we are not destined to be alone." Yugito said taking Naruto's hand.

_**' How long has this boy been fighting alone? I can't imagine this way of life for my kitten.'**_ Nibi thought as she looked at the scythe user.

" What's going on?" Kakashi said making Ino and Sakura jump. They had followed the two taller blonds to see how they knew each other.

" Oh that's Kumo's Fire Cat, I knew they couldn't stop looking at each other during the trip to Iwa, but I didn't expect for something like this to develop." Kakashi said after walking pass the embarrassed girls and seeing towards the stand.

" Sensei who is that girl?" Sakura asked.

" Her name is Nii Yugito, a very powerful Kunochi probably as strong as Naruto maybe stronger." Kakashi said making Sakura look at him in disbelief.

" **Shannaro! No one is stronger than Naruto! Not even you Sensei!"** Inner Sakura yelled.

_' Not even Sasuke-kun?' _Sakura thought to her inner persona.

" Why is she so chummy with Naruto?" Ino said since during the months of training with Naruto he never touched her unless it was to deliver a hit.

" Both grew up under the same circumstances, they know each other's pain and are drawn to the each other because of their power." Kakashi said making Sakura feel that unknown yet familiar pain.

" Don't worry about it once the Chuunin exams are over she is bound to go home. Besides Naruto might be close to her now but I don't see anything romantic coming from him. Perhaps he has his eyes on a girl from the village." Kakashi said before heading to the stand.

" Its best you two stop talking about that." Kakashi said since Yugito and Naruto were exchanging stories about their childhood.

" And why is that?" Yugito said with a cat like hiss to her voice.

" **Who is this lower life form getting in the way of my kitten and her purrfect mate?"** Nibi said with rage. Hoping her vessel will fight the gray haired man. Already having multiple ways to maul him without getting Kumo in trouble.

" Konoha is ignorant, they don't like Naruto, Kumo or Jinchuuriki. You two will make their rage reach a new level if they learn about your burden." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

" How do you feel about it sensei?" Naruto said not looking at his instructor.

" I don't care, you're Naruto and Kyuubi is going to die, besides I've never had a problem with Imp and he's as close to a demon as anything can get." Kakashi said with his eye smile never leaving. Naruto looked at the man before nodding his head.

" Imp?" Yugito asked.

" My guardian." Naruto said as the Dragon came from under his cloak. It sat on the stool next to Naruto and Ayame put a plate down for him. The rocky dragon quickly began to devour at a speed that rivaled Naruto.

" Nibi can't recognize him." Yugito said making Kakashi chuckle.

" Imp was made from Naruto's bloodline, no one can understand how its done but the little guy didn't exist before. We've looked through all the records in the village and country and have found nothing. But who cares as long as he stays loyal to Naruto." Kakashi said before making an order.

" How's it going?" Sakura said walking into the stand and sitting next to Imp.

" We've been fine and you?" Naruto said making Sakura smile. The whole time Yugito was studying her since she had easily taken all of Naruto's attention.

" Bored with nothing to do." Sakura said getting a nod from Naruto.

" And Ino?" Kakashi said making Sakura blush.

" She went home, she doesn't like Imp much." Sakura said making the dragon growl.

" Who is she?" Yugito said in a way that a possessive girl friend would say to her boyfriend. All noticed it, but Naruto, he had never paid much attention to such things. Plus no one could make him uncomfortable in his mind since he was training to become the strongest.

" Her name is Haruno Sakura she is my teammate." Naruto said making Yugito look Sakura up and down before a smirk grew on her face.

" Really? Then I guess there is nothing for me to worry about, huh Naruto-kun?" Yugito said before taking Naruto's sake bottle and drinking from the side Naruto had. This made Ayame and Sakura blush, since the blond Kumo nin had just had an indirect kiss with the cloaked figure. Then Sakura wondered if the Kumo Kunochi had really kissed him indirectly, after considering the silk mask was on him.

**' Shannaro! It was close enough!' **Inner Sakura yelled in rage.

" Sakura may not look it but she is strong and is going to get stronger." Naruto said as he put the bowl in front of him to the side.

" Would you like something?" Naruto said looking at Sakura.

" I wouldn't want to impose." Sakura said with a shy voice.

" It will not be a problem besides for the last few weeks you have been cooking for me." Naruto said making Sakura blush as Yugito glared at the her.

" **Look out kitten, this girl wants your mate. She's dangerous, kill her later before she sinks her claws too deep in Kyuubi's Kit."** Nibi said making Yugito agree with her, though she had to restrain from killing the bubble gum haired girl.

" Ah so she is the reason I have lost my number one customer." Teuchi said with a fake mad voice.

" And here I thought Naruto didn't like Ramen anymore." Ayame said with a fake hurt voice.

" I love Ramen, but Sakura offered to cook and that is why I haven't been able to come as often." Naruto said making the cooks laugh.

" Well you still keep the stand running with you're nightly visits." Teuchi said after placing another bowl in front of Naruto.

" Is there a reason why you are so attached to my student?" Kakashi said making Yugito look at him.

" Naruto and I are united by similar destinies, it is not a crime for me to be near him." Yugito said making Kakashi make his copy written eye smile.

" No it isn't, but you two have to get ready for the Chuunin exams. So much time together could throw you off the right path." Kakashi said making Yugito study him and then Naruto.

" You're still a Genin?" Yugito said making everyone look at her in confusion.

" Yes?" Naruto said making Yugito get a bit pale.

" You mean you weren't promoted when you came home?I got promoted and so did Yuki. Anyone with half a mind could see our skill deserved the rank." Yugito said making Kakashi feel she was right.

" Konoha is different, we need more than just strength to lead. Old man Hokage will know when I am ready." Naruto said with a serious tone.

" You really trust the Hokage?" Yugito asked.

" Everyone in this stand I trust, along with old man Hokage and Gendo-san are the only ones I can depend on." Naruto said making Sakura feel bad since he had left out Sasuke.

" You're like me, I only have my Imouto back home, Killer Bee, his students and Raikage-sama. I also have you and Yuki." Yugito said making Naruto look at her.

" You forgot about us." Mizuki said making everyone look at him and Iruka.

" If you ever need us we will be there." Iruka said as they squeezed into the stand.

" You're our disciple Naruto. We entrusted you with our dreams." Mizuki said making Naruto look at him in confusion.

" We were the same as you Naruto. Our parents were lost because of Kyuubi and we didn't know how to accept it. I became the class clown, I wanted attention so I did stupid things to get everyone to laugh at me." Iruka said as Naruto looked at him.

" I wanted everyone to see me as the best Shinobi, but I ignored much of my studies. It wasn't until my teammate started to get away that I took life a bit serious. But he had a bloodline and I didn't, everyone forgot about me. No matter what I did he could always beat me. But you.. You've proven that hard work can beat a genius. We spent so many hours together, to help you become as ready as possible and every day you bring us more pride." Mizuki said with a look of pride.

" We see you as a little brother, we hope you see us the same way." Iruka said making Naruto nod his head.

" I now have a Neechan and two Aniki, and Imp." Naruto said as the dragon jumped on him to get attention.

" I've been meaning to ask, but can you understand Imp?" Ayame said making Naruto look at the dragon.

" In a way yes, I can feel what he wants to tell me." Naruto said making Imp nod his head.

" We know he can understand you." Mizuki said making everyone laugh.

The group ate until they could pop before going their separate ways home.

" I'll see you around." Naruto said as he walked Sakura home.

" You make sure to get your beauty sleep." Yugito said making Sakura glare at her since the older girl was latched on Naruto.

**" Shannaro! Why doesn't he get her off?" **Inner Sakura yelled making the real Sakura feel the same.

" Take it easy Naruto." Sakura said with a quite voice.

" Do not worry Sakura, you are strong enough for the Chuunin exams." Naruto said making Sakura gain a smile.

" She doesn't look that strong." Yugito said before both girls glared at each other.

" That is the point, Sakura has great inner strength. And those that underestimate her will learn it the hard way." Naruto said making Sakura glow with confidence before Naruto turned to walk home.

" So where are you staying?" Naruto said as he and Yugito reached the edge of Sakura's hearing range.

" You're place." Yugito said making Sakura's mouth drop when Naruto just nodded his head.

" You don't think much about what people tell you do you?" Yugito said after Naruto lead her to his home and opened the door to let her in.

" Is there a reason why I should?" Naruto said making Yugito smile before she walked towards him.

" People saw us come in together, and its late they might take it the wrong way." Yugito said while making circles on Naruto's chest.

" You're point." Naruto said making Yugito let out a sigh.

" You need more human interaction, or maybe you're too logical." Yugito said after remembering all the books he has in shelves. It amazed her that one person could read so much.

" You don't seem to mind, otherwise you would have said for me to take you to your hotel already." Naruto said making Yugito step back.

" I wanted to see how far you are willing to take this." Yugito said making Naruto look at her.

" I'm just letting a friend use my guest room, so that she can be in a more comfortable place than a shitty hotel room." Naruto said making Yugito nod her head.

" The room they gave us was really small." Yugito said as Naruto placed some tea on the coffee table in front of her.

" Sit here." Yugito said making Naruto do as he was told. As soon as Naruto sat down Yugito used his legs as a pillow.

" I don't get it." Yugito said while looking at Naruto, as Imp jumped on the love couch and poked the TV remote to find something he liked.

" What do you want to know?" Naruto said as Yugito took his hand and played with it.

" Why do you hide? I know things were hard for you but there is no reason to hide behind that mask." Yugito said while looking at Naruto with eyes he couldn't recognize.

" This is for battle, also to limit my power. Does it make you feel uncomfortable? I can take it off if you want?" Naruto said reaching to remove his hood and veil

" No, when you are ready, I want to be one of the first to see it. Until then I'm happy the way we are." Yugito said as she lowered Naruto's hands and brought it to her face. Naruto didn't know why but he ran his fingers on her cheek making her smile.

" We are two of Nine." Naruto said making Yugito nod her head.

" Yet we are alone. This world hates us for what they forced on us." Yugito said while a few tears came from her eyes.

" You are always welcome here. You don't have to suffer alone." Naruto said making Yugito look at him.

" How can you be so strong?" Yugito asked.

" I will become the strongest. I will become greater than Kyuubi or any Kage before me." Naruto said with a calm tone.

" I think you will reach that dream." Yugito said with a smile before getting more comfortable on Naruto's lap.

" It is not a dream, it is my destiny, right Imp?" Naruto said making the Dragon roar.

" Where am I in this destiny?" Yugito said making Naruto look at her.

" I don't know, but you are free to do what you want." Naruto said as he went back to cupping her face making Yugito purr.

" I wonder if Gaara is alone." Naruto said while Yugito was falling asleep.

" His seal is faulty and Shukaku has corrupted him. Bee tried talking to him before but got attacked. His Bijuu's hold is too strong." Yugito said with a sleepy voice.

" Then I will break it." Naruto said making Yugito purr.

" Goodnight Naruto-kun." Yugito said before falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams Yu-chan." Naruto said before removing his glove and stroking her face making her purr with new strength.

A few hours later a knock was at Naruto's door.

" Come in." Naruto said with a calm voice.

The door opened and three Kumo nin came in.

" We're here to pick Yugito up." A tan woman with red hair said before they noticed the way Yugito was sleeping on Naruto.

" You son of a..." The shorter male said before finding Naruto's scythe around his neck.

" Yu-chan is sleeping." Naruto said with a quiet voice.

" You got sake?" Killer Bee said as he pushed his way through the Genin. Naruto nodded his head and pointed at a cabinet.

" It might be poisoned since the villagers gave it to me." Naruto said making Killer Bee laugh.

" A little poison does the body good." Killer Bee said before taking multiple bottles and sitting down on the recliner. Making his Genin look at him in disbelief.

" You three start cooking something good before Yugito wakes up." Killer Bee order the Genin.

" Do you not find this weird?" Naruto said looking at Killer Bee.

"You mean Yu-chan on you're lap? No, I don't, we Jinchuuriki need to stick together." Killer Bee said making his three students drop what they were holding.

" He's a Jinchuuriki?" The three students asked before they saw Killer Bee glare at them.

" You almost woke Yu-chan up." Naruto said as he placed a hand on Yugito's face making her calm down.

" Naruto-kun." Yugito said with a sleepy tone as she took Naruto's hand and brought it closer to her chest.

" Did Yugito tell you everything?" Killer Bee asked with a serious face.

" She had started to say something but never got to it because of interruptions." Naruto said as he used his scythe to masterly lift a bottle of Sake and bring it to himself.

" Where did she left off?" Killer Bee asked.

" She had started to talk about our burden, and I responded that I knew about the Baka Kitsune." Naruto said making the Genin drop the things they had again. The Hachibi just like the Nibi had laughed at the way Naruto had mocked his Bijuu.

" You're Bijuu is Kyuubi?" The Genin said in union but wished they hadn't since Yugito sat up. She looked around and looked at the Genin, but instead of attacking them she latched on to Naruto and was now sitting on his lap while purring.

" Naruto-kun." Yugito said in a sleepy tone before burying her face on his chest.

" Come home with me." Yugito said before the soft purrs came from her, signaling she was asleep again.

" Is that what she was suppose to talk about?" Naruto said making Killer Bee nod his head.

" Life is hard for all Jinchuuriki, my brother is willing to take all of us in. He is Raikage and there is plenty of places for us to live in Kumo. You should be with your own kind, its safer and better that way." Killer Bee said getting a nod from Naruto.

" You are right there is safety in numbers. However there is a message from my parents that I must obtain no matter what." Naruto said with a serious voice.

" How long will it take for you to obtain this message?" Killer Bee said as he drank some Sake.

" I don't know the Hokage has it. I found it when I was little while playing in his office. He said I can have it when I become Jounin." Naruto said making Killer Bee laugh.

" Then it won't be too long." Killer Bee said with a laugh before he suddenly became serious.

" You are my curse brother, but Yu-chan is my Imouto. You make her cry and I will kill you." Killer Bee said while unleashing a large amount of Yokai along with his killer intent. His Genin team had never seen their Instructor like this.

" I understand, but I don't betray those close to me. Yu-chan is kind and honest.. I would cut off my own arm before hurting her on purpose." Naruto said making Killer Bee calm down.

" Good, but if you ever need us you can come to our village for shelter. I know Yu-chan will take you in with open hands." Killer Bee said with a smirk.

" As I would her, however there is things I must do before being free." Naruto said making Killer Bee nod his head.

" A conversation between Jinchuuriki is really different from what we are use to." A short haired blond similar to Yugito whispered to her teammates.

" You three be quiet and get back to cooking." Killer Bee said before trying to reach for the remote, Imp slashed at him with his tail. The large tan man looked at Imp with shock.

" It is his favorite show, you can change it after it is over." Naruto said as Imp was watching a tale of a dragon fighting humans to keep a kingdom safe. The Dragon had taken human form and was living with multiple girls. It was an action/romance/comedy story.

" Is he a?" Killer Bee asked looking at Naruto.

" A Dragon yes, but I don't think they are labeled Demons though he has the skill." Naruto said making Killer Bee nod his head.

" You take care of Yu-chan Nine Tail, I got to get these three ready for the exams." Killer Bee said making Naruto nod his head.

" Dinner is ready." The red haired Kunochi said before Killer Bee went to eat.

" Yu-chan its dinner time." Naruto said making Yugito purr to become filled with a seductive tone.

" Yeah Naruto-kun eat me all you want." Yugito said making the Genin blush as Naruto looked at her in confusion. No one able to see his reaction because of all the things he wore.

+-*/*-+

Yugito woke up with a hissing sound near her. She screamed when she saw Imp sleeping on the bed she was on.

" That's right I spent the night at Naruto-kun's place." Yugito said as she looked around the room she didn't recognize.

To her surprise she found her clothes on the dresser and her travel bag on the counter stop in front of the dressing mirror.

" Stupid Bee always treating his team like slaves." Yugito said before getting a change of clothes and heading into the bathroom. Before she could reach it the door opened and the red haired genin came out.

" The public bath is being used by Sensei and the Nine Tailed Genin won't let us use his." The girl said making Yugito raise her eyebrow.

" Does this mean all of you stayed here?" Yugito asked with shock.

" The couches become beds and there was an extra futon for that idiotic guy. Bee took one room and you took the other." The girl said making Yugito look at her with a questioning glaze.

" And Naruto?"

" He stayed in the master bedroom. He should be finishing getting ready since that came out of his room a few minutes ago." The girl said pointing at Imp that was staring at them.

" Feel free to take all the time you need to get ready, I'll go use Naruto's bath." Yugito said before going to the room that had a Kyuubi on the door.

" Naruto-kun." Yugito said while knocking on the door.

" Not so loud." Bee said coming out of the guest room with only boxers on.

" What happened to you?" Yugito asked as her curse brother looked like he had picked a fight with his inner demon. She had never seen a hangover affect him so bad.

" Naruto drank me under the table, he went out earlier to do some light training and get some more food and sake." Bee said before going back into the room. Yugito watched as Imp stood on his hind legs and turn the handle with one claw. Yugito poked her head in and saw the bathroom door opened and steam come out. She felt a bit unhappy since Naruto came out fully clothed. With the carefree and male way Naruto had apparently grew up in, she had hoped to get a good view of him since he more than likely he had no shame.

" **Kitten do you think your mate walks around his house naked when he is alone?"** Nibi said making Yugito lick her lips with anticipation before shaking the thoughts out of her head.

" Can I use your bathroom?" Yugito asked with a cutesy voice. Trying her hardest not to imagine what Naruto looked like or him naked with hot water running down his towel covered body.

Naruto nodded his head and Yugito went into the room.

_' He sure likes black a lot.' _Yugito thought as she walked through the room.

" **I like it, makes him all dangerous and mysterious." **Nibi said with excitement, her vessel had a pink fetish during her childhood. The demon cat had worked hard to get rid of that phase from her host.

" Take as long as you need I have to go see the Hokage. Make sure the others don't break anything." Naruto said getting a nod from Yugito. His second sentence was meant for Imp.

" How long will you take?" Yugito said before placing her head on Naruto's chest.

" It shouldn't be long, you can wait here or I'll find you later. Imp will keep you company." Naruto said as Yugito looked up to him.

" Can't you wait for me to get ready?" Yugito asked.

" No, Hokage-sama hardly ever asks me to see him alone unless it is something serious. " Naruto said making Yugito a bit sad.

" Do not worry nothing will happen, and if it does I will spike my chakra to get you to come save me." Naruto said making Yugito smile, this sentence was meant for Imp.

" Don't take too long." Yugito said before taking her clothes and going into the bathroom.

" Here is a towel." Naruto said before offering her a dry towel.

" There is one in here already." Yugito said from the closed door.

" I just used it." Naruto said before hearing giggling.

" I know, go or the Hokage might get mad at you." Yugito said making Naruto leave his apartment.

" That guy is too trusting letting us stay in his place. What if one of you set his house on fire, or sensei clogs his toilet, or Yugito has one of her episodes and scratches all of his furniture...I can use this book." The male genin said before hearing a snarl from a red magma river Imp perched on the love seat with magma growing in his mouth. The candy in his mouth dropped before placing the book up and stepping away,

" That's why he doesn't care about us messing with his stuff, just don't try to steal anything." The young blond, with the ridiculously fast growing rack, said before sitting down to make some cereal.

" Ah Naruto I heard that some Kumo nin spent the night with you." The Hokage said while in the council room.

" Hai Killer Bee and Yu-chan are friends, the other three are good people." Naruto said making the Council study him.

" Why did they spend the night at you're place?" Shikaku asked.

" I offered them the rooms since it was late." Naruto said with no change to his voice or any sign for the council to read him. Naruto smirked since he loved seeing people being unable to understand him and his ways.

" My daughter told me that one Kumo girl was latched on you all day yesterday." Inoichi said making Naruto look at him.

" It makes her happy, how does this concern the council?" Naruto said making a few members be shocked. They began to mumble among themselves.

" You are important to Konoha we don't want you being corrupt by outside forces." Danzo said making Naruto look at him.

" As long as Konoha does not give me a reason to leave I won't. This village is my home, I know my duty." Naruto said with a professional tone.

" Do you? Do you really? You monster." A council member said with venom making the Hokage glare at him.

" If you really want a monster I will find a way to release Kyuubi. That way _**you**_ can try to get whatever pity revenge _**you**_ want." Naruto said making the council look at him with shock.

" What are you talking about?" The Hokage asked.

" I'm bored of this place seeing me as Kyuubi, Imp has told me that Kyuubi is a fox and I am an enhanced human because of my statues as Jinchuuriki. He has placed seals on me to prevent Kyuubi from reaching me." Naruto said making everyone in the room look at him with disbelief.

" You can't be serious?" Inoichi asked.

" I have no reason to lie, my soul is devouring Kyuubi, but I will become the strongest by my own power. Using Yokai is not something I want to be known for." Naruto said making the Hokage sigh.

" How long have you've known?" The Hokage asked.

" A little after the academy started, a woman attacked me calling me a demon and Kyuubi. Imp took care of her." Naruto said with a calm voice.

" Then you know you're place, why you were made." Danzo said making the Hokage unhappy.

" I will become the strongest in the world. Hokage-sama said I can become Hokage once I reach that tittle." Naruto said making the Hokage smile.

" No one will accept a monster as Hokage." The civilian said making a few council members glare at him.

" You won't have a choice." Naruto said making everyone look at him with open eyes. They had never been so shocked. They all felt he was the perfect Shinobi, he didn't questioned them or showed signs of hating his home. Even now they felt completely safe with him, some didn't like this feeling of comfort coming from the living vessel.

" When I am the strongest there will be no one left to challenge me. You can accept me and the protection I offer or you can see me leave to a place that will appreciate me. The choice is yours, is there anything else Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked before getting on one knee. The old man sighed he hated how Naruto would become a tool when he wore his Kage hat.

" No that is all Naruto, good luck on the Chuunin exams." The Hokage said before getting a grateful nod from Naruto. The majority of the council also wished him the best in the exams, already knowing he was going to ace it. Most wanted to promote him already but for the good of the village they would flex his power to the world.

" Thank you Hokage-sama and honorable council members,but luck is useless one me, I refuse to lose to anyone." Naruto said with a powerful tone before leaving the council room. His confident voice brought smiles of pride to those that had seen him grow up.

"' That boy will make an excellent Hokage." Danzo said shocking everyone in the room.

" Naruto is powerful, but he is also kind and smart. He will know the best path for the village when it is his time to rule." The Hokage said with pride.

" But he is a demon." The council member said before Danzo snapped his fingers.

" Naruto is the only one that is free to talk about his power." Danzo said as ANBU lifted the pale man.

" Wait please stop." The man yelled.

" No one is above the law." Danzo said as the man was taken away.

" This is strange." Shibi said making everyone look at him.

" What is?" Tsume asked.

" Naruto was around five when he learned the truth and many times the villagers have done wrongs to him. So why is it he hasn't retaliated?" Shibi said making the Council look at him, before wondering the same thing, They knew if someone disrespected them they would do everything in their power to destroy that person.

" He doesn't see it worth his time." Danzo said making everyone turn to him.

" That boy had that dragon to train him before he could walk, so he has learned to attack only when attacked, they can yell at him and treat him wrong. As long as those fools don't try anything serious he won't pay attention to it. However I feel pity for the one that does try something." Danzo said with a sinister voice.

_' Danzo is right, Naruto is calm and logical, but even he must have a limit. I have to make sure the village understand that Naruto is delicate. They won't learn to love him if they fear him for their own stupidity,' _The Hokage thought before the council was dismissed.

Naruto cashed in a mission stub since his house was running out of food.

" Naruto wait." The cloaked man turned to the Hokage.

" Here is some money to pay for the extra guest, I'm going to make this an A-class mission since Kumo is a country we want to win over. Make sure they are well cared for and happy." The Hokage said getting a nod from Naruto before the blond left with his money.

The week before the Chuunin exam went by rather easy and fast for Naruto. Killer Been and Yugito would spar with him and Naruto was amazed at the amount of power they could gain because of their Bijuu. He could feel something pulling on his mind but he would knock the feeling away. _' I don't need Kyuubi.'_ Naruto would think to himself. He found Kumo fighting styles to be very affective and their jutsus quite fun and devastating. However he proudly showed his Konohagakure abilities. Naruto had yet to be heavily beaten but the two other Jinchuuriki were taking it easy since the golden blond had no real Jinchuuriki training. It was Sunday night and Killer Bee was doing some last minute training with his team. Leaving Naruto and Yugito alone.

" Want to do something special?" Yugito asked with a tone Naruto didn't recognize.

" Like what?" Naruto asked in his normal calm way.

" Let me sit on you." Yugito said with excitement, she got a nod from the golden blond. Yugito pounced on his lap with a smile before knocking came form the door.

" Go away." Yugito said before Naruto could answer.

" Naruto its Kakashi." The Jounin said through the door making Naruto stand and Yugito slide off him. She had a pout but knew he might be needed for something.

Naruto opened the door and to Yugito's shock, her beloved scythe user had been attacked. Yugito stood with rage before laughing came from the one that had attacked Naruto.

" Yuki why are you here?" Yugito said as the blond with glasses came in stepping over the log that had been Naruto just a few moments ago.

" A few friends are here for the Chuunin exams, took me a while to find this place." Yuki said as Naruto appeared next to Yugito.

" Long time no see." Naruto said getting a nod from Yuki.

" Hey Yugito how about we get something to eat?" Yuki said with a smile.

" What about Naruto?" Yugito asked.

" I have exams I can't afford to mess around with it so close." Naruto said making Yuki grab Yugito's hand.

" Then you will have to treat us next time Naruto." Yuki said getting the scythe user to nod his head.

" Naruto-kun." Yugito said getting one last look at the blond. She felt a bit bad that he did nothing to stop here. Yuki and Yugito reached the first floor before hearing something smash in Naruto's apartment. Then a few more items got broken making Yugito smile.

" Why did you do that?" Naruto asked Imp as the Dragon lifted things and broke it. Imp looked at Naruto before walking to see the TV. Naruto looked at the mess his friend made before making clones to clean it.

_' Sakura will not be happy the pottery she picked got destroyed.'_ Naruto thought before going to sleep.

The next day Naruto found that none of the Kumo nin had returned to his place. He didn't really care since he was used to being alone, he just wondered where all the silence came from. Imp slid under the cloak while Naruto strapped his Scythe's harness on. He opened the door and stepped out to take the next step to reaching the top. Naruto calmly walked towards his favorite Shinobi shop. He saw the girl from a while ago run out but she apparently didn't notice him. He walked in and Gendo gave him a huge smile.

" Long time no see Naruto." Gendo said getting a nod from Naruto.

" I need enough of these Kunai and Shuriken to fill six more bags." Naruto said making Gendo get the order.

" Naruto I got a lot of money on you." Gendo said making Naruto look at him as the blond opened his cloak and slipped the loose Kunai and Shuriken into the holders Imp had added to the cloak.

" There first two parts of the exam are easy, however its the last that will give you the most problems." Gendo said making Naruto look at him.

" Go to the Chuunin section and pick the Jutsus you don't have, I'm not suppose to sell them to Genin but I know you already are a Chuunin considering the fight I saw you in at Iwa." Gendo said making Naruto nod his head.

" They're exams are simple." Naruto said getting a nod from Gendo.

" That it is but the final round is a fight to the death, had you fought the Kumo girl or Kiri nin you might have died." Gendo said getting another nod from Naruto.

" Did you find the jutsus you like?" Gendo said after Naruto had finished stuffing his cloak with Kunai and Shuriken. The blond then spent twenty minutes reading the jutsus he was going to be allowed to buy. Naruto set down thirty jutsus which was almost all the jutsus available in the section.

" That will be fifty thousand." Gendo said making Naruto pay.

" That's a lot of money you threw out considering the other forty you just spent." Gendo said making Naruto seal his new jutsus, except for one of the earth he started to read.

" Hokage-sama gave me money to take care of a few guest but they didn't need it so I kept it." Naruto said making Gendo laugh.

" Make sure to reach the top." Gendo said getting a nod from Naruto.

" I won't lose, I plan to become the strongest after all." Naruto said getting another laugh from Gendo.

" That boy has eight sets of Kunai and Shuriken on him and enough Jutsus to take on an army. That boy is going to be a blow out. I made a bit of money in Iwa since no believed he was going to pass the first round." Gendo said as Naruto left his sight. Naruto used his custom Shushin to appear at the front of the academy.

" Ready?" Naruto said making his team jump since they hadn't seen him appear behind them.

" We almost left with out you." Sasuke said with a smirk.

" I doubt that." Naruto said as his teammates walked by one of his sides.

" I've learned a lot of Genjutsus, and done a lot of training." Sakura said with confidence.

" If those scrolls are right then we have nothing to worry about." Naruto said while reading the earth scroll he just bought.

" There's a Genjutsu on this floor." Sakura said as they climbed the stairs. Sasuke looked at Sakura and wondered how much she had changed. She had stopped following him so they hadn't spend much time together except for morning training. There was not much change to her outfit except that she had red scale like arm and shin guards. They had been made by Imp and doubled as weights, she also had gloves with a Sakura pedal on the back of her hand, also made by the dragon. Naruto had learned her birthday had passed while they were teammates and helped the dragon make the gifts.

" Remember what Imp told you about your gear." Naruto said as they came upon the group.

" I will, Sasuke do you want the honors?" Sakura said making her crush grow a smirk.

" It would be my pleasure Sakura." Sasuke said with a normal tone.

" Step aside." Sasuke said making everyone in front of them look at them.

" That's more like it." Sasuke said with his Sharingan active, while Sakura adjusted her gloves and Naruto took up the rear with his scythe looking like it wanted blood. Many Genin did as they were told since the team's air of power made them fill with fear. Most of it came from Naruto.

" You think we are going to let you through like that?" A genin said while in front of the fake door to the fake room the Genin didn't need to go in.

" The Chuunin exams are real tough." his partner added.

" We know but you're Genjutsu is preventing us from going forward." Sasuke said before Sakura snapped her fingers and the jutsu broke apart. Shocking many at how easy she did it.

" You have gotten a lot better at breaking the Illusions." Naruto said making Sakura smile.

" I don't want to depend on you two anymore." Sakura said getting a nod from Naruto and a smirk from Sasuke.

" Step aside before Sakura shows you a real Genjutsu." Sasuke said making Naruto remember something.

" I have something for you." Naruto said bringing out three scrolls.

" What is this?" Sakura asked.

" New Genjutsus just got them today." Naruto said making Sakura excited.

" These are?" Sakura said making Naruto nod his head.

" How did you get such high level things?" Sakura asked.

" Very carefully." Naruto said while Sasuke threw a kick to the nin in front of him. Before anyone could react Naruto slashed his scythe into the ground near Sasuke. Preventing mini-Gai from interfering in the fight.

" It is not considered honorable to jump into a fight when a winner is not declared. You bring shame to our village." Naruto said making Mini-Gai look broken.

" You're that guy my dad says is his top customer." A girl with a pink shirt and green pants said as Naruto lifted his scythe. Sasuke had kicked off the Genin and stood next to his team.

" Probably." Naruto said before putting his weapon up.

" We're wasting time." Sakura said making her team move forward.

" Wait what is you're names?" A Hyuuga said standing in front of Sasuke.

" You don't need to know that. Not now at least." Naruto said before Sasuke could say anything. Sasuke smirked because of Naruto's words.

" Wait!" The Mini Gai said making Team Seven look at him.

" You are the lovely Haruno Sakura the most wonderful maiden in Konoha, allow me to profess my love with a date." The Mini-Gai said before getting on one knee and grabbing Sakura's hand.

" No thanks." Sakura said snatching her hand before the green clad Shinobi could kiss her hand.

" Sakura." Naruto said with a calm voice and the pink haired Kunochi noticed her team was walking away. Naruto and Sasuke were exchanging the information they knew about Fire techniques. Naruto didn't know why but fire always wanted to give him a problem. He usually ended up overpowering its rebellious nature. Team Seven came upon the real door that was going to lead them to the exam room.

" Its good to see you three made it together." Kakashi said making his team confused.

" Had one of you decided to not participate I would have had no choice but to prevent the others from entering." Kakashi said making Sakura and Sasuke look at each other before looking at Naruto.

" Did you really doubt us?" Naruto said making Kakashi look at him.

" We are stronger than what you give us credit for. And this village will learn it during these exams." Naruto said as his teammates gained strength from his words. Kakashi looked his team over and grew his familiar eye smile.

" Just remember that you are a team, trust in each other and that will make you three times stronger than what you are alone." Kakashi said getting the Genin to nod their heads before being let in.

Sasuke opened the door and Sakura went in and then he did. Naruto had been stopped by Kakashi. The Jounin hadn't noticed it before but he figured that in another year Naruto might reach his height.

" I don't think I have to say this to the others but you are in charge, I trust you to keep them safe. Konoha needs you three alive." Kakashi said making Naruto nod his head.

" Sasuke-kun." they heard from the inside before the sound of a cat fight started.

" Have fun squad leader." Kakashi said with his eye smile before disappearing.

" Easy for you to say." Naruto said getting Imp to nod his head. Naruto used a light Futon Jutsu to blow the screen doors open. Making everyone inside cover themselves for protection. Naruto walked in while releasing killer intent and Yokai. A sure fire technique Imp taught him to scare humans. The results were true as the Genin in the room looked at Naruto with Awe and Fear. Naruto made sure his mental attack did not affect his teammates. Naruto stopped it after looking the room over. He now stood between Sakura and Sasuke.

" What Jutsu is that?" Sakura asked making her teammates look at her as Ino watched Naruto with great fright.

" Its called Declaration of War, its to show the others where I stand." Naruto said making Sasuke smirk.

" This exam won't be any fun if you scare away our opponents." Sasuke said making Naruto look at him.

" The point is not to scare them, but to show me the real opponents in this test of skill." Naruto said as he looked at Gaara since he was the only one able to fight off the Yokai attack with ease.

" I'm going to kill him." Gaara said with blood lust making his siblings take a few steps from him.

" Troublesome as always." Team Seven and the frightened Ino turned to look at Shikamaru and Choji.

" Looks like all the rookies made it here." Kiba said with a smirk.

" What was that?" Kurenai said as the Jounin were gathered together near the exam sight.

" Probably Naruto showing the others who's in charge." Kakashi said with a bored tone as he read his adult literature.

" That was some powerful killer intent if we could sense it here." Asuma said making Kakashi chuckle.

" That was nothing you should see him when he is mad. Even I feel the chills then." Kakashi said as the Jounin looked at him in disbelief.

" How are you holding out Hinata?" Naruto said after noticing the shy girl fidgeting.

" I am fine." Hinata said with a quite and broken voice.

" Hinata take a breathe, you're sensei would not have allowed you to participate if you didn't have a chance of becoming Chuunin." Sakura said with a smile since Naruto always had trouble trying to find the right words for different people. Though the scythe user was talkative with those close to him, he wasn't like that with those out side his comfort zone.

" You guys sure are confident." A Konoha nin with glasses said as he came close to the group.

" We are The Rookie Nine, the Genin composed of the strongest clans in Konoha. There is nothing we can't do." Naruto said lifting his right hand showing the roman number nine made with the blood red fox tails. Sakura lifted her glove showing a roman number eight made out of Sakura petals. Sasuke quickly put his gloves on that showed roman number seven made out of flames. Sasuke never wore them before since they were a birthday present from Naruto. The great Uchiha thought it was something stupid and bellow him, but now that he knew the meaning behind the gloves he wasn't going to take them off. Hinata shyly lifted her hands from her jacket showing gloves with the number six made out of lightning. Her teammates stood looking at her in shock. Ino felt left out since the gloves she got from Naruto she threw in the trash after meeting Imp.

" Where did you get those?" Kiba said feeling left out.

" Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a shy voice making Sasuke and Sakura look at the scythe user.

" Troublesome." Shikamaru said before Naruto dug through a pocket.

" These were meant to be birthday presents for those that graduated with me." Naruto said as he brought out five more pair of gloves they were wrapped as presents with their owners name.

" You are going to have to earn yours back Ino." Sakura said before Ino could take the number two made of water. The platinum blond glared at her rival.

" Imp found them in the trash, you shouldn't even get the chance of wearing this again. But Rookie Eight doesn't sound right." Sakura said before tucking Ino's gloves away.

" These are sweet." Kiba said as he put on the gloves with the number one, it was made out of bones.

" I am honored." Shino said putting on the gloves with number four made of his clan's bugs.

" This is a sign of friendship and power. I won't let anyone else wear that number." Naruto said as Choji looked at his gloves.

" Thank you." Choji said as he put the number three on that was made out of rocks.

" You put a lot of thought behind these didn't you?" Shikamaru said as he put his gloves on. He had the only white pair but the reason was because his number five was made out of darkness representing his shadows. Ino glared at Sakura for taking her gloves,the pink haired girl jumped with an eek as Naruto dug through her pouch and brought out the gloves.

" She has learned her lesson." Naruto said as Sakura blushed. Ino took the box with hesitation and put them on while the others looked at her.

" Rookie Nine, thanks for the data." The glasses wearing nin said making the Genin look at him.

" Data?" Sasuke asked, as the Genin made seals.

" Yes for my Ninja Info Cards. I'm Kabuto by the way." The nin said with a smile as he lifted a blank card at them. A flash of light came from the card before it was filled with a picture of the Nine Genin. Standing in a battle pose while showing their gloves. The Genin couldn't deny the fact that they looked extremely deadly. On the bottom of their picture there was the numbers showing their names.

" I should be in the center since I'm number one." Kiba said making the genin look at him.

" Naruto is taller with him being anywhere else it will make the picture wrong." Ino said using her superior fashion sense to make her point.

" But why is Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun next to him? Ino and Shino are taller than them." Hinata said making Ino smirk at Sakura.

" Oh I designed the picture this way since I thought it would be good to keep you with your immediate teams." The medic nin said making the Genin nod their heads.

" You said info cards? What kind of info?" Naruto said making the nin look at him in excitement.

" I'm glad you asked. I've taken this exam a few times already, so getting data on the participants is quite easy for me. I also got a lot of useful information on my cards." The nin said in excitement.

" Could you tell us a bit about a few people?" Naruto asked.

" Sure just tell me what they look like and I can get you their stats." Kabuto said making Sakura look at Naruto.

" His name is Subaku no Gaara, what can you tell me about him?" Naruto said making the Suna nin look at the group.

" Ah its no fun if you know their names. Lets see ah here we go." Kabuto said as he sent chakra to his cards and one slid out.

" Subaku no Gaara. He has quite an impressive record for someone his age. But the most amazing thing is that he has never been hurt in battle. Not much information is available on his fighting style." Kabuto said as he showed the image of Gaara on a card.

" I have a person I would like to ask about if I can." Sakura said making Kabuto look at her with a smile.

" Shot away." Kabuto said before sending chakra into his cards.

" Yugito Nii." Sakura said with a hint of venom. Something the Genin near her caught, Naruto stared at her in confusion as the Kumo nin wanted to strike Sakura.

" Ah Kumo's Fire Cat, she is quite skilled, should be a Jounin considering her record but just turned Chuunin. Specializes in fire and lighting attacks, her taijutsu is quite high along with her chakra." Kabuto said as Sakura looked at the card to memorize the information.

" How about telling us the team in the Rookie nine with the highest number of missions?" Kiba said with a smirk.

" That's team Eight under the leadership of Kurenai, however Team Seven and Eight have higher ranked missions than you. Seven has done one A rank and Ten one B, however Team Seven has the highest paying missions so their C-ranks are probably close to bordering B." Kabuto said making the Genin look at Team Seven.

" Do you have info on Imp?" Sasuke said making Sakura and Naruto look at him.

" Never heard of him, what village is he from?" Kabuto said making Sasuke open his mouth.

" Sasuke, Imp is special, I'll tell you more about him later." Sakura said with a serious voice making Sasuke nod his head.

" Alright you maggots its time to start the first part of the exams. Come take a number and then your seats." A man with a black trench coat said making the Genin move into the prepared room. Naruto smirked when they were allowed to sit down.

"Everyone pay attention for I will only explain this once." Ibiki said with a glare making the Genin calm down.

" You will start of with ten points you will lose a point for every question wrong, you will also lose four points if we catch you cheating. If you lose all of your points then you fail." Ibiki said as Naruto could feel people become uncomfortable.

_' No one in team Seven is going to fail, and the Rookie Nine can't afford to fail this exam.' _Naruto along with the other members of the Rookie Nine thought the same in their own unique way.

Ten minutes passed and Naruto turned his exam over before resting his head on it. His eyes looked up to his scythe where he could see Imp crawling his way to Sakura. The Dragon was using his demonic technique which Naruto had been thought to identify. The Dragon carefully crawled in between the genin before popping his head in between Sakura's legs. Sakura looked down with a blush and saw the dragon had a small scroll in between his teeth. Sakura took it with caution and opened it after no one was noticing her.

_' These are my answers what did you come up with._' Sakura read in her mind before comparing her work with that of Naruto's.

" We got the same thing." Sakura whispered to Imp she looked at Naruto and saw the sleeping blond nod his head though he was resting it on the table.

" Take this to Sasuke." Sakura whispered before writing an extra note on the small scroll. Imp nodded his head and went to do the task. Sasuke was at in the center of the room making it harder for Imp to expose himself. The dragon used his tail to poke Sasuke code on his leg. Sasuke carefully lowered his hand and Imp placed the scroll in it.

" Thanks." Sasuke whispered before Imp left.

_' With the nine answers right we don't have to worry about the Tenth one.' _Sakura's note said as Sasuke filled in the blanks.

_' That's odd. Why is that one team lowering their heads to rest they couldn't have finished that easily?' _Ibiki thought as Team Seven took a nap.

_' They don't have a care in the world lets see how they do when the last question comes around.'_ Ibiki thought with a smirk making a few Genin uncomfortable.

_' How can those three be done already?'_ The remaining members of the Rookie Nine thought before concentrating on their work.

" Everyone listen up." Ibiki yelled after fifty minutes passed of the exam. Team Seven sat up and prepared to take on the last part.

" If you miss this question you will leave with the others, however you will not be able to take the Chuunin exams ever again." Ibiki said making the room become uncomfortable.

" That can't be, there's guys here that have taken this plenty of times." Kiba said making Ibiki smirk.

" That's because they have never had me as their proctor, its a new rule I am starting." Ibiki said making the genin even more fearful.

" If you quit now you might come back take the test again and maybe you will get lucky and have a different proctor." Ibiki said with a smile making many Genin stand and give up.

_' What do we do?' _Sakura thought before looking at Sasuke then Naruto.

_' We can't afford to fail or we can never become strong enough to defeat him.'_ Sasuke thought as he locked eyes with Sakura and then they looked at Naruto. To their shock Hinata started to raise her hand in a shaky way.

_' Poor girl, why doesn't she believe in herself more.' _Ino thought as she felt bad for her new friend, she swore to help the shy girl from now on.

_' Go ahead Hinata, we'll come back next year.' _Kiba and Shino thought before a loud slam was heard through the school.

" Do your worse you can't beat us." Naruto said lifting his arms and adjusting his right glove making Hinata look at the number Nine.

_' Naruto-kun, thank you.'_ Hinata thought before lowering her hand.

" You are stronger than what people see, I can feel your power wanting to escape." Naruto said as he looked down at a crying Hinata. He was walking from Mizuki's house after some afternoon training with the Chuunin. Hearing someone crying naturally made him want to help.

" No I'm not, my family doesn't want me." Hinata said as her cries intensified.

" Then join my family." Naruto said making Hinata look at him in shock.

" We will not ridicule you, we will not hurt you. I will wait for you to blossom and show the world the real Hinata, and maybe one day I can show the real me." Naruto said as he offered a hand to the crying Hyuuga.

" But father..." Hinata said before she found a finger to her lips.

" You are no longer to see that cold man as your father. All you have now is brothers and sisters and one day we will come together to make Konoha a better place." Naruto said before handing Hinata some gloves.

" Welcome to the Nine, Imouto." Naruto said placing a hand on Hinata's head making her tackle into him with tears.

" This is our pack, our gloves represent a bond that is stronger than blood." Naruto said as he did his best to comfort the crying girl.

_' Seems like a few of them got stronger, I wonder why.'_ Ibiki thought as he stared at Naruto in silence.

" Anyone else before you throw away your future like this fool?" Ibiki said before a few more groups left.

" Well then you all pass." Ibiki said making the remaining Genin surprised.

" As Chuunin your duty is to lead, and that leadership is a responsibility that takes not only knowledge but many other skills. Also you must be willing to take your team into the unknown to accept any challenge ahead of you. Because if you live the life of a coward you are going to get others killed." Ibiki said with a smirk before the window came smashing in.

" Don't think you're safe, because you are now my toys." A purple hair woman said while standing in front of a banner. A smile grew on her face as she saw Naruto.

" Looks like you got a few talented brats here." Anko said making Ibiki laugh.

" You will be surprised." Ibiki said before Anko turned from him.

" Follow me to next part of the exams." Anko said before rushing through the broken window soon followed by the Genin.

" This is most interesting." Naruto said with a happy tone that had his teammates surprised. They had been lead through the village until coming to training ground forty four.

" This is the most dangerous training ground in the village, and here is where the next part will start." Anko said with sadistic grin.

" This will be a piece of cake." Naruto said making Imp nod his head as his teammates looked at him.

" This part of the exam is pretty simple. You are to obtain two scrolls, once you have them take them to the tower. Use any trick you can come up with to win. You have five days to succeed. However because of the nature of this exam we need you to sign these wavers saying we are not responsible if you die." Anko said lifting a document.

" If you refuse to sign we can not allow you to participate. You have ten minutes to decided." Anko said with a sadistic grin.

" What a waste of time." Naruto said as he signed his waver as soon as he got it. Sasuke and Sakura did as well and they were the first team to go to the stand to get their scroll.

" You sure have balls." Anko said as she entered the stand.

" Konoha does not need cowards." Naruto said as he handed his team wavers.

" We know our limit and this won't reach it." Sasuke said with a smirk.

" We might be Genin but together we are unstoppable." Sakura said making the female Jounin smile.

" Do it." Anko said making the Chuunin nod his head. To team Seven's surprise they were handed two scrolls.

" Many times Genin forget that this is a team Test, all they care about at this point is showing how strong they are. However you three are showing the legendary spirit of team work Team Seven has aways been famous for." Anko said with a smirk.

" We've never heard about that." Sasuke said making Anko's smile grow.

" The first Team Seven was the Hokage and his two advisors he has now, then it was the Sannin three powerful Shinobi that became legends, followed by the team the Yondaime belonged to. Then the team the Yondaime made which included the Hatake Kakashi. All of them were strong on their own but when fighting together their power was legendary. The Sannin gained their Tittle by surviving as a team agaisnt Hanzo The Salamander." Anko said making the Genin feel some pressure.

" Now you got two scrolls for being confident and showing true teamwork but you are going to have to take the longer and more dangerous gate to reach the Castle in the center." Anko said with a smirk.

" Lets go, if we wait any longer its only going to make things harder for us." Sakura said taking the lead for once. Naruto and Sasuke followed Sakura as a Chuunin lead them to the Gate they had to use.

" Gate Sixty Six, you three be careful." the Chuunin said as they waited to start.

" I'll take one scroll, who wants the second one." Naruto said as he took a scroll from Sasuke.

" I'll take it." Sakura said making her team look at her.

" I'm the weakest and Sasuke can't afford to be distracted by carrying the scroll. I'll be more helpful as support." Sakura said making her teammates nod their heads.

" When this is over we are going to have to make sure you learn to stand next to us." Sasuke said before they heard the signal to start. Team Seven rushed in at full speed.

" This area is heavily infected with wild tigers and man eating bugs. The higher we are the safer we will be." Naruto said as they ran up a tree to use the branches to travel.

" How long until we reach the center?" Sasuke asked.

" Its going to be a while, when I was younger I use to hunt in here a lot. I know the safest path by heart." Naruto said before stopping.

" What is it?" Sakura asked as Naruto turned to them.

" This mission is about keeping the scrolls and arriving safely to the tower right?" Naruto said making his teammates nod their head.

" Everyone will be heading there hoping to ambush any fools that already would have the necessary scrolls, right?" Naruto said making them nod their heads again.

" Meaning that if we go directly to the tower at full speed someone will know we have it?" Sakura said making Naruto nod his head.

" So what are we going to do? Hide from our opponents?" Sasuke said making Naruto smirk.

" No lets plow right in. Imp is going to lead the way, he is great at finding humans." Naruto said as the dragon slipped out of his coat. It disappeared before jumping towards the ground.

" Lets go." Naruto said as he followed the invisible dragon.

It was late at night as Team Seven reached the edge of a river to camp. Naruto was gathering water, as his teammates slept in the tent they had obtained from Kakashi. Naruto turned towards the direction Imp was pointing at before looking at the dragon.

" Stay here and call me if something happens, I will go see who it is." Naruto said making the Dragon head to the temp.

Naruto had taken first part of night shift since he was the least tired after a whole day of running. Team Seven had eaten a boar Naruto had killed earlier and were sleeping it off. Naruto could had killed another animal but he knew that fresh boar made people really sleepy and his teammates needed to get into a deep sleep other wise they could drag him down. Naruto only needed minor sleep so he was going to spend as much time as possible awake. Imp could go a month without sleep, so Naruto knew he could rest along with his team while the dragon was on watch. However he didn't want to put so much pressure on Imp.

Naruto watched as two teams from minor villages fought. They hadn't noticed him looking at them. An hour into the fight both sides stopped and retreated. Naruto returned to his camp since nothing was out of place. He awoke Sasuke and then went to sleep. The next day Team Seven finished getting clean before heading to a new place to stay. Seeing as how they did not need to hunt a team down they were doing some heavy training. Sasuke was dodging attacks from Imp as Sakura worked on her chakra and a new Genjutsu. Naruto was working on mastering his mid level earth jutsu. He had sold Sasuke a high level Katon. They used fish as kunai practice, what ever that was caught got eaten. After breakfast they hurried to find another place to camp. They where using a large tree for shelter as a freak rain storm came in.

" I didn't hear anything about rain." Sakura said as she read her scroll for help.

" They probably kept it a secret to make the exams harder." Sasuke said getting a nod from Naruto. To their shock Naruto went into the water.

" Your going to get wet." Sakura said before lightning showed in the distance and was getting closer.

" It's more dangerous if we stay here. Looks like we have to move." Sasuke said as they hurried to get their things and left after the slow walking blond. To their shock Naruto was heading straight to the center tower.

" Everyone is going to be taking shelter right now. Meaning we can do what we want." Naruto said as his team hurried to their destination.

" Look at what we have here?" A rain nin said as he came out of the ground with his team.

" They can't be real bodies, since genin wouldn't have the chakra to make this many." Sakura said as she made some seals.

If only she knew how many Naruto can make.

" Looks like it didn't work." Naruto said as Sakura pouted. The rain nin smirked before attacking.

" How they let weaklings like you in here makes no sense to me." The leader yelled before the members of team seven turned into Sakura petals. Sakura delivered her legendary punch sending one nin flying farther than normal people her size could accomplish. Sasuke used a kick in the stomach of the leader to send him into a tree. Naruto just pressed a pressure point making his opponent faint.

" I never knew you where so strong." Sasuke said as they tied the Rain nin up. Not too hard where their life would be in danger because of the forest.

" It's because you've never fought me before."Sakura said making Sasuke study her.

" Sasuke looks like you will be burden with a scroll now." Naruto said as he tossed a second scroll to his male teammate.

" Hm, where are a team so it's only fair." Sasuke said with a smirk before they hurried.

" I can't believe how long that freak rainstorm lasted." Sakura said two days later they could clearly see the large tower they had to go to.

" If we rush now it should make things easier." Sasuke said before he and Sakura looked at Naruto.

" We'll head there at sunset right now we need our strength." Naruto said making his team nod their heads. They had been doing a lot of training even with the rain they did chakra control exercises that Naruto thought them.

" You're going hunting again?" Sakura asked a few hours later, the golden blond gave her a nod.

" Don't take too long." Sasuke said as Naruto made his way through the forest. He had heard something roaring meaning that something was going to be eaten. Imp had thought him to ambush his enemies when they were the most distracted. Eating was one of those times. Sure there was a river near their camp but he wasn't a really big fan of such small fish.

" Help me. Guys? Where are you?" A young red head with red hair whispered with fear as a large bear made its way to her. It released a massive roar as it swung its mighty paw at her. She clutched her team's scroll as she looked at the her death. She knew she wasn't strong, or the sexiest or the coolest but she just wanted to fight mister right. Someone that was everything she wanted yet kind and loving, someone that would treasure her all her life. The glasses wearing girl wanted to scream had her surroundings suddenly slowed down.

Her eyes grew as that scary black loving shinobi she had seen in the beginning appeared. He was flying in the air with his scythe drawn. With one majestic and powerful swipe he beheaded the massive bear. If that was not shocking enough he kicked the head several meters away before turning in the air. Using his suddenly momentum, he charged chakra to his scythe before making a vertical slash at the body. Her eyes grew in disbelief as the Bear's body was split in half.

Naruto landed on his feet with his back to the young kunochi, Imp glided down before landing on his shoulder before a spray of blood covered them both. The fast moving and severed body then landed on different side of the large tree behind them. The grass nin looked at Naruto with great awe and fear as he stood without a care in the world. She could feel that taking down such a large and powerful opponent was a simple task for him.

" T T Thank..." The teen tried to show her appreciation but she and Naruto had suddenly gotten drenched in water.

" What? How did that happen?" The red head said after the water finished soaking them. She closed her eyes as a strong and warm wind came to dry them.

" Clean up Jutsu." Naruto said before walking away.

" Wait." The teen said as she rushed to his side.

" Thank You. I owe you my life." She said with a blush. Naruto stared her a few moments and nodded his head. To her shock he went and began to cut off pieces of meat from the large beast with his scythe.

" Your going to eat him?" the kunochi asked only to get another nod.

" Shouldn't we hurry out of here? I mean other animals will be drawn because of the smell of blood." the girl said with fright. Imp and Naruto looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

_' It's going to get really dangerous, I'm won't make it far... think Karin think!' _The red thought to her self. '_ I know, your a genius!'_

" Uh can I travel with you atleast until we reach the tower. My team has an extra scroll but they went to find the other team we got sent with." Karin said as she heard animals closing in. Naruto stood and made his way to her. She wanted to hide thinking he was going to hurt her.

She closed her eyes when Naruto suddenly made a move towards her. She turned to the sound of something hitting the ground. She jumped when she saw a large centipede had tried to attack her. With a few swift moves Naruto cut the beast into four pieces. Naruto did a quick spin making the bug's blood fly off his scythe before placing it on his harness. Imp quickly climbed his shoulder before they made their way back to camp.

_' Oh I don't got time to be standing her stupefied.' _Karin thought before running after Naruto.

+-*/\*-+

Meanwhile ten minutes earlier with Team Seven.

" What the hell was that Sakura?" Sasuke said when they had suddenly seen a vicious and bloody vision of their deaths.

" It was a Genjutsu. That Shinobi must have cast it the moment we saw her." Sakura said while breathing hard.

" I'm surprised you were able to break out much less help Sasuke-kun." The Grass nin said with a dark smile.

_**' We need to get away from this freak now!'**_Inner Sakura yelled.

_' She saved me? I can't believe it happened, or the fact it doesn't really affect me... wait if she's this good then she can help me counter Itachi.' _Sasuke thought before turning to the long haired nin.

" Now then let's play." The evil nin said as the two genin charged him.

+-*/\*-+

Naruto didn't like the scene that he had returned to, Karin was very frightened. She watched as the two genin were dominated by her fellow Shinobi.

_' She was never this good. Oh crap he's going to kill me.' _Karin thought as she sensed Naruto release killing intent. She closed hoping her death was going to be quick.

" Naruto!" Sakura yelled when she saw him suddenly appear in front of Sasuke. The Grass nin had stretched it's neck hoping to bite her crush, only to sink its fangs into Naruto's forearm. The scythe master grabbed the back of the nin's head before turning with all of his might and slamming the body on a large boulder.

' Impossible! My curse seal should have taken affect. How can he have so much strength?' Orochimaru thought as he stood up. He got control of himself quickly when he saw a purple liquid start coming out of the two puncture marks on Naruto.

The rogue Sannin had to jump when a barrage of kunai and shuriken had made its way to him.

" I don't know who you are but you are not from my village!" Karin yelled making Orochimaru smirk. It soon left when he hit the ground only to sink in.

"What? How?" The Sannin said with rage as he sank.

" I might not be strong but I am smart. I saw a few seals on the ground releasing chakra. It must have been a trap they set up." Karin said with a smirk as she adjusted her glasses.

" Damn how did I miss these?" Orochimaru said before using a replacement to escape a Raiton hit from Naruto.

" **Kushiyose no Jutsu.**" Orochimaru said as he slammed a hand to the ground.

" **Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled as he and Naruto unleashed a barrage of fire balls on the summon.

" Damn You." Orochimaru said with rage as his snake hissed in pain.

"Take this." Sakura yelled as she threw two kunai with exploding tags. The large reptile quickly dodged only to find Naruto at its side. The golden blond slammed his scythe into the snakes back before jumping into the air, nearly gutting the creature in half.

Orochimaru was surprised that Naruto had blocked his attack, not because he had sensed it, but because the scythe was not affected by the sharpness of his legendary weapon. Naruto was using chakra to not be pushed back as he challenged Orochimaru with raw power. The Sannin jumped and delivered a roundhouse, Naruto used his scythe's handle to block. He quickly brought it down and gave the traitor a light cut. The long haired man had spun to avert most of the damage, he was still upset for actually getting hit. He charged at the annoyance in front of him only to have Naruto disappear into the ground.

" You think I would die so easily?" Orochimaru said with a smirk when he blocked a slash and kicked Naruto in the stomach. Orochimaru would have continued if Imp hadn't suddenly appeared and bit down on his shoulder. The blood red dragon had dug its claw on the snake summoner, it's tail wrapping around the body's wait and arms. Making the legendary sword useless.

The dragon had turned invincible and had waited for Naruto to make a fake opening for the Sannin. It hissed in the ancient way of the reptiles as it began to gather the power of his element. Orochimaru yelled in pain as Imp's mouth filled with lave.

The Sannin flipped his sword in the air and used his tongue to catch it, before driving it on Imp. The demonic dragon let go in a roar of pain. Naruto used a wind jutsu to blow Orochimaru away before he could continue to assault on Imp.

" Naruto. Is he going to be alright?" Sakura asked with worry as he carried his oldest friend.

" That bastard, what the hell was someone that powerful doing here?"Sasuke said as he was being helped to his feet by Sakura, both were bruised, cut and tired from chakra exhaustion but they would survive.

" Let me take a look." Karin said as she rushed to Naruto confusion his teammates. She quickly bandaged the dragon.

" Your friend got lucky, the blade wasn't able to penetrate his scales completely. So instead of getting stabbed all he got was a really long slash on his back." Karin as she treated Imp.

" Thank You." Naruto said making Karin look up at him with a smile.

" Don't mention it." Karin said before Sasuke grabbed her shirt.

" Who are you? You got that same headband as that freak." Sasuke said with rage as his Sharingan showed.

" Sasuke wait." Sakura said before pointing at two headbands.

" Imp must have ripped this off while they were struggling." Sakura said as she picked them up.

" This is an authentic headband from Grass how did that thing get it?" Karin said as she took the headband from Sakura.

" We need to take this to the Hokage." Naruto said as they saw he was already making his way to the large tower. Carrying his injured guardian in his arms. It had taken them a few hours but near midnight they finally entered.

" What does this mean?" Sasuke said as they looked at the riddle in the large room.

" They want us to open both scrolls, it's why the mention earth and heaven." Karin said as she looked at her only scroll. She looked up at Naruto and saw him hand her a heaven scroll.

" We don't need it, and she helped us back there." Sakura said making Sasuke nod his head. The Genin opened the four scrolls and saw a cloud of smoke forming.

" Throw them away." Karin said as she tossed hers. When the smoke cleared they saw two men appear.

" Iruka-sensei." Karin and Sakura said together.

" Your name is Iruka too?" The Grass nin asked the Chuunin.

" Wow who knew the odds of this happening?" The Konoha nin said to the Jounin.

" Naruto what happened to Imp?" Iruka said when he heard the dragon grunt in pain.

" Take him to get treated I'll explain everything to them." The foreign Iruka said getting a nod from his Konoha counter part. Naruto and his big brother figure rushed to get treatment of the large reptile.

" Now then there isn't really much to explain. All you need to know is to become stronger you need a sharp mine and a strong body. Never start learning or pushing yourself that way you grow as a ninja everyday." Iruka said before leading the Genin to the waiting rooms.

+-*/\*-+

" You're telling me it was him that left Orochimaru with those injuries?" The snake mistress of Konoha said as the golden blond was reporting to the Hokage and the Jounin available. Iruka the grass nin was upset that his all of his genin had been killed except for Karin.

Naruto nodded his head as Imp slept while his claws were close to tearing his skin. It was now had most of its torso wrapped up in bandages.

" According to Anko he was upset that he couldn't mark the last Uchiha. Your teammates said you took the hit." Ibiki said making Naruto nod his head. He brought up his right arm and pulled back his long sleeve. Showing two large bite wounds but nothing else.

" How? The curse mark has never been rejected like that.." The purple haired woman said with envy. To her confusion Naruto pointed at Imp.

" Explain." The Hokage said making Naruto want to sigh. He brought out a container of ink and brush. He quickly drew a seal on his forearm. Anko was shocked when he took her stick of dango and sealed it.

" Give it back." Anko said with a threatening voice, which resulted in Naruto offering his brush to her.

" He wants you to make the counter seal." Ibiki said making the special jounin growl. She quickly made the proper seal and channeled her chakra. To the shock of the room a few seal lines appeared on the exposed flesh. The saw Anko's seal turn red before it disappeared. Naruto then took the brush and made the same seal and the stick of dango came out. He stuck it in Anko's hanging mouth.

" Your telling me that you have a fail safe on you that prevents seals from affecting you?" Genma said making Naruto nod his head.

" Let me see." Kakashi said before he drew a chakra draining seal. When he finished making it glow with his chakra it turned read and dissolved.

" How?" The Hokage said making Naruto shrug his shoulders, he pointed at the sleeping Imp making the Hokage sigh.

" But I saw that chakra seal work on you at wave." Kakashi said making them look at Naruto.

" You weren't being hostile." Naruto said making the room fill with more confusion.

" So if I came... cough... and drew it now...cough... it would work?" Hayate said as he drew the same seal as Kakashi. They saw Naruto tense up.

" What did you do to him?" Anko said when she saw the scythe user wasn't moving.

" It's a false guard seal. It puts someone to sleep while locking their body making them look like they are on the job." Hayate said while Anko poked Naruto. They saw a grin grow on her face before Hayate quickly removed the seal.

" Naruto you may leave, the rest of you most contact the others along with the council we have a lot of work to do." The Hokage said making the blond nod his head as the other Shinobi answered with a Hai.

" Is he doing better?" Karin asked when Naruto sat down to eat.

" How are you?" the red head when she got a nod for an answer.

" Karin I got good news." Her Jounin sensei said as he walked up to her.

" The Hokage is going to allow you to continue in the Chuunin exams, and he is going to send a compensation to our village for what happened." The grass version of Iruka said with excitement.

**+-*/\*-+**

**I'm excited to say I have received some wonderul reviews that has greatly motivated me. Unfortunately I'm a lazy bum and kept forgetting to post up the last thing. I'm going to apologize for leaving you hanging but hopefully the wait will be worth it. For those that wonder about the paring I don't plan to make this a harem. I'll probably set up a poll later. It's been fun writing this so I hope you enjoy it...Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Jailer's Bonus**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 4 : Debuting the Nine**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon or Summon Thinking'**_

**Jutsu**

A feeling of excitement and dread was filling a tower that was located in a very dangerous and forbidden woods. The deadline for a special test had just come to an end. Eight teams had worked hard and shed blood to finish the second phase of the Chuunin exams. Now they all stood in front of the Hokage and many Jounin level ninja. Five teams from Konoha had passed to show off their village's power. One team from Kumo, one from Sound and one from Suna. Finally a lone red head stood representing Grass. The old village leader had a smile on his face as he prepared to address the group. He couldn't help but feel great pride at the number of Konoha nin present.

Meanwhile the council along with many bars and homes, that belonged to Shinobi, you could find them looking at a Television screen. Some civilians were watching as well but they had to pay extra since it was a special event.

" Welcome one and all to the second phase of the Chuunin exams. My name is Madden Gai and I will give you the play by play for the upcoming matches." The large, elder and wise man said with excitement.

" And I'm Ranka Lee... I hope everyone is as happy as we are." A beautiful and famous singer said to the screen.

" The opening ceremony has started and it won't be long until we get this fight started." Madden Gai said as Hayate finished explaining the rules.

" We are coming to you live from a window outside of the fighting ring." The green haired teen said with a smile.

" Why is that ditz doing commentary work?" Koharu asked the council members next to her. She hated foolish girls thinking that looks will get them through life.

" It's good publicity, Madden will handle the real commentary action." Danzo said getting a nod from the other council members.

+-*/\*-+

" I have just finished... cough... hack... wheeze... explaining the rules... cough... to you. Cough... cough... cough. If any of you wish to leave, now will be the time." Hayate said only to get Kabuto to leave.

" Well then, we will now begin with the preliminaries due to the fact that there is too many of you." Hayate said shocking the Genin.

" We have very important people showing up for the finals and they can not afford to waste too much time." Hayate said after getting the Genin to calm down. A screen began to go through names before stopping.

" This is exciting." Ranka Lee said as she looked at her senior co worker.

" That is correct here we have a battle that should be quite interesting. On one side we have a Senior Genin that has many missions under his belt. On the other we have a young prodigy that Konoha has invest much time and effort into his growth." Madden said as Sasuke walked from his team to meet his opponent.

" Will he be alright? Your team did take quite the beating." Karin asked as she stood next to Naruto. She was the only foreign nin next to the side full of Konoha Shinobi. Of course Grass was an ally longer than Suna, meaning it wasn't too weird to see her there.

+-*/\*-+

Since her arrival to the tower she had yet to leave Naruto's side. Due to the fact that he doesn't care about people being next to him, she took it as him having some feelings for her. He was just too shy and worried about his blood hungry image to openly show his love for her, at least that was her theory and she liked her theory to much to change it. At the moment she saw him as her knight in dark armor. She didn't want a shinning noble knight in white armor ridding a noble steed. No she was developing feelings for the black knight soaked in the blood of his enemies while lowering from the heavens on his destructive dragon.

Naruto had blown her mind away when he first burst into the room during the first part of the Chuunin exams. Growing up in grass country she had never truly meet someone oozing confidence and chakra like the scythe user. It was mainly due to the fact that her village was nothing more than a support village for Konoha. Even though it's leaders feared the fact they were harboring a fugitive from the powerful village. She wondered why they didn't just turn him in, the reward would be great and they would earn more of Konoha's respect.

Karin's whole life was full of cowards and weaklings. Now she had meet someone that not only had power but was kind. When he erupted into her life the shock and chakra she felt not only frightened her, but made her excited. So excited that she had to change the underpants she was wearing. The first exam was extremely difficult, especially with the way the dog boy that sat next to her kept sniffing the air. Kiba would also turn to her with a big and goofy smile that freaked her out. She knew that he knew what had happened to her. The whole time after he was done cheating he spent it trying to touch her. Which resulted with her cutting him with her pencil.

After the exam the two grass teams had meet up and agreed to stay away from Konoha's Black Death. Needless to say she was shocked that he had saved her. At first she felt gratitude but the feelings became more serious with the way he sacrificed himself for his teammate. The way that he would gently treat his scaly friend. The way that he had accepted her, since most Shinobi were rude to foreign nin even if they were allies. Something in her heart told her he was different, that with him she could be who she wanted to be. She found this very strange to her, she was always a nin that believed in science. Which left her confused at the sudden feelings that were developing, sure she had some silly dreams like any other girl but she never thought it might come true.

Now she couldn't help but let herself be wrapped up in the chakra that he unconsciously let out. As a sensor she could feel and see the chakra of those around her, if she concentrated hard enough. With Naruto she didn't even have to try hard, his chakra was so much that it was filling the room. Jounin nin and higher also had a small spark of chakra due to their emotions but the way it just gushed out of his body made the Hokage look weak. But what she loved about his chakra wasn't the fact it promised great nights if she got with him, but the way it seemed to want to protect others. She could feel his want to help and care for those around him. She accepted his chakra with all her heart, she knew that he would never do anything but protect her. She felt a great wave of joy, ease and warmth fill her. She could only imagine how it would intensify if she held his heart.

These reasons and the fact that the Hokage had allowed her to continue was a sign from Kami to her. It meant that not only was she destined to make her village proud, but that she was to fall in love with the scythe user. It was the only reason why everything that has happened to her had revolved around him. Her first climax, her first wet dream, her salvation, her sudden courage agaisnt the hidden Sannin, the scroll he offered her when she needed it the most, they knew someone with the same name, and the fact that her sensei had informed her about the Hokage's decision when Naruto was there. Everything could seem like a coincidence to others but she didn't believe chance could strike so many times with only two people. Something wanted her to be with the teen next to her, and she did not plan to disappoint.

+-*/\*-+

Sakura was mad, no she was pissed. As soon as she came into the tower with her team the red haired bimbo they had saved, had latched on to her teammate. She didn't care who was with Naruto, but she felt it was her duty to keep him safe from floozies that couldn't keep to themselves. Inner Sakura didn't want anyone besides herself near Naruto, she was having a lot of trouble getting her outer persona to agree to her feelings.

Once everything had been explained to her and Sasuke, the red head easily made her way to where Naruto was. Sakura had lead Sasuke to the infirmary thinking Naruto was going to be there only to find the place empty. Naruto had to report to a different room where a vet from the Inuzuka clan waited to treat Shinobi partners. Karin had easily found him thanks to her sensor abilities. Leaving a tired Team Seven to give up so that they could rest. Due to the borderline chakra exhaustion from their fight with Orochimaru, Sakura and Sasuke had not left their beds for a day. Sakura had smiled when Naruto showed up with food. It left her face when she saw Karin next to him. To make things worse the short haired, glasses wearing Kunochi had quickly taken Naruto out of the room.

+-*/\*-+

Mizuki had a serious look as he stood next to the Jounin. The day before he had gone to see Imp and was glad to hear the wound was minor. He then asked his disciple what happened only to be shocked and yet filled with pride. The silver haired Chuunin had never thought Naruto would be able to seriously wound a Sannin so soon. Now the man waited for his favorite student to do battle. He watched as Sasuke fought off the chakra draining man. The senior Konoha nin had gotten a few hits and grabs on Sasuke before the last Uchiha revealed his Sharingan and turned the battle by using the same chakra draining attack. With his chakra to normal he leaped from his opponent and used a quick fire jutsu to defeat him. The man was heavily injured, but would live. Sasuke looked at his hands before turning to look at his team.

_' I didn't want to show the Sharingan yet. I don't care if my team knew I could do it, but now my enemies will be ready.' _Sasuke thought as he was declared the winner.

+-*/\*-+

" It's amazing he knew the same move as his opponent." Ranka Lee said making Madden Gai chuckle.

" He didn't know it, Uchiha Sasuke learned it because of the Sharingan. That special Doujutsu has the ability to read his opponents abilities and copy them. Though there is some limitations. It can't copy bloodlines or Jutsus where Shinobi use limited hand seals or none at all. To be honest I expected a bit more from the last Uchiha. His battle was impressive but with all the hype he had I figured he would be borderline Chuunin by now." Madden Gai said before the next match started.

+-*/\*-+

Needless to say his words upset many in Konoha. Especially those in the council that had openly favored the raven haired boy.

" How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked as he saw his student walk up to him.

" Slow, my body still hurts from fighting that freak. I couldn't fight at a hundred percent." Sasuke said with a hint of rage.

" How powerful were you?" Kakashi asked as the Konoha nin looked at them.

" Fifty maybe Sixty percent at the max. I'm not completely sure." Sasuke said making Kakashi nod his head.

" Oh look the next match is going to start... and it finished." Karin said as she saw Kankurou tricked a Konoha nin into getting crushed by his puppet.

" Sasuke's fight must have triggered something with the foreign nin." Kakashi said making the Konoha nin look at him.

" What do you mean Sensei?" Sakura asked.

" They're pissed off." Karin said making Sakura look at her.

" Why?" The pink haired Kunochi asked the red.

" It's because your village went and flexed the power of the Uchiha clan. Also since he fought a fellow Leaf nin they think that he might have purposely thrown the fight." Karin said shocking those from Konoha.

"We wouldn't do that?" Sakura said in the defense of her village and people.

" Maybe, but they don't know that. All they know is that the preliminaries started with the last member of a very prestigious clan and he won with his opponent using the same move over and over again. Any good Shinobi would have changed tactics when their attacks weren't working." Karin said making Sakura speechless.

" Yamanaka Ino vs Samui of Kumo." Hayate said before coughing. The platinum haired Yamanaka had a big smile as she walked past team Seven to reach the stairs.

" Just you wait Sasuke-kun I'm going to the finals with you." Ino said before hearing Naruto cough. She saw him pointing to the other side of the arena. Ino paled a bit as she saw her opponent. Samui was a beauty and Ino couldn't help but feel that the older teen before her was easily better than her. Especially with her large rack making Ino's chest look like mosquito bites.

" She won't win." Karin said upsetting the Konoha nin near her. She felt the rage and instantly got closer to Naruto for protection. The lone act confused those around her enough that their rage vanished. Especially since she had grabbed on to his arm making the scythe user look at his fellow nin.

" I hate to say it, but you are right." Naruto said shocking those he grew up with.

" Ino has a lot of potential, but her mind is clouded. At the moment she is the weakest link of the Rookie Nine. I had hoped she would have gone agaisnt anybody but the Kumo nins." Naruto said with a serious, yet his voice had a bit of sadness.

" I wanted the Rookie nine to all head to the finals, it would have been a great gift from Kami had it happened." Naruto said making those around him confused.

" However there is many here that could have caused your group problems." Karin said making Naruto nod his head.

" Though we may look it, not all of us are as weak as what we may seem during first glance. With proper training Ino might have been able to fight the Kumo nin, but she would have still fallen to the hands of that blond. Sand, Kumo and Gai's team are the most dangerous to us at the moment." Naruto said making Karin nod her head.

" I could tell, their chakra is far greater than many in your group. Their confidence isn't there for no reason. With you leading them then it won't matter if your group takes a few blows in the beginning." Karin said making Naruto sigh.

"I know." Naruto said as he saw Ino get into the basic academy stance she knew.

" Begin." Hayate yelled making Ino charge her opponent. She threw a few Shuriken making Samui knock them out of the air. Using the quick distraction Ino threw a punch only to hit nothing but air.

" She disappeared." Ino said with disbelief before ducking, she quickly turned with a sweep. The instant and instinctive action allowed her to trip the Kumo Kunochi. Samui did a few back flips to not hit the ground.

_' For a moment her speed was descent. How did she know I was behind her?' _Samui asked herself as she saw Ino get to her feet.

_' What was that? My body was screaming to me that I was in danger. It almost felt like when I sparred with Naruto. No she is no where near his level. The only reason I knew he was there is because he wanted me to.'_ Ino thought as she saw her opponent suddenly take her seriously.

" What just happened?" Kiba asked, he along with many of the rookies felt, no knew Ino had lost at that moment.

" Ino has high enemy awareness even if she doesn't know it." Asuma said as he lit a cigarette. " I have Naruto to thank for that."

Many in the room looked at the scythe user. Ino drew a kunai as she took a moment to think what was the best course of action in defeating her opponent. She was going over her skills and physical abilities and was cursing herself.

+-*/\*-+

" How did she do that?" Ranka Lee asked.

" What first happened was that the younger girl was distracted? It is never good to go into battle and not focus on what is in front of you." Madden Gai said as he replayed the footage while a small square showed what was going on. Which at the moment wasn't much.

" Using such a reckless attack left the young Yamanaka open, however she seems to have some sort of real training."

" How do you know that?" Ranka Lee asked.

" Her instincts, watch her face in slow motion. She was clearly shocked, but when danger came she was able to react. My estimate is that someone wasn't holding back agaisnt her during special training. The sudden counter attack seems almost built into her body. It's why she was able to catch a high level opponent off guard. If she continues to train at the rate she is going she will be a very dangerous opponent in the years to come." Madden Gai said before the image on the Television went back to the fight.

+-*/\*-+

(Three months before the exams.)

_A platinum blond was breathing hard after her first spar with the strongest Genin she knew. She watched as her battle ready opponent stood with all his dark glory. The last three hours was spent with her trying to attack him, only to have him vanish from her sights and strike her back, bottom, legs, and arms. Every place he hit was to cause her pain, but not enough to knock her out. In his right hand was a white rope that at first touch was soft but with the speed and strength he used made it sting her._

"_Are we done?" Naruto said with a bored tone that upset her._

" _No. Not yet." Ino said with rage as she charged him again. Naruto let out a sigh before allowing Ino to nearly make contact with a kick. Once again she was left with disbelief as Naruto easily evaded her attack and whipped her butt with the rope._

" _Stop charging in. If you remove that flaw your skill will easily double." Naruto said as Ino rubbed her backside. She yelped when Naruto appeared in front of her and brought the rope on her head._

" _Never stop moving in a fight. If you are injured you can't treat your wounds until your opponent is down." Naruto said making Ino upset._

_" But I can't beat you." Ino said with pain in her voice._

_" Yes you can. Everyone has a weakness, you just have to find it and exploit it." Naruto said as he stood with confidence._

" _Then what's your weakness? Mr. Perfect, you're good at everything." Ino said with annoyance._

" _That is my weakness. I am a balanced fighter but if I went agaisnt a specialist in one field my chances of losing are very high. I can break Genjutsu but the higher the level the harder it is. I might have basic knowledge with all of the elemental types but a master in his or her field could over power my techniques, especially if they use a high level jutsu." Naruto said making Ino look at him with disbelief._

" _Then why don't you get higher level jutsus? Sasuke-kun does it all the time." Ino said making Naruto shake his head._

_" Don't compare me with Sasuke, in fact don't compare anybody with anyone else. Doing that will make your fights harder. You can use similarities to help fight, but don't think that one move or combination is good enough for everyone." Naruto said making Ino nod her head._

_" Iruka-sensei has never approved on how quickly Sasuke learns his jutsus." _

" _Why?" Ino asked, she would have loved to have half as many techniques as her crush._

" _He hasn't mastered them." Naruto said making Ino confused. " Knowing a jutsu and using it is not how one masters a technique. If takes many months of practice to learn what you can truly do. For example... Shushin. I can make it to the tower with one jump with ease, but if I take you with me it takes three times the chakra. Also by limiting the jump and not caring about where I land I can use it with almost no chakra drain to my body." Naruto said before vanishing and appearing behind Ino and whipping her butt again._

" _The problem I noticed with the academy and you is that you focus too much on what is in front of you. However it is how you were trained. There is no doubt in my mind that your father has trained you to make a Neo-Ino-Shika-Cho team." Naruto said making Ino blush and nod her head._

" _There is nothing wrong with that, except if you are caught in a situation where you are all alone. Just as you are right now." Naruto said before vanishing in a black cloud of smoke and hitting Ino's hand with the rope._

" _When doing one on one battles you have to look at not just your opponent, but watch your own back, sides, top and the ground. A Shinobi can appear from anywhere the same is with attacks, unless you are able to anticipate such moves you will die in battle." Naruto said making Ino a bit frightened._

" _Then how do I get stronger?"_

" _We train. As long as you are willing to fight at my side and do your best, I will never give up on you. You will be trained by those around you to take down a single opponent. I will teach your body how to survive agaisnt a group." Naruto said before he made six air clones._

"_Where are you going?" Ino asked as Naruto began to walk away._

" _I'm going to get help in finding something to make you unique." Naruto said before using Shushin to vanish. Ino gulped as the clones twirled the rope in their hands._

+-*/\*-+

_' For three months I trained with him on Sunday. He never held back and always encouraged me... and how did I show my appreciation? By leaving because of Imp. I'm such a fool.' _Ino thought with sadness as she circled Samui. The Kumo blond was standing ready to act.

_' She changed, or was everything earlier just an act to catch me off guard?' _Samui thought as Ino wasn't closing in the gap between them.

_' I owe Naruto a lot, as soon as this is over I'm going to beg him to take me back... wait that came out wrong.' _Ino thought before rushing forward with the Kunai. Samui threw a few and Ino countered with the same amount. The busty blond vanished from Ino sights. The female Yamanaka could feel chakra appear behind her. Samui had drawn the blade at her waist to cripple her opponent.

The room was left in shock when Ino suddenly vanished.

"**Ninpo: Dokugiri!****"** Ino mentally yelled as she released a cloud of smoke on Samui. Ino had used her weak Shushin to appear in the air.

_' Shit.'_ Samui thought as she covered her mouth.

'_ Hopefully my Naruto trap works on her._' Ino thought as she brought out four tags from her pouch. They had exploding tags, she threw them at the four corners of her poisonous cloud. She had Samui safely trapped.

" What is she doing?" Sakura asked with awe. She had never thought Ino would show such explosive skills.

" I honestly don't know." Naruto said as he smiled behind his vale.

" Damn it Samui, get out of there." A red haired Kumo nin said as she saw no sign of her teammate outside of the cloud of poison.

_' Concentrate... Concentrate.'_ Ino thought as she slowly made seals. Her chest expanded as her energy was gathering. She could feel the power of her attack forming ready to unleash. To those watching it looked like she was going to throw up.

" **Suiton: Teppodama!****"** Ino yelled as she released five balls of rapid moving water into the cloud of purple smoke. A yell of pain came before two impacts blasted the poison away. Her Jutsu made her fly back and land on the ground.

" Now!" Ino yelled as she made hand seals to trigger her tags. She froze for a moment as a wave of exhaustion hit her.

_' I don't want you using any of your Suiton jutsus, unless there is a source of water near you. At the moment you don't have the chakra to create a descent attack from the moisture in the air.'_ Naruto's warning filled her head.

_' He was right, that last jutsu drained me. But I can still fight.' _Ino thought as she prepared to light the four tags with the final seal. She yelled out in pain as Samui's Nodachi stabbed into her shoulder. Ino was pinned to the wall and saw Samui breathing hard. The Kumo Kunochi had been hit in three different spots with the water Jutsu. They were powerful blows, but as she held her breathe in the cloud of smoke, she used a weak Doton technique to harden her body. She let out a mental sigh of relief since Ino had used a water attack on her.

_' Any other jutsu might have knocked me out, looks like sensei was right about luck playing an important part in battle. I need to end this.' _Samui thought as she flashed through seals.

" **Raiton!**" Samui yelled making Ino eyes to grow.

" **Rairyuudan no Jutsu!****"** The blond Kumo nin yelled as she launched the lighting that had wrapped around her. Her eyes grew when a tag next to her exploded and sent her flying. Ino yelled out in pain as the drastically weakened attack hit her. She had used the last bit of her strength to set off a single tag. The elemental dragon began to break apart the moment Samui lost her concentration. With her two injures and her body low on chakra, Hayate had decided to end the match in Samui's favor. He quickly withdrew the blade from Ino's body and allowed the medics to treat her.

" It's deep, but we might be able to almost leave no scar." The medic said as they lowered Ino on to a stretcher.

" Hey." Ino said as she felt a familiar chakra source appear next to her. The medics were shocked to see Naruto looking down at their patient. He was squatting next to her as her eyes attempted to penetrate his veil.

" You did good." Naruto said with pride in his voice.

" Thanks, but if I hadn't left your side I would have won." Ino said with light tears in her eyes. She was frustrated with herself, she had been so close, she could taste victory. If only her foolishness hadn't caused her to throw away the only friend that really cared about her improvement.

" You did your best, that is all I ever wanted. And as you can see I'm here next to you." Naruto said making Ino reach her hand towards him. He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

" We are two of nine. I won't let anyone else wear this number." Naruto whispered making Ino smile. He was lucky no one but the medics heard him. He let go of her hand and stood. Ino watched him vanish with his Shushin.

" The poison is weak but very fast in spreading. If she was a bit stronger you wouldn't be standing here." Anko said as she gave Samui a powerful anti-venom.

" I know, looks like luck was on my side today." Samui said as she looked towards the direction her opponent was taken.

_' Even though I was trained by Sensei and have more power, skill and experience that girl brought me to my knees. Konoha nin are a force that must not be underestimated.'_ Samui thought as she followed the medics for treatment.

" Yamanaka Ino. I wonder if her father will get upset if I take her in as an apprentice? It's the least I can do for my very busy coworker." Anko said with a mischievous grin.

+-*/\*-+

" Don't feel bad Yamanaka, your daughter fought well." Danzo said as Inoichi had his head down.

" I know, and it hurts seeing her lose but more when she gets hurt. The thing that has me the most upset is that everything she showed, the power she displayed had nothing to do with our clan. I don't know where she learned all of that, but it wasn't from me or Asuma." Inoichi said with pain in his voice.

" Don't let it get to you, whoever is helping her, you should be grateful to. That person clearly has put her on the right path to become an interrogator." Homura said making Inoichi relax.

+-*/\*-+

" Did you know Ino was this strong?" Sakura asked her black cloaked teammate.

" She used to be stronger." Naruto said shocking Sakura and those around him.

" I heard that she quit training with you. I guess whatever extreme training you gave her had worn down." Asuma said with a bit of disappointment.

" To train or not to train with me has always been her choice." Naruto said with a calm tone to end the topic. He didn't like to talk about others unless they were his enemies.

" The next match shall be Temari from Suna agaisnt Tenten of Konoha." Hayate said making the genin look into the battle. They were shocked that someone could own so many weapons at once. The battle didn't last long and the weapon mistress was beaten and retrieved by her teammate.

" The next fight shall be Inuzuka Kiba vs Nara Shikamaru." Hayate said shocking the members of the Rookie nin. Kiba and Shikamaru instantly looked towards Naruto.

" Make it good." The Scythe user said while in the inside he was cursing the one in charge of the selection. Both competitors nodded their heads before heading to the arena.

" Are you two ready? Then begin!" Hayate said before jumping to cough his lungs out.

" This is going to be such a pain. However I can't afford to lose to someone of such low ranking." Shikamaru said before getting into a fighting stance. This single course shocked all that knew him.

" Low Ranking? I don't think you noticed but I'm number one." Kiba said with a smirk as he showed off his gloves. The lazy Nara looked at Kiba, then at the other members of the rookie nine before looking at Naruto. He sighed before bringing his hands up and making sure his gloves are secured. The unique color and number clear for all to see.

" I guess I was the only one that read the letter attached to the boxes when we received our gloves. Just as Konoha uses three man cells so do the Rookie Nine. For example the first three ranks. Number one which is held by you, Number two which belongs to Ino and Number three that Choji proudly wears. The lowest number of a group will always be the main attacker, the middle number will act as support. The final number has the job of keeping the team safe. They will keep most of their power hidden and use it to destroy the immediate opponent or rush in at the last moment and save their fellow nine." Shikamaru said shocking those in the arena and those viewing the matches.

" I agree with the ranking Naruto has given us. At the moment with our present skills this way of fighting is best. However our numbers not only represent what teams we are to be with but also how powerful we are. That form of ranking comes from the Nine Bijuu." The lazy Nara said making the eyes of everyone to grow.

" The one tail is the lowest but the most destructive when attacking. Just like you, you are a very powerful Shinobi but allow your ego to weaken your skills. While the nine tailed is clearly the strongest of all the demon lords. Just like Naruto is with all of us. Of course as we train and grow stronger our rank might change. However one thing won't change and that is that Naruto is very troublesome." Shikamaru said making those listening confused.

" Why? You don't like him as our leader?" Kiba said as he looked at the Scythe user he knew, and hated the fact that Naruto was clearly the alpha in their group. Something he had wanted for the longest.

" Do the Bijuu have a clear leader? No, each of them did what they wanted when they wanted, but they respected each other. Which is why they never invaded another's territory. Yes we are a special group and yes Naruto is the strongest, but in the end we are equals no matter what our rank is. We respect each other and help each other become the best we can be. We will be the leaders of our generation, we will become the ones to protect the village when the old generation dies out. From one of us a Hokage will stand and from our bonds Konoha will finally reach complete harmony. Can you imagine it Kiba, if one of us becomes Hokage all of us will support him. Seven of the nine are clan heirs, no matter who we support they will have the majority vote. Through our unity we can change Konoha for the better, we will end all the pointless bickering and pain. No longer will our home be divided, in the words of your clan... our pack will be one." Shikamaru said making Kiba's eyes grow.

_' A pack will never truly be strong if the individuals members do not work for the good of the pack. Each member of the family must be ready to give themselves to protect the pack and the pups to come.' _Inuzuka Tsume's words filled Kiba's mind.

" Naruto is a troublesome guy for wanting so much responsibility, but I agree with him. If we are to save and protect Konoha we must fulfill the dreams of the Shodaime. We will unite the clans under one flag. Though it pains me to do this Kiba, I can't afford to hold back." Shikamaru said as he got back into his unknown fighting stance. A smirk grew on the Inuzuka heir.

" I wouldn't have it any other way Oni-chan." Kiba said as he tossed a pill to Akamaru.

" It's good to see you understand what I wanted to say Otouto. But who knows? After this fight is over you might be the Onichan." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

" I don't think so." Kiba said as he charged Shikamaru. They did some fast Taijutsu shocking Team Ten since they had never seen Shikamaru move so much.

" Looks like our morning training is paying off." Naruto said making the Konoha nin look at him.

" You've been training with Shikamaru during the mornings?" Sakura asked while feeling a bit hurt. She had asked him about morning training but his answers was that he was always busy.

" Yeah, I normally sleep only four to six hours a day. Before going to our team meetings I meet up with Shikamaru and train with him. The fighting style he is using is one I found that would be best for him. It revolves mostly around sudden and accurate strikes. He has more than likely memorized all of the moves involving the styles, along with the key pressure points in a human body. Shikamaru's weakness has always been Taijutsu, it was the first thing I wanted to eliminate." Naruto said as the lazy Nara blocked and countered Kiba's attacks. Kiba was clearly faster but Shikamaru was used to seeing that level of speed. What made things easy for Shikamaru was the fact that Kiba did not pack the raw power of Choji, much less what Naruto had.

" **Kage Mane no Jutsu!**" Shikamaru said when he was lightly struck by two rapid moving Kiba's. His shadow connect to the two dog boy's making them stand awkwardly. In a flash of sudden speed Shikamaru struck one of the bodies.

" When fighting two opponents the shadow possession is difficult to control. Using his brain Shikamaru can trap his opponents into the best position possible. I'm proud of Kiba's instincts, otherwise Shikamaru would have knocked him out like he did with Akamaru." Naruto said as Kiba had blocked the blows.

The now lone Inuzuka jumped back and got on all fours and looked at his opponent.

" Hayate-san." Shikamaru said as he looked at Kiba. His words left those viewing confused.

" Do you mind taking Akamaru to a medic? I want to fight Kiba at a hundred percent I can't do that if he is worrying about his partner." Shikamaru said making Kiba smirk. Hayate with a single move took the injured pup to safety.

" I appreciate that Oni-chan, but its almost time to end this." Kiba said getting a nod from his higher ranked friend. Kiba took in another soldier pill and charged Shikamaru.

" Did your mother teach you to use Chakra to improve your speed in battle?" Shikamaru said as he suddenly found himself on the defensive. He had gotten stronger but fighting so close to someone was still a foreign concept to him.

" No, its something I was figuring out on my own after I learned tree climbing." Kiba said as he slashed Shikamaru's leg.

" You should go see Naruto later, he has a lot of scrolls, perhaps we can find something to make you stronger." Shikamaru said with a smile.

" Who knows?" Kiba said before charging at full speed again.

" **Ninpo: Shell of Shadows!**" Shikamaru said as his shadow expanded around him and began to raise out of the ground. Kiba couldn't react when he crashed into a dome of darkness. He was shocked that he was able to stand on it and not have his movements sealed.

Without warning the dome of darkness shattered and Shikamaru flew towards the off balanced Kiba with an uppercut. As both reached the max of their climb Shikamaru spun and delivered a round house. The blow sent Kiba smashing into the opposing wall.

" Nara Shikamaru Barrage." Shikamaru said as he stood with ease, he adjusted his gloves once more before heading to the stands.

" I think that was a good enough show, don't you?" Shikamaru said as he stood behind Naruto. The only sign that the Nara got that Naruto listened to him was that Naruto adjusted his gloves. A small smirk grew on Shikamaru's face before heading to stand next to his immediate team.

" Why is he the only one that has a different color?" Karin asked when she noticed the small difference.

" Because Shikamaru is the smartest, as number five not only does he support the members of the nine next to him but also all the others. If I had things my way I would always consult Shikamaru before any battle." Naruto said as he watched medics help Kiba.

" The Taijutsu he used it was Hapkido, right?" Gai asked after suddenly appearing next to Kakashi.

" Hai I had a friend special order it." Naruto said making Gai study him.

" Aburame Shino Vs Zaku of Sound." Hayate said making the silent Genin walk to the stairs.

" Piece of cake, fighting this loser will be easy." Zaku said with ignorance.

" Though I feel that our level of power is correct, I do not agree with me being in the front lines." Shino said as he adjusted his glasses. He stared at his gloves while waiting for Naruto to answer him.

" Do you doubt yourself?" Naruto said making Shino look at him.

" No."

" Then why should I doubt_** You**_?" Naruto said making Shino think.

" I understand." Shino said before heading to the arena.

" You think because of some fancy gloves you can beat me?" Zaku said as Shino walked his way to him.

" I'm from the Aburame clan, you can't defeat me." Shino said as he adjusted his gloves to fight. The lone act pissed off Zaku while the others wondered if it will become a habit before one of the nine would do before a battle. Though Sasuke was cursing himself for not adjusting his gloves, Ino had done it subconsciously when walking down the stairs.

" Take this." Zaku yelled as he sent a blast of wind at Shino. It struck Shino making him break apart to reveal hundreds of bugs.

" What?" Zaku said in confusion before he got kicked on the back.

" I have yet asked Naruto for assistance, however, as one of the nine, I also must honor my rank." Shino said as he sent clouds of his friends to Zaku. The Wind user defended himself and saw Shino disappear from his view once more.

" Damn it." Zaku said with rage as he turned to block where he thought Shino would attack. Only to have his legs tripped from under him.

" Fall before the might of the Aburame clan." Shino said as his bugs swarmed over Zaku. When the sound nin hit the ground Shino quickly grabbed his arms and pulled them back. The stoic Aburame was using Zaku's back to increase the level of pain he had on Zaku. It didn't take long for the swarm of insects to drain Zaku's chakra.

" How?" The exhausted Sound nin asked as Shino was declared the victor.

" When I saw your straight and simple attacks it reminded me of my teammate. Kiba was never good at Genjutsu. The Neko Steps is a Genjutsu that my sensei taught me. It nullifies the sounds that I make while walking. Allowing me to sneak around your defenses." Shino said as he walked towards his team after readjusting his gloves and sunglasses. He saw Naruto nod his head as Sakura, Choji, and Hinata congratulated him. The Hyuuga heir had just returned from giving a small jar of medicine to Kiba. Sasuke and Shikamaru had light smirks on their face.

" Gai-sensei they are so youthful I can not watch their amazing flames of Youth." Lee said as he pretended to cover his eyes from a bright light.

" My eternal rival perhaps my students can also join their wonderful group?" Gai said to his eternal rival.

" Hmm, no I don't think so... Though the sound of The Konoha Twelve is amazing but a group is more respected and feared with the lesser number of members. For example The Seven Swordsmen of Mist, the Five Elemental Shadows, the Three Sannin, and finally the Hokage. By adding more members to the group it will just weaken them." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

" I would not want to be associated with fools like them. Fate has already given me my path to walk." Neji said in the traditional Hyuuga way.

" We may be fools, but we do not suffer alone." Naruto said making Neji glare at him.

" Next match is Haruno Sakura and Karui of Kumo." Hayate said to prevent a fight from starting in the stands.

+-*/\*-+

" The Rookie Nine, they are proving to live up to their self appointed names." Danzo said with his excitement almost escaping his lips.

" That Uzumaki has a lot of nerve thinking he can force the heirs into doing his bidding." A civilian said making the council look at him.

" What is wrong with creating unity among the clans? As long as we continue to bicker among ourselves our people suffer." Tsume said making the man snort.

" As long as the worlds turns, money will always dictate the future, the poor will suffer, the rich will rule and the honest will die helping others reach their dreams." A greedy merchant said with a smile.

" It's fools like you that those children will dispose off." Shibi said making the council look at him.

" If things continue the way they are the village will fall to civil war one day." Shikaku said with a serious voice shocking the room.

" Blasphemy! Konoha would never sink so low, we are the strongest." A civilian said making the room look at him.

" If we can not agree on what's best for the village then we can never hold that tittle." Danzo said as Madden Gai went over the last fight and how Genjutsu worked.

+-*/\*-+

" Good luck Sakura." Kakashi said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

" You don't have the power for you rank, but you definitely have the brains." Sasuke said making his female teammate nod her head.

" She will underestimate you, remember what Imp said." Sakura nodded her head making the rest of the Rookie Nine confused. She quickly walked down as the Kumo Kunochi walked with arrogance.

_' Don't underestimate them? Sensei just got spook that Samui almost took a fall. I won't lose that easily.' _Karui thought with arrogance. Easily ignoring the wise words of wisdom from the eight tailed Jinchuuriki.

+-*/\*-+

" This will be an interesting fight. Karui of Kumo is well known for her impressive swords skills. While the young Haruno has nothing from her name. According to our records she is only the second person in her family to become a Shinobi. Though she comes from a clan of well known hair stylist." Madden Gai said as he looked at a clipboard. The image on the screen showed Sakura adjusting her gloves.

" Doesn't that mean she will lose?" Ranka Lee said making Madden Shake his head.

" Not really, sometimes it is the unknown that comes out victorious. During battle if you have no information then you work on what you can see of the enemy. The young Haruno is clearly from Konoha, in theory she would have some fire jutsus. However out of all the Konoha nin we have seen only one has used fire. So you can't go with first assumptions. When a situation like this arrives you have to hope for the best and survive long enough to find a flaw in your enemy." Madden Gai said as Hayate finished declaring a start to the match.

Sakura jumped back and launched a few Shuriken, Karui easily dodged before charging towards Sakura. The red head had a hand on the handle of her sword. She swung down and to the shock of the arena Sakura caught the blade with her bare hands.

" These gloves are made of a special material that has the strength far greater than steel armor plates." Sakura said before punching Karui in the face with her legendary left hook. The red head skidded on the ground from the hit. She opened her eyes with shock as Sakura turned and threw the sword with all her strength making it break through a window.

" My sword!" Karui said with rage.

" Is now useless." Sakura said as she made seals. Kurenai smiled as she recognized them. Karui rushed thinking Sakura hadn't finished her jutsu and delivered a punch to Sakura only to see her turn into Sakura pedals.

" That's the False Kawarimi, did you teach her that jutsu Kakashi?" Kurenai said making the Jounin shake his head. He remembered the Genjutsu easily, it had belonged to Itachi before he sold it to the village. The Jutsu was simple, a few seals that combined Kawarimi and Bunshin no jutsu. The user would make a clone instantly in front of themselves. It's appearance would be hidden from the world by a Genjutsu that would make the Shinobi look like they were still making seals. The enemy would attack it and be caught off guard as it disappeared into whatever you wanted, most Shinobi that owned the technique would turn into some kind of bird. While the false seals were still operating you would switch with something in the area as the clone finished forming. Normally using two jutsus together was considered a simple combo, but Itachi had found the right balance to merge the seals to make a single jutsu.

Sakura appeared where one of her shuriken had been deflected, she charged with another punch but Karui side stepped it and went into a kick. Sakura blocked it before jumping over her opponent and throwing more projectiles. Karui quickly dodged and was forced to get out of her comfort zone.

" Demon Wind Shuriken!" Sakura yelled as she brought out a large folded Shuriken. She threw it at Karui with all of her strength. The red head jumped it only to see a second curve towards her direction.

" There was a second in the shadow of the first! How did I miss it?" Karui said before using Kawarimi to switch with a piece of stone from the wall Kiba had hit.

" **Ninpo: Haruno chaos!**" Sakura said as Karui began to look around. She threw a few shuriken and cursed. Leaving the arena confused. To her eyes there was a sea of Sakura clones, she tried to destroy them, but they would deflect her attack. Karui continue to attack until she ran out of projectiles. Sakura let out a sigh of relief before charging the now disarmed Kunochi. Killer Bee had a frown on his face as he saw a light panic of Karui's face.

_' Even if I don't have any weapons I can still beat her!_' Karui thought as she was easily stopping Sakura from landing another blow. The red head did a round house and Sakura lifted her forearms to block. Karui almost yelled in pain when she made contact with the arm guards. Sakura skid back and smirked.

" These arm guards are made of a more concentrated amount of the material from my gloves. They also have a special ability." Sakura said as she took some light breathes. She had been exchanging blows with Karui for the last ten minutes. It was an impressive show of Taijutsu for someone of her frame and age.

Once done controlling her breathing Sakura made a ram seal.

**" ****Kai!****"** The pink haired Haruno said as the red color on her armor began to peel off and float around her. The arena viewers watched in awe as the red paint began to break apart and turn into green chakra. It surrounded Sakura like a great flame, soon her light wounds began to heal, the exhaustion on her face vanishing. Those with chakra sensing skills could feel her reserves filling at a rapid rate. Sakura let out a sigh as the chakra around her seemed to have burned out.

" Well isn't that interesting." Naruto said making everyone look at him.

" Looks like she finally has a descent grasp on how to use the armor I gave her." Naruto said with a smile on his face, though no one could see it.

" What did you do?" Karui said as she saw Sakura looking more relaxed that when the fight started. The dark skin red head was having problems breathing. She had used much energy exchanging blows with Sakura. She didn't believe it was possible for such a weak looking girl to move so fast or pack such power. She had also learned that the light armor Sakura wore really hurt when it hit you or you hit it.

" My armor does more than just protect me, it contains special healing chakra for that I can use during or after battle. Which is why I'm about eighty percent recharged." Sakura said before she charged with new speed. Her movements were at Kiba's level.

" Gai-sensei it's like the beloved Sakura-chan removed weights from her lovely body." Lee said as he saw his crush start to pick apart the Kumo nin's defense.

" That's because she did. The armor that Sakura has on is a very specialized form of chakra armor. By adding chakra to it the armors weight will increase. By absorbing the chakra you lessen the weight, not only improving the condition of your body but also removing the limiters placed on you. I had originally planed to give these weights to Ino, however she had stopped her training before they were ready." Naruto said making the Jounin feel bad for the platinum blond girl.

"Still she has much work to do before mastering her armor." Naruto said as Sakura kneed Karui in the stomach.

" What do you mean?" Karin asked.

" Sakura has always had low amounts of chakra, for her to charge the weights at the level they originally was at would have taken months. Had I allowed that to happen she wouldn't have gotten any results from just wearing them a month." Naruto said as the two Kunochi kept fighting. Sakura was smiling as she fought her opponent with ease.

_' The moment your enemies is caught off guard from your sudden speed never stop attacking. If you give them the lightest breathing space they will adapt to your new speed.' _Sakura mentally repeated the words that Naruto told her when she first released her weights.

" **We'll show them our power! Shannaro!" **Inner Sakura yelled as she savagely attacked a Karui dummy.

" You used your chakra to power her weights. It's the reason why every morning before team training you place a hand on her shoulder." Kakashi said making Naruto nod his head.

" It's not just my chakra. I learned a special healing jutsu from the hospital. As you saw it can heal and recharge a person, however the control to use it most affectively is out of my reach. I can use the jutsu but to heal someone would take me too much time." Naruto said making Kakashi close his eye.

" And time isn't something you can't afford on the battle field. Which is why you sealed the healing chakra. That way those with the seals can heal themselves and depending on how good their control is will dictate how much and how fast they heal." Kakashi said making Naruto nod his head.

" However the armor does more than that. As I said before Sakura has always had low chakra. The amount I pumped into her weights is four maybe five times her maximum output. Which is why she canceled the release, making those Sakura pedals appear on her armor." Naruto said making the eyes of the Jounin grow.

" Wait...Are you saying that if she wanted to she could use that healing jutsu again?" Kurenai said shocking the Genin.

" Hai, since she has to manipulate foreign chakra into her own body much of it can be wasted during the transfer. Activating it the first time cut her weight and the armor's chakra in half. She should be able to use it one more time." Naruto said making the Konoha nin look at him.

" Naruto with such a seal the loss of Shinobi from Konoha will greatly drop." Shikamaru said making Naruto nod his head.

" I know, but I have yet to truly finish the seal. To be honest Sakura is using my first prototype, without proper knowledge I'm not willing to give it to others yet. For now it is nothing more than a hobby to kill time." Naruto said making the Konoha nin around him shocked.

_' He created a seal that can change the tide of battle out boredom?'_ The Hokage thought with disbelief.

" Can't you make it better?" Karin asked.

" I can't, that seal was created with the knowledge I am allowed to obtain as a Genin, half of it is original seals that I had to create on my own. There has been many failures before I was able to develop something that was safe." Narutos said as he remembered the many times his seals would explode on his face. Making Imp laugh as Naruto was set on fire from his failed attempts.

" I'm sure after seeing your Fuuinjutsu skills in person the Hokage will approve of you getting special benefits." Kakashi said with an eye smile. They were shocked to see him shake his head.

" I don't want special treatment. A Kage must be fair to all members of his village. For me to be given access to higher information is wrong. I will just wait until I become a Chuunin, but to be honest I think working on my own seals makes things more fun. By not following the standard mainstream work I can be unique. That way, if I create a clan they will have something to help them stay in power." Naruto said shocking those around him.

_' That's right, he doesn't have a family. Almost all orphans dream of having a big family one day.' _The Jounin thought as they saw the silent scythe user. Naruto watched as Sakura back flipped from the exhausted Karui. They had been exchanging blows for another ten minutes and the read head was clearly slowing down. Sakura reached into her Kunai holders and brought out two Kunai. She rushed Karui and the red head was forced to dodge the strikes. Sakura was slashing in a way that kept Karui from coming to a stop. To the shock of the red head Sakura threw the kunai making them slam next to Karui.

The sunlight was reflect from twin wires attached to the blades. Karui saw that the wire was crossed in front of her. If she moved the strings would cut into her. Her eyes grew as Sakura made another ram seal.

"**Ninpo: Reaper's Wind!**" Sakura mentally thought as she let out a strong breeze that cut into Karui's flesh. The red head had crossed her arms to protect herself from the small blades of winds.

" **Oh Yeah! Naruto's jutsus are the greatest!"** Inner Sakura yelled as her outer person stopped the technique before letting go of the ninja wire. She kicked off the crossed arms of Karui making the red head slam her head into the wall. Karui was instantly knocked out as Sakura got a safe distance from her. The long pink haired Kunochi let out another sigh of relief as she saw the battle was over. Sakura readjusted her gloves before heading to her friends.

+-*/\*-+

"Amazing, Kakashi has truly done great work with his students." Koharu said as she looked at Sakura head to her team.

_' Crazy old bat.'_ Most of the council thought since they had a feeling their perfect weapon was the reason behind the large amount of power the Rookie nine was showing.

+-*/\*-+

" You were great." Sasuke said making Sakura blush.

" Thanks but I probably could have been a third faster if I removed all of the weight on me." Sakura said making Sasuke look at her with disbelief. Though he greatly hid it.

_' She still a had a third of her power hidden?'_ The lone Uchiha thought as he looked at his former fan girl with new respect.

" Sa.." Sasuke was caught off as Sakura instantly went around him.

" Naruto the armor you gave me was amazing. It just took too long for the chakra to be released in the beginning." Sakura said making Naruto nod his head.

" I know but remember that this was not originally made to be used during battle but instead after it or if a support team showed up. We had good luck on our side since your opponent stood there while you were recharging yourself." Naruto said making Sakura nod her head.

" You said the armor was originally made for Ino, since it's clear flaw is that it takes a while to power up, you didn't change it because she is a part of the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio. You knew she would have the necessary time to use it." Shikamaru said making Naruto nod his head.

" That and more. During training I noticed Ino has another flaw, she is quick to show off new skills. And she was never good at listening to my advice. Had I a made the seal to instantly start she would have grown to depend on it too much. My Divine Restoration Seal is a powerful weapon. I don't want Shinobi thinking they are unbeatable just because they have it. Arrogance can be anyone's greatest weakness." Naruto said making the Jounin nod their head.

" One day I plan to have a seal on all of the Rookie Nine. Until then I will see who is worthy to use it." Naruto said shocking the Genin near him.

" Naruto. I can use a seal like that, my ambition..." Sasuke said as his voice sounded unnatural.

" Sasuke, do you consider me a friend?" Naruto said making the last loyal Uchiha look at him.

" I know of your ambition and it is an honorable one. I don't think Team Seven is ready to help you with that goal." Naruto said shocking Sasuke.

" I have to kill that person. With your help!" Sasuke said with rage before he was suddenly slammed into the wall by Naruto. The scythe user was lifting Sasuke high into the air with his lone hand. Easily display the great arm strength he possed.

" Did you not hear what Shikamaru or I said?" Naruto said with a calm voice.

" The moment you wore those gloves was the moment you stopped being just an Uchiha. You are now a part of something greater. We will help you avenge your loved ones." Naruto said as Sasuke looked at him with a glare.

" You no longer must carry this burden alone, we are here to help you. And until we feel we are ready to take on a S-class Shinobi, then and only then we will bring justice on that man. I can only imagine how much it hurts Sasuke. You must learn to be patient, you are the only man in this village capable of fighting Itachi on equal terms. No one else in this world has a complete Sharingan like you. Do you really think someone else will kill him? Do you really think he will fall to the hands of anybody else but you? Do you really think a non Uchiha can beat its former prodigy?" Naruto said as he lowered Sasuke to look at him in the face.

" The moment I gave you your gloves I made you a promise. Do you remember what it was?" Naruto said as he looked at the Sharingan that formed in Sasuke's eyes.

+-*/\*-+

( It was the day before Sasuke's birthday)

" _What's this?" Sasuke said after training. He had found Naruto waiting at the gates of the Uchiha compound. Sasuke was handed a pair of gloves that looked to be made of great quality and material._

" _It's a birthday gift and a promise." Naruto said making Sasuke look at him._

" _A promise? What kind of promise?"_

" _To grow stronger together. To help each other. To always stand by each other's side." Naruto said making Sasuke look at him._

" _Who would make such a ridiculous promise? I don't need you to be stronger." Sasuke said with arrogance._

_" Think what you want Sasuke but as long as you don't wear those gloves you can never beat me. Maybe one day you will learn that being alone isn't enough. Until that day we will be waiting." Naruto said making Sasuke confused. His eyes grew as he saw Hinata start walking next to Naruto. It grew more when he saw Naruto pet her head in the big brotherly way Itachi did with him. _

+-*/\*-+

" That we would help each other, that we would grow stronger together. That we will never be alone." Sasuke whispered as the hand around his neck lowered him.

" Each member of my fellow nine are important to me. I won't let anyone harm any of you if I can prevent it. That includes seeing my fellow members foolishly bring harm to themselves. My seal wouldn't give you the strength to defeat that man. We have much training ahead of us before we can take him down as a team much less with our individual skills." Naruto said as he turned from Sasuke.

" When you earned the seal I will gladly give it to you. Until then be patient. Itachi isn't going anywhere." Naruto said as Sasuke rubbed his neck.

_' He's right only I can kill Itachi, no not just me but with the others. Their skills can help me defeat my brother.'_ Sasuke thought as he remembered the skills shown by his fellow nine.

" Naruto... I'm sorry." Sasuke said making the Konoha nin around him shocked. Their whole life they had never seen an Uchiha apologize. Except for Kakashi... and the Hokage.

" Water beneath the bridge. If you really feel guilty go work on your hands seals. They seemed a bit slow to me." Naruto said making Sasuke nod his head. The lone Uchiha knew Naruto was at a high level with his hands seals, which is why he could do some jutsus with almost no seal usage.

_' Damn that Kyuubi brat, if he keeps Sasuke-kun on a leash then I can't place my seal on him.' _Orochimaru thought with rage as he saw Sasuke go over the seal combinations for the jutsus he knew. He hadn't noticed before but since he started wearing his gloves his jutsus took longer to form.

" Subaku no Gaara vs Rock Lee." Hayate said making the mini green beast rush to fight. Naruto tensed up during the end of the fight when he saw Gaara nearly kill the future Taijutsu master.

_' He might not have been one of the Nine but I do not like the fact he was injured so badly. Gaara is dangerous, hopefully the others will understand not to mess with him.' _Naruto thought as he looked at the electrical board to see who was going to fight next. He turned and saw Karin hold on to his forearm once more from fear. He placed a hand on hers to comfort her, which easily brought a smile to her face. He was a sucker for a damsel in distress.

" Omoi from Kumo vs Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha." Hayate said with a light smile on his face.

" This is what I get for putting too much ketchup on my fries." Omoi said making Killer Bee and the just returned Samui shake her head. The young man from Kumo made his way down as Naruto silently did as well. Both soon stood in front of each other.

_**' Damn Yugito said that he is three year younger than her but his size doesn't show it.' **_Hachibi said getting a mental nod from his host. Naruto was just a few centimeters taller than Omoi but his large frame made Omoi look weak. The scythe user was tightening his gloves as Omoi couldn't help but gulp. He knew of the dangerous and more than likely limitless power Naruto could call upon. Still he would fight to his best abilities to make his village proud.

" Are you two ready?" Hayate said as he looked at both competitors.

+-*/\*-+

" Now this is a match I was hoping for. For a moment I feared that Konoha's Black Death was going to have an unworthy opponent." Madden Gai said with excitement.

" The Shinobi from Kumo are very powerful they once escorted me." Ranka Lee said with a smile.

" Let's see if Uzumaki-san will be as dominating as he was in Iwa. It wouldn't surprise me that Kumo sent their best in hopes of testing their power agaisnt Konoha's newest power house." Madden Gai said as Omoi reached for his sword.

+-*/\*-+

" Why is that idiot just standing there? He should just rip him to shreds!" A civilian yelled making a man look up from his bar, unknown to the long haired man a certain teammate of his was in the same bar.

" Who is that?" Jiraiya of the Sannin said as his mind was borderline drunk.

" You don't know him?" The bartender said making the room quiet down.

" That's Uzumaki Naruto. Also known as Konoha's Black Death. He slaughtered some Iwa nin during their exams, they didn't promote him because of the fact he made the great Stone village look bad." The man said shocking the Toad and Slug Sannin. Her apprentice was just looking at the mysterious figure.

" Rumors says that he is suppose to take up the Hokage's mantel in a few years. They also say he is a greater Genius than even the Yondaime was." The man said making Jiraiya glare at the man.

" That's impossible the Yondaime can never be surpassed, especially by some nobody named Uzumaki... Naruto?" Jiraiya said as his mind registered who he was talking about.

" I don't know, the kid is suppose to be extremely powerful, from what Konoha nin are saying he can freely use all five elements, his physical power is amazing, his skills with a Scythe is already at a master level, his chakra and Stamina has no limit. I got my money running on him reaching the top." The man said with a smirk.

" Sounds like a brute if you ask me." Tsunade said as she saw the carefree way Naruto stood before Omoi. Shizune and her were in a booth near the bar but Jiraiya hadn't heard her.

" I don't know Tsunade-sama, he doesn't look that way to me. He looks like a harden veteran ready for anything." Shizune said making Tsunade snort. The older blond had her eyes grow as she got a peek at the gambling slip in Shizune's hands. The busty blond had been struggling to see what bets her apprentice made all night. Now she learned that her student had made bets agaisnt her.

_' Tsunade-sama who do you think will pass this year?' _Tsunade remembered the question Shizune had asked her before the preliminaries started. In fact it was the same questioned Shizune always asked when they would watch Shinobi Events.

_' Did she bet agaisnt me all night long? How long has she been using my bad luck for her own advantage?' _Tsunade thought with rage before she looked at her betting slip.

" Winner Omoi." Tsunade read on who she had bet on. He had high odds unlike those with Naruto. She had invested a lot of money hoping to make a dramatic win with the student of the Hachibi. She had seen them once while riding in Caravan that had requested protection that had a famous Singer in it.

" Oh looks like it's starting Tsunade-sama." Shizune said with a happy tone as Tsunade glared at her student. Shizune happily didn't notice.

_' Could he be? Can he really be Minato's legacy, their styles seem so different.'_ Jiraiya thought as he saw the person that was suppose to be the son of his greatest student.

+-*/\*-+

" This is merely the first step for Naruto, soon the world will truly know how great he is." Danzo said with pride. He had much plans for Naruto.

" This will allow us to properly grade his power." Shibi said getting a nod from the council.

" I can only imagine the money he will bring in." A greedy council member said with excitement.

" Lets see if he really is Hokage material." A civilian said with venom.

" Even if you don't approve of him, it is the Shinobi of Konoha that will vote if Naruto is to secede the Sandaime." Homura said making the civilians glare at him. The man actually approved of Naruto becoming Hokage one day. He could see the Will of Fire in the boy. His mind calculated that Naruto could become a Kage like no other. As long as he had the proper training.

+-*/\*-+

" Lets see how good your favorite student is? I can only imagine what amazing tricks you have taught him." Asuma said as he looked at Naruto.

" I haven't taught Naruto anything. He trains on his own and during our meetings he just does team exercises, so that they can stay in sync." Kakashi said shocking the Jounin that were listening.

" Come." Naruto said making Omoi charge him.

" Don't underestimate me." Omoi said as he slashed at Naruto. The golden blond calmly stepped back to dodge it. He spun to deliver a sweep on the Kumo nin. Omoi jumped back and threw three kunai with his left hand. Naruto merely swung his arm making them fly away.

" Amazing, he used a weak Wind Jutsu designed for training to knock them out of the air." Temari said as she recognized the manipulation of the wind.

" I guess Sensei was right, holding back agaisnt you is suicide." Omoi said before charging with a speed that surpassed Kiba.

Naruto drew his scythe and countered an over head slash, Omoi had taken to the air the moment he vanished. Naruto was calmly holding his ground as Omoi struggled to over power him. The thing that left everyone shocked was that Naruto wasn't looking at his opponent. Omoi pushed off and landed to the right of Naruto he charged again and Naruto brought his scythe down. It was at an angle allowing him to block a slash.

_' One hand? He stopped my strike with one hand? How? The angle he has should make it hard to fight.'_ Omoi thought before he saw the muscles on Naruto's right arm start to flex. Omoi braced himself as Naruto swung his scythe making Omoi fly off. Omoi landed on his feet and swung his sword to redirect a swing from Naruto.

_' Such power.'_ Omoi thought as it was hard to deflect the attacks. He settled for dodging the mighty blows. Naruto calmly walked after Omoi as he swung his scythe over and over again. Making The Kumo nin jump, duck, twist, flip, and spin from the slashes. Omoi rolled away as he saw Naruto turn towards him.

_' Okay, his swings are powerful and I know they are fast, the way he made that scythe reach my neck was ridiculous.'_ Omoi thought as he remembered the first meeting he had with Naruto.

_' When he fought in Iwa it was the same, he overpowered them with his lightning fast strikes but his foot work was always slow. That's it!' _Omoi mentally yelled as he charged Naruto. The room watched as Omoi assaulted Naruto with his sword. The veil user was masterly using the staff of his scythe to push the blows away.

" There." Omoi yelled as he brought his swords down making Naruto do an over head block. The arena was shocked when Omoi kicked Naruto on the side.

" Huh?" Omoi said when Naruto stood with no affect to his body. Naruto and Omoi looked down to where Omoi's foot connect to Naruto's ribs.

" Please tell me that hurt." Omoi said as he saw Naruto lift his head. His eyes grew as he saw a flame start to appear through the veil. The Kumo nin leaned back as a stream of fire erupted from Naruto's mouth. Omoi rolled away when Naruto spun his scythe in front of him hopping to hit Omoi.

" That was Dangerous. What if you burned off my eyebrows and I could never get married? What if I was going to win the heart of a last bloodline carrier but she rejected me because I lost my eyebrows? What if the son we had would have had one day became Raikage and he was needed to wipe out the enemies of my village? What if that powerful army didn't get destroyed and they destroyed my home? Are you okay with risking the safety of my village?" Omoi said making the room sweat drop.

The only response Omoi got was another ball of fire making its way to him.

" That idiot?" Samui said while shaking her head, her hand over her face to show her annoyance. Killer Bee let out a sigh, he didn't like pointing out someone else's failures, but he had tried to stop his student from over thinking things during battle.

_' What is this guy made of?' _Omoi thought as he dodged another ball of fire. He had been dodging for five minutes as Naruto stood in the same spot. Omoi sheathed his sword and made some quick seals. He shot three balls of lightning at Naruto. One collided with the fireball making it stop, the second destroyed Naruto's attack as the third made its way to Naruto.

The eyes of the room grew as Naruto threw a kunai into the ball of lightning. A moment later it was sucked into the projectile. Naruto used his scythe and smacked his kunai towards Omoi only to have it turn into the lightning attack.

Omoi easily jumped from his countered attack, he looked towards the Kunai and saw that it was different.

_' It has two blades on opposite sides of the handle.'_ Omoi thought before rolling from an attack. He turned to see a large slash appear were Naruto had attacked. The scythe made out of dragon bones easily cut through the stone Omoi had been by. Omoi jumped as one of the large stones that broke was kicked to him by Naruto. The stone smashed into the wall making crack lines where it had impacted.

" That could have killed me." Omoi said as he saw Naruto making his way to him. Naruto began to spin his scythe making it gather a powerful wind as it spun.

_' I never seen a wind jutsu like that. It's like he is forming a powerful tempest.' _Temari thought as she looked on.

" That's cheating!" Omoi yelled when he had to dodge another fire ball. Naruto continued to spin his scythe will making Omoi jump back from the fireballs.

_' He can charge a high level jutsu while covering himself with a weak one? How is that possible?'_ Anyone leveled higher than a Genin asked themselves.

Naruto slammed his scythe into the ground. Five blades of wind shot out making their ways to Omoi. The people on the upper level saw as the blades spread out from each other but seemed to grow in size and power. Omoi charged his sword with lighting chakra before he was hit by one of the blades. His image became that of a stone block, it broke into different size pieces after slamming into the wall.

" **Raiton: Lance of Kumo!**" Omoi yelled as he launched a bolt of lighting. Naruto spun his scythe in front of him as the attack hit. An explosion erupted making a cloud of smoke. It vanished as Naruto continued to spin his scythe.

" He nullified the attack by creating a wind barrier." Asuma said while being impressed. They saw Naruto's chest inflate before he released a breathe of fire into his spinning scythe. As the flames entered the tip of the wind it caused a spiral of fire to charge towards Omoi. Omoi used Kawarimi again to get away from the attack. The stone walls and ground became a near molten red, clear proof at how powerful the combined attack was.

_' At this rate Naruto is going to specialize in combination attacks... that he can perform on his own'_ The Hokage thought as he looked at his potential successor.

Naruto brought his scythe to the side and jumped towards Omoi. They were shocked that he was able to travel the large distance with a single leap. Naruto swung his scythe but Omoi blocked and slashed with his Katana. Naruto turned while in the air before Omoi could strike again. The Konoha nin were relived to see Naruto had used his free hand to bring out a kunai. The veil wearer had used the smaller weapon to stop the attack from cutting into him.

Naruto flipped in mid air and landed on the ceiling as he tossed the Kunai. A half ram seal was all Omoi saw before the kunai in front of him turned into thirty. The Kumo nin jumped to the side only to get in the way of Naruto swinging his scythe. Omoi blocked to the best of his ability making him be thrown from Naruto. The Kumo nin used chakra at his feet to skid to a stop. He instantly jumped as a spike of earth formed near his feet.

_' How many jutsus can he use without seals?' _The room thought as two clones appeared near Naruto.

The two wind clones charge Omoi as he fought them off. Omoi didn't have much a problem defeating them but he couldn't help but look at Naruto. The black clad Shinobi had not move from the last spot he stood at. This time three clones appeared and charged the over thinker.

_' Shit he plans to wear me down with clones. Well I won't let that happen.' _Omoi thought as he charged with his blade pumped full of lightning chakra. He cut one clone down with ease and through a second before he was blasted away by a powerful wind.

_' What was that?' _Omoi thought before he sensed the third clone behind him. It exploded sending him towards Naruto. Naruto made a few seals causing a mud dragon to form and shoot mud balls at his opponent. Omoi slashed the projectiles with ease. His eyes grew when the Naruto next to the dragon vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

_' Another clone?' _Omoi thought before he was kicked on the back. He turned so that his back would hit the ground. His eyes grew as Naruto was coming down to the place he was at. Omoi raised his sword to block the scythe. The two weapons clanged before Omoi was kicked by Naruto.

_' He's too strong.'_ Omoi thought as he was sent far from the hidden blond. His eyes grew as Naruto appeared in front of him with his fist drawn. Omoi rolled as Naruto punched the floor he had been on. Naruto spun and slammed his heel on Omoi's blade as he used the flat side to block. Naruto kicked off Omoi and landed on his feet. Omoi had been sent sliding on the ground before rolling to his feet. Naruto made a few one handed seals and his scythe appeared in his hand.

" **Raiton: Lightning Dragon Missile!**" Omoi yelled as he finished the seals for his attack. The elemental dragon roared its way to Naruto. The scythe user masterly placed his scythe on his back. The dragon slammed into Naruto as he used both of his hands to hold the attack from him. His arms covered in a darker blue lighting as he pushed the high level attack. To the shock of those watching the lightning dragon came to a stop and Naruto clutched his hands causing the lighting dragon to exploded sending wild bolts everywhere. Once the others stopped dodging they saw Naruto standing with no harm to him. In fact his arms still had his own elemental charge. He punched with one arm making a dragon of its size fly to Omoi. As the Kumo nin was in the air Naruto punched again, Omoi threw his sword in front of it making the blade act like a lightning rod. They watched as Naruto made his hands come close to each other.

_' That looks like the Rasengan.' _Kakashi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade and the Hokage thought as a sphere of lighting gathered between Naruto. Small bolts of lighting erupted damaging the area around Naruto. Those that hit him were absorbed into his body. Naruto stopped concentrating on the sphere and looked at Omoi. The ball of elemental chakra let loose ten bolts of lightning that shot towards the direction of Omoi. Each curving to surround any escape he could make.

Before they collided the attack wrapped around him. Omoi let out a light yell as he was lightly shocked. Naruto separated his hands making the technique stop. He vanished with Shushin and caught Omoi with a roundhouse. Omoi flew back and was caught by his sensei. The scythe user removed the strap of his gloves allowing them to be loose on him. He didn't have to worry about them falling off when he was out of battle.

Naruto to the shock of many bowed to Omoi's unconscious body before walking to the side of the Konoha nin. Though they were too speechless to make a comment. They had never seen such a destructive yet one sided battle.

'_ That's Minato's son? How did he become so powerful on his own?' _Jiraiya thought with a light pain in his heart.

+-*/\*-+

" May the world behold the power of our future Hokage." Danzo said with a smile. The council still couldn't believe that he would gladly allow Naruto the prestigious tittle he had always wanted.

" It's a pain, but he is on the right path, I still can't believe that no one has taught him anything outside his rank." Shikaku said making the council surprised.

" What do you mean?" Chouza asked his long time friend.

" Shikamaru told me that Naruto doesn't know any jutsus higher than D-rank because Genin aren't allowed to have that kind of power." Shikaku said making the council look at the screen.

" Then what about those jutsus he used? You can't tell me they aren't of high rank. Or maybe..." A civilian council man said with a dark tone.

" They weren't given to him by Kyuubi, those jutsus he invented himself." Shikaku said in the defense of the young man.

" I don't believe it." Tsume said not with hate but awe.

" What else can you expect from a future Hokage candidate." Koharu said, she wanted to make Sasuke Hokage, but Naruto's power would make him a top candidate.

" Don't you mean only candidate? I don't think there is anyone his age that could compete with him...yet." Hiashi said as he wondered if he should start preparations on winning over the scythe user. Though Naruto had no respectable blood in him, the scythe user was powerful and power was something the Hyuuga clan always respected.

+-*/\*-+

_' I'm very proud of you Naruto, not only are you using everything we thought you but you are making me one rich man.'_ Mizuki thought with a smile as he held a stub that is going to be exchanged for a large amount of cash. He couldn't wait for the Chuunin exams to start. He hoped Naruto would get a powerful opponent, especially one with a bloodline. The silver haired man planned to promote Naruto's opponent so much that Naruto's power would be over shadowed. Hopefully if many idiots believed his words Naruto would become the underdog in the next rounds.

" That was a good work out." Naruto said shocking the people that prepared to congratulate him.

_' How strong is he that a battle of that level can only warm him up?' _The Konoha nin thought as Naruto cracked his neck and did many other signs of becoming more relaxed.

" You were amazing Naruto-sama." Karin said with hearts in her eyes. She was soon leaning on Naruto while feeling the muscles hidden by his baggy clothes.

" I've always admired a man with such large chakra. I can feel you barely used twenty percent of your maximum power." Karin said shocking the room. As a sensor she had spent her time seeing how much chakra each fighter had used at the end of their fight. Even though Naruto had thrown around jutsus that would tire out a Jounin, he had not even come close to draining his chakra. What he had just used was quickly being refilled.

+-*/\*-+

_' Shit, Danzo told me that Naruto was going to leave me speechless but I didn't really think it was possible. The Black Death, I think that's a fair name for him. Anyone that comes agaisnt him will have difficulty fighting him.' _Madden Gai thought as Naruto walked to the upper level of the arena.

" Too strong. Omoi-san never had a chance." Ranka Lee said with shock, fear and awe. Madden turned to look at the young songstress.

" It's not fair, how can they allow someone that powerful to participate. Konoha is cheating." Ranka Lee said making the eyes of everyone listening grow.

" It might feel that way Ranka-san, but Konoha had done no wrong. Uzumaki-san went to Iwa's Chuunin exams hoping for a promotion. Except they disqualified him for being too powerful, and for reminding them how Konoha defeated them during the last great war. Do you think it's fair to strip a person of a rank because of such foolish reasons. Naruto was Chuunin rank two months ago at Iwa. It only makes sense he would grow stronger as time passed, all Shinobi do." Madden Gai said to quickly calm down the situation, he could only imagine how many ignorant people would have taken her words to heart. Had the Daimyo's felt cheated they would have brought great economical fines to the leaf village.

" Still the young man from Kumo was a wonderful fighter, he kept his cool and did his best even though he knew the fight was going to be a tough one. That boy will become a great addition for his village." Madden Gai said as the arena had finished being prepared for the next match.

+-*/\*-+

Danzo sat with a smug look on his face, as the rest of the council filled with fear.

_' He's so powerful and not once did he get hit.'_ the council thought in union.

" I would rank Naruto as a Tokubetsu Jounin." Danzo said making the council look at him shock.

" His specialty... war." Danzo said with a dark smile.

"It's true Naruto could easily fight almost any opponent. His raw power is like that of a very young Tsunade, his Kenjutsu can match that of our best swordsmen, his ninjutsu seems endless, his chakra and stamina can probably over power multiple teams. That boy does deserve the rank of Tokubetsu Jounin, clearly for more than one reason." Shikaku said making the council nod their heads, many of the civilians prepared to tell their families to leave the lone Uzumaki alone.

" His knowledge of battle is suppose to match that of your son if I remember correctly. Naruto whether we planned it or not has become the perfect example of a Jinchuuriki. I can only imagine what he can do when using the fox's power" Danzo said with a smirking tone. His words made a shiver run up the spine of the council.

" He would become unstoppable." A civilian said with fear.

" I know, isn't it wonderful?" Danzo said making the room look at him like a mad man.

" It is a good thing that Naruto's love for the village is like no other." Homura said before relaxing, though he feared what the boy could become, he had temporary forgot the boy's words.

_' This village is my home, I know my duty.' _The older and very calculative man could clearly see Naruto's intimidating body in the center of the council. Naruto's words seemed like they had just been said.

_' When I become the strongest, I will become Hokage. As long as this village doesn't give me a reason to leave I won't.'_ Those words had brought the greatest discomfort through the council but they were honest words. Naruto was a Jinchuuriki it was common fact that others of the same rank fled their homes from abuse.

" Should we promote Naruto, he does not need to continue. He has already done high level missions, and his power can be used to help the village." Koharu said making the council think. They couldn't find a way to disagree.

" No." Homura said shocking the other members in the room.

" Do you not like the idea of Naruto being promoted?" Danzo asked with an upset face.

" Naruto deserves his promotion, but we need his popularity to rise. The village can gain more missions by having him compete in the final round. We already know he is above Chuunin level but by fighting not only does he impress potential clients but his fellow villagers. My own grandson admires Naruto, and I know that many other children will as well. Sarutobi is a dear friend of mine, but he is too old to capture the hearts of the younger generation." The Hokage advisor said with complete seriousness.

" I see what you mean, a Hokage not only displays his power to our enemies, but becomes a beacon for future Shinobi, The Yondaime was suppose to inspire Naruto's generation to train harder. However with no real role model our Shinobi have become lazy. Many have started to slack when it comes to orders from the Sandaime." Danzo said making the council uncomfortable.

" Yes, but Naruto will bring greater inspiration to not only those younger than him but those older. Like the Yondaime he doesn't have an active bloodline. All his life Naruto worked hard to gain his strength, he pushed himself over and over. His two instructors have even gone as far as train others the same way he they did Naruto. Though they will never reach his level of improvement, they will easily be stronger than the graduating class before them. We have been soaking in peace too long, with no open enemy our village has become over confident. That is our weakness, Naruto's mere presence will change that, as it is with the heirs." Homura said getting the room to fill with silence.

" The Rookie Nine, I never thought my own son would join another pack so easily." Tsume said with pride yet the sound of sadness in her voice.

" Those members will become legends on their own, but together they will become the symbol of protection for our home." Danzo said with his smile.

" What do you mean?" A civilian asked.

" I think it's time to replace the Sannin. Though they are powerful each one has a major flaw and that is the fact that they are selfish. The Rookie Nine will not over shadow them in popularity, but in strength. The power of unity, teamwork is their foundation, just like it is that of our village. The people need new legends to look up to, they need new heroes to protect them. Those Nine will fill those roles... however we can't call them Rookies forever." Danzo said with a smile.

" What do you have planned?" Shibi asked.

" Something you all will agree on." Danzo said as he prepared to tell them of the changes he had for the Rookie Nine.

+-*/\*-+

" Sugoi." Konohamaru said as his class was looking into a window to see the Chuunin exams. They had been running outside, but Iruka had allowed them to rest long enough to see his favorite student fight.

" Naruto-onichan is so strong?" Moegi said getting Udon to nod his head.

" Did you know that the ones that trained Naruto was Mizuki and I?" Iruka said making the students look at him in disbelief.

" Is that true Sensei?" Hanabi asked.

" Hai, Naruto did the same exercises as all of you, except he did it with large amounts of weights on. He worked harder and harder as we gave him special training from hell." Iruka said with a smile making the children look at him in awe.

" Naruto never gave up, his dream is to become the strongest so that he can protect those precious to him... Do you know who is Naruto's most precious people?" Iruka said making the class shake their heads to say no.

" Naruto's most precious person..." Iruka paused making the children fill with curiosity.

"Is that person." Iruka said pointing at Ayame, she was caring supplies to her families stand. " And that person." Iruka said pointing at a random person. " And that person and that person, and that person and that person. That old lady crossing the street, the drunk puking in the alley, the teenage mom breasting feeding her baby... and even that evil Tora." Iruka said as he pointed to those he called out, before looking at the Daimyo's cat being chased by Genin. This action caused the children under his care to become confused. Iruka took a deep breathe before pointing at his class.

" Even all of you, are precious in Naruto's eyes." Iruka said making the class blush.

" Naruto was born alone in this world, he became an orphan when Kyuubi killed his parents. Any other person would have been filled with grief, but Naruto wasn't. No, ever since he was little he loved the village more than anyone else. Because this village is his home, all of you, all of the civilians, all of the Shinobi, they are all his precious people. He cares for all of us and dreams of protecting us with his dying breathe. The reason that Naruto trains so hard is because he desires power, to save his precious people from harm." Iruka said as his words lit a new flame in the souls of the future Shinobi.

" Naruto has taken the burden of protecting everyone, and I know he can do it. He will become the strongest." Iruka said with a smile.

" Does that mean Naruto-onichan will become Hokage one day?" Konohamaru asked.

" Who knows? What do you think?" Iruka said with his smile. It grew as the children began to say Naruto would make a great Hokage.

" Do you know what is a Shinobi's most important role?" Iruka said making the students look at him.

" To fight." A tough boy asked.

" Shinobi don't fight, we protect, the reason so many Konoha nin is sent on missions is to protect the village. We protect it from enemy Shinobi, we protect our clients, but most of all we protect our Hokage. Though the Hokage is the strongest Shinobi in the village he is not a god. The Hokage carries the greatest burden, to protect everyone, he is so busy that he never has time to protect himself. Iruka said as he looked at the four figures carved on the large mountain.

" So when we grow up we're going to protect Naruto-onichan?" a girl asked.

" Only if he becomes Hokage. But you can't just protect him when he is danger, no we do more than that. When our village is in danger the Will of Fire will give us strength. It's flames will guide us into helping each other. The stronger each Shinobi becomes the easier it becomes for the Hokage to protect us, because we will be protecting him. That is what it means to be a Konoha Shinobi. All of you will be trained hard to become the best weapon you can be, so that one day you can protect your special people. Just like Naruto will gladly protect all of you." Iruka said with a smile, he could see that the children took his little lesson to heart.

_' Naruto, you won't have to carry your burden alone. Little by little new hands will come, together we will save you from your curse.'_ Iruka thought as Madden Gai commented on Naruto's fight.

+-*/\*-+

" Mother wants his blood." Gaara said as he looked at Naruto.

_' Shit! Don't tell me he is going to lose control.' _The Sand nin thought as the red head held his head.

" Why mother? Why must we wait? Yes I understand." Gaara said before calming down.

_' This has never happened before, why would Shukaku suddenly become cautious towards one Shinobi. Of course it had to be the one Shinobi that would give even me problems.' _Baki thought as he looked at the black death.

_' I can only imagine how Suna's council is reacting to this.'_ Baki thought.

+-*/\*-+

Meanwhile in Suna.

" He's too powerful. Why didn't Konoha ever told us about having a Shinobi of his caliber?" A council member said making the Kazekage look think.

_' Orochimaru never said anything about how he was going to fight the Black Death. Does he really expect me to sit here and do nothing?' _The red head thought as he went over the plans that Orochimaru had created. It was going to cause much chaos but he was doing it for the good of his village.

_' We are going to show the world that Suna is just as strong as Konoha. Orochimaru has given us the chance to gain the most glory, as the first attackers we will deal the greatest blow to the leaf nin... Wait as the first wave we will suffer greater losses than Sound. His Shinobi will be safely kept in the village as we attack from outside. Did Orochimaru set this up to cripple Konoha and Suna... that bastard.' _The man thought with rage.

" Bring me the war plans, I need to look at them again." The Kazekage said before motioning for his two advisors to follow him to his office.

+-*/\*+

**GatsuBerk: I'm finally back after finally getting a break to relax. Sorry for not posting sooner but a lot of stuff happen. I'm also sorry if this work isn't to your liking. I plan to have an update by the end of March if shit doesn't hit the fan. Pairing isn't decided yet but I guarantee that the next chapters are going to blow your mind. Until then Ja ne!**

**P.S. This work is only a way for me to kill the time so if you review don't flame. And thanks for the the positive feedback and criticism you might send my way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Jailer's Bonus**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 5 : The Race for Power**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon or Summon Thinking'**_

***Jutsu***

Heavy and confident footsteps could be heard through the halls of a small castle. Its owner a being of incredible power that had a mission. Due to the nature of its visit the being couldn't allow itself to be seen by anything other than his mission objective. It paused in the shadows of a hallway to allow a woman to pass. She had long brown hair and two tribal markings on her face. The being smirked as he noticed something different about her. He continued on his journey and was following the path the woman had just left.

In side of a medical room a creature of reptilian ancestry rose its head. The canine companions of the Inuzuka clan soon followed and began to growl. The winged beast ignored them and climbed down the medical table and began to head to the door. Three dogs tried to stop it only to jump from the whip like tail that had attacked. The dragon like creature began to snarl as the dogs growled at him. They weren't allowed to let him out until their partner said so. The scaly creature didn't care, it had something important to do, something that was needed to help his own partner. A small pup with white fur barked making the three canines to turn in its direction. The reptile took advantage and charged, it slid past the three mammals and opened the door with its opposable thumbs. The dogs turned and tried to stop him only to have the dragon chuckle at them as it slammed the door.

" **Trouble?"** The powerful being said as the dragon turned to look at it. They locked eyes while having a conversation without words.

**" I see, an annoying inconvenience." **The being said as he started to walk to an exit, the dragon following in complete silence.

" **The boy is growing at a rate that makes me proud. He handles my gifts well."** Dark Blade said as they reached the exit. They walked a few moments before disappearing into the darkness of the Forest of Death. No human would ever learn about their conversation or how important it would be for the future of Konohagakure.

+-*/\*-+

" Winner Dosu of Sound." Hayate said as the battle between the big boned Konoha nin and the Sound user ended.

" This is my fault." Shikamaru said making the other members of the Rookie nine to look at him. " I should have helped train Choji. I knew you had helped Ino at one point and Choji was slacking as much as I wanted to... he wouldn't have lost if it wasn't for me." Shikamaru said as they watched the medics help the boy.

" Sometimes there are lessons that can not be taught in a safe environment." The teen that was known as the black death said as his eyes followed the form of the injured Akimichi member. Shikamaru looked at his friend and unofficial leader while wondering what he meant.

" Naruto is right, the reason you rookies are taking the exams is to get a real taste of battle. Here you have all learned that you need to push yourself more than before, to be able to walk along side of real Shinobi. Many of you have grown before our eyes, and others have shown a form of power we never thought possible." Asuma said as he light a cigarette, most of the Genin looked at Naruto.

" Choji is powerful, but he was without focus or the desire to fight." Naruto said making Shikamaru lightly glare at him.

" He has many flaws but who here can say they are perfect? It won't be long until the villages has us correcting the mistakes of each other." Naruto said before looking at the computer screen to see who was going to fight next.

+-*/\*-+

" An interesting end that I did not foresee coming." Madden Gai said as he sat in his announcer table along with the ever popular Ranka Lee.

" I can't believe he lost, I thought he was untouchable with how big he got." Ranka said and more than likely felt the same as all the other civilians.

" The technique the boy used is powerful, but it really isn't made for a battlefield that cuts off his mobility. He did show excellent control of the Jutsu even when fighting with the wrong mentality." Madden said as the computer selected the next match.

+-*/\*-+

" Hyuuga Neji vs Hyuuga Hinata." Hayate said before letting out a light cough.

" Do your best Hinata." Sakura said with a smile.

" Kick his ass." Kiba said as he stood next to Shino as the bug user nodded his support. Hinata smiled as she gained strength from her fellow Nine that gave their support one way or another. Even the Jounin instructors from team Seven and Ten gave their support. Kiba had returned from the medical lab during Choji's fight and had returned to the side of his team.

" This battle won't be an easy one, Neji is my strongest student." Gai said with a serious tone while his eyes betrayed the worry he felt for his student. The proud and young prodigy ignored the world while enforcing the arrogance that came naturally to his blood.

" I don't really know what's going on but he plans to hurt you." Karin said as she opened her eyes. " He has a very well controlled blood lust that is just waiting to erupt." The red haired grass nin said making the Konoha nin look at her with shock.

" His teammate was the green guy and a girl with a hundred weapons. Two powerful shinobi that got a bad draw in life, you can't beat him if you don't fight at a hundred percent." Karin warned, she could see the uncertainty in Hinata's chakra. She couldn't even imagine how the kind hearted girl could ever think of becoming a Kunochi. It seemed to be a path completely agaisnt the true nature of the Hyuuga Heir.

" Why didn't you say anything to her Naruto?" Sakura said after Hinata gave her thanks to Karin and left to fight her cousin.

" Because it would break her heart if I told her to go beat her cousin. Hinata is too kind to take this win from Neji. She will give us a good fight but her heart will never be willing to hurt him." Naruto said making the eyes of the Shinobi around him to grow.

Hinata looked at her cousin and saw a smirk grow on his face. His chakra filled with arrogance before her as her mind filled with the pain he had caused her while growing up.

" To think that the fates would allow me to fight the princess of the Hyuuga clan." Neji said making Hinata grow uncomfortable. She wanted to go find a hole and hide from the world. If she had the chance she would sneak into Naruto's Cloak since Neji would never be able to touch her while in there.

" Hinata is a princess?" Sakura asked.

" She might as well be, the only one born into a clan of greater prestige and power is Senju Tsunade. Sasuke might be the heir of the Uchiha clan, but that is only because of the lost of his older brother." Kakashi said making Sasuke glare at him.

" Your father won't be here to protect you." Neji said making Hinata frown.

" I-I-I don't need his protection." Hinata said as she gathered her strength. The moment she thought about hiding behind Naruto caused something buried deep within her to awaken, something that the black wearing demon host had been nurturing to the best of his abilities. Something that refused to come out due to Hinata's kindness.

" Good, that way I can make you feel a fraction of the pain of the branch family." Neji said as they both activated their bloodline.

" They're moving really fast." Sakura said as the two Hyuuga stayed withing striking distance and continue to parry their attacks. The blows sounded hard yet neither cousin gave an inch as they stood their ground.

To those able to hear over the blows and eruption of chakra they could hear Neji taunting and destroying Hinata's confidence. His words were clearly gaining affect as Hinata's speed and power began to drop. The victor was clear, there was nothing preventing the older Hyuuga from winning. Nothing but his mouth.

" Once I'm done beating you all I have to do is wait to fight that village reject. Trying to form a group of losers with dreams of greatness. He should be killed to save the village the embarrassment that fool will bring. Tenten told me about his dream of becoming Hokage, he will never reach it... because he is nothing but trash. It is his fate to fail, my eyes have foreseen it." Neji said with a smirk as he saw his cousin lowered her head. She began to tremble and his smudged look grew in power as she let out some light sobs.

" I can't forgive you." Hinata whispered with some tears. She clenched her hands as her emotions ran out of control.

" I'll never forgive you!" Hinata yelled making the room look at her with disbelief. Pure rage was on her face as she stared down certain death at her cousin. They older Hyuuga stepped back as he saw an image he had never seen before.

" Naruto-onichan only wants what's best for us. You think you're special Neji! You think you're the only one that has ever suffered?" Hinata said making Neji glare at her.

" We might have lost my uncle but atleast you still have your mother, Hanabi, my father and me. What does Sasuke have?" Hinata said making Neji freeze.

" Nothing! He lost everyone that ever loved him and he saw the face of their murderer! He was there and couldn't do anything, we can't even begin to image the pain and fear that ran through him at that very moment. At least when your father died you got to say some last words with him! What did Sasuke get? Did he get some kind words, was he able to hold his loved ones one more time?" Hinata said making Sasuke lower his head.

" No! Because they were taken away by a traitor. You hate our family because you lost your father. But all these years you've been hating the wrong people." Hinata said making Neji's eyes to grow.

" My dad didn't kill his twin brother." Hinata said with tears in her eyes. " It was Kumo! They demanded his death, they threatened our village with war because they were jealous of the Byakugan! It was them that forced my Uncle to make the ultimate sacrifice. A sacrifice none of us has ever forgotten, but you're so busy crying over it that you've never gone to the memorial stone to pay him any respect!" Hinata said making Neji feel a wave of guilt. The Kumo nin felt uncomfortable as the Konoha nin looked at them, a few that were friends with Hiashi's twin glared at them.

" All these years we've stood quiet and let you try to figure things out. But you were so caught up in your fate that you never took the time to learn the truth. Had you asked the elders you would have learned that the Hokage and my father did everything in their power to prevent the war. They even offered them a political marriage with me as the prize!" Hinata said making Neji's eyes to grow with disbelief. Along with everyone else even the Kumo had no idea that they had been offered the Byakugan.

" But their Raikage rejected the idea, he was too damn stuck up on killing the head of our clan. My dad named your father the next in line but Uncle rejected it. The Hyuuga elders would have never allowed him to escape the death of the true clan head. They would always hold it over his head like a ceremonial dagger. A dagger ready to drink his blood." Hinata said making Neji feel his beliefs were crashing down. His Byakugan making sure he understood that everything she said was the truth.

" Everyone in the compound was ready to care for you, to help you, to love you. We all know you're the strongest Hyuuga in the clan, but you keep making yourself look like an ass. My heart weeps for you, but no more." Hinata said making Neji look at her.

" I was falling into the darkness, the world hated me and didn't need me." Hinata said as her tears grew. " Everyone said I was weak, my younger sister would humiliate me, My big brother hated me." Hinata said making Neji look at her with disbelief, he didn't think she actually saw him as a brother. He figured she said it out of respect and nature of their clan. "And my own father wanted to give me away for his own gain." Hinata said making Neji feel terrible for her. He had seen all the things she had gone through.

" But then Naruto-Onichan showed up. He found me crying, he made us family." Hinata said as she looked at her gloves, she couldn't help but let out a warm smile. "He gave me strength, he showed me how to love myself and he gave me a purpose." Hinata said with strength as she glared at her cousin.

" Naruto-Onichan will becoming Hokage, it's all a matter of time." Hinata said with no doubt in her words, it brought shock to those listening to her. " No one can stop it, and nothing can stand in his way. There is no one is this village that deserves it more than him. I will become the leader of the Hyuuga Clan and give him my full support. Because he has become my support. Without Onichan I wouldn't be here." Hinata said as she rubbed a scar that was sticking under her gloves and jacket, Neji's Byakugan allowed him to see the sign of slitted wrist. He also saw a seal tattooed onto Hinata's back, a seal of the same design of Sakura's Divine Restoration Seal but much stronger. The powerful and complicated looking seal made Neji step back with shock.

" Naruto is the strongest member of the village, yet you think of yourself as his greater. I'll never forgive you for trying to put him below your level." Hinata said as she flashed through some seals. The speed of her hands made it impossible for anyone to see what the combination was. " He will always be so much better than you, so much better than all of us here." Hinata said as she held the final seals making Neji's eyes to grow in shock and fear.

***Caged Bird Seal Crush!*** Hinata yelled making the Jounin look at the Hyuuga Heir with disbelief.

" What the hell is going on?" Kiba yelled as Neji clutched the sides of his head. His yells of pain bringing smiles to Gaara and the hidden Orochimaru. It didn't take long for the Hyuuga prodigy to fall to his knees as he screamed, the pain then made him fall to the ground and then into a fetus position. His yells would be haunting many of those watching.

" Onichan?" Hinata gasped with disbelief when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her. He placed a black handkerchief with a chemical combination to instantly knock her out. All of the Konoha nin were shocked that Naruto had interfered in the fight.

" Why did you do that Naruto?" Kurenai said as she appeared while Naruto lifted Hinata bridal style.

" Because this isn't the Hinata we know." Naruto said with some emotion as he looked at the sleeping Hyuuga heir. "I refuse to allow her to break her heart over some carelessly thrown words about me." Naruto said with a serious and unwavering tone.

" If I hadn't stopped her Neji would have died. Once the seal is used Hinata can't stop unless the Branch Member apologizes for the wrong they committed. This is clearly Neji's first time suffering the effects of that seal. His mind would have never been able to completely apology for what upset Hinata." Naruto said as he looked at the young Hyuuga in his arms.

" Hinata was never made to be a Ninja, she is too pure and I wish to help her keep her purity. Otherwise the Hyuuga clan will never be able to trust her, they can never unite under her leadership if they fear her. She loves her family more than she loves her village. To kill her precious Neji-niisan would have been a crime she would have never forgotten or forgiven herself for. I will protect my fellow nine, even from crimes they commit." Naruto said as he started to head to the stairs with his fellow Konoha nin.

" Due to outside interference the winner is Hyuuga Hinata." Hayate said making the Hokage appear next to him." I'm sorry, but there is a correction I must make. Due to the use of a forbidden seal the winner is Hyuuga Neji." Hayate said filling everyone watching fill with shock.

_' I understand why you interfered Naruto-kun. The Hyuuga clan has done great damage to Hinata, and she needs more time to heal those scars. She is not ready to continue, Neji is in the same boat but I need one Hyuuga in the finals, and Neji has the better chance at impressing the Daimyos.'_ The Hokage thought as he returned to his spot to watch the final match. He saw Naruto stand while carrying Hinata, while Neji was carried by Gai. The Hyuuga prodigy was complaining but his sensei refused to be beaten by Naruto and his flames of youth. There was also nothing the Hyuuga prodigy could do since the seal Hinata used had left him completely useless.

" You shouldn't have taken that win from her." Sasuke said making Naruto turn to him.

" Winning isn't everything." Naruto said making the Genin look at him like he lost his mind. He didn't notice since he was too busy looking at the sleeping Hinata. " What's the point of reaching a goal if it destroys who you are? In the end you will have and be nothing." Naruto said with a cold tone that showed he wanted everyone to drop what he did to Hinata.

" The Council will penalize you for interfering in an official match. You should have waited for one of us to stop her." Kakashi said making the Genin look at him then at Naruto with shock.

" I know, but Hinata will understand the message better if I did it. Not only will she be reminded of the pain she caused her cousin but the guilt of causing me trouble will make sure she never uses that cursed seal again." Naruto said making the Genin look at him.

_' He's willing to go that far for her, for us?' _The members of the Nine thought as they saw Naruto look at Hinata while radiating the love that can only be created between siblings.

" For our final match we have Karin from the village of Grass and Kin from the village of Sound." Hayate said as everyone turned to look at the two Teens getting ready to fight. Both girls stood with confidence. Kin shook her long black hair as she drew some senbon. The smirk on her face vanished as Karin drew some kunai with exploding tags on them.

" Begin!" Hayate yelled before jumping to the side of the Hokage. Kin missed hitting Karin with her senbon when Karin suddenly ducked and went into a spinning crouch. The eight Kunai flew from her hands and created a perimeter that completely covered the area they could battle.

The confusion on everyone's face only grew as the tags exploded and released a green cloud of smoke.

" Poison." Shikamaru said as Naruto and Shino nodded their heads to his deduction.

" No doubt she is immune to it." Kakashi said as they heard Kin scream in pain as Karin attacked her.

" Why isn't that cloud going away? I can't see anything." Kiba said as the large and green cloud of smoke continued to cover the arena.

" Karin has the ability to sense the chakra of her enemies and allies. Apparently it makes her into a very effective medic, scout and tracker. She doesn't need other senses since she has a sixth one that can't be fooled." Naruto said making the eyes of the Konoha Genin to grow. Their shock was a blow to their ninja abilities. They had forgotten or couldn't guess that all the time Naruto spent with Karin she made sure to tell him everything about her. Sure it looked like a ranting fan girl with her crush but Naruto made sure to listen to her. Especially when she spoke about her abilities and her village. He filed the rest of the information as useless but it stayed somewhere in his head in case he needed it.

" Most Hunter nin are made up of specialized trackers and Sensor type Ninja are the most annoying." Asuma said as the sound of metal clashing continued to fill the arena.

" It still doesn't explain why the cloud of poison is still here." Sakura pointed out.

" It's full of her chakra, as long as she keeps feeding her energy into it the cloud will keep its original shape. Every time they clash it's always makes the sound girl return to the center of the cloud." Shino said as he adjusted his sun glasses.

" That girl is making sure her enemy breathes that gas in, a perfect trap for when fighting in an enclosed environment." Kakashi said with his approval.

" What was that?" Kiba said before they started to hear the sound of bells going off. Karin let out a scream in pain as the cloud began to fade away.

" Fucking bitch." Kin said as she panted and her hair was a mess from all the times Karin cut her. She had multiple light wounds over her body, her clothes revealing more than she was comfortable. As a professional Kunochi she made sure to hide her embarrassment.

" What's going on? She was winning." Sakura said as Karin held her head.

" Genjutsu... probably has something to do with those bells and the string attached to the senbon." Shikamaru said as he finished scanning the battlefield for an answer.

" A trap to counter a trap...a traditional way to win a fight." Asuma said as Kin got close to Karin. The red haired grass Kunochi showed no signs of breaking free from the illusion that was placed on her.

" You really think you can beat me? Unlike sluts like you I'm a real Kunochi. I don't waste my time fucking with guys and playing dress up." Kin said as she picked up a kunai from the ground and got ready to finish Karin off. She paused her approach when Karin stopped moving. She wondered if the red head had fallen unconscious.

" I'm a medic in training, the basics we learn is how to detect and dispel Genjutsu!" Karin said after she jumped back and did some seals. A few tags appeared on the ground before they started to erupt with a new colored cloud. Kin was left speechless since she had fallen into the center of Karin's second trap.

" I've never been able to fight as long or as good as others, which is why I always bring my enemies down to my level. That first poison you bathed in is absorbed by the human body by coming in contact with your skin. You probably didn't notice it, but I got you to burn through all of your chakra." Karin said as Kin clutched her body and began to shiver. She began panting hard and sweating like she was running a marathon.

" My second... tricks your body into thinking you can't move any longer. What it does is that it causes your muscles to wear themselves out. The poison is still experimental so I appreciate you for volunteering to test it. Common side effect are shivers, heat and cold flashes, diarrhea, vomiting, hallucinations, and internal bleeding. I advice you to take things easy from this point on." Karin said with a smile as Kin looked like she couldn't take a single step. Everyone watching the fight couldn't believe how quickly the battle had flipped victor and how badly the Sound Kunochi looked.

" That girl can't help herself but try out her experiments on her enemies." The Grass Jounin Iruka said as he stood near the Hokage. It made the proctors and the village leader look at him for answers.

" She's always known that because of her sensor training that she never has the time to properly train her body. Bringing her opponents to her level of strength is her strongest tactic. She once said that making herself artificially stronger is too much work and takes too much time. Which is why she comes up with so many drugs, medicines and poisons to help her in battle." The man said with a light smile, he couldn't count the number of times Karin's unique batches of chemicals had helped his team survive battles. The man was just ashamed that the teams sent to Konoha had not agreed to carry Karin's poisons.

Unlike most Genin Karin did not officially belong to a team. Her job was completely centered around being the support of teams that needed her. The Jounin Iruka was her officially sensei, making sure she had the power, skills and speed to survive most encounters. When difficult missions would show up the man and Karin would stop her training in Chakra Sensory, Medicine and Science. They then would join a team on their mission and do the best they could to complete it. If things got hard Iruka and Karin would retreat while the other teams bought them time. Which was why Karin had been left in a secure place while her teammates went to find the other team. Only for the secure base they made to turn out to being the home of that massive bear that had gone out and made an unsuccessful hunt.

Karin had been lucky, she sensed it and had been able to escape certain death by getting out of the cave. She would have escaped to safety if a sudden wind hadn't blown her scent to the hungry bear. The beast had prevented Karin from going into her usual way of fighting. It never gave her the chance to set up her complicated traps, all the red head was able to do was run for her life and hope to find her team. She tried her best to find her teammates chakra but they had been killed by the fake grass nin that had escorted Orochimaru into the forest.

" Winner Karin!" Hayate said as Karin turned towards Naruto with the universal sign for victory. She smiled and gathered her cuteness to make her and her pose as attractive as possible. Many of the males of the Rookie Nine couldn't help but blush since it was working. It was a special Genjutsu she developed to make guys fall head over heels for her. As she smiled with her eyes close she saw Naruto's chakra gain a bit of strength showing he was pleased with her advancement.

The red head gave him a true smile since she liked the idea of him giving her silent praise that only the two would ever know about. Thanks to Karin's chakra sensing abilities it allowed her to have true conversations with the Black Death of Konoha. She could talk the head off most Shinobi but Naruto was the only one able to respond to her blabber as fast as she dished it out. A spike of chakra here, a tint there, a dip into itself, and a sudden flare was all the Grass Kunochi needed to understand what he felt and what he wanted to say.

Karin couldn't help but smile as the remaining Chuunin hopefuls began to stand at her side. The Hokage felt a wave of pride fill him as half of the finalist belonged to his village and four more came from villages with strong ties with his own. He looked into the eyes of each one of them and saw the Will of Fire that burned with no sign of ever going out. A smile grew on his face as he took in the determination, the pride and the potential that the twelve before him showed. It was especially true with the five members of Naruto's Rookie Nine.

" You have all fought well and showed you have the potential to be Chuunin." The Hokage said making the victors fill with strength. Some of them needed it more than others.

" However this is where the exams start to show their true colors. Each of you has struggled and have overcome the obstacles in your path to reach this point. Look to your left, and now look to your right." The Hokage said as the Shinobi did as they were told.

" The ones you see next to you will be your greatest obstacles to this date. You have seen their power, their speed and their styles of fighting. Now you most look deep within yourself and find your inner strength to defeat their unique abilities. From this point on you will be in a race. A race for power with your reward being the honor and pride of being the last Man or Woman standing." The Hokage said as some of the ninja began to worry. A few grew with excitement at having such a tittle.

" You all have a month to prepare yourself for the fights that will come. Remember what you saw in this round, and train as hard as you can. Figure out who is your greatest challenge and find a way to defeat that person." The Hokage said making Most of the Shinobi look at Naruto since he was in the middle. Oddly enough Gaara stood next to him. The red headed Suna nin felt that the Black Death was the only one worthy of being his equal. Which meant he had to kill him as soon as possible.

The two Jinchuuriki looked eyes and stared at each other, neither one wanting to show the smallest hint of weakness.

" Does that mean that only one of us will become Chuunin?" Shikamaru asked making everyone turn to the Hokage.

" No, unlike Iwa we properly evaluate the strength and weaknesses of each Ninja before promoting them." The Hokage said with a smile. He could already feel the political backlash his words would cause for the biggest rival village to Konoha.

" If you show the skills, power, and mind to be a Chuunin you will be given that glorious rank. The Chuunin exams we participate in has the greatest opportunity for success..." The Hokage said making hope fill the Chuunin applicants. " And failure." The God of Shinobi said making the Genin look at him with shock.

" In the finals each one of you can become a Chuunin, if you prove you have what it takes, however each one of you can be cursed with the fact none of you might pass." The Hokage said making the Genin confused.

" Just like we judge fairly to pass Chuunin, we judge fairly to prevent the wrong people from getting power. Being a leader is difficult and requires many things to play that role. If you lack even one of part of true leadership you will not gain what you seek." The Hokage said with a deadly serious tone.

" Nothing is more dangerous to a village and its people than having the wrong person in power. Over my years I have seen many Shinobi die in battle because their leaders never deserved their rank. Stubborn and heartless fools that caused the lost of innocent lives." The Hokage said with sadness as his mind filled with the memory of the Uchiha massacre, the man had seen the entire event through his all seeing orb.

" Normally at this point each one of you will draw a number and then we would post the final matches so that you can properly train. However, this year most of you have shown skills and abilities that allowed you to nearly blow past your opponents. To make things more difficult we have decided to not inform you of who you will be fighting in the finals" Ibiki said with a smirk making the Genin fear the man. They had no doubt that the scarred man and the smirking dango junkie were the reason for the sudden changes.

" From this point on and until the end of the exams you are all enemies. The finals will be your battlefield and until then you are stuck in a state of cold war. Have fun trying to gain power while hiding it from your enemies." Anko said with a blood hungry smirk.

" Your newest challenge officially starts in thirteen hours. Until then their will be peace in my village. Whether you train here or in your own home matters not. Just make sure to survive until the finals and to be on time. I wish you all the best of luck and I want you to know that I am proud of each and every one of you." The Hokage said with a grandfatherly tone that shocked the foreign nin. " Even for those that come from another village, you have all shown the foundation of future legends. It has been my joy to see you take the first steps towards greatness. Never forget what you have learned during these exams and know that today you stand as the best your village has to offer." The Hokage said with pride making many of the Shinobi blush from the praise. A few felt an unfamiliar wave of warmth that made them feel good.

" A great speech from a great man." Madden Gai said as the screen showed the Shinobi beginning to leave from the presence of the Sandaime.

" I never knew being a ninja could be so amazing." Ranka Lee said as she cried twin waterfalls.

" There is more to being a living shadow than most of us can imagine. This is Madden Gai signing off, and I'll see all of you at the Finals of the Chuunin Exams." The large man said before chuckling as Ranka waved to the audience.

+-*/\*-+

Through out the elemental nations many people cheered at the great images of battle they had seen. While others worried about the danger those Shinobi could one day become. In a certain bar, a certain pervert could still not believe the power and the style that his godson had developed. He also couldn't believe how that cute red head stuck to him and how he carried the Hyuuga princess. Jiraiya slammed his hands on the bar's counter and stood. His left hand clutching his money as he gathered his determination to face the mistakes he made.

" I'm going back to Konoha. I have a godson to train." Jiraiya yelled making Shizune and Tsunade to turn to the man with shock. They hadn't even noticed the large and long haired man had been watching the fights with them.

" Shizune I think its time we take a small detour to Konoha." Tsunade said making Shizune's eyes to grow.

" But why Tsunade-sama? You swore to never step into that village again." Shizune said making Tsunade smile.

" Oh I won't be stepping into that hell hole. You will go to Konoha, and find me two certain Kunochi. They have everything it takes to become Combat Medics and I plan to set them on the right path." Tsunade said and brought shock to her apprentice, but it soon became a smile. Shizune liked the idea of helping real Kunochi gain strength. She also knew that there was no better help than her master the Slug Princess. She could only imagine how the Hokage would react when she returned. Not to mention it would allow Shizune to make a report to the Hokage to help keep them off the Bingo Book as missing nin.

" We better hurry Shizune, otherwise those girls might be tainted by their senseis." Tsunade said as both women stood and rushed to Konoha. But only after Shizune cashed her ticket stub, the young medic had never feared her mentor until Tsunade saw the large amount of money the young medic made. The younger woman had fled to Konoha since Tsunade had wanted to learn how long her apprentice had been taking advantage of her bad luck, and how much the woman had won. Tsunade deducted that it was for a long time and a large amount since her normally loyal student had suddenly fled to their village instead of answering the question. Their speed picked up when Tsunade demanded a cut of the winnings since she helped to gain them. Shizune wouldn't allow to that to happen because she knew it would only lead to Tsunade putting herself more in debt.

+-*/\*-+

" What should we do about Uzumaki?" A civilian council member asked as they prepared to debate over who should fight who. They need to decided the matches to make it as dramatic and beneficial to the village as possible.

" Why should we do anything?" Danzo said making the room look at him. " It is true that he interfered in an official fight, however his actions saved the life of two Hyuuga members that showed great promise." Danzo said with a smirk before the man turned to Hiashi.

" If I remember correctly it is agaisnt the laws of Fire Country to use that seal without a proper reason. Your clan might be protected inside the walls of your compound but those laws do not reach out to official Shinobi events. Much less international ones like the Chuunin exams." Danzo said making Hiashi's eyes to grow along with every member of the Council.

" I can only imagine the backlash your clan will endure if we punish Naruto." Danzo said as he spun a pen between the fingers of his good arm. He had a carefree look since he knew he had Hiashi where Naruto needed him to be.

" To the eyes of the world your daughter nearly committed murder with her own flesh and blood ..." Hiashi filled with rage because of Danzo's words. "She did it for a good cause but it can not be forgiven." Danzo said as Hiashi clutched his fist.

" What do you want? What do I have to do to keep her safe?" Hiashi said making Danzo's good eye turn to the man and give him a smile.

" You don't have to do anything. And what I want is nothing." The man said making the council look at him with shock.

" Your daughter brought a lot of trouble with her actions, however Naruto preventer her while showing he had the power and knows when to put his fellow Konoha nin in their place. The quality of a good leader, he has protected the image of our village while taking care of that girl." Danzo said making the room fill with disbelief.

" And all of you heard the Princess... Naruto will become Hokage, and he has shown the world that he knows what he is doing." Danzo said with pride. " That boy has become everything I knew he could be. The only regret is that I'm starting so late in helping him." Danzo said as he stood.

" Helping?" Hiashi asked with confusion.

" What are you planning Danzo?" Shikato asked.

" Before the preliminaries I had a talk with young Naruto and his red haired friend." The war hawk said as he remembered his encounter with the Black Death and his red haired follower. At first he labeled the girl from Grass as nothing more than a fan girl, only to be pleasantly surprised at the knowledge and skills she showed at the end. He was already plotting ways to help her gain strength, if she could stand by Naruto's side it would help strengthen the ties between their villages in the future. Making both sides stronger for future wars.

" He has agreed with me when I said that if Sasuke passed along with him that Kakashi will be unable to train him. Plus the village will be unable to spare any Shinobi to help him grow stronger." The man said making the council agree but they feared what he had planned for the boy, they couldn't trust the man due to his past actions. "As a retired Shinobi of our village and Student of the Shodaime I volunteered to help guide him. I have already rented the required training ground and informed the Hokage. He will not only make sure I don't corrupt the boy but also prevent Naruto's opponents from learning what he can do." Danzo said as the council took in his words.

" Why would the Hokage agree to that?" Haruno Mio asked.

" Because I gave Naruto a simple test." The man said making the Ninja look at him. " Naruto might be able to use all five elements in battle but his main and only affinity is wind. In this village no one has more experience in wind jutsus that I. Only I can help Naruto tap into the true power of wind..." Danzo said as he stood to meet Naruto in the place they had agreed on.

" The most Destructive element we know. A perfect fit for our Black Death." Danzo said with a smile as he walked towards the exit. "That Grass Kunochi also shows some promise. I'll make sure to find her an appropriate instructor to help her in the fields she is the most fitted for. I wish all of you a good day." Danzo before leaving the Council stupefied.

+-*/\*-+

" I can't believe all of us passed together." Sakura said with a smile as she stood with her team. They were making their way back to the village with a few other Shinobi. Kakashi and Sasuke also felt a wave of pride and excitement to fill them.

" You weren't the only one, that Sand team had all of its members pass. They are very powerful and know how to properly use their chakra." Karin said as she walked next to them while her sensei and the Chuunin Iruka learned about all the things they had in common. Mizuki was wondering if the two had been twins and were separated from birth.

" Five out of Nine is not a bad battle record for a new group." Kakashi said as Naruto looked at his hand.

" I know, but at the moment I was occupied with something else." Naruto said making the Shinobi around him confused as he kept opening and closing his hand.

" And what is that?" Sakura asked.

" My gloves are too tight, these last few days it hurts more to wear them." Naruto said making the eyes of his fellow Genin to grow.

" It's because you're still growing. You probably would have noticed sooner if you wore less baggy clothes." Karin said making Naruto think before he nodded his head. She giggled at the fact his chakra got so random with his emotions, she had no doubt his mind wasn't the same as the image he projected. She could clearly see the innocent and creative mind of a child inside of his chakra. Long ago she labeled that a person's chakra was the true window of their soul, since eyes can no longer be depended on thanks to all the Anti Doujutsu training.

" Do you really need to get taller Naruto? I mean you're almost reaching Kakashi-sensei's height." Sakura said as student and teacher looked at each other. The top of Naruto's head now reached past Kakashi's shoulder and came to a stop at half a centimeter past Kakashi's mask. While the other Genin stood around the chest of their Jounin instructors. Of course his body frame was wider and more bulky thanks to him being breed for battle. It's why his arms seemed longer than that of most humans.

" As long as Naruto keeps taking those vitamins and calciums tablets he's going to keep growing. Iruka and I spared no expense and took a lot of time researching into helping Naruto become the strongest." Mizuki said with pride. They been pumping him full of scientific goodness since the two started to see Naruto as a brother.

" Vitamins? Calcium tablets?" Sakura asked making Naruto pull out two jars with many pills and tablets. Karin instantly took one and began to read over it's ingredients and benefits.

" It's says you take one every day, and two of the calcium tables... how many do you take?" Karin asked.

" I triple the daily amount for both. I know I'm not suppose to but I really like their taste." Naruto said making everyone around him to sweat drop.

_' This is probably the closest thing he gets to snacks.' _All of the Konoha Shinobi thought.

" Isn't it dangerous for him to do that?" Sakura asked.

" No, Naruto has a very unique metabolism and immune system. It has become extremely better over the many years we helped him and no doubt it is far greater now." The Chuunin Iruka said with pride.

" Only Naruto could benefit like this." Kakashi said as they reached the edge of the Forest of Death. With no objective or enemy ninja after you traveling in the place was easy.

" You two had a wonderful match." Danzo said as he came out of the small cabin where the Genin had been handed their scrolls for the second part of the exam. The Konoha Shinobi had been shocked, except for Naruto since he knew the man was going to meet him there. Karin had sensed his chakra before he appeared but didn't say anything since she didn't sense any malice.

" What are you doing here Danzo-san?" Kakashi said with a professional tone.

" I have come to help Uzumaki train, an invitation I offer to the powerful Kunochi standing at his side." Danzo said making Sakura blush, the red coloring on her face soon vanished and was replaced with shock when she saw the man was talking about the red head. She figured that out when she saw Danzo's head wasn't in her direction.

" You have shown great potential even when being raised from a lesser village." Danzo said making Karin not like his words. She knew her home was weak but she still had some pride in it since its image reflected on her.

" She is very talented for a person that had no one else to rely on other than herself." Naruto said making Karin blush.

" You are completely right, she has gone far with her limited resources and can go farther with the limited help we can offer her." Danzo said making the younger Shinobi and Kunochi in front of him to fill with shock.

" Here is a list of shops she can visit. These are things I recommend, I was once the Head of the ANBU division both regular and black ops. I have much experience in knowing how to get things done and how to make the future stronger." Danzo said with pride.

" What about me?" Sasuke asked.

" You already have a Sensei for the break." Danzo said making Kakashi place a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

" And me?" Sakura asked.

" You have done well to train your basics, and your genjutsu is the greatest in your age group. Now you must fill the role that is missing, each of your fellow nine have something they specialize in. Those skills revolve around their clan, they are more blessed than you and Naruto but you two have more potential to grow." Danzo said making Team Seven confused.

" Seven out of the Nine are members of very prestigious clans, clans that villages have spent much time, money and lives to learn to fight. You and Naruto have a clean slate, you can develop your way of the Ninja in peace. In this world it is the nameless that strikes the greatest blows to their enemies." Danzo said making Sasuke look between his teammates.

"Many rumors circulated about Naruto yet a ninja can't afford to trust them. You on the other hand no one knows about, you are free to learn whatever you want and improve on it how you want. That is the reason Naruto gave you the Eight Rank in the Nine." Danzo said as he brought out a plain piece of paper with the numerical number eight. He turned it to its side making it become the infinity sign.

" In theory you have an endless possibility of growth. You have no one and nothing tying you down, you can freely learn all that you desire and carve your name in history with those skills. The best way for you to keep your rank in the nine is to gain what the group needs, it won't be long before the Rookie Nine are hired as a complete team." Danzo said making the people around him to fill with shock.

" What is our team missing?" Sakura asked Naruto.

" A medic." Karin said making team seven to turn to her as Danzo nodded his head at her ability to figure out the answer.

" Numbers One, Two and Three. With the abilities they showed they would make a hunter team. They have a tracker, a power house, and an future interrogator from the Yamanaka clan." Karin said before sensing Naruto's chakra inform her she was right.

" Numbers, Four, Five and Six will be an ambush team. You have the Aburame reel them in, the lazy Nara set the trap and the Hyuuga Princess as the trump card." Karin said making Team Seven to look at Naruto with shock as Danzo wanted to smile.

" Finally Number Seven, Eight, and Nine. You." Karin said before pointing at Sasuke. " You are an Uchiha, your Sharingan allows you not only to copy your opponents but to destroy Genjutsus which can be one of the deadliest weapons a ninja can carry. Your speed, power and jutsus allows you to become the perfect counter for any opponent. As long as you continue to keep your skills balanced, focus on one trait too much and you will break your chance at perfection." Karin said making Sasuke wonder if she was right.

" You have the making of a Genjutsu specialist and with your skills at creating traps will help you become the perfect support for any Shinobi." Karin said as she looked at Sakura before finally turning to Naruto. The red head had learned that Sakura used a lot of trap and helped him come up with strategies when they took on Kakashi during their team training.

" Then you have Naruto-kun. From what I seen he's been trained to be some sort of Anti-Ninja weapon." Karin said making the Konoha nin confused.

" His chakra seems endless, making it easy for him to outfight anyone, the longer a fight takes the more advantage he will gain. His Ninjutsu seems second to none, and his overall performance is spellbinding. He seems almost untouchable in battle and his mind makes me think he can compete with the Nara." Karin said with a light blush as she said the things she admired about Naruto.

" You three together can become the ultimate fighting team, in theory no matter what anyone throws at you one of you would be able to counter it some way. Sasuke can copy the jutsu and cancel it out with one of his owns, Sakura can dispel Genjutsu and traps, Naruto can over power his enemy with his raw chakra and perhaps the seals he is developing. You each have strong Taijutsu making it easy for you to fight any opponent in any environment." Karin said making Danzo nod his head.

" True but there is more to the Nine than that." Danzo said making everyone look at him.

" The unique teams of the Rookie Nine each have a purpose but they also have a great calling when all are united." Danzo said with pride.

" Just like the Bijuu of old the Rookie Nine displays their individual raw power. However when together you become the Origin of the Nine Bijuu, you gain Formation Jubi." Danzo said making team seven and Karin to fill with shock.

" You nine will have perfect harmony when fighting together this will come naturally as you train in your official teams and then in the Teams of the Nine. Any fools planning to go after you will find themselves overwhelmed and helpless to your combined power." Danzo said as he imagined the nine easily overpowering their opponents.

" Formation Jubi." Naruto said as the idea of such a way of fighting began to form in his mind.

" You break up the final team of the nine then place each member between the two teams." Danzo said making Naruto look at him.

" Sasuke will mostly focus on helping Numbers One, Two and Three, Sakura will focus on Numbers Four, Five and Six and finally you." Danzo said as he looked at Naruto. " You will be burden with protecting the other eight members of the Nine, a burden I know you are more than willing to carry." Danzo said making Naruto nod his head.

" But like our friend from Grass said, there is one key element missing to help perfect that Formation." Karin said making team Seven look at him.

" A powerful medic. It will not hurt if at least one member of every team learns some form of medical jutsus but you will need a true combat medic to survive real missions." Danzo said making Karin nod her head.

" Normally someone with my expertise would fill that role. I am a certified field medic." Karin said as she showed her license to Team Seven.

" But you are not of this village." Danzo said making Karin sigh she was hoping that wasn't going to matter.

" Instead we need one of the founding Nine to gain such a rank, a rank that will be most difficult for anyone besides you." Danzo said before looking at Sakura.

" I saw how you were the only one to answer the test completely right in the first part of the Chuunin exams. You're mind is a powerful weapon waiting to be used properly. Have you heard of the Slug Princess Tsunade?" Danzo said making Sakura and Karin quickly to nod their heads.

" Senju Tsunade, Considered an S-rank Kunochi. Inhuman super strength, amazing Genjutsu, and has no rival in the field of medicine. Considered to be the idol of all females in the elemental nations. The female member of the Legendary Three, and granddaughter of the Shodaime." Naruto said as he stated the information he memorized in the Bingo Books.

He had gained one from Haku after he took her on a shopping spree to repay the clothes that Imp had damaged during their short time as enemies. It was the last thing he was allowed to do since his team had left the next day after their victory over Gato.

" You have the potential to rival Lady Tsunade." Danzo said making the Genin look at her with shock. " In fact I have no doubt you three will one day overshadow the original Sannin." Danzo said as his mind foresaw the future and how Team Seven would replace the shames that the Sannin had become.

An older Sasuke with the Mangekyo Sharingan _**( Taken from Itachi)**_ would surpass Orochimaru and his jutsus. Sakura with the right training could rival Tsunade with even less time since she would not have to spend so much time in creating the field of Medical Ninjutsu. And Finally Naruto, the Black Death was already superior to Jiraiya in Danzo's book. In time he would become stronger than his own godfather. Behind the three perfected Sannins was the six remaining members of Naruto's group.

" If you are willing I have prepared a Genin that can help you learn medical Jutsus." Danzo said as he offered Sakura a piece of paper.

" He will be waiting for you at the Hospital tomorrow morning. Until the end of the exams he will be giving you private lessons. I guarantee great results, because your lessons will be his A-rank Mission." Danzo said making Sakura look at him with disbelief.

" Uchiha Sasuke, I have brought this for you." Danzo said before giving Sasuke a scroll. " In it you will find chakra weights similar to those used by Sakura and the two Green beast. It will drain you every morning to increase its weight, by the end of the month I guarantee your speed to double from just that, the rest of your improvements falls on Kakashi." Danzo said making Sasuke take the scroll.

" When you are ready I will have Imp create some weights of the same quality as those belonging to Sakura." Naruto said making Sasuke nod his head.

_' Does that mean I will get his Divine Restoration Seal?'_ Sasuke thought before unsealing the weights and putting them on. To his shock they were black with flaming Shuriken and Kunai flying towards the direction of his knuckles. He assumed Danzo wanted Naruto to use the design for his seal.

" I have already told you what I plan to do to make you stronger." Danzo said making Naruto nod his head.

" I'm guessing you plan to invite me?" Karin said making Danzo nod his head.

" You are a very skilled Kunochi." Danzo said making Karin smirk. _' Perhaps more skilled than the four from my own village.' _Danzo thought as he took in Karin's look.

" I have grown tired of the breaking ties between Konoha and Kusa, I plan to have you two fix those bonds." Danzo said making Karin smile before she latched onto Naruto's arm.

" And I'm more than willing to work on our relationship for the good of our villages." Karin said making everyone but Naruto to develop sweat drops.

" Iruka-san you are free to follow, I plan no harm to your student." Danzo said before looking at the Grass Jounin. The man shook his head, just like the two Chuunin that favored Naruto the man had been left speechless and filled with disbelief when Danzo started talking. They had many questions but decided to wait and see if those question would be answered later without making fools of themselves.

" I would love to but I need to head back to the village and inform them of what happened." Iruka said making Karin's face to become full of horror.

_' No! I had a plans with Naruto-kun.' _Karin thought as she held tighter to the powerful arm of the hidden golden blond.

" This is a little hard for me to ask but is there anyway I can have you house Karin while I return home?" The man said making Danzo think.

" I see no problem with such a request, I'll have the Hokage make it official and send a message with the promise to protect and nurture her." Danzo said making the man from Grass give him a bow in gratitude. Karin was too special to have her leaving the village with only him as her escort. Their village couldn't afford to lose her because of him taking a risk due to overconfidence. The man soon left with a simple Shushin so that he could return with a team as soon as possible.

" I'm going to stay with Naruto-kun." Karin said making everyone look at her while the scythe user nodded his head. With the Kumo nin leaving he was going to have more than enough room to house her.

" Very well, today you four rest, tomorrow you can work on getting stronger, Until then I have six more individuals to find." Danzo said before leaving to pass out more gifts to help strengthen the future. If Naruto could turn his friends into what Danzo knew they could become the man could finally retire and properly disband Root. He knew that Naruto would have the strength and drive to do what was right for the village. Which was why his agents could return to being part of the regular army. He had complete trust that Naruto would put them to good use.

_' I might not become Hokage in this life but I will have the world know that I, Danzo the Dark King was the final Mentor of Uzumaki Naruto the Black Death. Forgive me Sarutobi, but it is time for me to mold our Godaime into the man to bring peace to this world.' _Danzo thought as he walked towards the tower. The remaining teams had injured Shinobi which is why they had not departed at the same time as Team Seven and Karin. Team Gaara had left by Shushin the moment the Preliminaries had officially ended.

+-*/\*-+

" **Shannaro! First that cat eyed hussy and now this red headed slut! Why don't you do anything about it?"** Inner Sakura said as team Seven ate at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. Mizuki was treating them since he made a lot of money off Naruto and Sakura. He loved being a bookie that manipulated the ignorant masses with gambling problems.

Karin was enjoying her ramen while leaning her body on Naruto's and resting her head on his shoulder. The veil wearing teen didn't notice or cared since her weight didn't affect him. Karin let out another sigh of satisfaction making Akane and Kakashi giggle as Sakura snapped her fourth pair of chopsticks.

_' Thank god Naruto already paid for a life time supply of those things.' _Teuchi thought as Sakura got a new pair while stuttering her embarrassment.

" To the Chuunin Exams!" Mizuki said with a goofy grin as he raised his sake dish. Ayame, Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto and Teuchi joined him. To their shock Karin did the same but she was holding Naruto's Sake bottle.

" What?" Karin said with annoyance as the adults looked at her.

" I'm a medic and a poison specialist. I had to become immune to basic poisons and those I created, Alcohol was one of the first things I focused on." Karin said before taking a long drink and showing no reaction that it had given her any problems. Everyone in the ramen stand shrugged their shoulders before raising their drinks and giving out a cheer. The family of cooks joined the celebration since Teuchi made sure to bet on Team Seven, not as much as Mizuki but more than enough to keep his family more than happy.

+-*/\*-+

_**Meanwhile in a BBQ Restaurant**_

" I don't understand, I told my eternal rival about meeting here to celebrate." Gai said as he sat with two tired looking Genin. Neji and Tenten clearly did not want to be there since they could be resting on their beds.

" He's probably running late again." Anko said as the proctors enjoyed their food and drinks. It was Konoha's tradition to have all the examiners, and the Konoha Genin to complete the Second Phase to celebrate their success. Which is why the Hokage, his advisors and many members of the Shinobi Council were available.

" They will appear soon, for now let us give a toast to the Future." The Hokage said with a smile as he looked at the Genin sitting in the tables next to him with their Jounin. They couldn't help but blush at the praise that the older Shinobi was giving them. The only one missing was Lee since his injuries were too great to move him. Choji and Ino were a little beaten but they could still enjoy themselves.

" Uh Gai-Sensei." Shikamaru said after the party continued for three hours.

" Yes, Heir of the Nara clan that carries the flames of Youth." Gai said making Shikamaru to not want to talk to this odd man.

" Are you sure that Kakashi was paying attention to you when you told him about this party? He does have the habit of ignoring you, not to mention Naruto doesn't like pointless celebration with strangers. Team Seven along with Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei are more than likely celebrating somewhere else." Shikamaru said making the eyes of Gai to grow. All ninja Chuunin level or higher had their eyes grow along with Gai's as they heard Shikamaru's words.

" Curse you Kakashi and your eternal Hipness!" Gai yelled as he grabbed his hair while falling into the trap of despair his rival had made for him.

" Troublesome." Shikamaru said after a sigh before going home. He made sure to walk his teammates before going to sleep.

+-*/\*-+

" Oh my." Haruno Mio said as she opened the door to her home. Standing in front of her was Sasuke, behind him was Naruto carrying a drunk Sakura bridal style, Karin was at Naruto's side leaning on his body as Kakashi giggled over his perverted book.

" So warm." Sakura said as she snuggled closer into Naruto making him a raise an eyebrow no one noticed.

" When your team celebrates becoming Chuunin you will do it in my house. I don't want Sakura getting her hands on any alcohol." Haruno Mio said making Naruto and Sasuke nod their heads, Karin rolled her eyes as Kakashi continued reading.

Iruka and Mizuki were suppose to be with them but the silver haired Chuunin had seduced a female civilian and Iruka was trying to ask Akane out since Naruto wasn't there to skin him alive.

" Who gave it to her to begin with?" Mio said with a glare making Sasuke sweat.

_' Holy shit! Is this what everyone else feels when Sakura is mad at them? I think I finally found a reason to be glad she is my fan girl, it prevents her from looking at me like that.' _Sasuke thought as he wanted to hide behind his large teammate.

" Sakura was jealous of Karin and Naruto sharing drinks, she tried to show off by taking one of his bottles. It didn't work out to her advantage." Kakashi said as he turned a page in his book. " Karin was right in stating I need to work on their ability to consume alcohol, never can know if it will be used some way or another during a mission." Kakashi said before letting out a perverted giggle.

" Why didn't anyone stop her?" Mio asked.

" Old enough to kill, old enough to drink and many other things you won't like to hear." Karin said making Mio glare at her before the woman escorted Naruto to Sakura's room.

" It's pink." Naruto said after the gathering of the color had shocked him.

" It's a phase, I went through the exact same thing at her age." Mio said before moving the cover to let Naruto put Sakura on her bed.

" Don't go." Sakura said with a light slur after Naruto gently lowered her on the bed. She had instantly woken up thanks to the sudden movement and had latched her arms around his neck. She pulled herself up and would have been in kissing distance if it wasn't for the veil.

" I must." Naruto said making Sakura frown.

" No."

" Sakura." Mio said with a motherly tone.

" But Mama, Karin is going to take Naruto away." Sakura said with a childish tone making Naruto look at her before looking at the older pink haired woman. The young pinkette gave a light pout as her out of control emotions dictated her actions. A small gathering of tears helped show her dislike of Karin and Naruto being together.

" Whatever you want sweat heart." Mio said making Naruto fill with disbelief. The blond hadn't seen it but Sakura's cuteness had shot up a thousand fold, not to mention Mio couldn't say no to Sakura when her daughter channeled her younger self by saying Mama. It made the mother feel closer to her daughter since when Sakura still said it Mio had not taken over her father's seat in the council.

" You're kidding right?" Naruto said making Mio glare at him, she stormed to him and poked him in the chest.

" My little Sa-chan wants you with her then that's where you are going to be. Enjoy the ride and making sure to always take care of her." Mio said before leaving the room, leaving one socially confused weapon of destruction, with a young and emotionally confused drunk.

_' Damn it, I really need to go to the restroom.' _Naruto thought as Sakura snuggled closer to his body.

" I figured something like this was going to happen." Karin said as she sneaked in through Sakura's window.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he saw Karin quickly knock Sakura out with a drugged handkerchief. Karin smirked as she looked at the sleeping form of one of her potential love rivals. She had no problem fighting dirty to get the man she wanted. Especially when it was a man as valuable as Naruto.

" She'll be good as new in the morning." Karin said as she placed her green glowing hands over Sakura making sure to prevent a hangover. " Leave a message about what happened today but leave out anything embarrassing. I already had Sasuke agree to never speak of this again as long as we do the same when he acts like a fool." Karin said making Naruto nod his head and do as he was told.

" Lets go home." Karin said as she took a light stumble into Naruto's chest before placing her hands on his back and giggle at the amazing feelings coursing through her body thanks to his touch. Needless to say she was taking full advantage of the romantic embrace she triggered while Naruto didn't care.

Naruto made them vanish into a cloud of black smoke.

+-*/\*-+

" Kai." Was the collective word one Hatake Kakashi heard as he walked towards his teams meeting ground. He was going to give them one last piece of advice before telling them the exact time the Chuunin exams were to start.

" Was that really necessary?" Kakashi said as the Genin looked at each other after being unable to break the Genjutsu they figured was placed over them.

" It's no good, whoever this guy is his Genjutsu is stronger than my Sharingan." Sasuke said as his bloodline was focused on their Instructor.

" That's cute, anyway I want to say I'm proud of you. You're keeping true to the traditions of Team Seven." Kakashi said making the Genin confused.

" Since the founding of the village Team Seven has always been unique. Each Generation that officially took that tittle went on to become great Shinobi and Kunochi. The first team was under the leadership of the Nindaime, his students were the Sandaime and his two advisors. Before his reign started the Sandaime took on his own team, the Legendary Three. After that Jiraiya had his own students each showing the abilities to become legends on their own rights. Finally there is my own team, Lead by the man you all know as the Yondaime, each of these teams were powerful but there has never been a generation that failed to have all of its Genin reach the finals of the Chuunin exams. And thanks to your efforts I will not become the Jounin to break that tradition." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

" I'm proud of you and can already see you become stronger as time passes by. Do your best, remember who you are, and take care of each other when you get the chance." Kakashi said before handing a piece of paper to the Genin.

" This is the place the Rookie Nine will be meeting in fifteen days to work on their secondary teams. I'll see you then." Kakashi said before walking in one direction that Sasuke immediately followed.

" Are you going to walk me to the hospital?" Sakura asked with a blush as Naruto looked towards the direction of the Hokage Monument. His mind was filling with all the possibilities that could happen before the end of the Chuunin exams. He had half a mind to kill to find out who his opponent was going to be. After all he took Ibiki's words about Information gathering to heart.

" Thank you." Sakura said as Naruto instantly agreed to her question. Sakura wasn't sure about trusting Danzo's help but with Naruto getting a good look at the Genin helping her, she knew the guy wouldn't try anything.

" This is it." Sakura said making Naruto look at her.

" I'm a little worried about this." Sakura said making Naruto tilt his head in confusion.

" This is the first time that we train alone and thanks to the schedules Danzo-sensei recommended we won't be able to meet after our special individual training." Sakura said with a sad tone.

" It's to make the Finals more exiting." Naruto said making Sakura look at him. " There is no doubt that the contestants will all be receiving special training before the end of the month. That will be our trump card, however it is like the Sandaime said as of this moment we are all enemies. Forced to fight each other to reach the goal we want... to become Chuunin." Naruto said making Sakura nod her head but she didn't like the idea of having her friends as her enemies.

" There is nothing to fear from inside of the nine, but anyone outside of it you can't trust." Naruto said making Sakura nod her head.

" What about Karin?" Sakura asked.

" What about her?"

" Do you trust her?" Sakura said as she stopped in front of the Hospital with Naruto.

" She has yet to give me a reason not to. But my trust will not be as deep as the trust I have given to you." Naruto said before turning to completely look at the pinkette. He could see her face blushing as she messed with a bit of her long pink hair.

" Go on." Naruto said as Sakura struggled to make an answer. " And surprise me the next time we have to battle." Naruto said making Sakura nod her head before heading to the Hospital. Her unusual nervousness around Naruto soon left and became pride in herself. She looked towards the hospital and swore to take on the special training with pride. She was not going to fail her team and become the weakest link. She was the 8th Member of the Nine and would live up to the image Naruto had of her.

Sakura walked with the image of a powerful Kunochi as she entered the hospital and headed directly to the room that Danzo had written down. Naruto smiled as he looked at the young woman with pride, she had come a long way since the shy and frightened girl he saw on their first day in the academy. Imp let out a snarl as he rode on Naruto's body. Naruto nod his head before disappearing in a black smoke that showed he used Shushin.

It took a minute for Sakura to find room 127. She gently knocked and went into the room. To her shock a silver haired young man with glasses waited for her.

" Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked making the Teen smile at her.

" My my, I should have known you were going to be the one that Danzo-san recommended. As the Cherry Blossom Princess of Team Seven you would naturally be as powerful as your teammates. Congratulations on reaching the finals." Danzo said making Sakura blush from the praise.

" I didn't know you were a medic nin." Sakura said making Kabuto smile.

" None of you ever asked and I made sure to never show any sign of my fighting style. That's one of the key things a Shinobi must remember. The less your enemies knows about you the better." Kabuto said making Sakura instantly nod her head.

" To be a combat medic you need to make sure to remember the most important job of a medic." Kabuto said making Sakura prepare to soak in his knowledge. " To Survive." Kabuto said making Sakura's eyes to grow before confusion was clearly displayed by her body.

" The first thing a medic must focus on is their own survival. It sounds a bit arrogant and selfish but there is a reason for this." Kabuto said before standing from his small desk and then heading towards the door. Sakura allowed him to pass before following after him.

" A Combat medic is different from the traditional healers you would find around the village. Most medics are in a facility waiting for the patients to appear before them. Field Medics are sent out to help retrieve a team that needs help. Finally a Combat Medic is with the team and fights with them. But first they must put their life as their priority and so will their teammates. Because without the medic then the team is as good as dead." Kabuto said as he opened the doors of the hospital and lead Sakura to a training ground they could use.

" The better the team the harder a medic's job is." Kabuto said as they reached a heavily wooded area with a small clearing. " Because as you know, the stronger teams take on the most dangerous missions." Kabuto said making Sakura nod her head.

" As medic you are burden with the survival of your team, and must do everything in your power to make sure you don't fail that burden. Which is why so few become Combat medics, even though Konoha is home to the greatest combat medic in the elemental nations." Kabuto said making Sakura nod her head.

" Always remember that your survival comes first, then your teams and finally the mission. Others will tell you that is the wrong mentality but medics are doctors and we know what is best for others." Kabuto said making Sakura smile.

" The first thing we have to focus on is improving your ability to survive a battle." Kabuto said making Sakura wonder what he meant.

" A Combat Medic is not meant to charge in, unless you know your opponent can be beaten with ease, but even then you must always be ready to respond to a situation." Kabuto said making Sakura nod her head.

" This is an exercise that Lady Tsunade made as the basics for medics. The hospital only uses it for those with the potential to be field medics. You will work on this first since you will become a combat medic due to your standing with team seven." Kabuto said making Sakura nod her head. She watched her temporary sensei... correction... sempai bring out a storage scroll. He gently put it on the ground and unrolled it before bitting his finger and making a few more seals.

" These things are pretty heavy and do a lot of damage if they hit you." Kabuto said as Sakura saw rubber balls the size of a bowling ball. " You're job is to dodge them while I attack, I might not be as good as Lady Tsunade but I should be able to make this exercise very interesting." Kabuto said before making a few seals.

" **Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu."** Kabuto said before four copies appeared. Two jumped and made a triangle formation around Sakura with the original Kabuto. The final two rushed to the edge of their range of operation and waited for the training to start. Their job was to retrieve some of the balls to allow the other three bodies to keep attacking Sakura. Kabuto grab two balls before throwing them at his clones.

" Remember Sakura... Survive." Kabuto said before throwing the balls at his temporary student.

+-*/\*-+

" What?" One Nii Yugito nearly yelled with disbelief as she stood in the hotel room Konoha had provided for her fellow Kumo nin.

" We are leaving Konoha to head back to Kumo, I need to train this team properly and personally report to my brother over how things went down." Killer Bee said with a serious face, the man was not only going to tell the Raikage about the skill of the participants but also the fact that Orochimaru had had been spotted during the second phase of the exams.

" But."

" Sorry Kitty Kat, but now is not the time for a Kit Kat." Killer Bee said making Yugito confused. " I can't give you break or we're going to be late." Killer Bee said making Yugito sigh before she started to pack her things. She had wanted to confront Naruto about what her team said concerning a certain red haired grass girl.

" We'll be back with plenty of time for you to spend with the Nine Tailed dude, Cause that's the Killer Bee's Rule." Killer Bee said making Yugito give him a light smile.

_' Konoha's Legendary Team Seven... I'll meet you in the finals.' _Samui thought as she looked towards the village while the rest finished packing.

+-*/\*-+

" Failure will lead to only one thing understand." Orochimaru said as he looked down on the sound ninja that had reached the finals.

" Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Dosu said as his team looked at their leader with fear. Dosu wasn't sure how he did it but he got the man to let his teammates stay at his side to help him train. Kin was the one able to help the most since Zaku had to go get over his chakra exhaustion and wait for the swelling from the Aburame bugs to go down. Their weaken state hadn't prevent Orochimaru from punishing them for failing to defeat Konoha and its Allied Ninjas.

The traitorous Sannin left, while the sound team waited to see if the man was going to change his mind. The man would have killed the majority of the sound team if Dosu hadn't jumped in the way. As the only link to Konoha the bandaged teen had to be kept alive and Orochimaru had given Dosu his request, since he did point out that the village would find it weird if the other two Genin had disappeared.

" You think he's gone?" Zaku asked with a weak voice. Dosu might have jumped in but he made sure to let Orochimaru vent out some of his lesson towards failure. Which really was him venting out his rage over the fact he had not been able to mark Sasuke with the Curse seal. Something that made Dosu uncomfortable since he knew his team wasn't going to beat Sasuke if the last Uchiha of Konoha had gotten Orochimaru's gift.

" Orochimaru-sama will never truly be gone. He has eyes and ears everywhere." Dosu said making Kin nod her head before having to cough out some blood.

" Lets get you two to the hospital." Dosu said making his team look at him with shock.

" How do you expect to explain this?" Kin asked.

" You two have yet to get over your losses and pushed yourselves during training." Dosu said making the Genin blink a few times before agreeing the excuse was believable.

_' The way he looked at them... is not the same way as when he praised our skills and power.'_ Dosu thought before helping his team return to the hospital. He could only imagine the hell they would cause over the fact the two sound nin had sneaked out only to get more hurt.

" How the hell did Gai make this kid so strong?" A medic yelled as they struggled with Rock Lee while trying to prevent him from continue his training.

" We got two more. I swear kids these days don't know the meaning of rest." A nurse said making two nurses help Dosu's teammates to their room. " And make sure Akimichi Choji didn't sneak in some meat from the restaurant the Chuunin applicants used for their celebration." The nurse said making the younger medical assistants to agree.

_' I guess this is normal for a village of this size.' _Dosu thought as he followed his team. He wanted to make sure they would be alright. He would train the next day and show Sound what power his team really had. They just been given a wave of bad luck during these exams. They were the elite from Sound and everyone would soon learn it. Otherwise his team along with himself would die.

_' Wonder who it can be? Probably someone here to tell me its time to go.' _Dosu thought as someone knocked on the door. He had spent a few hours watching as the Konoha ninja treated his teammates. They soon left and Dosu stayed as long as he could with his teammates.

" Hello boy." Danzo said as Dosu's lone eye grew with disbelief.

+-*/\*-+

" I'm going to return to Suna for a few days, in the meantime stay together and go over your skills. Kankurou here is a list of places you are allowed to visit. Try to find something to help you finish that second puppet." Baki said making two members of the Genin to look at him with disbelief.

" You will need it if you are to fight any of the Konoha nin, they showed skills that none of us could have ever expected. Temari work on your summoning, and both of you work on building your chakra and your control. Gaara I can't tell you what to do but it might be a good idea to make your sand faster." Baki said making Gaara ignore him.

" Stay safe Baki-sensei." Temari said making the man nod his head.

" And remember at this moment only Gaara can take on Konoha's Black Death. If you fight him do everything you can to impress the judges and quit. That guy won't go down with the sole skills you poses, perhaps as a team you have a chance but not during the finals unless someone else gives him hell." Baki said making his Genin nod their heads before looking at Gaara's blood lust start to spike, it soon went down as the teen remembered he had to wait for the high quality blood.

+-*/\*-+

" I saw your fight pup and I'm proud. Not only did you do so well agaisnt a better opponent but you never gave in, and you sticked true to our beliefs." Tsume said as she looked at her son.

" Yeah but I still lost." Kiba said making Tsume smirk.

" Did you?" Tsume asked making Kiba confused.

" You now belong to another pack, and this pack is growing and needs to make sure nothing wrong happens." Tsume said making Kiba nod his head. " Now think back on the finalist that will be in the next round. Those that are fighting can you guarantee a victory?" Tsume said making her son think. " Or would Shikamaru have a better chance?" Tsume said making Kiba sigh.

" Comparing Shikamaru's and my skills, then Shikamaru is the best choice for the finals. Many of the opponents there are clearly Alpha material. I guess for the Rookie Nine things are better with the members now going to the Finals. But next time I won't fail." Kiba said making Tsume nod her head.

" You're an Alpha in the making but sometimes your skills will not be as effective to one Alpha as it would be with another. Which is why for this month I'm going to give you special training." Tsume said making Kiba's eyes to grow with disbelief as Akamaru barked happily.

" That's great mom! For a moment I thought you were going to punish me for losing to someone as lazy as Shikamaru." Kiba said making Tsume form a smirk.

" I'm a master at multitasking, I can handle both very easily my pup." Tsume said making Kiba fill with fright. Akamaru quickly went to go hide behind Hana making the Kunochi to chuckle at what her brother was going to experience.

_' Don't worry Otouto, I went through the exact same thing when I failed the Jounin exams. Which is why I'm not taking them again any time soon.' _Hana thought before her mother started Kiba's special training.

+-*/\*-+

" Shino it is time to increase your hive." Shibi said making his son raise a lone eyebrow.

" I will now teach you to expand your current limits and prepare you for the ritual of colonization." Shibi said making Shino nod his head.

+-*/\*-+

" Princess." Inoichi said as he looked at his daughter. Both stood in their back yard where Inoichi had used to train his daughter in the only jutsu he had taught her.

" I know dad, I messed up." Ino said as she tore at her self confidence some more. Sure she liked standing with the other participants of the preliminaries at the party but she could have been one of the finalist if she hadn't been so girlish when meeting Imp. Now that she thought about it the black dragon was perfect for someone of Naruto's image.

" That you did, and I hope you learned your lesson." Inoichi said making his daughter nod her head as light tears for in her eyes.

" It should have been me in the finals. I know I could have won if I hadn't slacked off... and Shika said Naruto gave Sakura something he made for me." Ino said as her tears grew.

" The Divine Restoration Seal." Inoichi said making Ino try to wipe tears. " Truly a weapon that any Ninja would give their best Jutsu in exchange for it." Inoichi said making Ino look at her father with disbelief.

" Is it that good?" Ino asked.

" The council believes it is worthy of a seal master equal to the Yondaime. Its potential in battle is only as limited as its user. Medics can use it to heal more people just by recharging their own chakra. And any shinobi would love to have a second chance, especially when the seal doesn't have to be put out in the open like he has with Sakura. To think he created that just for you and you carelessly threw it away." Inoichi said making Ino feel worse.

" However now is not the time for tears. Had I been a better father, a better teacher you would have never made this mistake." Inoichi said making Ino's eyes to grow. " I Failed you Ino, which is why I will work on making sure that you regain Naruto's favor. After all, if anyone is going to stand at the side of the Black Death, it will be my Platinum Angel and not her rival the Cherry Blossom Princess." Inoichi said making Ino fill with shock.

" Platinum Angel?" Ino asked.

" Is what some of the members of the village would call you when you used to train with Naruto. Everyone had thought something special was growing and the idea of a " Demon" falling for a beautiful " Angel" like you was something everyone found fun to say." Inoichi said making Ino blush.

" It's not like that daddy." Ino said making the man to smirk.

" Oh my foolish daughter, I guess an Angel can't see past the darkness to see what truly lies within it." Inoichi said in a sage like tone.

" What does that mean?" Ino asked with some frustration.

" It means that if you knew who Naruto's parents were then you would never leave his side." Inoichi said making Ino's eyes to grow.

" You know who his parents were?" Ino asked.

" Hai, I was one of the few that remembers Naruto's face before he hid it from the world. Now that I think about it Sandaime-sama would have been better off doing that from the beginning... instead of creating the mess he made." Inoichi mumbled the last part making his daughter confused.

" What does he look like?" Ino asked.

" Who knows? He's gone through intensive training and he might have damaged his face. But at the moment you have other things to worry about." Inoichi said as he got into his clan's fighting style, something he now felt he should have thought to Ino long ago. Instead of trying to protect her from anything the world could use to hurt her.

" All you have to worry about is returning to the grace of the Black God of Death. A god can only do so much if he has no angels to depend on." Inoichi said before rushing his daughter.

_' I wish I was still training with Naruto.'_ Ino thought as she saw her father was more of a sadist than the scythe user.

+-*/\*-+

" Uh dad, why are we here?" Choji asked as he stood outside of a shop with Chouza.

" This my son is the Shinobi shop Naruto always uses. I have no doubt they will have something worthy of you." Chouza said making Choji confused. They went in at the big boned teen looked with disbelief at all the things they offered. Being part of a clan meant that Choji could just get his basic supplies from his family's stash.

" Come son, it's time for you to learn our clan's Kenjutsu style." Chouza said making Choji fill with disbelief.

" But I thought I had to be Chuunin to learn that?" Choji asked making his father look at him only to both turn to the store owner as he chuckled.

" You two are not the first group of the Nine to be shopping here." Gendo said making the Akimichi pair to wonder who else had appeared.

" I would tell my daughter to help you but at the moment she's busy with something." The man said before Chouza led his son to the weapons he could use with their style.

_' That kid is bringing me a lot of money, at this rate I'm going to have to offer Tenten's hand in marriage to make sure he stays as a part of our family.' _Gendo thought as he remembered the academy students that had come in with Iruka earlier to get their first ninja gear. Apparently the Chuunin wanted it to be an extra special experience and had request the Hokage to not assign the gear as something that had to be purchase before the start of the academy. Iruka's and Mizuki class was the only ones to do this since it was a new training program they were testing.

The children had looked at their Gear with awe when they learned Naruto had bought his starting set from the Shinobi Shop he visited. Gendo made them into loyal customers when he said that was the only place Naruto ever bought any form of ninja supplies, books, or seals.

+-*/\*-+

" **Tenten tries too hard." **Naruto's voice ran through Tenten's head. He didn't spoke to her, but the scythe user had said it to her father.

" I try too hard... what does he know?" Tenten said with rage as she worked through her unique training regime.

" Naruto-san knows more than what you give him credit for." Tenten's mom said making the brunette look at the woman she highly resembled.

" I heard what he said and he was right. If you had taken a moment to change your strategy you could have won. Better to learn that now than out on the field where the lesson will cost you your life." The traditional looking beauty said with a smile.

" But mom, he's different than me and Lee." Tenten said making her mother to smile.

" You're wrong my dear panda girl." The woman said making Tenten blush she hated that nickname that was born from all the panda related things her parents had given her. " If anything he understands where you are coming from the most. He has no clan, he's trained alone most of his life, knows not the meaning of love, and many times has he been hurt by something he didn't do. I should know for I have once tried to hurt him." The woman said making her daughter look at her with disbelief.

" He's wise beyond his years and this is even more true when it comes to battle. I'm sure he knew we were listening and said that to get rid of that air of failure you used to carry. Now you are filled with righteous determination to train, when you woke up you didn't even want to pick up a kunai. He wants to change you for the better, you might not be one of his Nine but you are still his comrade in arms. Take his words to heart and learn from them." The woman said making Tenten think before gently nodding her head.

" Besides if I know your father he greatly favors the boy and now more than likely wishes to have you wed him." The woman said making Tenten blush with embarrassment.

" What? But why?" Tenten asked.

" Because Naruto has made you father so much money that we don't need the shop anymore." The woman said making Tenten look at her with disbelief.

" Now it's nothing more than a hobby to help your father spend his time. In fact we were just talking about having another kid." The woman said making Tenten fill with a bit of disgust at the idea of her parents being intimate.

" I know you have a soft spot for your teammate Neji. But if you compare him and Naruto who will be better for you... Which of the two would make a better father? You're a Kunochi dear and we don't have the liberty to pussy foot around when it comes to matter of the heart. Much less with the future of our children." The woman said before turning to be with her husband.

" Who would be a better father?" Tenten asked her self with a whisper that carried over to the ears of her mother, making the woman to smile.

Tenten closed her eyes and imagined the future with Neji.

+-*/\*-+

" Mama, Fate told me that it's time for me to eat." A little boy said making Tenten groan.

" I don't need weapons, I'm a Hyuuga, fate has decreed it that the Jyuuken is all I need." A female Genin said to Tenten's father making the man depressed.

" Say Mama, can you say Mama?" Tenten asked a baby that was in her hands.

" Fate!" The child said making a shiver run through Tenten's body.

" My eyes sees that you are ready to bring me another child." Neji said as he stood in boxers in a cramp bedroom. It was cramp since they were in the Branch side of the Hyuuga compound.

+-*/\*-+

" Oh god that was terrible." Tenten said as her body shivered at the images she had imagined.

" Would it be the same as with Naruto?" Tenten asked herself.

+-*/\*-+

" Congratulations Hokage-sama!" The village cheered as a more powerful Naruto stood on the tower looking over his village with the promise of a better future. Tenten stood in one of the more expensive Chinese style dresses that her mother loved making. Her hands were on his arm showing that she was his wife and that next to the Black Death was a woman worthy of his love.

" Hold the line!" Tenten ordered as Konoha fought a massive army from all the villages. The Konoha Shinobi were doing a great job before a meteor went smashing into the enemy army doing great damage to the massive and blood hungry force. On it stood Naruto in all of his black glory, the enemy ninja instantly froze with fear.

" The God of Death has descended upon our enemies!" A random Konoha ninja yelled making their army cheer at their leader's appearance. Naruto began to fight off all the leaders of the enemy army, as the living legends wished for his death. Once more moving like a majestic deity that the enemy shinobi were not worthy to face. It didn't take him long to win and the jutsus he used would make him into a greater legend. For some strange reason she saw him using the Yondaime's Hiraishin no Jutsu.

" Time for training." Tenten said as she stood before three figures that raised their weapons. Each one was dressed similar to Naruto but they had their own coloring. One carried a great sword, another a Naginata and the smallest that was in all pink had a Kusarigama, each weapon was made of the rare material that only Naruto was able to get. Tenten turned with a smile before unsealing an all white Katana that she had made from the same material as Naruto's scythe but had it painted. The four looked at Naruto as he once again stood as the strongest in the world. His wife and their children ready to show how much stronger they had become. The next generation was easily a combination of both parents and their style of fighting. It was mostly recognizable thanks to the way they hid their looks like Naruto and the master level weapons and the many scrolls they carried.

" Naruto take me now." Tenten said like a sex deprived maniac before the unclothed scythe user used his endless chakra and stamina to take her to the gates of heave to experience true bliss. Oddly enough he still had his cloak on with the veil preventing her from seeing his face.

+-*/\*-+

" Wow... I have some really fucked up imagination." Tenten said before going back to her training but this time taking in what Naruto said to make herself better. Tenten paused before looking at the door leading to her family's shop and remembering something she had neglected. She quickly rushed to fix a wrong that another was making right.

+-*/\*-+

" Why am I here?" Neji asked with annoyance since he stood before Gai.

" Because you my youthful student are the only one in the Chuunin exams able to represent our teams. I will train you to make you better." Gai said making Neji frown.

" I don't need your training." Neji said with arrogance.

" You can say that on the day you become my equal, until then you will be nothing more than a bloody stain on the wall when facing Naruto-kun." Gai said with a serious tone making Neji look at him with disbelief.

" Is he that strong for you to insult the skills of one of your Genin? This isn't like you." Neji said making Gai nod his head.

" Because in these exams there is two opponents that have your number in their pockets. Gaara and Naruto. Their styles is something you can not defeat with your current skills. With my training you might have a chance at winning but more importantly you will survive." Gai said as he clenched his fist.

_' I guess what happened to Lee is affecting him more than what I first thought.'_ Neji thought before Gai charged him with speeds the Genin was not ready for.

" No!" Gai said as Neji made some room.

" You won't be using the Byakugan." Gai said making Neji look at him with disbelief._ ' If what my rival said is true then that bloodline will only be a weakness when facing Naruto.'_

+-*/\*-+

" I thought training me was too troublesome." Shikamaru said as he stood before his father.

" It is, but not as troublesome as learning you've been training with someone else." Shikato said making Shikamaru shrug his shoulders.

" Show me what you learned and then I'll see what I can help with the limited time we have." The man said making Shikamaru get into a stance before charging the man.

+-*/\*-+

" You may enter." Hiashi said before seeing his oldest daughter appear.

" You summoned for me." Hinata said while showing no sign of the shy and helpless girl that she used to be.

_' How much have you changed while under the guidance of that boy?'_ Hiashi thought as he took in the look of his daughter. He felt a bit proud but as a father he was heartbroken since it was not him that made Hinata blossom.

" I wish to learn about your time with Uzumaki-san. The elders are not sure how to react but they can not deny the fact you have grown stronger." Hiashi said making Hinata sit down.

" This will take a while, you might want to order something to help pass the time." Hinata said making Hiashi raise an eyebrow.

+-*/\*-+

" What is this?" Sasuke asked as he stood in the front of a mountain with Kakashi.

" This is your first steps towards the finals. Now lets start climbing." Kakashi said before going to the wall and going up the rocky mountain the old fashion way. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and followed, had he been paying attention he would have learned that it is harder to climb if you use only one hand like Kakashi. Hidden from Sasuke's view was a few clones to make sure the teen didn't fall to his death.

+-*/\*-+

" A second chance to prove my nindo." Lee said as he clutched his good hand. He went over the information he was just given but wasn't sure if he should take it. He would talk to Gai-sensei the next time he saw the man.

" I guess there is some battle that Taijutsu will not be enough... no had I not shown mercy I would have one. He truly is great if he saw the true feelings of my fist." Lee said before the medication he was on start to put him to sleep.

+-*/\*-+

" Guess who?" Karin said as she popped out of a bush and put her hands where Naruto's eyes was suppose to be.

" Karin." Naruto said with his calm tone making Karin smile.

" That's right... would you like a reward for guessing right?" Karin said as she made herself as irresistible as possible.

_' She is different, there is something about her that makes me a bit... uncomfortable... but in a good way.' _Naruto thought before turning making Karin pout. She soon smiled as she saw Naruto struggling with the emotions she was creating. She quickly wrapped around his strong arm and leaned her head on his body.

The two walked as Karin waved to the people looking at her with confusion and a bit of shock. Some approved him dumping the Cloud Kunochi for one from their allies. Others wondered what girl Naruto would be with the next time they saw him.

" Is this the place?" Karin asked as they looked upon a plain looking house. Naruto double checked the address and could feel the Genjutsu that made people ignore them.

" So it seems." Naruto said as Karin held his arm a little tighter.

" Is this place safe?" Karin asked as she sensed the numerous number of chakra from beneath the building.

" It should be. But in case it isn't we have a trump card." Naruto said as Karin sensed Imp under Naruto's cloak. The dragon's chakra signature being similar to the taint that would be located in Naruto's when she looked hard enough. She still wondered what that dark chakra in him meant.

" As long as I'm with you I'll be fine, and together we can do anything." Karin said before she sensed Naruto's chakra agreeing with her.

They soon went into the building ready to take on anything that was thrown at them.

" Hello... my name is Sai and I'll be the one helping you before Danzo-sama is able to join us." A pale skinned teen that was similar to Sasuke said as he had a creepy smile.

_' Cute in a gay way, but his chakra is so small.' _Karin thought with a light giggle before the two entered the building.

_' I don't think these fake ANBU are suppose to exist.' _Naruto thought as he looked through the many Shinobi training, he saw a few from the clans that normally would never be in such a group.

_' This has Kage Overthrow written all over it.' _Karin thought as they went deeper into the building while wondering when such a place was built and how Danzo got the money.

" I'm glad you decided to join us." Danzo said as he stood in a massive room for training. His presence clearly shocking his pale skinned student.

" Danzo-sama I thought you were going to be late in arraving." Sai said making Danzo want to smirk.

" My earlier business was taken care of much smoother than expected." Danzo said making Sai nod his head while the two non root members wondered what the man was doing. "Sai help Karin-san to discover her chakra affinity and work on the training schedule I gave you." Danzo said making Sai nod his head.

" I want to be within viewing distance of Naruto." Karin said with a bit of fear making Danzo nod his head. She let out a sigh before releasing Naruto's arm. She quickly hugged him and went after Sai to become stronger. Danzo smirked as Naruto continued to look at Karin walk away, the red head noticed his look and swayed her hips making the blond feel something new.

_' I guess it is just about that time. Guess I'm going to have to add Anti-Kunochi training to my plan. Oh well I'll just replace it with the time I had planned to convince him to accept Jutsus outside of his rank.' _Danzo thought as Naruto finally turned to look at him_. ' It was better he started to react now before Kumo's Jinchuuriki dug her claws in him. If that had happen he might have become a flight risk.' _

" As I said before we will be working on your elemental affinity. Which like my own happens to be wind. The first step towards using wind based chakra is cutting a leaf in half." Danzo said as he held a leaf that was soon cut by a light breeze, it was a perfect cut that seemed like it was made by a Katana.

" To do it properly you must learn to separate your chakra into two parts, they must always be equal in power and always travel along side each other." Danzo said as Naruto soaked in the knowledge he was offering.

" The two halves must be folded over and over until it is sharp enough to put most blades to shame. Then you must make it slide along side each other to deliver the perfect cut. If you are able to get through the first step I will teach jutsus equal to your rank in power." Danzo said making Naruto nod his head before going towards a box of collected leaves.

_' Most leaves are no bigger than a finger, the leaves you will use are from the Senju trees surrounding our village. Bigger, Stronger, Thicker and more resilient to chakra. Under my guidance you will learn to use Wind Chakra the right way. Then I will give you my personal jutsus that have never been ranked meaning you can't refuse them like the others techniques that has been offered to you._' Danzo thought as he saw Naruto focusing on cutting the leaf.

+-*/\*-+

" Good luck Mizuki... I know how long you've been wanting this for a long time... and you certain have deserved it." Iruka said as he instructed the academy students on his own. He had noticed the time and couldn't help but think about the situation his best friend was more than likely in.

The silver haired Jounin was panting lightly as he stood before his opponent. The ANBU was sporting many cuts and some light burns thanks to Mizuki pushing him to his limit. The silver haired Chuunin crossed his arms and charged in making the ANBU put his sword in a defensive position. Mizuki swung twice before jumping back when the ANBU tried to lock their blades. The man stumbled forward making Mizuki smirk before throwing his weapons. The ANBU quickly deflected them only to see a large Shuriken head his way. The ANBU tried to block but his blade was knocked to the side. A second one traveled in the shadow of the first making the ANBU jump. Mizuki smirked before making a one handed ram seal. The large Shuriken exploded making ten Shuriken of the same size go flying after the ANBU. A dome of wood appeared and saved the ANBU from certain death.

" Congratulation Mizuki." The Hokage said as he stepped forward. A few of the judges gave him nods of approval. " You are now a Jounin."

+-*/\*-+

The sun was setting over the village as the first day of the month before the Chuunin exams came to an end. Many of the Genin were resting, only one continued his training since he needed to meet his usual hours of practice. A red head sat near a tree drinking some lemonade while watching her crush grow stronger as more time passed.

The Sandaime of Konohagakure was walking through his tower before reaching a chamber he had learned to dislike.

" Welcome Hokage-sama." Hiashi said as he stood with the Shinobi and Civilian council.

" It seems that this year the Jounin Applicants are not as talented as the Chuunin." The Sandaime said making the Council a bit upset.

" Out of thirty applicants only one has passed, and that is young Mizuki." The Hokage said with pride, he had seen the young man growing up and had noticed the need for power in his eyes. He smiled lightly as he remembered Naruto had helped the man refuel his dimming Will of Fire.

" I'm surprised that Iruka didn't participate, if what I understand is true then he is of equal power to Mizuki." Danzo said making the Hokage nod his head.

" True and their fighting style is very identical thanks to the many years they have been best friends. Their teamwork is nearly perfect and could give the Ino-Shika-Cho trio a run for their money." The Hokage said making the room fill with shock, they only heard of a few with teamwork that perfect. It was said that not even the Sannin could compete with the trio of clan heads when it came to teamwork. "However Iruka is satisfied teaching at the academy level while Mizuki plans to take on a Genin team one day." The Hokage said making the Council start to whisper among themselves.

" Considering the work he did with Naruto then we can not doubt he will make a great instructor for Genin." Inoichi said making the Hokage nod his head.

" Yes, but he understands the he has yet to gain the strength to protect them if the situation calls for it. He was after all present when Yuuhi Kurenai almost lost her team to that Suna rouge." The Hokage said making the council calm down.

" What are his plans?" Haruno Mio asked making the Hokage to smile.

" For now he will continue helping Iruka, while taking a few Jounin level missions with some of his seniors during the weekend. He plans to continue training and in a few years then maybe he might consider leading a Genin team. I am very proud with his decision, he has shown the mentality that had been holding back his promotion." The Sandaime said making the Council nod their heads.

" Now we have something more serious to talk about." The Sandaime said before nodding towards Danzo. The old bandaged war hawk stood and quickly got the attention of the council.

" In one month's time, during the Chuunin exams, the traitor Orochimaru plans to invade our village." The man said making the council fill with disbelief. The Hokage wished he could lower his head in shame but his position wouldn't allow it.

**+-*/\*-+**

**+-*/\*-+**

**Thank you for reading and I hope to hear a review soon. While reading some of the reviews I noticed two things that I had figured would have been easy to accept. The first thing was concerning my "Black Death" Naruto's height and size and that of Imp. Hopefully this chapter some of that but even then I still plan to say something about that concern.**

**First of, my Naruto was in a way bred to be the perfect Shinobi, it was not the goals of Iruka and Mizuki to accomplish such a thing. Originally like I stated before they wanted to know Naruto's limits, which by nature of his status as a vessel is far greater than a normal human. Due to this clear advantage they did everything in their power to help Naruto become what he is today. Their work would easily make Danzo proud since they did what he has always wanted to happen with Konoha's living weapon.**

**Concerning his height I will give you the simplest way to compare him. Most of the Rookie Genin are around the same height. Give or take a few centimeters leaving them at about 150 centimeters tall. Unfortunately for Naruto he was around 145 centimeters durign his first appearance. My " Black Death" Naruto stands at a proud 160 centimeters, once again thanks to Iruka and Mizuki playing an active role in his life.**

**One thing I would like to point out is Naruto's body frame. Its large because he actually has big bones, once again thanks to Iruka and Mizuki. Everything about this Naruto points out that he will be huge. I'm thinking about maing him around Jiraiya's height after they take the training journey to help Naruto fight the Akatsuki.**

**Next we have Imp, yes he did start off bigger than Naruto but I'm making Imp grow at the same rate as any other four legged large reptile on our planet. Which isn't a lot if you look into it, plus he is a dragon. Everyone should have the understanding that they live for a very long time, and I mean like a few hundred years, their growth won't be instant. Simplest way for me to explain is that Imp's body is the height of Tora with a wing span of a bird his size and the tail length for something twice his size. Otherwise how would Imp hide inside of Naruto's cloak if he is too big.**

**I also rememeber someone stating that Naruto's fight was flashy and took too long. There is a reason for that. The main fact was that Omoi knew what Naruto was. I'm was hoping the readers to remember that the Genin squad from Kumo was trained by... what was he... oh yes another vessel like Naruto. Omoi knew what Naruto was capable of, and Naruto fed off his hesitation. I had Iruka explain the fact that Naruto was an analytic fighter, meaning he studied his opponents and how they reacted to things. That also includes studying before the battle actually begins. Naruto's mentality in his fight was simple, put as much pressure on Omoi as possible. What can be more terrifying to an opponent than having him use jutsus in away they could only dream off. Omoi knew he wasn't going to have an easy fight and a win was nearly impossible. He did after all see Naruto training with Killer Bee and Yugito.**

**Finally on the topic of his chakra usage. It's probably true that a ninja has to conserve chakra during a battle but Naruto isn't a regular ninja. We all know that in the original storyline Naruto can create a ridiculous amounts of clones. Said clones beign forbidden due to their chakra drain. My " Black Death" Naruto was properly trained by two Chuunin, and they spent a lot of time focusing on his chakra control when he couldn't form a Bunshin. His control is at a level it should have been when the series started for the Original Naruto. I'm sure I pointed out that Naruto only uses jutsus equal to his rank in Konoha's Military. Yes he bought a few stronger jutsus and tried to master them but he didn't, which is why he didn't use anything too powerful.**

**I'm think that's about it, keep up the reviews, thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Jailer's Bonus**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 6: First Gathering of the Nine**

**+-*/\*-+**

**A/N: If you read my GTTK story already then you can skip this. If not knock your self out.**

**...**

**GatsuBerk: Hey Everyone... Sorry for dropping off the face of the earth like that but now I'm back... from outer space... **

**...**

**Okay I wasn't in outer space but I will admit shit hit the fan and well shit happened. I would have loved to post up my updates for everyone but unfortunately my computers, my flash drives and I weren't in the same district anymore. And for a moment I think we weren't in the same country... Long Story short, it took a while for me to return home, but your reviews made me feel a warm and tingly inside when I only had my ghetto phone to keep me connected to the word. Now I'm back to settle my vendetta so I hope you guys enjoy my work even if I wasn't able to touch it up a bit... if not... well it sucks to be me... I'm sure someone will like it... hopefully... **

**...**

**Read. Review... make it tasteful and all that good stuff... you guys know the drill. Thanks again for reading I hope to update soon... but that bastard of a fan put shit in places it shouldn't be.,,,, Vendetta!**

**+-*/\*-+**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon or Summon Thinking'**_

***Jutsu***

Konohagakure was a village growing with excitement, you couldn't find any place within its walls that was not glowing with energy. Its citizens hurried to make their homes more presentable, while its merchants properly stocked their goods. Its Shinobi would do some emergency power training to help show off to catch the eyes of the many rich and potential clients. This was also true with nine individuals that were now gathering, to their shock, at the top of the Hokage Monument. Unfortunately for the other teams Team Seven was the last to show up. They weren't late but didn't show up ten minutes earlier to be courteous to the other teams. Just like team eight and ten did.

The first to appear was Haruno Sakura, she was wearing her regular battle dress showing off her family symbol. Not much had changed about her but she had a few bandages to cover the bruising from her training. Behind her a few moments was Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi both looking like they didn't want to be there. Finally the one that had them gathering appeared in a black cloud of smoke. The size and chakra flowing through it preventing anyone from seeing the teen known as Konoha's Black God of Death, or the Black Death for short. Wind chakra wrapped around the Scythe user before making a cyclone blow away the smoke from his Shushin.

" Hi!" Karin said with a smile as she waved at the Konoha nin making them fill with disbelief. She was practically riding Naruto with how her body was leaning on his more larger frame. This made a certain Kunochi very jealous along with a few males since they didn't have anyone willing to be like that.

Unknown to the Nine, Team Gai was in the tree tops watching their every move, even Lee was present while having Gai carry the injured teen on his shoulders.

" Okay everyone I hope you know why you are here." Karin said making the Konoha nin confused.

" To train as the members of the Nine." Shikamaru said before the Jounin could enlightened their Genin.

" I expect no better from the heir of the Nara clan." Karin said with a smile.

" That's good an all, but why are you here?" Kiba said with a defensive tone, after all she was not part of their village.

" One I'm a licensed medic so if you get hurt I can heal your ungrateful butts, Two I can point things out since I won't be training with you. Three because I'm Naruto-kun's assistant and lover." Karin said with a blush making all of the Konoha nin present fill with disbelief and shock. They quickly looked at Naruto as he showed no sign of proving the red head wrong.

" You shouldn't make that kind of jokes." Sakura growled as her fist would clench.

" **Shannaro! Kill that bitch!" **Inner Sakura demanded as she was armed with every weapon imaginable.

Karin tried to say something only to have Naruto place a hand on her shoulder and shake his head. Instantly silencing the grass Kunochi before going to the side and unsealing her generous and very professional Medical supplies. She soon sat down and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

_' Yesterday's training gave me a stronger case of chakra exhaustion than what I first thought. I feel like I'm back in the academy learning to use sealing scrolls for the first time.'_ Karin thought as Naruto stood next to his teammates.

" As Karin pointed out, you nine have been gathered here to learn to properly fill out the roles Naruto has created for you." Kakashi said making the Genin gain strength from their unity.

" The council was so impressed with your dedication for a better tomorrow that they are going to give you their support." Asuma said making the Genin and Team Gai to fill with disbelief. Karin and Naruto already knew about the council's decision thanks to Danzo.

" Between the three of us you will gain forty eight hours of training in the basics of being a ninja. To give your teamwork the edge it needs." Kurenai said making the Genin excited about more training. " I will be helping you with Genjutsu." Kurenai pointed out the obvious path of their training.

" I will be covering Taijutsu." Asuma said making the Genin excited since the Sarutobi clan were known for their solid taijutsu style that was difficult to over come.

" And I will be helping you with Ninjutsu." Kakashi said making the Genin once again feel his role was easy to see.

" The first part of this training is simple." Kurenai said making the Genin look at her.

" I will be giving each of you a chakra suppressing seal. It's job is to cripple your chakra control. You will wear it until the end of this special training." Kakashi said as he held up nine seals.

" How do those work Gai-sensei?" Lee asked with a surprisingly quiet voice.

" Those seals, as far as I know were made and used only by three people. The Toad Sannin Jiraiya, the Yellow Flash of Konoha and the Copy Ninja Kakashi. You can't find them in any store since they were invented by Jiraiya-sama who taught it to the Yondaime-sama who then taught it to my rival. And those seals do exactly as Kakashi said, they destroy a person's chakra control." Gai said making his team look at him with disbelief as the three Jounin of the Rookie Genin applied the seals on their students.

"I don't know the sealing matrix that makes them work but I do know their results. From what I understand the seals target three key things that chakra is needed for. The first thing is the most basic, it absorbs a certain percentage of a person's chakra when they make jutsus. The reason being is that it will make the seal wearer to use more chakra to work their jutsus. The second thing is that they force a person to improve their control, since you know you are not performing at a hundred percent making you put more concentration in your seals. Instantly making your control grow as much as you focus on it. The final thing is the most amazing part of Jiraiya's suppressing seals. " Gai said as some members of the nine collapsed on their backs the moment that a Jounin finished applying the seal. A few tried to struggle only to fall as well.

" As we all know chakra is the life stream of all Shinobi, without the benefits of chakra we are nothing more than civilians." Gai said making his team nod their heads. " These seals forces the body to lose much of the chakra that is normally flowing through it, making it unable to produce the results a person would normally be used to. However such a flaw can be overcome with time, which is why Shinobi that lose an arm can keep fighting since their body will just change their chakra coils to keep living. Here is where the beauty of these seals come in." Gai said making his students look at him.

" The body will naturally create more chakra to help recover what is normally lost as we live our lives as ninja. However with these seals your body will never be able to fill your original reserves to their fullest." Gai said making the eyes of his students to grow.

" They are designed to help a person's chakra regeneration." Neji said making Gai nod his head. His Byakugan was active and looking at the chakra coils of the Rookie Nine. He was shocked at the seeing the effects the seals was having on the nine Genin.

" Not only that, but their coils will grow, while being tricked by the seal into expanding." Gai said making his students confused. " Instead of draining chakra from each coil in a person's body these seals completely drain certain coils before working on a new coil. They allow chakra to flow without problems but don't allow those sealed coils to fill making the body to naturally attempt to fill the empty coils that will never fill. It's a very complicated system but its one of the most effective. The only things above that would be Restrictions seals and Gravity seals. Which were invented by the Yondaime, but a Shinobi must reach certain requirements before being able to use them. So far no one is able to since the Shinobi have to start of at a young age. Apparently Namikaze-sama had planned to use them on his children and their teammates." Gai said while shocking his students.

_' Those must be some impressive seals.'_ Karin thought as she saw all members of the Nine struggling. The only one not on the floor was Naruto since he had experience with such a seal. Kakashi had used one on him during their return trip from Iwa. It had been one of the reasons why his journey had taken so long. The Scythe user was hunched over while preventing his body from collapsing before getting adjusted to its changes. The power of his will and his drive to become the strongest making his fellow Nine gain strength to surpass their current limitations.

_' These kids...' _Asuma thought as he saw the other eight roll to their hands and legs.

_' Amazing...' _Kurenai thought as she saw them get to a single knee as Naruto straightened his body.

_' You must be proud of your Son and his friends, right Sensei?' _Kakashi thought with his eye smile as the rest of the nine were finally standing with a bit of hunching over. It had taken them half an hour to stand. Kakashi had told the Jounin it took his team four hours to accomplish what the Nine just did. Although Naruto put them to shame since it was eight hours for them to fully stand.

Team Gai watched as the Nine Genin were showing signs of having their body struggle to keep them going.

_' Its like they're at the border of collapsing but only have enough energy to keep moving... I really want to study that seal.'_ Karin thought as her glasses shined in the sun light as she adjusted them. Her mind already filling with all the possibilities in how to use that seal. She had no doubt that her Naruto-kun had already come up with the same scenarios.

" I'm going to get my eternal rival to give me some of those seals to help you three grow your flames of youth." Gai declared making his Genin look at him with disbelief.

" I'm afraid Kakashi-sempai can't do that." An ANBU Captain said as he appeared with his team making Team Gai fill with shock. " The chakra Suppression Seals are very complicated and draining. The only reason Sempai made this batch is because Naruto had made a deal with him." The ANBU said making Team Gai to look at him.

" What kind of deal?" Gai asked.

" The Council has been pressuring Uzumaki-san into making some Divine Restoration Seals for the village's use." The man said making Gai's eyes to grow. He already knew how beneficial such a thing could be for their village.

" He refused saying it was to be one of his clan's secrets. And only those he found worthy would gain one and only one." The man said making Team Gai and his ANBU teammates confused.

" What do you mean?" A woman with long purple hair and a cat mask asked making the wood user look at her. It became apparent that the village was keeping the Divine Restoration seal under wraps.

" For example, if Sakura-san were to lose her arm guards Naruto would not replace them. Since she is the only one that has a working Divine Restoration Seal that is transferable to others. The council tried to point out that Uzumaki could just add the seal matrix to a person's body. He then countered by saying that why should he make a Ninja's life easier when their enemies won't do the same. His theory is that the Shinobi with his seals will understand their value and treasure their worth if they have struggled to gain them. Not to mention they will fight harder to keep their secrets. In the end Uzumaki-san won since they are his seals and no one can force him to change his mind." The man said making the Shinobi nod their heads.

" As a final attempt the Hokage and the Council sent Kakashi-sempai to talk to Uzumaki-san." The man said as they watched with shock when Kakashi began to place a seal on Karin. Making her more exhausted than before, she would have caused a scene if she didn't care about her image to Naruto.

" The deal was that Kakashi would teach Uzumaki-san how to make the Matrix of the Chakra Suppressing Seal, in exchange Naruto would place one of his Divine Restoration Seals on Sempai's body. Originally Naruto was going to be the only one to gain the seal. Sempai instead taught Naruto the matrix of the seal, and helped him create the first stage of the Chakra Suppressing Seal. Apparently it has stages and the first is for Genin. Uzumaki-san was given the knowledge but would learn how to make the perfect suppression seal on his own" The man said making the Konoha nin to look at him with disbelief.

" Since Kakashi-sempai had helped make the seals for the Nine, Naruto decided to give Konoha a favor of equal value." The man said before pausing and looking at the scythe user that had strengthen Konoha in a way few ninja could brag about.

" Apparently Uzumaki-san is also familiar with limiting the strengths of seals." Tenzo said making the eyes of the Konoha nin to fill with shock.

"Sakura's Divine Restoration seal is also made for Genin. Uzumaki-san created the same number of seals as the amount of Suppressing seals that Kakashi-sempai helped make. As of this moment Sempai has ten Divine Restoration Seals to pass to the Shinobi of his choosing. As long as they are experience enough to properly value the seals and completely loyal to Konoha. I already know that Sempai has his ten lucky Shinobi chosen. It won't be long until they have them and the best part is no one even knows who they are." The wood user said making the Shinobi fill with disbelief.

" It is because of this reason that you four must leave these training grounds. The Rookie Nine have reserved and hired ANBU to help keep their training a secret. By all rights we are actually allowed to execute you... the council does not wish to take any risk." The ANBU Captain said making Team Gai fill with shock and fear. " Of course we all know Gai-Sempai's loyalty and will allow you one chance to leave with us. Since the announcement will be spread to the other ninja's in half an hour." The man said making team Gai be grateful for his generosity.

" Lets go, and we'll work on making Neji even stronger." Gai said before they left. The ANBU couldn't believe none of the members of Team Gai found it odd that Gai was carrying his broken student on his shoulders. Lee on the other hand was enjoying the special attention his sensei was giving him while claiming to become stronger.

_' Don't worry Sempai, I've selected the best teams we can spare to protect their training. Its the least I can do for the gift you gave me.'_ Tenzo said as his left forearm was a little soar thanks to the complicated seal Naruto had carved into his body.

" That team that was spying on us left." Karin quietly said as Kakashi finished placing the suppressing seal on her.

" Thank you Karin-san keep up the good work." Kakashi said making Karin nod her head before she leaned back on the tree she was on, making it look like she was asleep. It upset many of the Genin in the Rookie Nine since she was on a comfy blanket and looked like she was having a picnic instead of going through a torture like them. Kakashi gave her an eye smile before standing up and going to the people he was going to train. He knew her job was to keep an eye on the mountain to find any chakra that wasn't suppose to be there. The man couldn't believe the amount of trust the council and Naruto placed on the foreign girl. However he know how it would help the village if things turned out right. Karin loved being helpful to Naruto and to make it better the village was paying B-rank pay to do something she would have done for free.

" Before your training starts we are going to do something special." Asuma said making the Genin look at them.

" You are going to be given ten minutes to come up with a strategy and then you will hunt us down. Only use the skills that you showed during the preliminaries, remember what the Hokage said about the Chuunin exams. Physical strength, speed and stamina doesn't have to be restricted since the seals you are wearing will weaken your overall performance." Kurenai said making the Genin look at her with disbelief.

" You're goals is to fight in the Squads especially made by your ranks in the Rookie Nine. The best way to prove if you are a successful is by taking one of these." Kakashi said as each Jounin pulled out a bell and hanged it on their body. " Come at us with the intent to kill other wise you won't succeed." Kakashi said as the three disappeared with Shushin.

" So how do we do this?" Ino asked with a bit of worry since her body would hurt after intense training thanks to the wounds she gained in the preliminaries. The medics estimated her returning at a full one hundred percent before the starts of the finals. She was grateful they had approved her to join in the first training of the Rookie Nine.

" I say us three take on Kurenai sensei." Kiba said making the Rookie nine look at him. " Unfortunately out of all of us we were the ones that performed the worst in the preliminaries." Kiba said making Choji and Ino lower their heads. " But we should be able to over power Kurenai Sensei, since it will be four to one and she won't be used to fighting you two." Kiba said with a smile.

" That seems like a logical answer, since Kurenai-sensei is clearly physically the weakest of the three Jounin. Hinata, Shikamaru and I would be best to take on Asuma Sensei. Since the others are better suited at taking down Kakashi-sensei due to his favoring of ninjutsu." Shino said making the Rookie Nine to think.

" I see your points but tracking them will be a pain." Sakura said making Kiba smirk for Shino.

" I've placed a few members of my colony on them, I will have others properly lead you." Shino said making most of the Nine feel pumped up.

" Wait, that is something they will see coming, we should double check their locations before engaging. It won't do us any good if we are lead to a trap." Sasuke said making the Genin agree. They couldn't help but feel a little shock at the fact he wasn't being completely arrogant with his words.

" Lets check our gear before leaving." Hinata quietly said before the Rookies did as they were told. She felt a wave of comfort and confidence fill her as none of the Nine insulted her for speaking.

" You know their plan won't work, its solid but they aren't putting much thought into this." Shikamaru said as he stood with Naruto. The two already knowing what they carried by heart. They watched as their teammates prepared to give it their all in this exercise.

" It might be troublesome, but I guess this is another lesson they will have to learn from experience." Shikamaru said when Naruto didn't respond.

" Before we go hunt them down lets go over the jutsus we are going to use, their strength, speed, and limitations so that we can come up with some type of fighting plan. Most of us haven't worked together so it will only be fair to come up with some kind of teamwork preparations." Shikamaru said as he walked to the Genin that finished putting up their gear after seeing they had everything they needed. The Nara was shocked at the many exploding tags, Kunai and Shuriken Sakura and Sasuke carried. It wasn't enough to make Tenten proud but it was a start. In the end it made him wonder if Naruto was armed enough to fight a one man war.

+-*/\*-+

Two hours later the Rookie Nine have been gathered by the Jounin and were once again in the clearing that Karin was using to rest. She had sensed their defeat thanks to her sensor abilities. Unfortunately she had only seen some of their battle, since she was only able to focus on one chakra group at a time. Of course she knew who was fighting who.

The only one that didn't look like crap was Naruto thanks to the cloak Imp had made. He did however take a beating just like the others. He hadn't lost but the three Jounin that had ended up teaming up against him had decided it was time for a rest. Asuma and Kurenai couldn't believe how hard it was to fight Naruto when he was limited. They had nearly dropped their jaws on the ground at the fact that the scythe user refused to go down.

" You all did well for a first attempt." Kurenai said with a smile.

" Much better than what I expected." Asuma said while Team Seven felt that this day was like any other day they trained.

" Now that you have gotten an idea about your secondary teammates it's time to start on your training." Kakashi said making the Genin groan. Karin had finished treating their wounds and quickly sat down to recover her chakra. She was a little tired but nothing a little rest could fix. Her spirits were instantly lifted when she sensed Naruto's gratitude and concern for her health.

" I will be taking Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto to help them with their Genjutsu training." Kurenai said before leading Team seven to a different part of the Hokage Monument.

" I'll take Hinata, Shikamaru and Shino to work on your Ninjutsu since you three favor your family's techniques too much." Kakashi said before disappearing. He knew Shino had one of his bugs on him.

" And I will be helping you three improve your taijutsu, I don't personally know your style but I can help improve your body with special training." Asuma said as he looked at Choji, Ino and Kiba.

+-*/\*-+

_** Meanwhile in the land of the Bloody Mist**_

" You're saying none of our teams made it to the finals?" The Mizukage asked as she looked at the Genin that had returned from Konoha.

" Unfortunately our two teams were defeated by six of the members of Konoha's Rookie Nine." A Jounin instructor said making the Genin release killing intent at the name of that group.

" Rookie Nine?" Tsurugi Mei asked since she had never heard of such a group. Especially when Concerning Konoha since they weren't known for giving such praise.

" Its the name of the graduating class that has joined the Chuunin exams. According to reports they have been Genin for less than a year but all of the members are considered to be great fighters with amazing potential. Their Jounin instructors are made up of Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma and Sharingan Kakashi." Ao said making the Mizukage's eyes to grow.

" Sharingan Kakashi's team was the one responsible for the death of Momochi Zabuza correct?" Mei asked making Ao nod his head.

" Bring me the footage of the Preliminaries... I wish to see how they fought." The attractive red head said making the Byakugan user to leave and retrieve the things she would need.

" If the rumors are true then your lost is justified. Go home and rest, tomorrow I expect you to train to sweep the next exams while handling your missions." The powerful woman said making the Genin team quickly nod their heads. They didn't want to be killed by their new leader.

+-*/\*-+

_** Meanwhile in the land of Lightning.**_

" To think they would have such a force developing." The Raikage said as he looked at the team belonging to his brother. Along with Yugito after they finished reporting about their temporary stay in Konoha.

" They're no joke Bro." Bee said making the Raikage nod his head.

" And what of the black death?" The Raikage asked making the Kumo nin shocked.

" He dominated me." Omoi said making the man frown.

" I know that. What I mean is how loyal is he to Konoha?" The man said making the Genin to flinch. Knowing the treatment of Jinchuuriki outside of Kumo has been making the Raikage want to recruit more of the living weapons. Unfortunately it was nearly impossible to gain new Jinchuuriki which is why he wanted to try his luck with the Kyuubi vessel.

" He won't leave unless they do something extremely drastic, we got a better chance of recruiting Ichibi's Vessel." Yugito said with a sad tone.

" I see, Bee train Yugito, Karui and Omoi to the best of your abilities. Samui I will train you to survive against those two Jinchuuriki." The Raikage said shocking everyone in the room. Which was more than just the Genin and two Jinchuuriki.

+-*/\*-+

_** Meanwhile in the council chambers of a small cranky and powerful old man.**_

" Tsuchikage-sama we can't continue to let Konoha insult us this way." A council member of Iwa said making the short and old Kage to growl.

" Tsuchikage-sama!"

" Tsuchikage-sama!" Different Council members yelled in hope of triggering the answer they wanted from their leader.

" Enough." The tiny Kage yelled.

+-*/\*-+

_** Meanwhile in the insignificant village hidden in Grass.**_

" This is glorious news, of course the death of our Shinobi by Orochimaru's hands really sucks." The leader of the village of Grass said making his council agree.

" Konoha has not only send us their apologizes with a tribute for the wrong their traitors caused, but they are helping Karin grow stronger in ways we can't even imagine." The Grass Jounin Iruka said making the Council start whispering.

" We must make preparations, our village is finally going to the finals of the Chuunin Exams since the end of the third great shinobi war." The leader of grass said making the council celebrate.

_' Karin train hard and keep making us proud.' _Iruka thought as he imagined how much his student was going to change.

+-*/\*-+

" Kakashi has informed me that you three have some ways of breaking Genjutsu. During my training I will help you recognize Genjutsu while working on creating a few of your own." Kurenai said making team Seven nod their heads.

" The first thing you must remember is the type of Genjutsu you wish to create. Depending on the senses and how many you wish to target, it will require more chakra and concentration to work." Kurenai said making the Genin take her words to heart.

" How much chakra would it take to target more than one sense?" Naruto asked making the Genin look at him since he wasn't known for his Genjutsu.

" A lot more than usual. For example the basic Genjutsu uses as little chakra as d-rank techniques. For the traditional, size, strength and length of use. The more people you catch in it the more chakra it requires, the same for when making your range longer, and making it last longer. Genjutsu is usually used on weaker opponents and to conserve ones chakra. No reason to use fancy jutsus on idiots." Kurenai said making Naruto's eyes to grow.

" Then taking Naruto's chakra into consideration, it would mean that Genjutsu that has a large range of affect would be better for him since his control makes it hard to create the standard D-rank Jutsu." Sakura said making Kurenai confused.

" What do you mean?" Kurenai asked.

" What do you mean?" Sasuke said making Kurenai frown. " You saw his fight, Naruto wasn't showing off by throwing jutsus around like there was no tomorrow. It takes him hours to run out of chakra when repeatedly using D-rank Techniques." Sasuke said making Kurenai's eyes to grow.

" And even then they have the strength and numbers to be considered a rank higher than normal. A good example is his Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Sakura said making Kurenai look at her with disbelief. " When we use it we make the standard number of projectile clones."

" She makes five more than the standard thanks to her control while I make twenty more than her because of my chakra... he can make a hundred while activating the technique without seals." Sasuke said making Kurenai's jaw to drop as she looked at Naruto.

" Naruto has a lot of control but he has a lot of problems using weak jutsus because his chakra is just too much and flows too fast. Its why he always usually favors Kenjutsu and Taijutsu since its hard to hide his chakra spikes from his enemies. Its actually easier for him to catch his opponents off guard with B-rank jutsus." Sakura said leaving Kurenai speechless.

" Wow... that's a lot of chakra... I know Kakashi stressed you on not learning anything outside your rank." Kurenai said making the Genin nod their head.

_' Actually Naruto started that.' _ Inner Sakura and Sasuke thought._' Unless we have no other choice.'_

" Which is what I'm going to teach you two D-rank Genjutsu." Kurenai said while pointing at the two smaller Genin. " You on the other hand will learn to set up Genjutsu traps which are different Genjutsus set up one on top of the other. If your chakra is as large as they say you might be able to target the four basic senses with one combination. I used to do the same before making and learning stronger Genjutsu." Kurenai said with a smile before having team Seven sit down to learn about Genjutsu theory, something that Sakura was really excited about.

+-*/\*-+

" During our training we will be working on muscle memory. There isn't nothing more important to Taijutsu than speed." Asuma said as he had Choji, Ino and Kiba do shadow boxing with their fighting styles. " Keep training until I tell you to stop." Asuma said making the Genin follow his words.

" I don't think this is real training." Kiba whispered as the three stood next to each other while making sure they didn't hit each other. They would punch and kick in the same direction and had to do it at the same time. Even Akamaru would bite or paw when they would strike.

" I agree it would be better if we were hitting something or fighting Asuma-sensei... man I need a snack." Choji whined making Ino roll her eyes.

" I use to think all the training Naruto gave me was pointless." Ino said making her two secondary teammates look at her. " But if I had listened I would have beaten that cloud girl and would have been having a real reason to train with the finalist." Ino said making the two males look down in shame.

" That's it!" Kiba yelled making everyone look at him. " This is the last time those guys leave me behind in power." Kiba growled before moving faster.

" Yeah and I'll have them buy me barbecue with their Chuunin paychecks until we reach their rank." Choji said with smirk.

" And I'm going to make sure they understand we are still their equal even if we get promoted later." Ino said before using her motivation to get stronger.

_' Their breathing has synchronized... that's something you only see in veteran teams.'_ Asuma thought as the three genin supported each other.

+-*/\*-+

" Channel chakra into this piece of paper and you will learn your affinity." Kakashi said making the genin in front of him do as he said.

" Mine turned into dirt." Shikamaru said.

" Mine is wet." Shino said with a calm tone.

" And mine became wrinkly before catching on fire." Hinata said with her quiet voice since she wasn't used to Kakashi's presence.

" Hinata you have a strong lightning affinity and a secondary fire. Shikamaru you're natural affinity is earth and Shino is water. I'm going to be teaching you three basic jutsu which Naruto already knows." Kakashi said making the Genin nod their heads.

" Hinata you will be learning Naruto's Lightning Field, a jutsu that creates a dome of chakra around you waiting to be sprung on your opponents. Here are the seals." Kakashi said before slowly showing them to Hinata while she copied them. "The jutsu is pretty simple, but it can be draining to set up and keep running. I've seen Naruto come up with some neat ways to use it, you can have him teach you his improvements later. Until then you have your goal, I'll drop by to see your progress." Kakashi said making Hinata nod her head before she left to find an area to train. _' The chakra needed to keep the jutsu running will help her improve her affinity.'_

" Shikamaru this is Naruto's Pitfall Jutsu." Kakashi said as he made five simple seals which was half the seals of Hinata's jutsu. " Depending on the amount of chakra you use will decided how fast the technique will work. The bigger the pit, the more chakra and time it will take to make the jutsu work. It's range is limited but you will figure out how to solve that problem." Shikamaru sighed before heading to train. If Naruto hadn't convinced him how beneficial this was he wouldn't be training so hard.

" Shino I understand that your clan doesn't use elemental jutsus because your colonies limit your chakra output." Kakashi said making Shino nod his head. " However I also know they allow you to water walk right?" Kakashi said making Shino nod his head.

" This is how we are going to solve your jutsu problem." Kakashi said as he lead Shino to a small pond. " Go into the water." Kakashi said making Shino do as he was told. " Now let yourself sink until your ankle is under water." Kakashi said making Shino wonder what the guy had planned.

" Now how many of your friends do you sense under the water?" Kakashi asked.

" None, they would drown if they stay down there." Shino said before his eyes widen with shock. Kakashi couldn't see his shock but he knew it was there.

" I see you understand my point, my sensei used to think water jutsus would be best for the Aburame but never got around to having one of you test it out. I tried to explain to a few members but they apparently knew better." Kakashi said making Shino frown at some of the members in his clan. It was one thing to be logical and another to think you are naturally smarter than others. He can think of a few family members with that level of arrogance.

" Your training with have two parts. Part one will be learning this jutsu its called the Tide Strike." Kakashi said as he made some slow seals. Shino's eyes grew as he saw a jet of water shoot out like a pillar in front of Kakashi. " This is the basic defensive water jutsu that can be used for offense if you time it right. Its range, strength, speed and numbers is only limited by you and the water available. The second part of your training is learning how to fail at water walking." Kakashi said making Shino raise one eye brow at the Jounin.

" Instead of always walking on the surface you will learn to walk with your legs being ankle deep in the water. This will allow you to channel chakra into the water while your colony is forced to allow you to use your chakra. I don't want you to get used to only fighting at the shore of a body of water." Kakashi said making Shino nod his head.

+-*/\*-+

" Dinner time!" Karin yelled as she banged a small gong.

" About time." Kiba and Choji said together before rushing towards Karin. They had eaten a few rice balls and drank some juice Karin had delivered, but it was only enough to keep them going and now they were more hungry than usual.

" You cooked this?" Sasuke asked as the three teams of Genin had been gathered.

" Of course I do plan to become a wife and then a mother one day. I need to be able to make sure my Naruto-kun is happy." Karin said as she latched onto the scythe user that was used to her touchy habits. She quickly lead Naruto to her blanket that had three times the amount of food than what the other were getting on their plates. Karin was easily ignoring the glares that she was getting from Sakura, while Ino wondered what her father had meant about Naruto.

" She is playing favorites." Shino said making the Genin nod their heads.

" There is more rice and food in the pots, you just have to serve yourselves. Just be grateful she is offering you some." Kurenai said as she enjoyed some of the Miso soup Karin made. She didn't want the Genin causing unnecessary drama.

" Troublesome." Shikamaru said making Ino hit the back of his head.

" Naruto-nii how was your training?" Hinata asked since the scythe user and Karin were still in talking distance.

" Inspiring, you have a wonderful sensei." Naruto said making Kurenai give out a light blush.

" Ano... I'm learning the Lightning Field and would appreciate some help." Hinata said making Naruto nod his head. The Genin were shocked to see Karin hand Naruto a small scroll. He instantly took it and began to write down everything he knew about that technique.

" It's troublesome but I'm trying to learn the Pitfall jutsu any advice?" Shikamaru asked.

" Don't hesitate on sending the chakra, you use the same amount even if you take your time. Either way the jutsu will drain you, the only difference is how long you are willing to put yourself in danger. It feels like more but that is because you are releasing more chakra than what the scrolls says." Naruto said making Kakashi think.

" I think you might be right, I did give him the information I learned from the scroll I bought long ago." Kakashi said making Shikamaru sigh.

" Damn its already more chakra than what I'm used to releasing at once. This is going to be more troublesome than what I first thought." Shikamaru said making his friends chuckle since they knew he didn't want to put out too much effort.

" I would appreciate any words you have for the Tide Strike." Shino said as the others looked at Naruto.

" Its one of the few jutsus in which Quantity is better than Quality." Naruto said making everyone look at him with disbelief.

" With the proper training you can make enough strikes to surround an opponent. You only need its original form when you are defending. Otherwise you can conserve more chakra and make things better for you when you go on the attack." Naruto said making Shino nod his head.

+-*/\*-+

After gaining some sleep the Rookie Nine were ready to continue their training.

" Genjutsu is the natural weapon of the mind something I know you three will easily adapt to." Kurenai said as she looked at Hinata and her secondary teammates. Shino nodded his head while Kurenai wondered if Shikamaru fell asleep while standing up.

" You three have the best Taijutsu in your age group but we can always make it better." Asuma said as he got Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto to nod their heads.

" Ino you have water, Kiba you are a fire user and Choji you have earth." Kakashi said making the three Genin nod their heads.

" Ino this is the jutsu I will give you because of the role of your team. Its called the Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu." Kakashi said as he made the seals. " When you make the sphere of water you have to wield your chakra to form around your enemy then you must add more chakra to make the water push against your opponents so that they won't escape." Kakashi said making Ino nod her head before she went to go train on the pond Shino had used.

" Kiba this is the basic jutsu for all fire users. It's called Spit Fire jutsu." Kakashi said as he made a few seals. " You gather your chakra into your lungs and heat it up before spitting it out, its the first step to learning the Goukakyuu no jutsu. The end result will be the fireballs that Naruto used during his match." Kakashi said making Kiba excited, he would love to have such a powerful jutsu in his arsenal. The only problem was getting Sasuke to teach it to him the next form.

" Choji you have close range and mid range combat down thanks to your clan, so I'll be giving you a long range jutsu." Kakashi said making Choji agree with his decision. " It's called Doton: Doryuu Taiga, which also happens to be the first step towards a stronger jutsus. It's range, speed, and power all depends on you and your chakra. The good thing about Earth Jutsus is that they are easy to use since the element is everywhere and is the easies to create from our own body." Kakashi said making Choji nod his head.

The meal after their eight hours of training had once again involved a team asking Naruto for hints in using the jutsus they were learning. Ino was excited to learn she had a water jutsu Naruto couldn't claim to know. The only bad side was that she had to learn to master it on her own. Kiba was thankful to Naruto for informing him how to prevent the build up of cotton mouth. While Choji accepted a few chakra exercises Naruto recommended to improve a persons use of Earth jutsus.

+-*/\*-+

" The secret to Genjutsu is to always remember to check on your chakra. Like the others I will teach you to identify foreign energy in your chakra network." Kurenai said making Choji, Kiba and Ino to nod their heads even if they were extremely tired.

" From what I can tell you three have always been the members of the Rookie nine to always relax. In life and battle you never do anything unless you unleash the least amount of energy." Asuma said making Hinata, Shikamaru and Shino to nod their heads. " Most people would consider that a bad thing." The man said making the Genin flinch. " I don't, which is why I will have you three focus on your acceleration instead of your top speed and stamina." Asuma said making the Genin confused. They would learn that improving once acceleration was going to be harder than what they had first thought. Shikamaru would once again question his reasons for accepting the rank Naruto gave him.

" Well team its good to be together once again. Sasuke go work on that jutsu I taught you. Sakura channel chakra into this paper and Naruto I'm sure you have something else to work on." Kakashi said making Naruto nod his head. Sasuke and Naruto vanished to go train on their own. They were able to hear Karin shriek in delight when Naruto went to go train at her side. He was learning to cut a leaf with his wind chakra which was something easy to do. Karin quickly unsealed the special leaves Naruto was to use. Naruto took one and sat down and soon felt Karin's body leaning on his as her hands ran over his muscles.

" Something wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked making the pinkette turn from the direction Naruto had gone to.

" No it's nothing sensei." Sakura said with a some depression in her tone.

" Sakura, you shouldn't lie to your sensei or yourself." Kakashi said making Sakura look at him with disbelief. " Matters of the heart is complicated but the best way to deal with them is by being honest. Because if you do that you will never regret anything that happens. It's better to have lived and loved than to never have loved at all." Kakashi said making Sakura blush. 

" Thanks Sensei." Sakura said with a smile. She closed her eyes and channeled chakra into the sheet of paper in her hands.

" Congratulations Sakura you are an Earth user." Kakashi said with an eye smile. '_Of course that explains a lot.'_

" Now then, Earth chakra is the most adaptive chakra available. It can easily defend and attack with almost no limitation. Another thing about this element is that with enough of it, earth can over power others. Even the element that surpass it." Kakashi said making Sakura look at him with shock. Due to all her book knowledge she didn't think such a thing was possible.

" Lets get started with your jutsu training. I know Naruto doesn't like the idea of you guys using jutsus out of your rank. However both he and Sasuke have techniques that goes agaisnt that belief. I also know that such jutsus can be used during emergency situations. Which is why I have two jutsus I wish for you to focus on." Kakashi said with an eye smile before telling Sakura about the jutsus she was going to use.

" You are a very special." Naruto said to Karin making her blush as she held a chakra paper in her hands.

" Anything else wouldn't be worth your time." Karin said with a giggle before leaning her bodies on Naruto's as he worked on his wind manipulation.

+-*/\*-+

" Alright teams, your special training is finally over." Kakashi said with his eye smile as the Genin before him looked ready to drop.

" But there is still a final test for you to pass..." Kurenai said with a sadistic smile that was better off on one of her certain friends.

" Good luck and don't hold anything back... besides what we told you to do last time." Asuma said making the Rookie Nine disappear with a blur.

" Looks like someone is ready to deliver some pay back." Karin said with a smirk making the Jounin get pumped up.

" They still have much to learn and we are going to prove that." Kakashi said before the three disappeared.

+-*/\*-+

Kurenai was carefully walking through the woods wondering who was going to come after her first. Normally a target like her would require three teams of Chuunin but the Rookie Nine couldn't afford to be suddenly attacked by another Jounin. A smile grew on her face as she felt a wave of chakra sweep over her. She could feel it trying to mix with hers.

" Really? Genjutsu?" The woman said with a teasing tone before breaking the two layer technique. She knew of only one person capable of doing that. The forest blurred for a moment and exposed Sakura. The pinkette frowned a bit before jumping back to the woods making Kurenai confused. Her eyes grew as she heard some ninja wire being snapped. Five Kunai and Shuriken traps were set off making it rain deadly metal at the Genjutsu specialist.

_' There's only one way to escape.'_ Kurenai thought as she saw a gap a tree had made along with the fact that if she jumped straight up would leave her safe. _' I could jump up, but clearly that is what they wanted.'_ Kurenai thought as she heard movements in the trees. She quickly rushed in the direction of the gap with a light smirk. It grew when she sensed the Genin lightly flare their chakra in anger. Taking that small opening had clearly been the best course of action. She narrowly but skillfully dodged the barrage of death.

" Now Imp!" Sakura yelled as the black dragon with rock like plates of armor appeared on the large tree that Kurenai was running at. It snarled before jumping at the female Jounin ready to rip her to shreds. Her face filled with disbelief and horror as she looked at the blood hungry dragon making its way to her.

+-*/\*-+

" Dynamic Marking!" Kiba yelled making Asuma confused. His eyes grew with disbelief as Akamaru suddenly jumped from a tree and peed on him. The man made some odd faces that would have left the Genin laughing if they didn't have a job to do.

" It's in my mouth." Asuma complained before jumping from a massive punch from Choji. Kiba quickly jumped on the large limb and rushed towards the smoke loving Jounin.

" Fang over Fang!" Kiba yelled before going into a twister. Asuma quickly substituted himself to safety.

" How about some water to get rid of the taste!" Ino said making Asuma's eyes to grow.

_' I should have known that log was a little too convenient.' _Asuma thought before dodging some balls of water. _' They might have caught me off guard but I can handle these three.'_

*** Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!* **Sasuke yelled as he launched a massive fireball at the Jounin.

_' What is he doing here?'_ Asuma thought as he quickly dodged but found himself surrounded.

_' Choji, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, and Sasuke? How can all of them be here when they need to work as a team?' _Asuma thought as he looked at the Genin around him, he frowned when each took up a Taijutsu stance.

+-*/\*-+

" You're already acting like a Hokage." Kakashi said with a smile as Naruto stood before him while the Jounin didn't sense anyone to support the scythe user.

" I guess I'm going to have to play the part of the greatest threat. And I'm guessing its your job to fight me long enough for the others to take down their targets. That's a very interesting tactic... but will it be enough?" Kakashi asked before revealing his Sharingan. He quickly rushed towards Naruto as the blond braced himself with a defensive Kenjutsu stance.

Kakashi pulled out two Kunai and used them to fight off Naruto's counter attacks. Their blows were lightning fast and deadly, neither one willing to give an inch to the other. Had they been fighting anyone else their opponents would have already been dead.

_' He's improved so much since his first Chuunin exam. Hayate and Yuugao did a wonderful job in training him.'_ Kakashi thought as he jumped back after locking blades with Naruto. The Scythe user had suddenly done a kick in hopes of making room.

***Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!* **Kakashi mentally yelled as he unleashed rapid balls of fire. Naruto quickly jumped back and deflected the attacks that had been launched his way. Kakashi felt something wasn't right when Naruto didn't use his chakra to fight or defend.

_' Normally he isn't the type to hold back but in this situation he needs to conserve as much energy as possible. Lets see if he can handle this.' _Kakashi thought before throwing a smoke bomb at Naruto and a few more around himself.

Naruto eyes narrowed as he did his best to find Kakashi. His head turned to every direction around him before his eyes grew with disbelief. Kakashi erupted from the ground with a smirk on his face as he prepared to grab the legs of his student.

" This is the first jutsu I used on Sasuke." Kakashi said before his eyes filled with disbelief. Naruto quickly pointed his arms at Kakashi and bugs from the Aburame clan flew at the Jounin.

*** Kikaichu no jutsu.*** Naruto calmly said as the bugs swarmed all over Kakashi. The look of shock on Kakashi would forever be burned into Naruto's mind.

_' I never expected this kind of trap!' _Kakashi thought as he quickly escaped the cloud of bugs that were attacking him.

The man couldn't help but pant like a dog thanks to the massive amount of chakra he lost because of Shino's bugs. He quickly covered his Sharingan and looked at his student.

_' To think he would recreate the Aburame's signature jutsu for someone outside of the clan to use. It's a double edged sword but in the right hands its possibilities are endless.' _Kakashi thought as the bugs floated in front of Naruto. The scythe user walked into the cloud making them return to him.

_' But how? How is he preventing them from draining him dry? Unless he doesn't have to worry about chakra drain because of his reserves.' _Kakashi thought as his eyes grew. _' Is such a thing even possible?... I think Konoha has created a monster... good thing he is on our side.' _ Kakashi thought before he was forced on the defensive by Naruto's attacks.

+-*/\*-+

Kurenai quickly jumped from Imp's attack and used a kunai to deflect his tail.

" ***Kage Mane no Jutsu*...** success." Shikamaru said from some bushes making Kurenai's eyes to grow. Her eyes looked down and found herself in a complex network of shadows thanks to the trees.

" It's time to end this Kurenai-sensei... we have other comrades to assist." Shino said as his swarm drained Kurenai of her strength.

" Foreign ninja are going to be in a world of surprise when they learned you nine don't stick to the traditional Konoha teamwork." Karin said as she appeared and lifted Kurenai.

" I'll take her back to our camp, you guys keep doing what you do best." Karin said before rushing towards the place they ate.

" It's amazing what a person can do when underestimated." Sakura said as Imp stayed at her side. She was the only one the dragon was willing to work with besides its owner. She saw a few bugs land on Shino as he lifted his hand to use as a platform.

" Naruto has succeeded with the special trap we set up." Shino said making Shikamaru's eyes to close. Naruto's plan had been a big gamble and the Rookie Nine had been worried about trying a thing they had never considered as a possibility.

" Who do we help now?" Sakura asked as she looked at the direction Shino's bugs had come from.

" We go after Asuma, unfortunately Kiba and Sasuke are the hardest to accept to working with someone outside their team. Even if we use the strategy we came up with it will be nearly impossible for them to accomplish it." Shikamaru said making the two Genin next to him to nod their heads before they rushed off to the place where they heard explosions.

+-*/\*-+

_' I used to think these kids were good but now... they're really good.' _Asuma thought as he threw Kiba towards Sasuke only to have Hinata move him out of the way allowing Sasuke to continue his charge. The members of team eight rolled on the ground before separating and rushing Asuma from different directions. Ino quickly threw a few shuriken making Asuma go towards Kiba and Akamaru's attack. The two slashed at Asuma with their claws making the man twist to dodge.

*** Bubun Baika no Jutsu.* **Choji yelled as he swung his arm. Asuma jumped as Kiba and Akamaru grabbed onto the limb.

*** Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!*** Sasuke yelled as he launched fireballs at the Jounin. The Sarutobi clan member quickly used a substitution to escape the fire based attack.

" He is in the trees at six o clock." Hinata said making the Genin instantly turn towards Asuma's direction.

_' I can't get the jump on them with that Hyuuga girl being with them.' _Asuma thought as the Genin drew weapons. _' Why aren't they attacking?'_ Asuma thought as the Genin looked at Asuma with a bit of disbelief in their eyes.

The man turned towards a hiss and was rewarded with a tackle from Imp. The dragon wrapped its tail around Asuma's legs as they hit the ground. Imp was smart enough to use Asuma's body to lessen the blow. Asuma grunted as Imp's claws nearly pierced his skin to hold him down. Imp's mouth opened up as a ball of lava formed.

" ***Kage Mane no jutsu***... success." Shikamaru said making Imp hold his attack.

" Congratulations Sensei, you've just been killed by an over grown Gecko." Shikamaru said with a smirk making Imp glare at him.

" Ow." Shikamaru said when Imp slapped Asuma making the hit go to Shikamaru. Asuma would have capitalized if he hadn't been swarmed by Shino's bugs.

" Did you really have to say that?" Sakura said as Imp rushed to her side. " Good job Imp, who's a good boy? You're a good boy, yes you are. When we get back to the village I'm going to make you a special treat." Sakura said with baby talk as she petted the dragon. Her fellow Genin feeling uncomfortable at her actions.

" Now lets go find Naruto-kun before he finishes off Sensei on his own." Sakura said making Imp snarl before rushing towards its master. Sasuke and the others quickly took chase.

" That thing is fast." Kiba said as they followed the Dragon that moved on the ground. It showed a level of expertise the should be allowed to a reptilian body of his size.

" I've seen it go faster." Sasuke said as they reached a battle zone.

*** Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!* **Kakashi said as he had Naruto tied up with Ninja wire. Naruto struggled before gathering his chakra and breaking free of the strings. His fellow Genin could see where the wire cut into his skin before he overpowered it. Naruto jumped from the attack and drew a kunai in his right hand and threw it. It soon became a hundred making Kakashi jump and deflect the projectiles to avoid being skewered alive. Naruto was upon the Jounin in a blink of an eye swinging his scythe with all of his strength. Kakashi instantly ducked the attack making the powerful swing pass over his head. His eyes grew with disbelief as he saw Naruto's foot making its way to his face.

_' Not again.' _The jounin thought as he was kicked by Naruto towards the body of water near their battle. Ino had naturally remembered the story of Kakashi's defeat by Zabuza and was ready in the small pond. She had finished her seals when Kakashi smashed into the water. As an experienced water user she had instantly made her way to the water supply to give proper support to her fellow nine.

***Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu.*** Ino said with a smile making Kakashi sigh.

_' Stuck in another water bubble... I should have never taught her this jutsu...although she did do a great job when using it.' _Kakashi thought as the Genin made their way to him. Naruto drove his right arm into the water bubble and grabbed Kakashi by the neck. Ino used more chakra to make sure her technique wasn't going to break. He slowly pulled the man out of the water, while some of Shino's bugs came out of his cloak. They ran on Naruto's limb before climbing over Kakashi and draining his chakra as the man was removed from the water trap. Naruto held onto Kakashi as the man tried to break free, he took a few kicks but refused to let the Sharingan user go. Shikamaru helped by attaching their shadows while Shino used more bugs to drain Kakashi. When the man stopped squirming Naruto lowered him to the ground. Shino recalled all of his bugs after making sure Kakashi was properly drained.

" We... we did it." Hinata whispered making the eyes of the Genin to grow.

" I guess there is something worth to this whole Teamwork thing he's been preaching." Sasuke said with a smirk as Kakashi groaned in pain.

" The council will be pleased to hear our results. Lets go gather the others before going back to the village. Our first training as the nine was a complete success." Naruto said making his fellow Nine fill with pride. He lifted Kakashi like a bag of rice and carried the man on his shoulder as they traveled to the camp. Karin had dragged Asuma since he was too heavy for her to carry.

" Eat here or at the village?" Choji asked.

" Village, I don't even feel like cooking for you guys again." Karin said with a tone faking her non existing anger and annoyance.

" Lets drop them off at the hospital before we do anything else." Naruto said as he lifted Asuma to his other shoulder. Karin helped Choji place Kurenai on his back. The big boned teen couldn't help but blush at the feeling of Kurenai's chest before they left.

" The Rookie Nine... they truly are a generation like no other." Tenzo said as his teams escorted the Genin off the monument. Their special training finished and the next day they would once again return to their regular Chuunin preparations.

+-*/\*-+

The Rookie Nine celebrated their win and were thankful to Naruto for paying their food. Karin wasn't happy since it had cut into her Naruto's budget making it a little harder for him to spoil her. Sakura wasn't happy because Karin kept acting like a newlywed wife and refused to leave Naruto's side.

" You guys did great in your training... I can't wait to see Danzo's face when you report about what happened up there." Karin said as she laid on Naruto's bed. The cloak user shrugged his shoulders as he came into the room. He hit the switch making it completely dark. Karin giggled before scooting over allowing him to lay down. Imp was at the base of their feet like a dog. Once Naruto was comfortable Karin instantly laid on him like a long time lover. She took in his warmth and felt her body building on her existing feelings. She let out a moan after falling asleep, her body rubbing agaisnt his to stimulate the things she was dreaming.

_' She's an odd one. I wonder if Yugito had planned to do this as well, if Bee hadn't forced her to stay in her own room with the other two Kunochi.' _Naruto thought before going to sleep with a horny Karin.

+-*/\*-+

The next day the Rookie Nine had been given a day off. Although they made sure to do their basic training to not lose any strength. Karin and Naruto could be seen once again heading towards Danzo's Root Compound. Making the nine looking for Naruto waste their day and effort.

_' Mou... not only was I unable to see his face again but Imp didn't let me take a bath with him.' _Karin pouted as they reached the building and were once again escorted by Sai.

"Is something wrong lady red?" Sai asked making Karin roll her eyes. She couldn't believe the unoriginal nickname Sai used on her.

" Why is she unhappy Killa?" Sai asked Naruto making him shrug his shoulders. " I see moving your shoulders in that way means you don't know. I read about it in my books yesterday, it won't be long before I converse like anyone else." Sai making Karin roll her eyes again.

" Since you are walking under your own power I can assume the training was a success." Danzo said making Naruto nod his head.

" Their training was far greater than what your reports say the Jounin usually dish out. And thanks to some careful planning and mixing things up the Rookie Nine were able to best their Jounin instructors." Karin said with pride.

_' At this rate the village will once again stand at the top of the world without any competitors.' _Danzo thought with excitement for the future.

" Good, now it is time to begin the next phase of your training." Danzo said making the two Genin confused.

" Miss. Karin for the remainder of the exams you will be training under me." Danzo said making Karin fill with shock. " My village has agreed to train you like if you were one of our own. You have also shown to be a better form of support to Naruto than his own teammates. If you wish to continue fighting at his side then your level of growth must surpass that of the other nine." Danzo said making Karin look at Naruto to sense he supported Danzo's plan.

" I have already spoken a bit to Naruto on how the Nine can become much more than a group of friends. The first generation of the Nine, those that grew with Naruto will never lose their standing unless they do something we do not approve of. However like it was said before their rank may drop or rise depending on their skill. In the future those that lead can be removed from their rank by younger Shinobi if they can best a member of the Nine." Danzo said making Karin's mind to work at a rate that would give Sakura and Shikamaru a run for their money.

" Then this means you plan to turn the Nine into some more than what Naruto first wanted." Karin said making Danzo chuckle.

" No, I'm just bringing a fact Naruto did not consider into the light. If all the members of the Nine that are finalist become Chuunin then they more than likely will no longer be in their original teams. Shikamaru and Shino will be receiving advance training from their clans to ensure their Chuunin status. Sakura and Sasuke will be joining an active Chuunin squad. While Naruto will be given a squad of veteran Genin to lead." Danzo said making Karin fill with disbelief.

_' He says these things with such certainty... who is this man to make such decisions... does the Hokage even know?' _Karin thought before looking at Naruto and then the old war hawk. _' He must know otherwise Naruto won't be so calm.' _

" And you my dear, will be standing at Naruto's side." Danzo said as Root ANBU appeared near them and motioned for Naruto to follow them. " He believes in you..." Danzo said as Karin felt a bit of fear since she saw Naruto leaving without a care in the world. " In his mind you are more than worthy for the next phase of your training..." Danzo said making Karin look at him. " Let me tell you a secret... your first opponent will be Sakura." Danzo said making Karin to pay compete attention to him, her fears instantly leaving at the thought of hurting the pinkette that was crushing on her man. " Had you not staked your claim so openly she would have been standing in the same spot you currently are." Danzo said making Karin fill with disbelief.

" In fact the council feels you are unworthy of training along side our future Hokage. They wish for either the Hyuuga or Sakura to be Naruto's unofficial medic. His power will strength Konoha and give our village a new lease on life. To the eyes of my people you, an outsider, should have nothing to do with how the future of our home will develop." Danzo said making Karin step back. " You are unworthy of Naruto, that is what everyone believes."

" That's not true."

" The Haruno girl is already learning medical jutsus from one of our Shinobi. Her physical capabilities already surpass yours and she has fought at Naruto's side far more times than what you have known him." Danzo said making some tears grow in the eyes of the red head.

" Some members of the Council feel she would one day make the perfect wife for the Black Death. They will train her to protect his back from all danger, she will nurse him in a way only a lover will be allowed. Little by little she will take your spot, and before anyone knows it the two of them will be taking missions on their own."

" No. I don't want to lose Naruto." Karin said with pain.

" Then fight for him." Danzo said making Karin look at him with shock. " Defeat her and show the world that you are the only one worthy of carrying his children. If you become a Chuunin I guarantee you a spot in Naruto's team. He needs a medic and the council wants Haruno to fill that spot. However Naruto wants you to be with him." Danzo said making Karin fill with warmth as she blushed for the world to learn what she was experiencing. " Sakura's fighting style is not something that mixes in well with that of Naruto. The problem being is that Kakashi has always been a combat based Shinobi. Naruto needs a team to support him, that is the whole point of the ninja cells. To have members to fill the roles that one Shinobi can not accomplish." Danzo said as he looked at the direction Naruto had gone to.

" Naruto... has been separated from Team Seven far too much to have a proper role in that team. He is too used to having to take on all burdens he is to face on his own. Which is why he needs a team to support him, he is talented but not perfect. Which is something he knows, which is why he trains so hard to become stronger, to reduce his chances of becoming a burden." Danzo said making Karin nod her head.

" Since his private training he has never been looked down upon by his opponents. Because his level of skill has always been far greater than those his age. He knows his limitations and has no problem buying time to snatch victory from the jaws of death. His goal is to become the strongest, till this day he has yet to lose a real fight. Which is why he needs a team to ensure his survival if such a thing were to ever happen. He needs real teammates that he can lean on, people he can learn to trust with his life. You are already on that path, yet soon there will be others wishing to follow such a path. At this moment you are on the lead, no Kunochi can reach you... no one is capable of taking what is yours..." Danzo said making Karin lock eyes with him. " For now you claim to have his heart but soon very soon others will want to take it. If you can dedicate your entire being to him then train at his level. Gain the power to be the most worthy of his love. Give him no reason to look at anything besides yourself." Danzo said making a great wave of dedication to fill the red head. " Fight and earn his love, become his wife, protect him when he can not protect himself."

" Hai, Naruto-kun is very important to me... I won't lose him to anyone else." Karin said as she clenched her fist.

" The let your training begin." Danzo said making Karin face him with all of her abilities.

" This is where we are going to train Killa." Sai said with a smile as Naruto saw nine more ANBU appear from the Shadows. He saw them drawing their weapons to take him down.

" You won't beat me." Naruto said with certainty as they charged him. Imp grinning inside his cape as his master would be pushed to his limit in the last two weeks until the finals.

+-*/\*-+

" Where the hell is Naruto?" Sakura growled after spending many hours looking for him. Her search would be fruitless for many days since her teammate was going to be staying with Danzo until the finals. For he was not training to win in the finals, he was being groomed by the war hawk to become the leader Danzo always wanted to be.

" Damn it." Sakura growled before stomping towards a training ground to let out some steam. Not to mention she had to work extra hard on her new jutsus, since using elemental techniques was not in her normal way of fighting. Still she now had new abilities to show Konoha she was worthy of her rank. She refused to let the villagers whispers about being favored by Naruto to be true.

+-*/\*-+

" Damn I won't be able to master this technique without Sensei's help." Sasuke said as he panted while in a training ground in his family's clan grounds.

" It sure seems that way... I wonder if Naruto-kun would have already learned it. Perhaps the Uchiha clan isn't as glorious as everyone once thought." A voice said that instantly pissed Sasuke off.

" How dare you?" Sasuke snarled while being ready to discipline the heretic. " Wait... You're..." Sasuke said as he took in the look of the speaker.

" My name is Kabuto." The glasses using medic said with a smile as he adjusted my glasses.

" Why the hell are you here?" Sasuke asked.

" Because I plan to do something that will bring much joy to my master." Kabuto said making Sasuke confused. " I'm here to make sure you obtain Orochimaru-sama's gift." Kabuto said making Sasuke's eyes to grow. Before the teen could activate his Sharingan he had been knocked unconscious by the hidden spy.

" I still don't see what makes you so special in Orochimaru-sama's eyes. Still I didn't think he would go down so easily... Orochimaru-sama must have wasted too much time playing with you and my cute little Kouhai." Kabuto said making some hand seals and getting a face full of disgust.

_' The things I do out of loyalty.' _Kabuto thought before biting into Sasuke's neck and delivering the curse mark._ ' At least when I marked Tayuya I had something I wanted to sink my fangs into.' _Kabuto thought as he remembered the red head and her chest that was well hidden from the world.

" Try to survive Sasuke-kun... otherwise you'll become nothing but a waste of time to many people." Kabuto said before turning to leave the Uchiha to the suffering of his developing curse mark. Kabuto chuckled as he heard Sasuke suffer, the ANBU that had been guarding the boy all were dead thanks to the medic nin.

_' With Kakashi being stuck in the hospital for a week no one will be checking on the great last Uchiha.'_ Kabuto thought with a dark look. ' Now to make sure no one ever learns I was here.' Kabuto said as his hand glowed with blue chakra before he took the head of the screaming Uchiha.

+-*/\*-+

" Such power." Samui said before passing out making the Raikage smirk.

" She's a good kid, and will become a better Kunochi." The older brother said making Bee nod his head.

" It still won't be enough since she might go agaisnt two Jinchuuriki." Bee said making his older brother frown. There was something about Konoha's Chuunin exams he didn't like and was making sure he figured out what it was. In the mean time he had a Genin to train.

+-*/\*-+

" Kukuku to think this fool to wanted to betray me." Orochimaru said he stood over the body of the slaughtered Kazekage and his escort. Four of his private guards laughing at the easy battle they were in. " Soon that cursed leaf village will burn and the world will learn to fear my power." The Snake Sannin said before laughing.

+-*/\*-+

" Hello people of the Elemental Countries. This is Madden Gai and do I have some good news for you." The large commentator said with excitement.

" The Chuunin exams are only a week away. And the tournament layout has been delivered thanks to some special guest." The large man said as the camera turned to reveal four of the finalist making those that have watched the Chuunin exams before being filled with shock. They viewers could hear a live audience cheering.

" Thanks to the generosity of the Hokage he has allowed these individuals to give us an interview before their battles." Madden Gai said as the people cheered.

" I'm here too." Ranka Lee said with a smile as she came unto the stage. She quickly sat next to Madden and waited for her turn to speak.

" So why don't we start your introductions with a clip." Madden Gai said before looking at the large monitor behind him.

The Image of Konoha was soon replaced by that of an endless sea of Sand.

" From the Ninja Village in the Country of Wind comes a dessert Rose of the most lethal variety." The perfect Narrator voice said making the eyes of the Shinobi to grow. Of course no one noticed since they were too focused on the video clip.

" Known as the Wind Queen of Suna, she strikes down her enemies with her beauty and skills." The Narrator said as it shows Temari using her fan to attack. " Oldest Daughter of the Kazekage and the Kunochi with the most devastating attacks. Her grace and power knows no limit as the this desert princess continues to grow like a fine wine with age. Next time you feel a breeze encircling you, you better watch out, because it might be this Sand Kunochi coming for you." The Narrator said as the clip of Temari training finished.

_' How the hell did they get those images, especially the ones with me in a swimsuit and a Kimono?' _Temari thought with embarrassment. The people cheering as her clipped finished and a new one started.

A sea of cherry blossoms sweeped around the screen before revealing Sakura.

" From humble origins this girl comes with the will to fight. As powerful as she is beautiful this Kunochi's mind is her greatest weapon." The Narrator said as Sakura dodged Kabuto's teammates before using a Genjutsu on them.

" The Strongest Kunochi of the Rookie Nine and student of the legendary Kakashi of the Sharingan, this flower has yet to fully blossom as her future shows endless possibilities. An angel of mercy one moment and the angel of death the next. Watch out world because the second coming of Tsunade has finally arrived, and this pink haired princess of the people is at a level Tsunade could only wish for when she was the same age." The Narrator said making Sakura blush, since the image showed her healing ninja with her newest jutsu, calming children and then punching a perverted Chuunin that groped her butt the week before. To the shock of the ninja viewers she had punched with enough force to truly seem like a second coming of the Slug Princess.

" They say it takes a life time to find the perfect Cherry Blossom but we say we already found her and she is only going to get better." The Narrator said as the image showed Sakura viewing a fire works show while wearing a Kimono. The innocent and captivated face on her would become a thousand times more beautiful as the fire works would make her glow.

_' Those Images are from the Kyuubi Festival that just past in which I went with my mother. The only person I know that has those pictures is my mom.' _Sakura thought as her clip ended.

The next clip started with Karin walking in a grass field, she had a very sexy sway as she looked like a model taking a stroll.

" From the Village of Grass comes a Kunochi that knows the true face of battle." The Narrator said as cloaked warriors appeared and attacked Karin. She instantly started to kick their butt.

" Healer by day, Kunochi by night. This babe is always ready for anything. Who needs power and jutsus when this girl can kill you in ways you can't think possible." The Narrator said as the attackers Karin had been toying with began to grab for their necks as if they were being chocked. " This red haired beauty is like no other and is more than willing to prove why." The Narrator said as Karin appeared doing sexy posses. " Death by poison or death by charms. Its your picks boys either way she'll make it quick." The Narrator said as Karin blew a kiss at the screen making a red mist cover all of it.

_' Thank God Danzo allowed me to help make this promo instead of using random clips of video.' _Karin thought with a smirk as Sakura and Temari glared at her. It clearly paid to have friends in high places.

The sound of screams and battle began to come from the black screen. Thunder flashed revealing civilians being attacked by bandits and a few Rogue nin. Suddenly the screen gained new light showing the raid and all the attackers were doing.

" Leave my mommy alone! God won't let you get away with this!" A little girl yelled as a bandit tried to rip the clothes of the woman that was hurt in the leg. The little girl was standing next to her mother as the woman tried to push her away.

" Shut up girl because no one is coming to save you!" The man said before raising a weapon to kill the five year old. The little child froze in fear as her mother screamed over the death of her child. The man had a sick grin as he looked upon the eyes of the little girl.

" You're wrong... because I'm here." A strong and majestic voice said making the man freeze. His back was to the shadows an overturned wagon created. A flash of lighting revealed Konoha's Black God of Death. His hand suddenly shot forward and grabbed the bandit by the head before pulling him into the shadows. The man screamed in pain before his dead body was tossed from the shadows, far from the little girl and the frightened woman.

" You have no reason to fear me... because Konohagakure is here to help." Naruto said before vanishing with the basic Shushin. More screams of pain filled the air as the sounds of battle began to lessen.

" The Black Death has descended upon our enemies." Mizuki said as he appeared while leading injured civilians. He looked more awesome than what Sakura could remember and the same would be with the next man to appear.

" There is nothing to fear for he will protect you all with his life." Iruka said with pride as the sound of battle came to an end. He had also been leading a group that soon huddled together.

"It's over." Naruto said as he appeared out of the shadows with five black bags holding the heads of rogue ninja. His scythe in one hand as he walked while showing no sign of being injured.

" From the Never Ending Dark comes a Genin like no other." The Narrator said as Naruto stood on the top of the Hokage Monument looking over his home. " He seems to have no equal as he stands as the clear favorite of the last Chuunin exams of the Year." A strong wind appeared making Naruto's cloak to move making him look more majestic as he watched over those he was sworn to protect. Over the ones he planned to one day lead.

" Greatest of the Nine with a mission record that would make all ninja his age jealous. To some he is nothing more but a tool to his village, to others he is a protector, to many he was their death, to the young he is a mentor and a dream, and to those that can no longer lead he is their replacement." The Narrator said as some computer graphics began to kick in. The sky darkened as lighting began to flash on the top of the Hokage Monument. Naruto's cloak began to flicker out as a modified and new Hokage robe and hat replaced it. It was all black with red flames on the edges, the Kanji for Will of Fire made out of Orange and red flames. The image of this future Kage intimidated those outside of Konoha's protective walls, while those within looked one with awe, hope and the need to trust their lives to this black clad ninja. Even Naruto's clothes looked more modified, razor edges were added to key parts of his body to deliver more pain to his enemies. Armor could be seen on other parts to help him last longer, and marks of seals could be see painted over his clothes. The image of the undebatable Hokage of the future would not be forgotten as his head started to turn to reveal the Hokage hat had no veil. All watched with anticipation to see Naruto's face only to have the screen dramatically cut off.

" What? I wanted to see his face." Ranka Lee voiced the complain everyone wanted to say.

_' Whoa... was that a real mission or something stagged like with Karin.' _Sakura and Temari asked themselves as Karin looked to Naruto while becoming the first Super Fan Girl on the Elemental Countries. She would have jumped his bones right there and then but the idea of letting the world see her Naruto naked was not one she approved. Making her control her new and super fan girl needs.

+-*/\*-+

_** Meanwhile in a Ninja Bar and Restaurant in the Land of Lightning.**_

" Uh... why isn't Samui on TV?" Omoi asked as his team were eating after a long day of training.

" Damn You Paperwork! You go to hell! You go to hell and DIE!" The Raikage yelled since this was the first day he was doing his Kage duties after training Samui non stop.

" What? Why didn't you tell me Konoha sent a message? What? An Interview to promote Samui? What do you mean a messenger bird just dropped it and left?" The Raikage yelled with rage as his village missed out on a great opportunity.

" Sounds like Raikage-sama just found out about it." Yuugao said making Samui sigh. The next week was going to be a pain for the people of Kumo. Especially when their Raikage sees the Shinobi promo clips later.

+-*/\*-+

" Mom did you see Naruto-Onichan?" Inari asked with excitement making his mother smile and nod her head.

" That boy sure looked super, its a good thing we named that bridge after him." Tazuna said making his family nod their heads.

" It was my idea." Inari said since he had learn and saw how awesome Naruto had been while helping his country.

+-*/\*-+

" Whoa." Konohamaru and his classmates said as they watched the Television. He was glad his grandfather told him to watch and his friends would thank him later for spreading the word. In fact over ninety percent of Konoha was watching the interviews.

+-*/\*-+

" Now then... time for the interview." Madden Gai said making all pay attention to him. " Miss Karin and Miss. Sakura both of you had a very challenging and inspiring match during the preliminaries. What words of advice would you like to give to future Kunochi, and what inspired you to live such a dangerous life?" Madden Gai said making Karin and Sakura look at each other.

" I would like to say that you will only become as strong as you want to be." Karin said before Sakura could speak. " The more you want something the more you got to work on it. Never give up and always dream of something greater and one day you can become the person you want to be."

" I agree, but everyone needs to remember that there is nothing wrong with asking for help. I wouldn't be standing her before you if I hadn't asked Naruto to do some extra training with me. Not to mention all the care and guidance the senseis in my life have given me." Sakura said making Karin send her a glare.

" So why did you two become Kunochi? Temari-san is the daughter of a Kage which makes it natural for her but what about you two?" Ranka asked and brought shock to everyone since she hadn't looked at her clipboard or sounded like an air head. Like most traditional idols her age.

" Both of my parents were Shinobi and unfortunately died while on duty, my village doesn't have much options for orphans and I refused to let my parents memory be forgotten. Every mission I take, every battle I survive I know makes them prouder of me." Karin said with a smile making many Ninja agree with her words.

" I joined the academy to be with my friends, my parents didn't approve of it at first but things got better the strong I became. Now I train as much as possible to stand as the only one worthy of my rank in the Nine." Sakura said with a smile as she adjusted her gloves. Madden nod to his answers before looking at the two people he had to speak to next.

" Temari-san, and Naruto-san... both of you dominated your fights in the preliminaries... what allowed you to take charge of such a battle with opponents of that level of skill?" Madden Gai asked.

" I've been a Genin a year longer than my Konoha opponent, it was my experience, and power that allowed me to win... plus I was lucky enough to have such an opponent for my match." Temari said making Tenten snap her chopsticks as her family ate and watched the Television.

" And you Naruto-san?" Ranka Lee asked.

" My opponent was an excellent Ninja, with a Sensei that clearly knew what he was doing." Naruto said making Bee and Omoi fill with pride.

" Kumo is a village with powerful Shinobi, their leader is one that should be admired for his wisdom and skills...even if they can't be trusted when signing peace treaties." Naruto said making the eyes of every Kumo nin watching to grow with disbelief.

" I like him, he has my vote when he runs for Kage." A Hyuuga branch member said making the others to nod their heads.

" Yet I refused to allow a dark day in the history of my village to cloud my vision. Omoi has the skills of a true Kumo nin which is why I couldn't afford to give him too much of a breathing room. I'm a Konoha Shinobi and when presented with a threat to my being I use all of my abilities to eliminate it. It's how we do things in my village, I hope I was able to give him a lesson on how to create a peaceful solution when faced with a problem." Naruto said making the Raikage grind his teeth.

" He just took a bite out of Kumo's ass." A civilian council member of Konoha said making Danzo to smirk.

" You have a great voice." Ranka said with a dreamy sigh as she looked at Naruto making him raise an eyebrow that no one could see.

" Next question. Miss. Karin how does it feel to be one of the two lesser villages to be participating in the finals?" Madden Gai asked.

" I never felt my village was lesser than that of the others. I've studied and trained a lot while growing up and I plan to show the world the pride of a Kusa nin when I become a Chuunin." Karin said with confidence.

" Sakura-chan, Temari-san how does it feel being the weakest member of your teams while being the oldest?" Ranka Lee said making Sakura turn to Naruto with shock._** ( A/N : Yes, I know Sakura isn't the oldest Genin in Team Seven but its my fanfic...I can do whatever and say whatever I want...You can't judge me... It's completely democratic... so go to hell)**_

" You're younger than me?" Sakura asked with disbelief and horror that soon passed through out the rest of the Rookie Nine, her words making Naruto think for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

" I think your data is wrong because I can easily beat my brother Kankurou." Temari said with a smirk.

" No you can't!" Kankurou yelled from the audience stand making Temari glare at him with red tinted cheeks.

" Next Question... have any of you ever been involved in a mission that required the fine art of seduction?" Madden Gai said making the Kunochi blush and stuttered.

Ranka Lee gasped as Naruto lifted a hand to answer the question. " You've done..." Ranka Lee started asking.

" a Seduction..." Sakura continued.

" Mission?" Temari finished making all eyes to fall on Naruto.

" Are you still a virgin?" Karin suddenly asked making Ranka, Sakura and Temari to turn into a blushing mess as Madden Gai chuckled.

" I did what I had to do for my village." Naruto said with no hint in his voice to answer Karin's question.

" Was she a screamer?" Karin asked with jealousy.

" Next Question... who do you consider your greatest challenge during the finales?" Madden Gai asked.

" Gaara and Naruto." The three Kunochi answered as one. Since they would be the hardest to hurt if they fought them.

" Samui of Kumo." Naruto said and shocked all those listening.

" She has the making of a great Kunochi and has a very leveled head. The brief moments I've interacted with her and seen her in action has allowed me to learn that she is much stronger than what she shows. I have no doubt that after the finals you will be begging her for an interview. I can only imagine the intense training she is putting herself through to stand as the final victory for the Chuunin exams. She is an excellent role model for future Kunochi and I would be proud to one day call her a teammate if the situation ever required it." Naruto said making the busty Kumo Kunochi to blush, she flinched when she sensed Yuugao glaring at her.

" What is your favorite thing about being a ninja?" Ranka Lee asked.

" Protecting people and growing stronger." Sakura said with a smile.

" The money." Karin said making Sakura look at her with shock.

" Shushin. Instantly traveling to where you want is very convenient. Makes shopping way easier especially when there is some good sells going on." Temari said while sounding like a normal teen.

" The traveling. I get to meet new people, see new places and experience things that are not a part of my village." Naruto said making Karin, Ranka and Sakura to smile at him.

" I love traveling too, which is why I have such a big tour after the finals. Maybe I can hire you as a body guard to travel with me?" Ranka said making Karin and Sakura to glare at her.

" You need to speak to Hokage-sama about that... anyway next question. Growing up who was your heroes?" Madden Gai asked.

" Senju Tsunade." Sakura said which shocked no one since she was born in Konoha..

" Lady Chiyo." Temari said another given answer thanks to her origin.

" The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero." Karin said making Sakura and Temari look at her with confusion.

" The Sage of the Six Paths." Naruto said making everyone look at him with shock. " I don't know if he was real or not, all I know is that his legend has yet to be forgotten. I will also have my name be passed down through history at a level to rival if not surpass his." Naruto said with a tone that made his goal sound easy. " I will become the Strongest." Naruto said as he clenched his Right arm into a fist while giving an aurora that challenged anyone willing to take him on.

" I would like to thank you for again for taking the time to join me. Now its time for the final treat for our viewers." Madden said before nodding at Naruto. The black cloaked teen reached to the side of his seat and brought out a card board and flipped it so the camera can see.

" The First Match of the Finals of the Chuunin Exam in Konohagakure is..." Naruto said before removing a slip of paper attached to the board in his hands. " Kankurou of Sunagakure VS. Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure." Naruto said making the eyes of everyone fill with shock before they cheered in excitement.

" Ah damn it... I quit!" Kankurou said making Temari glare at him. The teen instantly flinched before pointing at Naruto. " I mean you can beat me, I'll beat you with Suna's Puppet Jutsus."

" The second match will be..." Ranka Lee said after Naruto ignored Kankurou and looked at her to continue. " Aburame Shino of Konohagakure VS. Samui of Kumogakure." The teen idol said with a smile.

" The third match is going to be between. Temari-san of Sunagakure and Nara Shikamaru of Konohagakure." Sakura said with her own smile.

" The Fourth match with be Dosu of Otogakure VS. Sabaku no Gaara from Sunagakure." Temari said with pride.

" The Fifth Match will be..." Karin as she pulled out card and looked at Sakura with a predatory glance. " Me Karin of Kusagakure and Haruno Sakura from Konohagakure." Karin said making the pinkette fill with shock.

" The final match of the first round will be between the Prodigy Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke. Both will be fighting in their village of Kusagakure where all the action will be at. Make sure to keep your calender open because this will be a tournament like no other." Madden Gai said with excitement.

" Due to the number of participants a change has been made to Konoha's usual tournament. This year the winner of Match 1 will be facing the winner of Match 6. The second fight will be between the winner of Match 3 and Four and the Last match of the second round will be between the winner of Match 2 and 5. To help make this a tournament like no other a half hour break will be given between each round to let the participants regain their strength. They will not be allowed to leave their designated area nor will they receive medic help unless they decide to quit their match. They will be allowed to practice whatever medical jutsus they know, however they can only use soldier pills during their matches." Ranka Lee said making the crowd more excited.

" To continue promoting their equal treatment policy the three Shinobi or Kunochi left standing after their second round match will be placed in a trip threat match. There will be no free ride in this tournament. This is Madden Gai singning of and hoping to see you again during the finals." The large man said towards the camera as Ranka happily waved to the watching fans.

" And we have a speacial treat to our live audience!" Ranka suddenly said making everyone pay attention to her.

" Konoha's Black Death has agreed to take pictures with me and the next following members of the audience. Not only will you have a memory of today's event but it will also be autographed by both of us." Ranka Lee said making the fans cheer while the Kunochi looked at Naruto with shock as Ranka lead Naruto by his hand to a photographer. They saw the background that was chosen made it look like they were standing on the top of the Hokage Tower with the Hokage Monument over watching them.

Karin and Sakura instantly lost their jealously as they saw Ranka was being professional and that all the majority of the audience being called happen to be children. The children couldn't believe their luck since the two would do whatever pose they wanted. The only catch was that Naruto wouldn't remove his veil. A few kids tried but had no luck thanks to the complicated work by Imp.

+-*/\*-+

" How is he?" The Sandaime of Konohagakure asked as he looked at the resting Uchiha.

" The brat survived the curse mark and Jiraiya-sama has successfully sealed it. He promised to create a better barrier seal and to add one to my mark." Anko said as she reported Sasuke's condition to her leader. The man gave her a grandfatherly smile to Anko since he knew how badly she wanted to get rid of her mark.

" Orochimaru had perfectly timed his attack since Kakashi had been stuck in the hospital. Its a good thing the Rookie Nine had hold back during their training otherwise who knows how much damage it could have caused." The Sandaime said making Anko nod her head.

" It helped the kids odds greatly that he rejected the seal instead of embracing it. However it is still dangerous if he ever decides to give into the Curse Mark." Anko said making the Hokage nod his head before looking at Sasuke with a serious face.

+-*/\*-+

A gasp of air escaped from the lips of a man that had been left for dead on the top of a building. He had been fortunate enough that the enemies of his village had decided to not bother with disposing his remains. He gasped as he felt his body begin to stitch itself together thanks to the complicated seal matrix his one time student had placed on him.

" I don't think the Divine Restoration seal is suppose to work like this." Hayate said as he felt the chakra in the seal stop working. When Kakashi had told Naruto to place the seal on Hayate the teen had asked to do it in private. Lucky for Naruto Hayate and his girlfriend Yuugao had been the first people Kakashi brought for the sealing. This allowed Naruto to work in peace without worrying about someone spying on his work. However Naruto had decided to take care a few people he had learned to respect and care about. Which is why Hayate and Yuugao had the latest version of the Divine restoration seal.

" I'm sore as hell but I'm still alive." Hayate said as he looked at the massive slash across his torso that Baki had created. " I need to reach the tower before anything else happens." The sword master said before taking off.

+-*/\*-+

A week before the finals Naruto was shocked to receive a high ranking Shinobi appear at his door. Before him stood the legendary Sannin known as Jiraiya.

" Hey Gaki... I'm here to train you." Jiraiya said making Naruto study him.

" Why?" Naruto asked.

" I saw your performance during the preliminaries and felt you have the makings of a powerful Shinobi." Jiraiya said making Naruto nod his head.

" My training with Danzo isn't over." Naruto said making Jiraiya look at him with disbelief.

_' Shit that explains why it was so hard to find him every time I went looking at his usual hangouts.'_ Jiraiya thought with worry. He was hoping the war hawk hadn't tainted his grandson.

" Danzo said my training with him is nearly finish perhaps we will have time to work on whatever you have plan." Naruto said making Jiraiya think.

' Normally learning summoning takes a lot of time but he's shown great control over his ridiculous reserves.' Jiraiya thought before smiling.

" Its a deal kid, just tell the Sandaime when you are ready and we can have you sign the Toad Contract and start your Kushiyose training." Jiraiya said with his chest puffed out while waiting for Naruto's awe to hit him.

" Kushiyose?" Naruto asked making Jiraiya nod his head.

" Yeah... Kushiyose or in other words..." Jiraiya said only to have Naruto's head look at him.

" The art of summoning a beast to by exchanging chakra and blood, tributes can change, depending on the animal clan... I know what Kushiyose is... however due to my contract with Imp I can't... no... I won't be allowed to sign the contract of Summon Clans." Naruto said making Jiraiya fill with disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Jailer's Bonus**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 7: Chuunin Exams! **

**+-*/\*-+**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon or Summon Thinking'**_

***Jutsu***

The village of Konoha turned towards the massive arena in its impressive walls. Fireworks especially made to be seen in the day began to light up the sky. All the children in the village roared with excitement since the signal for the beginning of the finals of the Chuunin exam had just gone off. Civilians of Konoha hurried to their homes to watch the match on their Televisions or in places that had some. The massive amount of tourist hurried to the arena to watch the event in person. No one in their right mind planned to miss this years exams that was being hosted in the shinobi village that is considered the strongest in all the nations.

" Sakura hurry up or you are going to be late." Haruno Mio called to her daughter as she finished fixing her Kimono. Her husband Haruno Haruka was doing his best to avert his wife's eyes since apparently the woman had been right in her suspicions. The only reason she had done nothing to make the man suffer is because she was going to wait until after the Chuunin Exams finished. The two timing man thought it was because she was giving him a chance to win her back. However in reality the council woman didn't want to darken her daughter's time in the spot light. It would devastate Sakura's chances of promotion if the pinkette had to suffer through a divorce. Of course Mio planned to experience no suffering as she got rid of her soon to be ex husband.

" Coming mom." Sakura said with a smile while wondering why her father looked like he wanted to hang himself.

" Wish me luck dad... I wish you could come and see me." Sakura said after hugging her father.

" I do too sweetheart, but I want you to remember that I love you and I'll always be proud of you my little cherry blossom." Haruka said making Sakura smile at him in a way that gave the man strength.

" Let's go dear, your father can't afford to be late on his guard duty at the west towers." Mio said making her daughter nod her head before hugging her father once more.

" I love you dad, please be safe." Haruno Sakura said making the man smile once more before rushing to the massive walls to do his job.

_' I'm going to die.'_ The man thought with tears in his eyes.

" This is where we have to part ways Sakura. Remember I'll be watching and rooting for you so do your best." Mio said making her daughter hug her. The Council woman joined a few members of the civilian leaders before going into the passage way that lead to their secret entrance to their reserved seats.

_' It's now my time to prove how much stronger I have become.'_ Sakura thought before seeing a cloth appear in her range of vision. Her eyes grew as the cloth covered her mouth. A strong smell soon knocked her out making her go limp in the arms of her attacker..

" There's been some change of plans Sa-ku-ra-chan." Karin said with a sinister yet playful tone as she pulled Sakura into the alley the red head had sneaked out of. No one had noticed her actions since everyone was too busy getting ready for the Chuunin exams to start.

+-*/\*-+

" Why can't we have a field trip to the Arena?" Konohamaru asked Iruka as they exercised outside of the academy.

"Baka-Saru is right." Hyuuga Hanabi said making the youngest Sarutobi glare at her. " The Chuunin exams only comes to Konoha once every three years. It would benefit us greatly to see our fellow ninja display their skills and faults during battle. A battle that won't get us hurt." Hanabi said making Iruka sigh.

" My older cousin told me that his class had been able to go to the Chuunin exams during his first year at the academy." Udon said before snorting some mucus in his nose.

" We want to go see Naruto-niichan and the rest of the Rookie Nine." Moegi said making her classmates and the other academy students in the yard start to whine to their teachers. Iruka saw the the many students from different class levels began to get upset.

" Shut Up!" Iruka yelled with his demon head jutsu making the field full of students turn to him with silence. "I'm sorry everyone but unfortunately you aren't the only ones wanting to see the Rookie Nine. In fact so many people wants to see them in action that the Stadium seats have been sold out. Our village is so overwhelmed in guest wanting to see the fights that we had to set up special viewing areas for all our guest. The income we are gaining is great but its making things a little uncomfortable for those that have to live in the village. For now we have to grit our teeth and bare with the fact we won't be seeing the fights." Iruka said making the students feel ripped off.

" Oh I wouldn't say that if I was you." Mizuki suddenly said as he stood in his Jounin gear. The students and teachers of the academy were shocked to see him. The kids however were too busy admiring his cool and sudden entrance.

" You see Iruka the problem is that you aren't thinking of this in all possible scenarios." Mizuki said as he crouched in a cool pose making Iruka frown at him. " It's true the arena is full, it is also true that the academy does not have enough televisions for everyone to see. However if we were to practice... I don't know... maybe evacuation drills then perhaps the kids can watch the Chuunin Exams from the shelters. The journey itself will equal the amount of distance we had planned to make them run today. Not to mention that they need to learn the proper procedures in case we ever come under attack. In fact if we rush we might make it to the shelters in time to see the Hokage's speech." Mizuki said with a smirk making the students excited and full of hope.

" Oh we don't have to listen to that." Konohamaru said making his classmates confused. The young Sarutobi had listened to his grandfather practice his speech for a very long time. Poor kid would have learned it by heart if he had the attention span to listen to the entire thing.

" I don't know." Iruka said making the students start to beg him to go. " Alright, Alright. We'll do it. But if we are going to do this we need to make sure to treat it like a proper drill." Iruka said making the students confused.

" Before we go to the shelters it would be good practice for you to escort atleast one civilian to the shelters. You will be partnered up in groups that your instructors will decide. Then you will have thirty minutes to regroup with your instructors on the main road before heading to the shelters." Iruka said making the students excited.

" And the class with the most civilians rescued will receive a special gift." Mizuki said making the instructors look at him with confusion. " I'll have MY Disciple..." Mizuki said making Iruka glare at him. " Uzumaki Naruto the Black Death teach that class the first jutsu that I taught him." Mizuki said making the academy students very excited. Iruka quickly calmed the students down before the instructors rushed to him. The students quickly checking their gear as the instructors worked out the details on this sudden field trip.

" What are you thinking Mizuki?" Iruka growled. " The first jutsu taught in the academy is the Kawarimi... the first and seconds years might not know it but what about the third, fourth and fifth? They already know that jutsu." Iruka said making the other instructors nod their heads.

" Naruto will figure something out. Besides look how eager they are to practice their drill." Mizuki said as he took a serious look at the students. " Is everyone ready?" Mizuki asked with a smile.

" Disburse future ninja of Konoha!" Mizuki ordered making the students run after their instructors. The populous of Konoha smiled and followed along the new academy exercise. All through out the village people could see academy students directing as many civilians as they could. It wasn't very organized since they were students however their instructors kept an eye on their actions from the roof tops.

" Remember women and children first." Iruka yelled making the children scream out a unified Hai that made the civilians laugh.

" Sorry Teuchi Oji-san but I can't save you." Konohamaru said before taking Ayame's hand and running away with the giggling ramen cook.

" Now you can't leave an old Ramen cook like me behind. There is three of you, it wouldn't be fair." Teuchi said with a fake tone of distress.

" It is for the good of the village." Udon said as he cleaned his runny nose.

" Yeah, if Ayame-neechan dies Naruto-niichan will be very sad since he won't be able to eat her ramen anymore." Moegi said making the cooks look at the trio. The eyes of the cooks grew a bit at the gloves and cloaks the children wore that were very similar to a certain scythe user. It looked handmade but one could see the children put a lot of effort into doing their best in mimicking their hero.

" Ayame-Neechan is a VIP that needs extra protection." Konohamaru said before he and his friends got into a formation around the cook.

" Don't worry Teuchi-san I will protect you." Hyuuga Hanabi said making everyone look at her as she grabbed Teuchi's hands. She wore cloaks similar to the Konohamaru Corps but hers seemed to be made of better qualities. Which was simple for her to obtain since she had Hyuuga Branch members make it.

" Thank you Hyuuga-sama I'll make sure to tell Naruto about how you risked your life to save a weak and pathetic old man. I'm sure he will be wishing to repay your gratitude one day." Teuchi said with a dying tone as he closed his stand making Ayame giggle.

" Really?" Hanabi asked with a blush.

" Of course..." Ayame said before Konohamaru could say anything. " Everyone knows that Naruto's favorite Ramen is the one that my father cooks. I'm still learning so the food my father makes is still better." Ayame said making Hanabi fill with pride before leading Teuchi to the shelters.

" Does that mean that Naruto-nii would prefer for us to save Teuchi-Ojisan?" Moegi asked making Ayame gain a mischievous smile.

" Well if something were to happen I'm sure he would enjoy my fathers cooking more than my own." Ayame said making the Konohamaru Corps to pale.

" Kono you told us Ayame was the one we needed to save." Udon said making the Sarutobi kid to step back.

" But all the time we spent with Oyabun he was always extra nice to Ayame-neechan." Konohamaru said making Ayame giggle. After seeing Naruto's first battle in the preliminaries many students around Konohamaru's age saw the scythe user as their role model. Its why Teuchi's stand would be pack during the time Naruto normally showed up. Lucky for the man it was easy feeding a large number of students. Especially when they ate as fast as possible to participate or listen to whatever lesson Naruto was willing to give them if he had the time. Time that became more available when Danzo heard about what the academy students and village children were during with the Black Death.

" Sounds like a case of misunderstood intelligence." Iruka said as he appeared by the three students. " When doing a mission it is important to double check your facts. Otherwise bad things can happen. The reason Naruto spends more time with Ayame when he comes to eat is because Teuchi is always busy cooking Naruto's food. He cares for both of the them at just about the same level but Teuchi is the one that gives Naruto free bowls of Ramen." Iruka said with a smile.

" What do we do? Hanabi left with Teuchi-Ojisan?" Moegi asked with worry.

" This can double as a second important lesson you will be learning more about in the future." Iruka said making his students look at him. " Sometimes when you have to protect a Daimyo you separate his heir when they travel. The reason this is done is to ensure the heir reaches safety first. You see a Daimyo is very important but if they are too old then perhaps their children may be ready to take over the country." Iruka said making the Konohamaru Corps think for a moment.

" You mean that because Ayame-neechan is the heir of Ichiraku's Ramen, then its better for us to take her to the shelters by a different direction than what Teuchi-Ojisan is going?"Udon asked making Iruka nod his head.

" Yes because sometimes the entire family of a Daimyo might be placed in danger. If that were to happen then the family has to be split up to ensure one member might survive. We like to focus on the one that would ensure a better and longer rule of the client's kingdom." Iruka said making the eyes of the children to grow.

" Then we still did what's best. Iruka-sensei we need to hurry and get Ayame-neechan to the shelters as fast as possible. Can you carry her while we protect you?" Konohamaru said making Ayame to giggle while Iruka blushed.

" Well its just about time for everyone to gather together... would you allow me to give you a lift Ayame-san?" Iruka asked as he blushed.

" Thank you Iruka-san, you brave and handsome Chuunin." Ayame said as she gave a look that made Iruka blush more.

_' Iruka-sensei is blushing...weird.' _The Konohamaru Corps before they rushed with their VIP being carried bridal style by Iruka. Soon a large group was heading to the shelters while chatting about how exciting it will be to watch the Chuunin exams on the large Televisions that had just been installed in the shelters that no one ever knew about.

+-*/\*-+

" Sir I'm seeing a large movement in Konoha?" A Sound Chuunin said as he stood in a tree with a high powered binocular.

" Ninja?" A Jounin asked.

" No... its children probably from the academy. I keep reading their lips and they keep talking about a drill and something about winning a jutsu." The Chuunin said with confusion." There's a few Chuunin keeping an eye on them but I think they're just instructors. The rest of the Ninja I can spot seem to be ignoring them or laughing at the kids trying to act important." The Chuunin said making the Jounin grunt.

" Probably some lame ass exercise their academy is working on. Ignore them and continue to study Konoha's patrol pattern." The Jounin said making the man nod his head.

+-*/\*-+

" Welcome one and all to the Finals of this year's Chuunin Exam." A light pink haired woman that looked very attractive with her blue eyes said into the Mic in her hands. She stood on a stage while wearing an outfit that made her look like a military leader crossed with a dominatrix.

The crowd that had filled the arena filled with excitement and cheers as the woman finished her small concert.

" Sheryl-san is so amazing." Ranka Lee said with admiration. _**( A/N: I'm a big fan of Macross Frontier. I find some of their songs much better than what I heard from most Mecha series. If you don't agree with me... then it sucks to be you.)**_

" That she is but the opening act has now finished. " Madden Gai said as a Ninja Stage Crew removed the impressive concert stage in a matter of seconds. While a few high level ninja escorted Sheryl from the arena. " However it is now time to start the Chuunin Exams!" Madden Gai said as Camera's began to focus in on the Shinobi that began to enter the arena.

Dosu could be seen leading the Suna Siblings, Neji and Samui. As soon as they finished standing in front of Genma a whirlwind of leaves appeared at Neji's side. From the sudden Shushin appeared Kakashi and Sasuke standing back to back.

" Are we late?" Kakashi asked with a carefree tone before noticing that they arrived at the perfect time.

" No, we figured you were going to pull something like this so we gave you the wrong time. In fact we just finished seeing Sheryl Nome give a live concert." Genma said with a smirk.

" Sheryl Nome?" Kakashi gasped as he held tightly his Icha Icha. In it was a girl that was based off the famous actress.

" Yup... but she's gone now. She was giving out autographs earlier I somehow managed to get one." Genma said as he showed a personalized Sheryl picture in which she was posing in a very sexy way while covering her breast with her hands and only wearing pants.

" Hey... where are the others?" Sasuke asked as he noticed he was the only member of the Rookie Nine present.

Suddenly a massive black cloud erupted behind the participants. A few fireworks shot out making the crowd shoot in joy and excitement.

" People of Konoha, Daimyo's of the world and everyone else! I give you the Rookie Nine!" Sheryl yelled from the cloud of smoke before a powerful wind blew away the smoke. Massive stone pillars had appeared allowing the Rookie Nine to stand above the other Shinobi. Making it easy for everyone watching the finals to see the Rookie Nine. Thanks to the sudden appearance of Sasuke and Kakashi the pink haired songstress had been able to finish preparing for her second part of the Chuunin exams.

In the very front stood Kiba while crouching on all fours. Under him was Akamaru snarling to look ready for battle. On Kiba's arms was a set of Tekkokagi that were a bit shorter than usual to ensure Kiba's Taijutsu wasn't going to suffer, but they were thicker than normal.

Immediately to Kiba's right and a step higher was Ino. She held a custom made Kusarigama that had two sickles instead of the usual one and weighted end. Their design was similar to that of Naruto's scythe. She held one in a reverse grip while standing in a defensive stance.

To Ino's left was Choji. He held an impressive spear that had a few decorative ornaments from his clan. It looked thick enough to stop Naruto's Scythe from cutting into it. He also stood in a defensive stance.

On the next level behind Ino and Choji stood Shino then Shikamaru in the middle and Hinata on the left.

Shino spun two deadly looking Sai in hands before holding them both in a reverse grip as he stood in his defensive stance. Shikamaru finished showing off his Skeleton Staff that had everyone thinking it was a normal Bo staff, even though he found it troublesome he made sure to look cool. To his left was Hinata holding an elegant Naginata that had lightning as decoration.

On the third level standing from right to left was Sasuke then Naruto and finally Sakura. Sasuke had a Chokato strapped to his waist. To Naruto's left was Sakura holding a Tanto in a defensive position in front of her, it's sheath mimicking Samui and how she carried hers. In the middle with his Scythe strapped to his back was Naruto. In his hands was Sheryl Nome in a Kunochi outfit similar to that of a generic old school Kunochi making her very attractive. She was holding onto Naruto like a damsel in distress that was looking up to the hero that saved her from a faith worse than death. A hero she planned to soon repay her endless and generous gratitude. The sudden and dramatic appearance causing the audience in the arena to roar with approval.

There was three things leaving Sasuke speechless when he saw his fellow nine. The first being the fact that someone was pretending to be him standing where he should be. The second thing was the outfits his fellow Nine were wearing. Thanks to his extreme training with Kakashi the Uchiha heir had trashed all his outfits. This fact is even more true since both Kakashi and Sasuke had nearly lost a week of training due to them being in the hospital. They had only arrived to the village an hour early giving Sasuke only enough time to get something in his stomach and get ready for his fights.

" I hate you guys." Sasuke said as he looked at his fellow nine. Each Rookie was wearing something that Sasuke assumed was to be their new uniforms. They had black shinobi pants and black sandals with white bandages around the shins, on top of that was shin guards similar to those used by Sakura. On their right leg was a black Kunai and Shuriken holders, they were strapped on top of white bandages. On their left leg was a few scrolls that Sasuke had no idea what they carried but he noticed they had one scroll missing. Sasuke assumed they carried twice the throwing gear they did before. On their waist was a black leather belt with a silver belt buckle that had the mark of Konoha. Strapped tightly to the belt was two black Shinobi pouches. They also had a long sleeve black shirt that was made to be flexible and breathable, which was needed thanks to the light chain mail they wore under it. On the biceps of the Rookie Nine were the famous red whirlpools of Uzu. Each member also wore Arm Guards once again a design similar to the ones Sakura had been given by Imp. They had been painted in a way that allowed them show the things that made the numbers on their gloves. Sasuke noticed that the females wore skirts with biker shorts instead of pants to make them look more attractive. Hinata's skirt being the longest due to her shyness, Ino's the shortest since she liked being sexy and Sakura right in the middle. The skirts were especially designed to be used in battle by Kunochi without getting in the way. They also had especially made Kunochi high heeled sandals to help them be sexier.

Next he looked upon the Jounin like Vest that the Rookie Nine wore. However at the front of the collars was the Mark of Fire Country with two Kunai crossing behind it. Kakashi didn't like the fact that these new vest seemed to have better armor and material used to make them. The last thing that pissed Sasuke off was that each member of the Rookie Nine had black cloaks with hoods that were copies of Naruto's, except for the missing veil. The people watching the back of the Rookie Nine could see their numbers being formed once more by the designs Naruto had created. Bones for Kiba, Water for Ino, Stones for Choji, Kikaichu Bugs for Shino, a White outline with black shadows that formed hands on the end for Shikamaru, Lightning for Hinata, Flames for Sasuke, Cherry Blossoms Pedals for Sakura and the Tails of Kyuubi for Naruto.

" I'm here too." Karin said with excitement as she slipped out from Naruto's cloak and jumped his back to look at the competitors of the finals. Both of her hands holding on to the shoulder that was not being blocked by Naruto's scythe. Sheryl glared at Karin for stealing some of her spotlight.

" What the hell is going on?" Neji yelled as his eyes twitched. The twitching being caused by the fact that Gai and Lee were screaming about the Rookie Nine being too youthful. Along with Lee yelling about wanting to create uniformed looks for Team Gai. To make things worse Gai was yelling about forcing such madness unto the members of his team. Neji didn't need his Byakugan to know Tenten wanted to hang herself.

" No longer do we stand before you as the Rookie Nine." Naruto said in a strong voice that carried through Konoha's arena."For now we are the Nine Blades of Fire. A Special Response Team of Konoha ready to be employed."

" Or Konoha's SRT Division for short." Shikamaru said with a bored tone which oddly enough was also heard through out the Stadium.

" A Special Response Team?" The Mizukage asked as she sat with the leader of Grass, the Hokage, Kazekage and the Raikage. Clearly the leaders of the majority of the Great Shinobi villages could see how much resources such groups could bring. Especially when give such a debut as the recently established Nine Blades of Fire.

" Aren't you taking this publicity stunt a little too far? It was cute during the preliminaries but we aren't here to play games." The Raikage asked as he nearly broke the handles of his large chair that had to be especially brought to the Hokage box..

" I assure you that they aren't playing any games. Naruto-kun came to the council while wanting to make this new group into an authentic fighting force. The fact that neither of the nine Genin had failed a mission before, became a great factor in finalizing their creation. It also helps that many of the clans of Konoha supports them." The Hokage said with a smile.

_' Shit... I knew this steroid stuffed idiot was going to be here but what the hell is the New Mizukage doing here... in fact when the hell did Kiri gain a new Kage? Weren't they going through a civil war?'_ Orochimaru thought while wearing his Kazekage disguise.

" Who's in charge of the Division?" Orochimaru asked with the Kazekage's voice.

" Danzo... after coming out of his retirement. Seems like I'm not the only old fool that can't stand around doing nothing." The Hokage said making the three Kage level nin around him to fill with shock. The former Rookie Nine soon rode the pillars of earth as they returned to ground level. The last Uchiha was now standing in front of the thing taking his spot, since the Nine Blades of Fire stood as a single line.

" You can dismiss the clone now, since Konoha doesn't need a weak imitation with the real thing here." Sasuke said as he glared at the copy that was smiling at him.

" I'll guess I'll be going now... Don't make me look bad pussy." The Sasuke clone said with a smile that never left his face before vanishing in a whirlwind. Sasuke was soon punching where its head stood only a few moments earlier.

" I thought we agreed to not henge a clone to take Sasuke's place?" Ino asked her fellow nine.

" We did, Naruto recommended that guy named Sai since he only needed some movie magic to play the part." Shikamaru said making Sasuke's eyes to grow with disbelief.

" Due to the rules we couldn't have a clone give Sasuke the things the Council purchased for us to now use. Its why Sai was pretending to be Sasuke, since we couldn't find him earlier and was suppose to give Sasuke his new gear before the start of the sixth match. " Shino said making his fellow nine seal their weapons into a scroll that they attached to the place that had a empty slot on their left leg.

" They gave us these uniform and weapons? To Keep?" Sasuke asked with disbelief and a bit of envy, Karin and the members of the Nine instantly nodding their heads to his questions. He soon started cussing out Kakashi since the Jounin had taken a long time to return to Konoha, even though they had gotten a messenger bird telling them to return home three days before the finals. Of course Sasuke didn't learn about the orders to return until the guards at the gate questioned Kakashi on his reasons for taking so long to return.

Lucky for the single eyed Sharingan user he had bailed from the arena the moment he heard Sheryl announce the arrival of the Rookie Nine. He had instantly figured they had set something special set up and knew Sasuke would somehow blame his taken spot on him. Kakashi felt it wasn't his fault since Sasuke never asked about the orders he had received from Konoha.

" I don't think he's coming back with Sasuke's stuff." Kiba said after Sasuke had calmed down his tantrum. Akamaru instantly agreeing with his partner as the rest of the nine looked at Sasuke cuss some more.

" Yeah... he's not even in the Arena anymore." Karin said as she opened her eyes to stop her sensing technique. She had sensed Sai returning to Root Headquarters. The ink user had spent a lot of time, before their arrival, looking like Sasuke and ruining his image by being a dick. In fact Sasuke's double had knocked Ino and Sakura out of their fan girl ways since they couldn't stop picturing Sasuke saying the things that Sai said. Which nearly had made the two Kunochi cry since they had carried feelings for the lone Uchiha for a very long time.

" Oh look... I found a message from Sai." Hinata quietly said making everyone look at her. She bent down to get the message only to have a lot of guys whistle since her new outfit showed the world she was the most well endowed Kunochi in the Nine. Meaning that when she bent down everyone got a view of her wonderful rear. Shino had smacked Kiba since the Inuzuka had started to drool. Clearly Kiba was an ass man, which wasn't much of a shock.

" You've just been jacked... stop being a pussy and start fighting." Sasuke read with rage after Hinata handed him the note while blushing up a storm, from the perverted attention or the words on the note no one will ever know.

" Sai is right." Genma said making the Chuunin finalist look at him.

" Sasuke's a pussy?" Kiba asked with a smirk making the Uchiha glare at him.

" There' that ... but I was talking about starting the fights." Genma said making the paying customers to cheer although they were enjoying the drama and entertainment the Nine brought to the Finals.

" The rules are the same as during the preliminaries." Genma said with a voice that was projected through out the Arena. "Fight as hard you can, when I declare a winner the match is over." Genma said as the ninja in front of him stood as a single line.

" Give them a good show they are after all here to see you." Genma said with a smirk. " Uh miss Nome you can let go of Naruto now." Genma said making the pop idol blink. " And contestant Karin you have to get off his shoulder since his match is about to start." Genma said making Karin growl before sighing.

" Fine lets go Elemental Songstress." Karin said as she pulled Sheryl off from the hands of her Naruto. The famous singer had been trying to convince Genma that she was perfectly fine in Naruto's hands.

" First Match! Kankuro of Sunagakure vs Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure." Genma yelled making the audience cheer.

" All other participants of the finals are to report to the waiting box." Genma said making the Shinobi vanish into blurs. Akamaru, Choji, Hinata, Ino and Kiba would soon be sitting in a row with their Jounin Sensei that had been especially reserved for them. While the Chuunin participants stood in their waiting box to over see the matches.

+-*/\*-+

" That was awesome." Konohamaru yelled the single thought of all the children in the safety of the shelters along with a good number of female civilians.

" I want to join the SRT to get cool uniforms." An academy student said making their instructors to laugh.

" Sensei why did their uniforms have different coloring?" Moegi asked making the room look at her.

" She's right. The basic color is the same but they have some small and key differences." Hanabi said making the shelter look at Mizuki since he was the highest rated ninja available.

" The answer is easy. Its to match the coloring of their gloves." Mizuki said making Hanabi and the Konohamaru Corps look at theirs. They had copies of Naruto's gloves which had the roman numeral Nine made out fox tails.

" Kiba's coloring is similar to that of bones, Ino's is a calming blue, Choji's is a brown that is acceptable, Shino's is the coloring of his Kikaichu Beetles, Shikamaru's is white with black in the center, Hinata's a blue and purple lightning, Sasuke red for fire, Sakura has pink, and Naruto an Orange red that copies the fox tails he displays. It's just something to help others know who they are. Now lets enjoy the show." Mizuki said making everyone continue watching the Television. Konohamaru sighed since he saw Kankuro and Naruto staring each other while the Hokage started to stand. He knew what was coming next.

+-*/\*-+

_**Meanwhile during the Hokage's long rant about something about Ninjas and the stuff they do... In other words while the participants made their way to the places they had to be.**_

The large group of Genin were traveling through the halls of the Arena as they climbed steps to reach the place they will separate. The Konoha nin were all together in the back as the foreign nin hurried to see the start of the fights.

" Did you guys come up with that thing while I was in the hospital or when I was training outside the village?" Sasuke asked with a growl. His fellow nine looking at him with a bit of disbelief.

" The council decided on making this change before the finals started. When Karin grabbed me I thought she was cheating and attacking me before the matches started." Sakura said before glaring at the smiling Karin that was doing her nails.

" Wait I was here an hour before the finals started why didn't you guys get me?" Sasuke asked.

" We sent Sai to get you..." Kiba said before blinking his eyes. " I guess that wasn't such a good idea." Kiba said making Sasuke glare at him.

" When the guards reported you hadn't shown up last night the council felt it would be best to set up a substitute for no one to notice you were missing. By the time we learned you were here Sai had already spent three hours being you... I never seen him have so much fun before." Karin said making Sasuke look at her.

" What did he do?" Sasuke asked.

" He set up a free kissing booth for one hour." Choji said making Sasuke's eyes to grow.

" He then started selling the roles of the mothers for your future children. He claimed something called the CRA to allow him to have more than one wife. He would have made a lot of money if that massive fight hadn't broken out." Shino said with a calm tone as Sasuke filled with disbelief.

" He then start going around insulting people for no apparent reason... it was mostly the tourist." Kiba said with a carefree tone making Sasuke not care about that since he more than likely would have done the same.

" The last thing he did was flash people with the cloak you were suppose to be wearing. He left the tickets the Police gave him in your mailbox. They wouldn't arrest him since he was officially a participant in the finals." Shikamaru said while Sasuke paled.

" That and no one wanted to touch him since he kept threatening to start masturbating if they came five feet of him." Kiba said making Sasuke's Sharingan to form as his rage made his curse seal to kick up.

" He finally stopped when the fan girls chased him down while wanting to receive his special milk. For a moment I could have sworn they were going to succeed in raping him." Karin said making Ino and Sakura shiver since they would have been a part of the group if they hadn't changed because of Naruto. _' That would have been fun since Sai seems like the type to only want to be with men... maybe it would have turned him Bi... he does have an unnatural obsession with penises after all.'_ Karin thought as she remembered the Ink user being his weird and closet gay self.

" And none of you tried to stop him?" Sasuke said with a hint of betrayal in his voice.

" It was pretty funny until he started flashing people... in fact Ino and Sakura were the ones that started the biggest cat fight in the history of Konoha. Its why he had to cancel the auction for your babies." Kiba said making the two Kunochi to blush.

" That just proves that you two aren't worthy of being with my Naruto-kun." Karin said with a smirk.

" That still doesn't explain why this Sai didn't get Sasuke if he had been seen in the village." Samui said making the Konoha nin fill with shock since she was walking behind them.

" Sai-san had told us that Kakashi-sensei had told him Sasuke couldn't talk to him at the moment and to look for Sasuke later." Hinata said with a blush making Sasuke curse his instructor again.

" But it still doesn't explain why he suddenly started acting that way. One moment he was a perfect you and the next he just started being weird." Sakura thought while in a thinking pose.

+-*/\*-+

**Flash back to a few moments after Sai had finished becoming Sasuke's double.**

A light snarl made the ink user turn to the door of his room. It opened revealing the demonic dragon that he knew protected the one Danzo was training.

" What do you want?" Sai asked as the Dragon stood on his hind legs and offered him a letter.

_' That explains why he was walking a little funny.'_ Sai thought as he took it and read the envelope.

" From Danzo." Sai read making the ink user look at the dragon. It studied the creature that showed no sign of it doing anything else but delivering a message.

" _**Sai this is Danzo... the Ninja that trained you... the same Danzo you have sworn to obey... Danzo, which is the person who I am, wants you to take a special mission... your mission which I, Danzo, considers it to be a great priority for you to accomplish... this mission is for you... to ruin the image of one Uchiha Sasuke... for I, Danzo... your leader who you are never to question... feels that these actions are for the good of our village... the same village that I... Danzo... wish to hand over to one amazing and powerful Uzumaki Naruto... who clearly is going to become the strongest in the world while taking the position I, Danzo, had always dreamed of having...because I am Danzo... and until Naruto's display of power I... Danzo... never felt anyone but I, Danzo, was worthy of that position... you must accomplish this task my tool... for Danzo has spoken... there is no reason to question your orders... for I, the real and only Danzo, has given them to you... do not fail Danzo, you do not wish to upset Danzo... for accepting this mission the dragon before you will give you a thousand Ryo..."**_ Sai read before looking at the dragon finish throwing up the promised money.

" _**However this mission is too important for you to refuse...I, Danzo, can not allow you to live if you decide to not follow the orders that I, Danzo, have given you... If you show even the slightest sign of rejecting this mission... the dragon will kill you."**_ Sai read before looking at Imp again. His eyes grew as Imp slowly passed his thumb in front of his neck while making a cutting noise.

" _**Danzo believes in your abilities of putting the Uchiha in his place. And do not come to Danzo to tell Danzo you have succeeded... for I, Danzo, will know if you have done what I, Danzo, ordered... Danzo out...Danzo."**_ Sai finished reading as Imp looked at him. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Sai burned the message.

" By Danzo's command." Sai said before disappearing with Shushin. Imp was soon giving out a grin of victory. During the joint training of the Rookie Nine, Sasuke had accidentally hit Imp with a ball of fire. It didn't hurt the dragon but it had wanted an apology. Which Sakura had tried to force Sasuke to give only for the last Uchiha to refuse and be rude to both of them. Imp had a soft spot for Sakura since she fed him food Naruto would never be able to cook. Being a demon by nature, Imp had a great need for revenge on those that insulted him or the humans he watched over.

Knowing that Sasuke would soon gain an important lesson in manners Imp hurried to where he needed to be. The dragon could almost taste the misery that the last Uchiha would soon experience.

+-*/\*-+

_' So this is it... why do I have to fight this guy and it had to be the first match.. I can't even quit or its going to make Suna look bad...not that I care since I don't want to risk my life... then again Temari swore to make me feel a great amount of pain if I did quit... fuck... why do I always get the short end of the stick.' _Kankuro thought as he started down Naruto.

The large crowd waiting with anticipation as Genma began to raise his hand. The Hokage had just finished wrapping up his speech allowing for the action to commence. The two ninja had shown no signs of weakness as they stood before each other.

" Hajime!" Genma yelled before disappearing with a blur.

Without warning Kunai exploded out of Kankuro body. The deadly projectiles flying directly to Naruto. The scythe user quickly brought out two kunai and threw them. Their numbers soon multiplied to match the large number Kankuro had used. The two attacks met with a clash making the audience cheer as the weapons canceled each other out.

_' Shit.'_ Kankuro thought before jumping back as Naruto charged at him. The hidden Suna nin soon kicked off the puppet wearing his clothes. His first trump card had clearly failed, a sneak attack that no one was suppose to be able to dodge.

As Kankuro maneuvered in the air Naruto jumped and gathered wind chakra to his right leg. The eyes of the Ninja in the arena grew as Naruto used a wind powered round house to send all the falling Kunai in front of him flying in the direction of Kankuro. Kankuro with the calm of a veteran in bad situations quickly made his puppet spin in front of him to knock the projectiles away.

The Suna nin landed on the ground and made his puppet shoot needles as Naruto. The scythe user jumped to the side as the needless followed his actions. The hidden blond showed impressive speed as he dodged the projectiles while using a kunai to deflect those that could have threaten his health. Naruto suddenly gathered chakra to his feet and jumped into the air before throwing a kunai with an exploding tag towards the puppet. Kankuro's eyes grew as his puppet exploded. The Suna nin soon jumped to dodge a few shuriken as he looked at the black death.

" It's over." Kiba yelled with excitement since his friend had taken the advantage.

" No it isn't." Asuma said as he took a puff from his cigarette. " The puppet exploded into pieces before the Kunai. That kid saved his puppet by breaking it apart and having those pieces ride the shock wave from the explosion." The son of the Sandaime said making the people around him to look at him with shock.

" A good defensive strategy since Naruto isn't the first person to attempt to use exploding tags on puppets. Suna has had a lot of time to perfect their puppet techniques and how they make those puppets." Kakashi said making the senior ninja to nod their heads.

The arena soon found those words true when Naruto had to dodge the puppet's six arms that had revealed blades.

" I got you." Kankuro said as the head of his puppet rushed Naruto with a blade of its own. Naruto quickly turned and threw a kunai into the head making it go off course.

The cloak using nin quickly jumped and unhooked one of the straps on his vest. A scroll fell into his hands as he started to make hand seals while never releasing the scroll. Kankuro quickly recollected the parts of his puppet before waiting to see what Naruto had planned. Naruto came to a skidding stop while kneeling dramatically. He slammed the scroll with one hand while making a half ram seal with the other.

**" Ninpo: Swarm of the Substitutes." **Naruto said as the high quality scroll in hands began to bleed symbols into the ground. Kankuro watched with disbelief as the symbols flowed over all surfaces before making complicated and demonic looking seals. Kankuro felt his blood run cold thanks to the fact that the Fuuinjutsu markings was a blood red instead of the usual blue or black. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn the symbols had been made with real blood. To make things worse the seals were too many, spreading all over the arena, walls, trees, and the ground. It seemed like this new jutsu was to ensure nothing escaped its reach.

Kankuro prepared for the worst as the seals stopped giving their unnerving glow. An awkward moment of silence passed when nothing happened. He quickly turned to Naruto and saw him look at the scroll that had finished its job. Naruto lifted the scroll and placed it on the ground again. The seals glowed with power once more making Kankuro ready to fight for his life. Only to experience another moment of nothing happening.

Naruto lifted the scroll and brought it to his ear. He shook it a few times making it sound to the audience like an empty can with a few pebbles in it. One the clanking stopped Naruto slammed it on the ground again. The seals glowed one more time before disappearing. Naruto lifted the scroll to get a good look at it while scratching his head in confusion. He soon put his attention on Kankuro since the Suna nin started laughing.

" Ah ha ha ha! Your jutsu didn't work!" Kankuro yelled making many foreigners start to laugh. Temari growled since her brother could have taken advantage of the situation instead of laughing his head off. The air was soon filled with something flying through it.

" Ow My Face!" Kankuro yelled as he clutched his face in pain. His puppet instantly going dead thanks to the lack of focus from its master. The scroll that had just smacked off Kankuro was flipping in front of him before it started to show new marks on it. Kankuro's eyes grew when the scroll exploded. The Suna nin yelled in pain as he was knocked far from the place he had last been standing.

" You Bastard! You tricked me!" Kankuro growled in an accusing tone as Naruto stood while dusting his hands.

" Its called deception." Naruto calmly said before his hands blurred. " Look it up." Eight larger than normal Kunai stabbed into the temporarily forgotten puppet. The exploding tags attached to them soon detonated to destroy the wooden and heavily armed weapon.

" Crow!" Kankuro yelled with shock and disbelief. He covered his face to protect himself from the large explosion that sent remains of his longest companion everywhere. Before Kankuro could react Naruto shot through the cloud of smoke. Naruto opened up his Taijutsu assault with a punch that Kankuro diverted only to fail to block a kick Naruto had used to follow up his opening attack. Kankuro grunted in pain thanks to the speed and power in the kick. Kankuro flew back from the blow only to have Naruto appear where he would soon be.

The last Uzumaki of Konoha used a knee strike to make Kankuro flip forward. With his back to the scythe user it left no chance for Kankuro to block the open palm strike to his back. Kankuro flew forwards but this time refused to give in to his pain. The Suna nin quickly brought out a few kunai and launched them at Naruto. Tenten filled with jealousy as Kankuro used his chakra strings to make the projectiles move in a way she couldn't copy. The Suna nin landed with a roll as Naruto dodged the six blades that had been trying to cut into him. _**( A/N: For those that can't figure it out he is using Chiyo's Kunai Manipulation Jutsu.) **_

Kankuro came to a stop in a kneeling position as he made the knives move faster than before. Naruto used a kunai that soon multiplied to attack the Suna nin to escape the situation he was in. The small moment Kankuro wasted to dodge was all Naruto needed to escape the Kunai Prison the puppeteer had set up. Naruto quickly went into the woods to gain some cover as Kankuro called back his blades.

" Even without that puppet he's still strong." Choji said with a bit of awe as the older Suna nin studied the woods Naruto had hidden in.

" These last few years Suna has been considered an underdog village. Its because of this that they had been forced to take harder missions to survive. Its only natural for them to gain a lot of strength since they have limited ninja." Kakashi said as he saw Kankuro use his kunai to deflect two waves of shuriken and Kunai. Naruto soon jumped into the air before throwing a Fuma Shuriken.

" Is he going to use the Demon Wind Shuriken?" Kankuro asked with a bit of shock. He quickly cursed as he jumped the first large spinning star of death. The second curved towards his direction making Kankuro use his chakra strings to guide it from him. Kankuro felt the wind on the second projectile since he had dodged it by a few centimeters. He was grateful his crazy idea had worked.

" Behind You!" Temari yelled making her brother to turn. He couldn't believe his eyes as the two projectiles broke into four and curved around to get him again. Each one coming at him from a different path to make it harder for Kankuro to escape. At the last moment Kankuro switched himself with a log. Only to block a kick that sent him rolling.

_' Stupid conveniently placed logs.' _Kankuro thought before seeing his attacker disappear into a gust of wind.

Two Narutos appeared in the path of the fuma shuriken that had shredded the log before catching them and throwing them at the direction they saw Kankuro be kicked at. The speed and power Naruto used once again cutting through wood with ease while they closed in on their target. Kankuro quickly used some chakra to climb a tree before ricocheting off it. The four large projectiles buried themselves into the tree milliseconds later as Kankuro searched for his opponent. He already knew he would have never survived the blades since they were half buried into a tree twice his size.

Kankuro moved his head back as Naruto swung from above with a kick. The Uzumaki was holding onto a branch making him go around it after Kankuro dodged his attack. Naruto used that momentum from his attack to stop at a position he could use to launch himself at the Suna nin. Kankuro jumped as Naruto punched the branch he was on, making it crack and groan because of the force of the hit. The Uzumaki quickly placed his free hand on the branch and did a one handed stand to kick Kankuro. The Suna nin crossed his arms and flipped in the air as Naruto used his second hand to launch himself for another assault. Kankuro spun from the attack and tried to stab a Kunai at Naruto. The Scythe user caught Kankuro's wrist and swung them apart.

_' I never knew Kankuro was so good in Taijutsu.'_ Temari thought with a bit of awe and pride as her little brother fought off Naruto to the best of his abilities.

Kankuro quickly grabbed a punch from Naruto before Judo tossing him into a tree. Naruto corrected himself in the air and kicked off the tree making Kankuro growl before dodging some more attacks.

_' He just wont stop.'_ Kankuro thought as he ducked under a punch and swiped with the kunai he now had in his left arm. Naruto twisted out of the way and attempted a karate chop making Kankuro cross his arms to block it. Kankuro rolled with the sudden kick that caught his chest and was knocked off the branch they had been fighting on. As Kankuro fell to the ground he brought out eight purple orbs and threw them around the area. He cushioned his fall with chakra as Naruto charged him once more. He noticed a bit of hesitation in Naruto when the smoke bombs went off. He knew Naruto would already guess the nature of the smoke thanks to the odd coloring. Kankuro quickly ran from Naruto since the scythe user had other things to worry about. He heard Naruto land on the ground as the smoke finished covering the woods behind him.

" Kankuro has him beat." Temari said with pride since she knew the power of the poison Kankuro just used. It was one of the few Lady Chiyo had give Suna ninja to use.

" Poison smoke won't work on Naruto." Karin said with a bored tone. The Chuunin Finalist looked at her with shock.

" What the hell?" Kankuro nearly yelled as the smoke began to collapse on itself. Kankuro's eyes grew as he saw it being sucked into a vacuum that was making its way to him.

" Did you just seal my poison?" Kankuro asked with disbelief as Naruto held a scroll that had a tornado taking in all the purple smoke until none was left. Naruto nodded his answer before closing the scroll and putting it in the sloth he had used to house the scroll that had exploded on Kankuro.

_' Its not ready but I don't have much of a choice but to use it.'_ Kankuro thought before jumping back and pulling up the sleeves of his right arm.

" Today you make Suna History..." Kankuro said making the arena confused. " Because I'm about to unleash the only puppet ever made to fight a single opponent." Kankuro said making the eyes of the arena to grow. " Normally I wouldn't bother trying to do something like this... but you aren't a person I can take on with normal tactics."

" What is he talking about?" Sakura asked.

" Puppeteers never focus on making a puppet to use on a single ninja... because once that ninja is dead the puppet will be obsolete. Not to mention it will take a lot of time and resources." Temari said as her brother bit his thumb and smeared the blood on a seal on his forearm. " However the Black Death has stirred a lot of fear in Suna... Kankuro spent our month in Konoha building a puppet he didn't let anyone see. And normally he's always more than willing to show off."

" I used my entire life savings to build this thing. I filled it with so many weapons its not even funny." Kankuro gloated as he was covered in smoke.

" See what I mean?" Temari asked making the people around her to nod their heads.

" But will it be enough to beat Naruto?" Samui asked with a smirk like if she already knew the answer. Of course being one of the few of the finalist that knew what Naruto carried it was easy for her to know what was going to happen. Temari couldn't help but glare at the short haired, big breasted, blue eyed Kumo nin.

_' Why is she talking about Naruto like they were friends?'_ the Konoha nin asked themselves.

" Its big," Dosu said as the cloud of smoke was far larger than Naruto.

" Behold!" Kankuro yelled with pride. " Karasu Prime!" Kankuro screamed with joy as the cloud was blown away by a powerful wind.

Standing in front of Konoha's Black Death was a Puppet nearly reaching nine feet. Its frame made in a way that made Naruto look like an underfed civilian. It had four large arms with gauntlets with two blades over the hands. The wood it was made off had been painted in a black and purple coloring to make it more intimidating. Heavy parts of armor was attached in a way that Samurai would favor. It had two glowing red eyes in the metal helmet that covered its entire head. The key parts of the armor had razor sharp blades making it a weapon deadly at close combat.

+-*/\*-+

" I did not see this coming." Gendo said making his wife nod her head. She was sure no one in Konoha would ever had seen the puppeteer create such a monstrosity. Gendo looked at his gambling slip and paled a bit at the money he had invested on Naruto before becoming even more pale.

+-*/\*-+

" How is he suppose to beat that thing?" Ino asked with shock.

" I think the plan is that he is not suppose to beat it." Izumo said making his best friend nod his head.

" I don't even think a whole team of Chuunin could take that thing down." Kotetsu said making Ino worry for her friend.

" Naruto-nii won't lose so easily." Hinata said with confidence as she looked upon the Teen that wanted what was best for her and the village.

+-*/\*-+

" Ready for Round Two?" Kankuro asked as he jumped back and connected his chakra to what he considered his greatest creation. _' The chakra it uses is like using three puppets at once. I still haven't mastered doing that but I'm confident my imperfect Karasu Prime can defeat the Black Death.' _

Naruto quickly drew eight Kunai with exploding tags before sending them to the weapon in front of him. The puppet was soon engulfed in an explosion making everyone wait to see the damage.

" Not even a scratch." Neji said with his Byakugan on to scan the large puppet.

" My turn." Kankuro stated as he made Karasu Prime point its four arms at Naruto.

The eyes of the golden blond grew as the forearms opened to reveal Kunai launchers. Naruto quickly ran while drawing a kunai to block the Kunai trying to hit him.

" He's shooting them one after another. This allows every shot to increase its chances to hit." Tenten said as she sat with her team.

" That move won't work again." Kankuro said as Naruto threw a few kunai and made them become a hundred to hit Kankuro. The puppet turned towards its master as its top right arm lifted. The palm of the hand opened up and a pipe came out similar to the ones in Zaku.

The sound of air being sucked in the right arm was heard before a blast of air smashed the projectiles out of the air. Naruto's eyes narrowed before he jumped over a kunai attack. Karasu prime continued to shoot while making Naruto work harder and harder to defend himself.

" Naruto!" Karin screamed as the Kunai in Naruto's hand broke thanks to the blows it had been deflecting. The four arms launched a synchronized attack hoping to end the match once and for all.

Naruto quickly went through four seals before crouching down. A dome of earth smashed around him to protect him from the attacks.

" Ha! I finally got you to use a real jutsu!" Kankuro yelled with pride before confusion filled his face. His words had also clearly made the arena notice something.

" With the way Naruto uses Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, it makes it hard for people to consider it a hard jutsu to learn." Kurenai said making the Jounin nod their heads.

" It doesn't change the fact that Naruto has just started to use his elemental jutsus which is his strongest field." Gai said making Lee nod his head.

" This is the second time I've seen Naruto fight, and every time he does it seems to change. Against that cloud nin Naruto seemed more aggressive with his attacks. Sure he's been beating on Kankuro but... he's been using mostly ninja tools and jutsus so weak that it probably doesn't faze him." Tenten said making the Konoha nin nod their heads.

" You're right, I mean he hasn't even drawn his scythe yet. I've never seen him fight so long without it." Ino said making Kakashi's eyes to grow.

" Naruto's been studying the Suna nin's fighting style." Kakashi said making the people around him to pay attention. "Naruto's greatest field isn't Ninjutsu... its surviving." Kakashi said making everyone confused.

" What do you mean?" Kurenai asked.

" Naruto's was especially trained from a young age to pick apart his opponents. When Naruto fought Omoi he had a good idea on his opponent's abilities making it easy for him to take him on. However all we knew from Kankuro thanks to the preliminaries is that he used puppets. Naruto owns and memorized the Bingo Book... meaning he knows about the S-rank Puppet Masters than came from Suna. He also knows that Suna puppeteers are not known for owning much less carrying a single puppet." Kakashi said making the eyes of the Ninja around him to grow.

" So he fought as long as he could with limited power to bring out this new puppet?" Kiba asked with awe that many felt thanks to Kakashi's words.

" That and he has to worry about the others he is going to fight if he wins." Gai said with a serious tone making Tenten and Lee look at him.

" Something is happening." A civilian yelled as Kankuro kept shooting at the dome of rocks that were protecting Naruto. Spikes began to form on it before they launched in every direction possible.

" Oh no you don't." Kankuro said making the bottom left arm develop a cannon before launching a brown cement looking liquid that hardened and made a wall in front of Karasu Prime and Kankuro.

" Where did he go?" Kankuro asked after his wall broke thanks to the barrage of earth spears. He noticed a shadow over his puppet and looked up to see Naruto in the air.

Naruto spitted out eight balls of fire to damage the Suna nin and his weapon. Each fireball was a third the size of a man and contained a fair amount of chakra. Kankuro's eyes narrowed as he sweat a bit from the intense heat coming his way. He quickly moved his fingers and hands as his face gained some control.

" I got an answer for that too!" Kankuro said before pointing the bottom right arm at the fireballs and making a blast of water to take them out. The water cannon worked in the same manner a fire man's hose did.

Naruto pulled his cloak over his body as he crossed his arms and let the high pressured water to hit him. Naruto flew back before turning into a log making Kankuro jump over his puppet.

Naruto had to go from a charging run to a baseball slide as the shoulders plates of Karasu Prime opened to reveal Senbon launchers. Each shoulder was able to hold six launchers but Kankuro had them set up in a special way.

Naruto had to dodge six senbon that had been fired in his direction.

" He has twelve launchers but has half of them facing different directions. He also has them set up in a way where they can deliver the most damage." Shino said as he fixed his sunglasses.

Naruto quickly back flipped and made some more seals before he disappeared.

" Where did he go?" Kankuro asked.

_' That's one way Naruto never told me I can use that jutsu.' _Shikamaru thought as Naruto used the pitfall jutsu to go under ground. His fall made it seem like he vanished with rapid speed.

Before Temari could warn her brother a flash bomb went off making Kankuro close his eyes.

Naruto jumped out of the hole he made with his scythe ready to slash.

" Naruto's wind jutsu should be able to finish that thing!" Ino yelled with excitement.

A blade of wind was soon sent to Karasu Prime. It hit dead center on the chest making it stumble back. Kankuro had instantly controlled it to prevent his puppet from falling. He might not be able to see for the moment but he had felt what happened to his puppet.

A light slash appeared on the puppet, it didn't even look like the attack had caused much harm. Kankuro chuckled as he regained his vision.

" I made Karasu Prime out of Wood from the legendary Senju Trees. It took forever to collect it but it helped make my puppet resistant to elemental attacks. In fact most physical attacks wont work because of how powerful the Senju wood is. The best part is that your village has so much of it that getting what I needed was a lot easier than what I had thought possible. None of your merchants questioned me when I bought so much of the stuff. " Kankuro said as he looked at Naruto land on the ground. Many Konoha ninja was getting upset over the fact that a treasure of their village was now being used against one of their own.

" Now burn!" Kankuro yelled as he lifted an arm of his puppet and launched a stream of fire at Naruto. The black death quickly rushed to escape its range.

" It has a flame thrower?" Kiba asked with disbelief.

" It was made to defeat the Black Death." Kotetsu said with a serious tone.

" It's safe to say it can somehow use all five elements, just like Naruto. Kakashi was right in saying that Suna's Puppeteers have put a lot of work in their art." Izumo said making the members of the Nine to worry.

Naruto to the shock of the arena spun and threw his scythe at Karasu prime. Kankuro didn't think much of it until the weapon had cut off the two left arms. Had barely dodged the ridiculously sharp weapon that had been on course to split him in half.

" Naruto's Death Scythe is made out of the greatest substance known to man." Kakashi said with a hint of a smirk. " There isn't anything in this world it can't cut." Kakashi said making Tenten drool.

" How is that possible? Everyone knows about the power of the Senju Trees. That weapon wasn't even able to cut down a Katana during the preliminaries." Temari asked with shock since the great dexterity of the Senju Trees wasn't a secret.

" Naruto wasn't aiming to kill when he fought Omoi." Samui said with a calm and cool tone making Karin glare at her. " On the other hand he can cut that puppet into pieces as much as he wants." The Kumo nin said making Temari's eyes grow since Naruto had summoned his scythe and was already going to throw it again.

" What the hell just happened?" Sasuke asked with disbelief as Naruto suddenly let go of his scythe. The veil using Konoha ninja seemed to have problems moving.

" What are you doing?" Kankuro asked before his eyes grew. " Its my poison! You might have sealed most of it but you still breathed some of it in! All of this fighting must have helped spread it through out your body!"

The Audience nearly let out a collective gasp since the sudden turn of events had completely changed the course of the battle.

" Such things are common in the battlefield... its a shame it had to happen to one of your most promising ninja." The Kazekage said making the Hokage glare at him.

" As soon as I'm done knocking you out I'll give you the antidote." Kankuro said with a smirk. He moved his hands and fingers since he had to put more effort in his puppetry to make Karasu Prime work.

" I only have one shot with this so its a good thing you won't be moving anytime soon." Kankuro said as the top right arm of Karasu Prime grabbed at its chest and opened up half of it. The people watched in awe as a blue orb full of lighting was exposed. They could also see seals around it to help contain its power.

" Eat this!" Kankuro yelled. " Prime Flash Cannon!" Kankuro yelled as a massive bolt of lighting shot out of his puppets chest and smashed into Naruto. The attack lifted Naruto before it went smashing into the arena wall. It was such a fast and powerful move that many had problems keeping up with it. Everyone was able to see the crater Naruto had created because of the impact, along the smoke coming off his body.

_' Did I get him?'_ Kankuro thought as he scanned the area for Naruto to attack. Only to return his eyes to the body struggling to get out of the wall. His actions was slow but showing that he was still in control and ready to get back into the fight.

" You should have gone down. Now I'm going to have to hurt you some more since you won't be giving up any time soon." Kankuro said making the Konoha nin fill with anger.

" We can't let him kick Naruto while he is down." Kiba growled making Ino grabbed his hand.

" This is Naruto's fight." Ino said with a serious face.

" We need to trust him." Choji said making the Inuzuka teen to calm down.

" You're a bad ass, we get it... but you've lost... no amount of struggling will change that." Kankuro taunted as he made Karasu Prime walk towards Naruto. He planned to get as many hits in as possible since Naruto had cut off two of Prime's arms which will be a bitch for Kankuro to fix later.

Naruto glared at Kankuro as his arm moved over his chest. It grabbed the area over the heart making everyone think he was in great pain.

_' I used eight doses of poison when I tried to take him out. A normal dose can take a Jounin down in minutes. How much chakra does he have to keep moving after all the fighting we did?' _Kankuro thought before he felt a shiver run down his spine.

" I will become the strongest... this won't stop me." Naruto calmly stated before he removed a latch on the left side of his vest. A syringe fell into his hand as he suddenly broke free from the wall. He went into a roll and then flipped to his feet. The world wasn't ready for what he did next.

+-*/\*-+

" I had hoped to prevent this from happening as long as possible but sometimes there are things that can't be helped." Danzo said making the council members around him confused. Until they noticed what Naruto was going to do.

+-*/\*-+

" Seven years... I think that was a good run." Mizuki said making Iruka smirk while those in the shelters watched on with anticipation to see the Black Death continue his battle.

+-*/\*-+

_' I finally got away from Tsunade-sama...' _Shizune thought as she sat down to see the fights. For the last month she had been doing her best to keep her money from Tsunade. In fact Tsunade's greed had caused them all the time available to train potential medic nins for their village. The only reason Shizune got away was because the unlucky Senju had heard about the betting pool that was soon to start now that the matches had been posted. Lucky for Shizune, Tonton gave her the information on Tsunade's bet so that the under appreciated medic could make more money. It's why the pig was able to wear a pearl necklace and clothes.

" Hey that's one of..." Shizune before her eyes grew with disbelief.

+-*/\*-+

" Naruto-kun." Yugito said with a gasp as she figured out what he was going to do. Karui didn't think it was going to make a difference what Naruto did since Suna was one of the greatest poison developing villages. Omoi wondered if he was going to be bitch slapped by Karma later because he asked for Jalapeños for his chili-chesses nachos. That and he spilled some of his chili and cheese on Karui's lap thanks to the exciting match. He would have to quickly gain another seat before she noticed.

" From now on its the start of Round Three." Killer Bee said with a smirk.

+-*/\*-+

The people watching the Chuunin Exams in Konoha filled with disbelief as Naruto grabbed the bottom of his veil and hood and pulled it back before injected the antidote directly into his neck.

No one in the arena especially those native to Konoha could come up with the words to describe the emotions flowing through them. Even the Kages were left speechless. However the Sandaime smiled at the exposed face of the teen he saw as a grandson.

Naruto soon stood tall and proud as he stared down Kankuro with cold and calculating blue eyes. He could feel the antidote coursing through his body as his Jinchuuriki benefits speed up his return to normal. It wouldn't belong before he could pay the puppeteer back for making him waste such an expensive injection that he had planned to save for a mission.

The Suna nin felt like Naruto's eyes were piercing his very soul. Golden Blond spikes of hair defied all logic as it flowed in the wind. An angular and handsome face showed no emotions as it was staring down its temporary enemy. A healthy tan covered Naruto's body even if he hadn't spend as much time in the sun as needed to get the nice looking tan coloring.

" Oh My God! He Is So Fucking Hot!" Karin suddenly yelled and rebooted all the minds from the massive and collective brain farts that had spread through out Konoha and anyone else watching the Chuunin exams. This was especially true for the females that carried or were beginning to carry torches for the scythe user.

" He looks just like the Yondaime." Samui said with a blush since it was hard to ignore such a handsome man. Especially since it was rare to find blonds much less blonds with Naruto's hair color.

" Does this mean I win?" Kankuro suddenly asked making the arena fill with confusion. No one could miss the hope his voice carried.

" I mean seriously, isn't it agaisnt his clan to show his face or something... I just unmasked him... that means I win... right? Get the judges to look in the rule book under Uzumaki... there has to be something in there." Kankuro said making Genma look at him like he lost his mind.

" You haven't won Kankuro-san." Naruto said with respect making the Suna nin to look at him.

" I have never had a battle push me as far as this one." Naruto said making Kankuro smirk.

" Then lets finish this..." Kankuro said as he made Prime turn to Naruto. Naruto nodded his head as he summoned his scythe.

" But I have a quick question... Why didn't you show your face before?" Kankuro said making many people face plant.

" I spent a lot of time researching you to build Karasu Prime... and everyone in the village said you weren't suppose to show your face... but they never said why." Kankuro said with honest curiosity since it had been bothering him since his stay in Konoha.

" I am unpleasant to the eyes of Konoha... I learned a long time ago that I could have a better life if I never showed them my face. My guardian felt it would be best for my safety if I never allowed them to see me for who I really am. He was right because on the same day I wore my veil for the first time the attacks on my person stopped. Atleast when I roamed the streets in the open. Three more years and it would have been a decade since I showed my face in public." Naruto said making the eyes of everyone to grow.

" Your village was attacking a Yondaime look a like? Especially when he was a child, what's wrong with your people?" The Mizukage asked making the Sandaime fill with shame. His feelings became worse when he remembered what village she represented.

" I honestly didn't care, whether or not people saw me... but my guardian pleaded for this one favor. I agreed but only under the terms that I would stop hiding when I became strong enough to protect myself." Naruto said as he rested his large scythe on his shoulders.

" Imp told me that I could have stopped wearing my veil two years ago... However I had too much fun making faces at people and them never knowing what I was doing." Naruto said with a smirk. " Now my veil has become a mask allowing me to keep out those I don't trust much less dislike." Naruto said making Kankuro look at Gaara.

_' If Gaara had done the same would he had had a better life? His life sounds so much like my brother's.' _The older brother thought with sadness.

" I've grown bored with all this talking... Its time to end this." Naruto said making Kankuro smirk before jumping back and making Karasu Prime rush Naruto. The golden blond quickly replaced his hood and veil to become the Black Death once more.

He did a silent charge as he came face to face with Prime. He swung his scythe only to have the puppet jump back and launch a blast of air. Naruto followed the momentum of his swing while letting go of his weapon. He maneuvered his spin to dodge the close range wind attack while using chakra to stick to the ground. Naruto soon made some seals before crouching down and rising with an uppercut. A massive spike of earth and stone flew out of the ground. It was twice the width of a man and nearly three times as long. The chakra Naruto put into the jutsu was ridiculous since the spike sent Karasu Prime flying.

The Earth spike and the custom built puppet smashed into the well enforced walls. Their momentum carried a great force since it made a large amount of cracks appear from the crater were the puppet was pinned. It wasn't destroyed but Kankuro didn't have the ability to make his weapon break free. Kankuro was able to turn to Naruto only to see a punch heading to his face. Kankuro flew back and began to get a barrage of attacks from Naruto. The arena watched with disbelief as Naruto charged while striking Kankuro and never letting him hit the ground or leave his range of attack. Naruto went into a spin and drove his forearm into the stomach of Kankuro making the Suna nin cough out blood. A crater formed when Kankuro's body hit the ground before Naruto jumped back and landed on a branch. He watched the crater like a hawk and waited for his opponent to reappear.

Genma appeared with some medics that began to check on Kankuro.

" Winner by Knock Out! Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma said after the medics confirmed what he already knew. The sudden silence that Genma had disrupted was soon replaced with wild cheers.

" I'm rich Bitch!" Mizuki along with a few others yelled as they held their ticket stubs like their lives depended on it. Iruka slapped his best friend for using such words near the impressionable children. Gendo's wife slapped him for yelling so close to her ear. Those that had been hit for celebrating didn't care since they just gained a lot of money thanks to Mizuki manipulating the bets. The masses that had been tricked into betting agaisnt the sure bet slapped themselves. Tsunade wanted to choke Shizune since the Sannin had no doubt her apprentice was celebrating another win.

The celebration was cut short when the arena watched with disbelief as Naruto charged lighting into his left arm. Only to relax when he shot an electric bolt into his stone spike holding Karasu Prime. The massive spear broke apart allowing the puppet to fall to the ground.

" He is going to want that back." Naruto said making Genma nod his head before some Chuunin proctors sealed the parts of the powerful puppet and gave them to Baki.

" Kankuro-san's Sensei." Naruto said as Baki walked with his student to the recovery rooms. " You tell him I want a rematch when he finishes Karasu Prime." Naruto said making Baki nod his head. Naruto to the awe of the people watching began to fade into a black wind that flew away.

" Naruto-sama take me now." Karin yelled as she sensed Naruto appear in the waiting box. She instantly jumped on him as he summoned his scythe on his back. She was hugging him while whispering about the things she planned to do with the scythe user. The competitors could still hear her making some of them blush. Except Gaara since he had no idea what she was talking about.

" Yugito is going to kick your ass because of things like this." Samui said with a cold tone. She didn't like guys that messed with her demon carrying sister.

" I don't see why she would." Naruto said making Samui's eyes to narrow. " I have done nothing wrong to her and there is no reason for her to get upset without talking to me about what is upsetting her." Naruto said making Samui study him.

" Yugito? Is that some other whore trying to take you from me?" Karin asked with an innocent face.

" Don't talk about my sister like that." Samui growled while looking ready to fight.

" Naruto-kun the scary cloud nin is trying to hurt me." Karin said as she hid behind Naruto making Samui more upset.

" That's enough Karin." Naruto said as he removed his hood making her instantly do what he said.

" Trying to show off now that you can show your ugly mug?" Sasuke said with a smirk making Naruto stare at Sasuke like he was an idiot. Which pissed Sasuke off since he wasn't used to seeing Naruto do anything but stare through his veil. Not that Sasuke thought about having his teammate's face hidden made it easier to for him to be around the golden blond.

" Kankuro's poison made me sweat a lot. I felt like I was being cooked alive under my hood. I should be back to normal soon." Naruto said making the Konoha nin worry a bit.

" You should take off your cloak and your vest... and your shirt... and the chain mail...and your pants to cool down as fast as possible." Karin said with a dangerous glow in her eyes. The Kunochi in the room were soon blushing at the images their minds were developing.

" Once these exams are over I'm going to that waterfall nearby to relax." Naruto said making Karin instantly invite herself and start planning a picnic date for the both of them.

" Naruto you need to stop letting her tell you what to do... its even worse than when you spent time with that Kumo nin." Sakura said making Samui glare at her.

" What's wrong with Yugito?" Samui asked making Sakura glare at her. The pinkette didn't like the cat like teen and was learning she didn't like the younger sister. "And for your information Naruto spent time with my entire team not just my sister." Samui said making Sakura grunt in an arrogant Uchiha like manner.

" It cuts into our team training, he wasn't even able to see us because he had to make sure you Cloud nins didn't do anything stupid again." Sakura said making Samui glare at her. The pink haired Kunochi showing no sign of backing off.

" Will the Fighters of Match 2 enter the arena." Genma said making everyone look at the next fighters.

" This isn't over." Samui said as she glared at Sakura. " Make it to the second round so that we can finish our conversation." The Impressive Kumo nin said making Sakura smirk.

" Oh I'll make it alright but you should be the one worrying, kick her ass for me Shino." The pinkette said as the Aburame adjusted his sunglasses before lifting his hood to go into battle. Samui gave Sakura an ice glare before using a lighting based Shushin to appear in the arena to face her opponent.

" Elemental Shushin... impressive." Dosu said after a whistle making everyone look at him.

" He's right, the traditional body flicker is draining to begin with but you don't start developing an elemental one until you get a strong grasp on your affinity." Naruto said as he approached the edge to get a good view of the match. Then again he didn't have anyone capable of blocking his view.

" What about that Shushin you just used?" Sasuke asked.

" Months of hard work before recently learning why I couldn't do it right." Naruto said making everyone turn from him to Samui. She stood in a sexy yet cool stance before she rubbed her shoulders thanks to the pain her breast caused. Her actions making many men drool over the image she was projecting. The females of the Nine couldn't help but stare at their smaller breast before glaring at Samui with envy.

_' According to Danzo a bra is suppose to help support those things... I wonder why she doesn't wear them?'_ Naruto thought as Genma signaled the start of the second match.

+-*/\*-+

" That was a monster of an opening match." Madden Gai said with excitement.

" It certainly was... and now coming onto the arena is the only Kumo nin to make it to the Finals. Samui was always very professional and powerful when she protected me during my last tour." Ranka Lee said as she showed her support for the Kumo nin that had kept her safe.

" However she will be facing a member of the Aburame Clan. They are known for their well thought of decisions during battles and mission. Not to mention their hives are their most formidable weapons. " Sheryl Nome said as she sat in the Commentary Booth.

" The second match now begins." Madden Gai said as Genma disappeared.

+-*/\*-+

" Oh shit!" Kiba yelled as Samui nearly instantly appeared in front of Shino. His teammate used one of his recently acquired Sais to block her Tanto slash. They locked weapons before Shino jumped back and made a swarm of his partners attack.

Samui back flipped into the air and did some seals.

*** Katon: Spit Fire Jutsu!*** The blond Kumo nin yelled as she launched a ball of fire at the Kikaichu beetles. Shino instantly commanded them to fly around the attack before he jumped to escape the range of the fireball. He then burst into a bug clone when Samui drove her blade through his back. Her eyes grew for a moment before she dropped her blade and jumped back before using a Raiton chakra control technique to knock the bugs on her body off. They instantly flew off and buzzed in the air waiting for their next command. She landed on the ground and quickly scanned her surroundings as she finished planning her next move.

" It took me a while to find this jutsu but I'm glad I did." Samui said as she flashed through seals making the eyes of Hinata to grow.

" That's..." The Hyuuga Heir tried to say only to be cut off.

*** Raiton: Field of Lightning!*** Samui yelled as she slammed her hands into the ground. Blue lightning bolts erupted from her body and spread from her location. In a flash of light it made a dome of electric chakra. Shino groaned in pain as his genjutsu broke thanks to Samui's attack. The Aburame quickly used Kawarimi before appearing with a light pant. His hive instantly working on removing the remaining foreign chakra on his body. Shino quickly dodged as a ball of lighting that flew by the spot he had been at.

Shino had to jumped back as Samui continued to force him into close combat. He knew her Taijutsu and Kenjutsu was far greater than his which is why he needed to keep his distance. The proof was shown as the Kumo Kunochi landed a few blows on him, of course he gave a handful in return.

*** Aburame Style: Rapid Assault!*** Shino said as he waved his hands like he was throwing Kunai only to make a few select Kikaichu beetles to fly at a speed few genins could dodge. Unfortunately for him Samui was one of the few that could. The good news was that his beetles could alter their direction enough to make slight adjustments allowing them to give her light cuts. Samui hissed as her leg received a light wound. Shino quickly made more room between them as he reached into one of the slots on his vest. He pulled out a scroll and unrolled it before pointing its seal matrix at Samui.

*** Seal Release: Dance of Madness.*** Shino calmly said as he launched eight large Kunai at Samui. The Kuno nin narrowed her spell binding eyes as she braced herself. She deflected one Kunai causing it to explode. However instead of becoming the traditional explosion it became a cloud of smoke. From that cloud shoot out eight more kunai but the new ones were half the size of the first wave. While this was happening the other eight exploded releasing their payload.

"She should have dodged instead of block." Sakura stated as Samui's eyes grew with shock.

Naruto focused his attention on the Kumo Kunochi as her eyes narrowed and a light coat of chakra enveloped her. It made him wish he was a Hyuuga since he could feel the chakra but not see it. He was able to see Samui use her blade to protect herself as she dodged the attacks at a speed she never showed before. Never once taking to the air which would limit her movements. She was even able to evade the medium kunai that became even more standard Kunai. Which later became a ridiculous number of Senbon.

Samui lightly panted as she felt the bruises she gained under her Earth defensive jutsu. Shino in the meantime was hiding behind a tree as his scout beetles informed him of her survival.

*** Aburame Style: Surface Ambush.*** Shino said as he made a ram seal to signal his bugs. Samui's eyes grew as five swarms of Kikaichu Beetles erupted from the ground and zoomed in on her location.

Samui quickly flowed through seals at a speed that was nearly twice what she showed during her last fight in Konoha.

_***Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu!***_ Samui said in a cool and in control voice as lighting began to form around her. A few of the Kikaichu Beetles were instantly destroyed thanks to the sudden appearance of the jutsu. Nearly half were lost when Samui fired the elemental dragon at the place she had sensed Shino was at. The lighting dragon smashed into the tree Shino was behind off and exploded into a dome of lightning bolts.

" Shino." Kurenai said with worry as she saw her student be sent into the air by a rogue lightning bolts. Her student quickly corrected himself while in the air before landing on the ground in a defensive stance.

Samui used her chakra enhanced speed to appear sitting on Shino's shoulders. Using speed that her opponent couldn't follow the Cold Kunochi threw herself back and used her legs to slam Shino's head into the ground. The sound of the blow was dreadful since Samui had packed a lot of power and speed into her finishing move. As Shino's body bounced off the earth Samui performed and awe inspiring landing with the grace and beauty of a gold medal gymnast.

Shino grunted in pain from the hit before landing on his stomach. Samui couldn't hide her shock since the Aburame Heir was still conscious when she turned to look at him. Unknown to many he had quickly gathered his chakra to his head to cushion the blow that should have knocked him out. Shino pushed himself off the ground and quickly made some distance from the Kumo nin. Samui prepared to attack but stopped when Shino rose his hand.

" Proctor at this rate I'll only find defeat at the hands of my opponent. For now I'm done with the Chuunin exams." Shino said making the eyes of everyone to grow. He was panting hard and had one hand rubbing his neck. He had lost more members of his hive than he was comfortable with and his element would just assist Samui in his defeat. He had no choice but to step aside since he had no trump card to defeat the blond before him. He could see no benefit in dragging out a fight just to receive more pain as his reward.

" Very well." Genma said as he looked at Samui relax. " Contestant Aburame Shino has Forfeited this match, the winner is Samui of Kumogakure!" Genma stated making the Konoha residents to feel shock and a bit bad that one of their Nine lost. Before Genma had finished talking Samui quickly popped in a special pill that had elements of a blood, food and soldier pill. It wouldn't fully heal her since it was of low quality but it would help her rest as she waited for her next fight. Which she hoped wasn't anytime soon.

_' Its times like this I wish I had been the one used to hold Nibi.'_ Samui thought as she used some bandages to wrap her cut before heading towards the waiting box. Shino in the meantime was placed on a stretcher since the medics feared he might have suffered a concussion.

" I guess that its for Team Eight." Kiba said with depression as he heard Samui's Team cheer.

" That last move... what was it?" Naruto asked as Samui appeared and stood from the large group of Konoha nin that studied her. While the re-hooded scythe user looked onto the field as Temari used her fan to reach the arena. Shikamaru would have loved to quit, but Sakura glared at him before he could voice his wish. He left with no motivation to succeed in this fight.

" Some call it the Nymph's Dance... The Raikage says its a Modified Frankensteiner." Samui said with pride making Naruto nod his head._**( A/N: Don't want to hear any BS about this... if Kumo nin use a Lariat then there is no reason they might not use other wrestling moves. I saw Karin use this on Lala and have been craving to have a kunochi use this move for a very long time. Until Samui appeared I couldn't picture anyone else dong it... on another note I did imagine Karui suffering at the hands of this technique.)**_

Naruto nodded his head in gratitude since the Cool Kunochi didn't have to say anything but she was nice enough to do it.

" I quit." Shikamaru said after a match that was exciting yet boring at the same time. Many young people felt Shikamaru was stupid since he had trapped Temari by using the hole Naruto had made with his jutsu.

Of course those with real experience in battle could see the genius mind hiding under a ridiculous amount of layers of Laziness in its purest form. Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to hit the shadow user or praise him. She decide to praise since she heard Ino threating to hit her long time friend. If anyone knew how to deliver righteous fury properly it was Yamanaka Ino.

" He could have atleast tried." Sasuke said making many look at him. " He only relied on his own jutsu, he could have easily closed in with Taijutsu and taken the Suna girl out." Sasuke said with an unhappy tone, after all he couldn't see how the village was suppose to be proud of them when Naruto is the only one to advance into the second round.

" Omoi is just like your Nara friend." Samui said making many give her their attention. " He worries about every little thing to delay doing anything for as long as possible. But when he is really needed then he becomes a different person." The blond woman said before groaning and rubbing her shoulders.

Her eyes and soon those of the ninja in the competitor's waiting box grew when a wind clone appeared behind her. It placed its hands on her shoulders preventing her from rubbing her soreness.

" Since I've known you, you've been complaining about this problem." Naruto calmly stated as his clone started to message Samui's shoulders making her blush. " I've grown bored of it." Naruto said making Samui narrow her eyes, she soon relaxed since the clone had learned to use chakra to give proper messages. It was a technique Danzo felt Naruto could benefit from.

_' I know I whine a little about my breast but it can't be that bad... can it?' _Samui thought as memories of the many time she complained about her unwanted pain flowed her mind. '_ Maybe my brother was right in saying I should just get a boob reduction and get it over with.'_ Samui thought before giving into the caring hands of the wind clone. _' Yugito is going to kill me if she learns about this. Its a good thing she can't see me from where she is sitting at. I just got to make sure to point her in the direction of the Kusa nin.' _

"Naruto.. my body aches for your touch too." Karin said as she slipped in front of the hooded blond and made his arms wrap around her.

" **Shannaro! This is suppose to be the finals not a day in the spa... with an all Naruto masseuse team... did they just moan?"** Inner Sakura asked as she looked at the blissful Karin and Samui. The pinkette couldn't tell why Karin was looking on the edge of an orgasm when Naruto wasn't doing anything but holding her like how the red head wanted. What she did know was that it wasn't fair for her teammate to not help her relax. They were teammates so giving each other messages was perfectly normal.

" With the Contestants of Match Four please come down!" Genma yelled making Gaara disappear in a swirl of sand. Dosu narrowed his eyes before jumping out of the room. He used chakra in his hands to slow his descent by attaching his fingers to the walls of the arena.

_' What the hell?' _Temari thought as she walked in on the fuming Sakura, the confused yet jealous Sasuke and the deadly scythe user that seemed to be seducing two kunochi. And the destiny worshiping Hyuuga that was cursing fate for favoring others more than it did him.

" You know what... I'm going to go check on my brother." Temari said before heading to the where her brother was suppose to be. She didn't want to be a part of whatever madness was happening in that waiting box. No matter how surprisingly hot Naruto ended up being. Temari quickly fought her blush down.

'_ Great... first that lazy bum and now the black death... I need to get out of this village as soon as possible.'_ The Wind Mistress thought as she hurried to gain a sense of normality from her brother's presence.

+-*/\*-+

" Now this will be an interesting match." Madden Gai said to the fans as they saw Dosu slowly walking his way towards Gaara. The Sound nin was leaving his arms hanging like he had no care in the world.

" Didn't the red guy nearly crushed his last opponent to a pulp in the preliminaries?" Sheryl asked making Ranka shiver.

" Don't remind me... that guy gave me nightmares for a week." Ranka Lee admitted making many feel the same way.

" What do we know about the two?" Sheryl asked, she also felt freaked out thanks to the madness showing on Gaara's face, but she wouldn't show it. She was a pro after all.

" Well Gaara is the son of the Kazekage and is rumored to be their greatest ninja. While Dosu is the only surviving Oto nin in the finals." Madden Gai said making Orochimaru's eye to twitch. " However his unique usage of sound jutsus should prove this to be a fun match to watch." The man said as Genma started the match.

Dosu quickly jumped as sand flew from Gaara and headed to his direction. The sound nin flipped before swinging his arm to unleash a bullet of sound and air at his opponent.

Gaara showed so sign of damage as his shield protected him from the near invisible attack. A wave of sand shot towards Dosu making the sound nin curse before having to use Kawarimi to escape. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he looked around for his opponent. His sand circling his body as it showed no sign of failing its duty to protect its master.

Dosu's lone eye continue to study his opponent as Gaara waited for him to expose himself. Dosu quickly retreated deeper into the small the trees to make his move.

" Don't tell me this is going to be like Shikamaru's match." Kiba whined as ten minutes passed of Gaara standing in the middle of the arena. Of course the more serious ninja were patient enough for the action to start.

Gaara quickly turned towards his right and sent a wave of sand towards the location he heard a branch snap. The sound of a dozen shuriken was heard making Gaara's eyes to grow. A wave of projectiles was heading his way while the majority of his sand had been used to hunt down the ninja that had accidentally gave himself away. Gaara quickly collected his sand into a circular shield no bigger than dog. It deflected the kunai while the rest of the sand quickly rushed to the place the attack had come from.

*** Drilling Sound Bullet!*** Dosu yelled as he shot a sound blast at the red head.

'_ Behind me?'_ Gaara thought with shock as he jumped from the technique since his sand wouldn't have saved him. Before Gaara could get some revenge Dosu quickly rushed to the trees. Gaara growled as he sent out another single pillar of Sand while leaving half of his sand to protect himself.

*** Drilling Sound Bullet!*** Dosu's voice yelled making Gaara to block with his sand. The teens eyes grew with confusion when he didn't hear the familiar sound of his sand defending an attack.

" What's going on?" Ranka Lee asked.

" That sound boy is throwing around his voice and other noises. Since his opponent refuses to engage him from a close range Dosu is weakening Gaara's sand. A genius move since Gaara's jutsu might be an ultimate defense but it isn't one that protect from so many different angles as one time unless concentrated."Madden Gai said with some respect for the under appreciated Oto nin.

" Gaara also seems to be losing his cool to Dosu's Guerrilla tactics." Sheryl said as Dosu kept using traps to force Gaara's Sand to block different directions at different times. The sound nin would also makes noises to hide some of his attacks.

" I would have never thought of fighting a container of Ichibi in that manner." The Raikage said making the other village leaders to nod their heads.

Dosu silently did some seals as he watched the angry Gaara. A smirk formed on his bandaged face as he saw the red head target a simple clone. Dosu quickly jumped at Gaara and sent four Kunai with exploding tags. Gaara quickly formed his protective dome only to have three of kunai explode into thick tar. The last Kunai stuck to the sand that had one side of it covered in the flammable liquid.

" Boom." Dosu said as the fuse went off causing an explosion that turned Gaara's sand into an inferno. The audience watched with great awe as the fire showed no signs of going out.

" Lets make this bonfire grow." Dosu said as he pulled out a thick scroll. He bit his thumb and smeared blood on it before throwing it over the place that had Gaara. The eyes of everyone in the arena grew as the scroll transformed into a giant sphere of pure tar. It stayed in the air for a single moment before gravity took over and made it slam into the place that Gaara was at.

Dosu jumped back as the tar splashed when it his the ground and fire. He landed on the arena wall as the fire consumed the flammable material.

" What an incredible move." Madden Gai said with excitement. " Gaara's sand is a perfect defense but once in place it prevents him from learning what his opponent is doing. Dosu took advantage of this fact by choosing a material that catches on fire easily but takes a while to burn." The man said as he quickly payed attention to the match.

Dosu exposed his melody arm while his eyes remained closed and his chakra enhanced ears listened for his opponent. The sound nin opened his eyes as Gaara erupted from the ground. His sand revealing its master a safe distance from the raging bonfire. The red head had quickly notice the heat that had been building up on his barrier. He then used his emergency gourd sand to dig his way out. The red head was panting and sweating as his eyes showed a madness that no teen his age should carry.

Dosu quickly release a weak sound genjutsu in hopes of catching the red head off guard. He then allowed himself to drop off the wall and landed without a single drop of sound. His melody arm ensuring that all noise he made was canceled.

" Die!" Gaara yelled as he attacked a mocking target only he could hear.

" This is my last assault." Dosu whispered to himself as he got four kunai ready.

" Shit!" Dosu suddenly yelled making everyone look at his location. The sound nin quickly blasted some sound at his leg that had began to be wrapped by sand. Gaara gave off a sadistic grin as he launched his sand as hi opponent that couldn't fully free himself.

***Ninpo: Boom Box Explosion!*** Dosu yelled as he gathered as much chakra into his melody arm as possible. He punched the ground making a great dome of Sounds to erupt. The sound nin gritted his teeth as his newest technique pulled the unwilling sand from his body. The blast of sound continued to travel before slamming back the sand that Gaara had launched. Dosu was soon panting as he started down the furious Gaara that gained a light ringing in his ears.

" Now you die!" Gaara said with a murderous glaze in his eyes.

" Not by your hands..." Dosu said before looking at the proctor and using Shushin to escape the arena.

" I'm not through with you... Mother demands your blood!" Gaara yelled as he looked around for his opponent that had been testing his existence.

" Winner by forfeit Gaara of Sunagakure!" Genma yelled since many still had their ears ringing.

" What? I haven't killed him yet." Gaara growled.

" Then you better pray you see him in battle once more." Genma said while waiting to see if the red head was going to attack him in a blood hungry rage. He watched as Gaara clutched his head before smiling.

" Yes mother, I understand... there is others waiting for me to kill them." Gaara said as he collected his sand before using Shushin once to appear at the waiting box. He easily ignored the wide gap between him and the other competitors. The only ones close to him was Naruto and Karin. Naruto didn't fear Gaara and Karin knew she was going to be safe while in the hands of the golden blond.

' _I can't believe they expect us to fight him.'_ Sakura thought with some fear.

'_ If I can beat him I'll be one step closer of beating my brother.'_ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

" Man that Dosu guy was smart in getting the hell out of there when he got the chance." Kiba said making those around him to nod their heads.

" Was it right for him to leave like that?" Ranka Lee asked.

" The mummy wasn't even hurt during the match." Sheryl Nome added.

" True but he knew his limitations and used a great strategy in hopes of defeating Gaara. However once he reached his limit he did cut his losses before risking his life. And considering Gaara-san's record it was the smartest option Dosu could make." Madden Gai said with support for the Sound Nin that in his eyes had shown Chuunin mentality. Dosu would be grateful that Madden Gai was the last secret judge of the Chuunin Exams.

+-*/\*-+

" Naruto-sama I have to go beat up Sakura-san so please wait for me to return." Karin said making the pinkette glare at her. Since the Kusa nin was trying seduce the Black Death with her body.

" Shannaro! Let's kill this bitch and get it over with!" Inner Sakura yelled.

" Do your best Sakura... show them the power of Team Seven." Sasuke said making Sakura nod her head before she jumped out the waiting box and landed on the ground dramatically.

" Amateur." Karin said before using to the shock of the arena a Shushin made of Black Rose Pedals.

" A customized Shushin?" Samui asked as she stood next to Naruto since Gaara had just returned with his Sand Shushin.

" She gained it during the last month of training." Naruto calmly said as he looked at the Kunochi preparing to fight.

+-*/\*-+

" Now this is a match I believe has been severely unanticipated." Madden Gai said making those listening to him to pay attention.

" Why is that?" Sheryl Nome asked since she didn't know anything about the Ninja she was watching.

" The Chuunin Exams Konoha is hosting has some big names that drew everyone's attention. However this is going to be the only watch where Tittles won't be playing a factor. It's now a match of civilian born ninja vs civilian born ninja." Madden Gai said making the arena fill with shock.

" That's amazing." Ranka Lee said making Madden Gai nod his head.

" That it is, especially when you consider who and what the two girls are. Haruno Sakura is not only the Teammate of the Last Loyal Uchiha of Konoha but has also been revealed to be the only Konoha nin to own the Divine Restoration Seal created and given to her by the Black Death of Konoha. The Divine Restoration Seal is a powerful Fuuinjutsu that any Shinobi would give their best jutsu for. She is also the student of the legendary Copy Cat Ninja Hatake Kakashi and has shown great promise with Genjutsu." Madden Gai said as Karin walked towards the waiting Sakura. The red head showing professional confidence and a sway in her hips.

" On the other hand we have her opponent. Karin, a kunochi that showed great strategy and usage of poisons. Its like seeing the ultimate underdog story. On one side there is Sakura, who was raised in the greatest of all Shinobi villages, placed into a genin team with the strongest Teammates and Sensei anyone could ever hope for. On the other side of life you have Karin, born in a struggling village, lived the majority of her life as an orphan with little to her name. All her knowledge and skills were self taught as she fought with tooth and nail to stand in this ring. Her only company during her life as a Kunochi was herself since she was the only graduating Genin of her year. If asked about who I think would win I wouldn't hesitate and say it is going to be Sakura. However as a sucker for a good story I'm rooting for Karin." Madden Gai said making Sakura's eye to twitch.

" **Shannaro! My life isn't all rainbows and unicorns you fat, red haired bimbo siding bitch!"** Inner Sakura yelled with rage.

" What's wrong Sakura-chan? Finally noticing you don't got a home field advantage in a dome full of foreigners?" Karin said with a tease as she gave her opponent an innocent smile.

" I couldn't do this before since it would upset Naruto, but now I'm going to wipe that smug grin of your ugly hooker looking face. You have no idea how long I've been dying to show my teammate how much of a waste of his time you can be. Then you can leave Konoha and return to your home, especially when you shouldn't even be here to begin with." Sakura said making Karin glare at her as many men began to egg on the fight.

_' This is going to be one hell of a cat fight.'_ Genma thought as Sakura drew her Tanto. He could feel the hostility radiating of the two girls.

" I'm going to make you eat those words you pink hair dyeing Bitch." Karin said making Sakura tighten her hold on her Tanto. Sakura's eyes showed confusion and a bit of worry as Karin reached into her Shinobi pouch and brought out a scroll. It was plain looking scroll except for the vines of Black Roses. Karin's chakra flared making the scroll explode into a black cloud that engulfed the Kusa Kunochi.

A powerful wind blew the smoke away revealing Karin to the arena. The eyes of Sakura and many grew with disbelief. No longer stood the plain and humble looking Kusa nin of before. Now there was a kunochi in a new outfit. Karin's growing red hair was set up in a ponytail thanks to a beautiful black ribbon. A serious look on her face as she sported new glasses that made her sexier and smarter than before thanks to their black frames. Around her neck was a black cloth, over her torso was an elegant purple Kimono top with decorative black roses, some of the rose were complete, others cut in half, and some had been reduced to nothing but pedals. Around her waist was a black ribbon with the ends showing with pride the mark of her village. Long purple and comfortable stocking covered her fine toned legs, as her feet were slipped into traditional Kimono Sandals that had been modified for battle.

Younger Men whistled at the fact that the Kimono top was Karin's only cover thanks to the wind blowing the bottom part to show some exposed skin. Karin wasn't naked from the waist down, she had a black thong on. The thing that pissed Sakura off was that Karin was showing breast far larger than her own with no sign of a bra holding them back. However that was soon overlooked as the arena took in the weapon that Karin was nearly wrapped around to show her more mature body. It was an all black scythe that looked like a carbon copy of Naruto's. Except for it clearly being much lighter so that Karin could carry it with ease.

" Start the match proctor... because the Rose of the Black Death has a Cherry Blossom Princess to cut down." Karin said as she spun her scythe with a grace that no novice could ever hope to copy. She slipped into an offensive battle stance and stared down her opponent as she focused her dislike towards the big mouthed, emotionally confused teammate of her love and savior.

+-*/\*-+

**GatsuBerk: Read and Reveiw and all that good stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope that the official revealing of the Nine Blades of Fire didn't cause eyes to bleed. The madness with Sai was something I always wanted to do since Naruto and Sakura commented about Sai looking like Sasuke. To the person that felt Imp is similar to a Red Eyes Black Dragon I would like to say you aren't that far off. I was actually thinking about Meteor Black Dragon, but much cuter and Aerodynamic. But the coloring is close to that off a Red Eyes, except for its scales taking a design similar to rocks. Also when Imp fights a river of magma ignites over its body that follows the path of its circurlatory system making it look more ferocious in the eyes of its enemies.**

**Now before I get any complaints about Kankuro making Karasu Prime all I have to say is that he got his original puppets from Sasori... so what's preventing him from using other puppet technology that the rogue puppet master made. The mechanics of building puppets Kankuro already knows and having to face a person you know has your number can make a person desperate enough to do more than their best. I personally know some current Lowriders makers that have spent their youth designing what they want to add to their vehicles. So a puppet user having a master design they wanted to make is no different than most young girls dreaming and planning their perfect wedding. That's all I have to say about Karasu Prime for now.**

**Hmm.. about the wind clone helping Samui relax... the reason in my mind on why she allowed it was because its a clone, it's not the real thing. To a Kunochi that understands how jutsus work it would be like her being rubbed by wind taking physical form. The reason Naruto bothered to do it is because he has no problem being nice to Samui. The Kumo nin never gave him a reason to dislike her so being nice to her is no big deal especially went he wants to focus on the fights instead of Samui rubbing herself and drawing everyone's attention to her breast. Being a straight guy I know how easy it can be to look at a girls breast when she starts talking about them. Even if you know you aren't suppose to. Naruto might not have a real clue about dating but his hormones are strong enough to notice a person his age with a rack worth dying for.**

**I had Shikamaru's battle follow its original form because I can and Shikamaru isn't willing to take a risk and use something he has little experience with. The reason Shino used his Sai is because they can be used in a smiliar way to that of a Kunai, even if one shouldn't do that when using weapons.**

**I"m assuming I dropped the ball in describing Karin's new look so just look up Shigure from the Kenichi series to make things easier for everyone, just add the small changes I did and Karin's Shippuden glasses, and a shorter red colored ponytail since Karin's hair is now past her shoulders.**

**Oh yeah before I forget I hope everyone liked the appearance of Sheryl Nome... don't worry they singers from Macross Frontier more than likely won't ever appear again after the Chuunin Exams.**

**Any other concerns I hope to answer them to the best of my abilities to keep you interested to m,y work. Ja Ne!**


End file.
